Princesa
by IdaliaMoon
Summary: el mundo puede ser mas pequeño de lo que imaginas. Nunca seas el clavo que saque otro clavo, aunque ni siquiera sepas que lo eres. Quise avanzar, que me amaran tal como era, solo quería ser una princesa, su princesa...¿quieres saber que sucedió? Ven, te cuento mi historia.
1. prologo

PROLOGO

¿Hasta qué punto se puede llegar a ser la dulce, tierna y tonta? ¿Qué es preferible? ¿Ser la chica dulce y buena o la frívola y mala? Déjenme decirles algo, hay veces que pagan los que no deben.

Yo era la dulce y buena Isabella Swan, que a mis 27 años podía decir que tenía una carrera profesional como arquitecta y como cantante. Amaba subirme a un escenario, cantar mis canciones o covers que a veces conseguía, tanto como amaba tener un plano arquitectónico entre mis manos, o una simple hoja y un lápiz…tanto como lo había amado a él.

Y es que a veces los planes no surgen como quieres, en algunas ocasiones el hombre en quien confías te dice que te odia, o que odia tu forma de ser. Terminas convirtiéndote en una mujer que catalogan como mala y frívola, aunque por dentro desees gritarle al hombre que conociste cuando tenías 15 años, del que te enamoras, con el que te casas, que lo amas mientras él tiene la mirada perdida en su Ex, esa mujer que lo abandono días antes de casarse en un supuesto ataque de pánico mientras se miraba vestida de novia y que regreso dispuesta a recuperarlo, esa que no puedes odiar porque existe un gran secreto que solo tú sabes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**

 **PRINCESA.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Camino con dificultad en dirección a mi casa, por desgracia mi coche se encontraba descompuesto, así que me vi obligada a utilizar el transporte público. Otro problema es que tu novio se encuentre de viaje y no puedas pedirle que pase por ti.

Con esfuerzo abro el portón de mi casa, maniobrando entre todos los papeles entre mis manos, debido a que el césped se encuentra mojado. A todo esto, supongo que se preguntarán: ¿quién es esta? Me presento: soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 27 años y vivo con mi madre en Toluca, Estado de México. Tengo una hermana, pero esta voló a abrirse camino y vive en Los Ángeles, California. La extraño, es mi loca otra mitad; aunque tengo a mis dos mejores amigas, Margarita y Monserrat.

Mi madre, Renée, es un amor de mujer. Estudió gastronomía, más no pudo ejercer su carrera. Ella resultó ser una romántica empedernida, se ha casado dos veces. La primera con mi padre, Charlie, pero meses antes de que yo naciera él se fue y solo envió los papeles del divorcio. Dos años después conoció a Phil y meses después se casaron; para el día que yo cumplí tres años, nació mi pequeña hermana Rosalie. Desafortunadamente, dos años después Phil y mi madre se divorciaron, y aunque él siempre ha estado pendiente de nosotras, a mi hermana le dolió mucho su separación. Actualmente trabaja en una pequeña cafetería en la parada de autobús cerca de la casa, donde elabora los postres del lugar.

En algún momento, Phil me explicó que el problema no era mi madre; al contrario, fue él quien nunca supo comprenderla. Al día de hoy todavía se cuestionan si mi miedo a ser lastimada es debido a su separación. Cosa de la cual no estaba completamente segura.

Tiro los papeles sobre el sofá y voy a la cocina a tomar agua y buscar a mi madre. Al no encontrarla, recojo todas mis cosas y me dirijo a mi recámara, donde los vuelvo a tirar sobre la cama. Sé lo que están pensando, soy una desordenada de lo peor, y lamentablemente es cierto. Siempre recojo mi mesa, pero termino tirando cosas de nuevo.

Me encamino a la habitación de mi madre, al entrar la encuentro mirando una fotografía. No necesito mirarla para saber cuál es, aquella que nos tomamos mi hermana y yo la navidad antes de que viajara a los Ángeles, hace cuatro años. Rosalie tenía 20 y yo 23. Tenía grabado sobre el marco Las Swan con pintura inflable.

—Ya llegué —anuncié suavemente, observé cómo mi madre se secaba las lágrimas derramadas—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Llamó?

—¿Cómo te fue? —inquirió mientras negaba en respuesta a mi pregunta. Mi hermana nunca llamaba, sabíamos que estaba bien por algunos correos que enviaba de vez en cuando.

—Bien, tengo varios contratos qué leer, posibles proyectos.

—¿Aun no te reparan el coche? —continúa girándose. Yo negué con la cabeza y abrí mis brazos para abrasarla, a lo que me correspondió y después me soltó—. ¿Ya comiste? Te estaba esperando para comer.

—Entonces vamos. —Sonreí y la tomé del brazo—. Dentro de un rato vendrá Alice, según ella hay proyectos que resolver.

—No sé qué harías sin ella. —Rio.

—Sinceramente yo tampoco. —Reí junto con ella. Alice se había convertido en otra hermana para mí, era mi mejor amiga; la persona que más confianza le tenía además de mi madre, y también era mi manager. La había conocido cuando estaba en la preparatoria, siendo polos totalmente opuestos y a la vez tan iguales. Ella era una chica aparentemente introvertida. No era aceptada por los demás y siempre permanecía alejada.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**

 **PRINCESA.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Intento no desesperarme. Tomé una decisión…o mejor dicho me vi obligada a tomar una decisión. Me abrazo a mí misma mientras los árboles soplan con fuerza, es como si me advirtieran que estoy por cometer un error. ¿Desde cuándo los árboles hacen ruidos tan horribles? Me estoy comportando como una maldita cobarde y estoy inventando cosas. Sacudo la cabeza para quitarme esas ideas.

Hace unos días me otorgaron vacaciones en el trabajo y Alice, mi manager y mejor amiga, me avisó que tenía una gira de conciertos en Brasil y Colombia, por lo tanto, tendría que salir del país por dos semanas.

Sin embargo, mi amado novio y prometido me estaba causando algunos dolores de cabeza. La próxima semana él tenía una presentación muy importante en su trabajo —ambos trabajábamos para la misma empresa— y dentro de diez días teníamos que confirmar en buffet de la boda.

¿Dónde radicaba mi gran problema? Él desconocía cuál era mi segundo trabajo. Incluso ahora, a minutos de decírselo, no tenía idea de cómo explicárselo sin que terminara odiando lo que más amaba…o peor aún, a mí.

Dentro de todas las cosas que me tenían con una extraña sensación, fue su actitud cuando hablé con él, lo sentí distante y frío.

—Hola —me saludó con frialdad mientras aparecía detrás de mí. Me sobresalté asustada.

—Hola. —Le sonreí. Su rostro estaba tenso—. Tardaste.

—Estaba ocupado. —Se encogió de hombros aún con gesto serio— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quería verte y platicar contigo sobre algo —expliqué.

—Tú dirás. —Fue tan cortante, tan frío.

—¿Antes no me merezco un beso? —Intenté salirme por la tangente—. ¿Te sucede algo?

—Isabella… —Suspiró…¿molesto?—. Tengo prisa, ¿de acuerdo? Dejé trabajo detenido, habla ya.

—Es que no sé cómo explicártelo. —Suspiré mientras aferraba mis brazos a mí alrededor. Agaché la mirada y observé mi ligera blusa azul sin mangas y mi pantalón sastre negro, junto con tacones negros. Mi ropa era demasiado ligera para el frío viento que soplaba.

—¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y me la ofrecía.

—Te llamé hace media hora, la misma media hora que llevo aquí parada —respondí mientras me colocaba la chamarra. Me pareció ver un poco de arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—Habla. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Quería hablarte sobre… que tengo un segundo trabajo, y necesito que me escuches antes de que saques conclusiones.

—Habla de una buena vez.

—No sé por dónde comenzar… —Tartamudeé—. Soy cantante.

—¿Qué?

—Escúchame, no es la gran cosa, tengo apenas dos discos y hago algunos covers, voy aquí y allá…

—Te odio, Isabella Swan. —Lo miré atónita ante sus duras palabras—. Odio tu forma de ser y la forma en que dices las cosas, eres una cínica.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —¿La forma en que digo las cosas?

—Te burlas de las personas. —Rio con sarcasmo—. Llegas y eres de decir "mañana es viernes, oh, por cierto, soy una estúpida traidora. ¿Qué haremos mañana?", como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Deja de ofenderme —repliqué entre dientes intentando contener la furia que corría por mi cuerpo. No estaba cometiendo ningún pecado. Bueno, solo había hecho mal en omitir algo tan importante—. Yo no soy una maldita traidora, hago lo que miles de personas hacen.

—¿Y así quería casarme contigo? —dijo con dureza—. Eres una… —Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que sentí mi mano estrellarse contra su mejilla. Esta punzaba horrores. Quería llorar, gritar. Antes de que me ofendiera pensé en ponerme de rodillas y pedirle perdón, pero ahora, solo sentía rabia corriendo por mi cuerpo—. Terminamos. —Me miró con dureza—. No quiero volver a verte, pero te voy a dar un último consejo.

—No lo necesito, tampoco necesito un hombre como tú. —Bajé la mirada, me negaba a que viera cómo me rompía.

—Aun así te lo voy a dar. —Me agarró por la mandíbula, obligándome a mirarlo—. Ten cuidado, porque una de tus "súper amigas" te está traicionando.

—¡Mientes! —grité—, ellas son incapaces de traicionarme, eres más capaz de traicionarme tú que ellas.

—Piensa lo que quieres. —Miró su chamarra y solo en ese momento recordé que la tenía puesta. Continuó hablando mientras me la retiraba—. Entonces sigue confiando ciegamente en ella, para que te siga traicionando. Tú sabes bien de quien estoy hablando. —Tomé su chaqueta entre mis manos y se la aventé en la cara. Él no esquivó el golpe.

—No te preocupes, podrás seguir siendo todo lo zorra que quieras, no me volverás a ver. Desde ahora compadezco a tu próxima víctima. —Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándome ahí de pie.

Me di la vuelta y me permití derramar las lágrimas que contenía. Lágrimas de dolor, de rabia. Segundos después sentí unas pequeñas manos abrazarme.

Alice.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté entre sollozos.

—Jacob me llamó y me dijo que viniera, al parecer me ibas a necesitar.

—¿Tú estabas en contacto con él? —La miré con rabia. Ella no podía ser, no, no, ella no podía ser la que me traicionara.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —preguntó confundida. Le creí, ella era incapaz. Jacob había hecho referencia a alguien más, a Tanya—. Sí te acuerdas que trabajamos juntos y que todos tenemos los números de todos, ¿verdad? Además, para nadie es un secreto que soy tu mejor amiga.

La abracé y me permití llorar, cayendo al suelo y llevándomela a ella en el camino. No se quejó, parecía que había presenciado todo. Con dificultad me levantó y llevó a mi casa. Dentro del coche me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, sentía que caía en un abismo, no era consciente de muchas cosas de las que sucedían a mí alrededor. Apenas fui consciente de cómo mi amiga buscó en mi bolsa mis llaves y me sacó del coche. Caminar, caminar, era lo que me repetía mientras movía los pies ingresando a mi casa, subiendo las escaleras, entrando a mi recámara y después llegando a mi destino final: mi cama.

No quise averiguar qué decían las voces que se desarrollaban a mis espaldas, les permití ser un simple y molesto ruido. Tampoco quise hacerle caso a la que supuse sería mi conciencia, esa que me decía que mi madre tenía lejos a su hija menor y ahora la mayor convirtiéndose en una piltrafa humana.

Solo hice caso a las lágrimas que deseaban desbordarse por mis ojos y, cuando éstas se agotaron, la inconciencia terminó adueñándose de mí.


	4. Todo es una ilusion

CAPITULO 3

 _Era mi primer día en esa extraña empresa, no conocía a nadie. Todos me miraban como el nuevo bicho raro o quizás era mi imaginación._

 _-¿Qué hora tienes?- lo mire, era moreno, alto y quizás guapo._

 _-son cuarto para las 9- respondí cortésmente al muchacho que se acomodaba a mi paso. Me sonrío pero no le correspondi. La empresa era grande, habían varios tipos de oficinas en cada uno de los niveles. Estaba decidida a convertirme en una de las mejores arquitectas, no podía distraerme con chicos de sonrisas lindas._

 _-¡Guapa!- me grito un trabajador que pintaba algunas rayas en el estacionamiento. Me sonroje más por molestia que por verme alagada. Pude notar como mi compañero lo miraba molesto, eso me molesto más. Podía defenderme sola. Apresure el paso_

 _-¿Te ayudo con tus hojas?- pregunto mi compañero._

 _-No- respondi en tono tajante_

 _-¿eres nueva?- volvió a preguntar, parece que mi tono no lo había intimidado, sin embargo, me negué a responder_

 _-…_

 _-¿Eres arquitecta?- insistio_

 _-…_

 _-¿Puedo acompañarte?- para ese momento ya me había desesperado_

 _-No_

 _\- Mi madre se sentiría alagada con una nuera como tú- ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? Lo mire y se mostraba orgulloso de su comentario_

 _-Tú estás loco, déjame en paz_

 _Continúe caminando hasta llegar a los elevadores, corrí justo cuando se estaban cerrando las puertas, sonreí orgullosa cuando pude deshacerme de mi molesto compañero que me había seguido. Cuando los elevadores se abrieron en mi piso salí y me dirigí hacia donde decía "Constructora Mendoza" pero a los pocos segundos sentí a alguien parado a mi lado, me gire para encontrarme de nuevo al hombre, del cual desconocía su nombre._

 _-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, soy Arquitecto- sonrío orgulloso- corrí hasta el tercer piso y ahí alcance el otro elevador._

 _-Isabella Swan- murmure con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida- rodé los ojos y continúe mi camino._

 _-Te invito a comer- lo mire y negué- entonces a cenar._

 _-No, no me interesa. Adiós_

 _-Dime que no y me tendrás todo el día pensando en ti._

 _-Odio a Ricardo Arjona- mentí y él se dio cuenta, lo supe por su sonrisa socarrona.- Adiós._

Abrí los ojos y observe como la luna brillaba en mi ventana, había sido un sueño, él se había ido, cerré mis ojos y continúe soñando.

 _-Odio los misterios- musite por enésima vez, el rodo los ojos- es enserio_

 _-¡Vamos! Déjate sorprender- me miro mientras el semáforo se ponía en rojo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color café, cuando me di cuenta de mi pensamiento desvié la mirada- tienes hermosos sonrojos, aunque tienes varios tipos de sonrojos._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunte sin entender_

 _-Cuando estas molesta te sonrojas pero tus ojos y tu mandíbula se endurecen, además tu sonrojo es color rojo profundo.- explico mientras conducía y después de estacionaba junto a un lindo parque.- Cuando te avergüenzas, tu sonrojo es color naranja, más suave, además desvías la mirada y sonries, aunque tensas tus hombros._

 _-Pensé que íbamos a cenar- musite señalando el parque para desviar el tema, pero el abrió sus ojos horrorizado._

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto mientras abría mi puerta_

 _-No sé, ¿digamos que me dijiste que íbamos a cenar y por eso traigo un lindo vestido y tacones?- suspiro aliviado_

 _-Cierto- musito y mientras yo tomaba mi bolso él se golpeó la frente- soy un poco despistado._

 _-Dime algo que no sepa- bromee._

 _-Hay algo que no sabes- me tomo del brazo y me dirigió hacia el parque- Eres tan linda chica, tan especial._

 _-¿momento de lame botas?- pregunte y el rio me detuve y lo mire seriamente- Si me vas a pedir algo, dímelo sin tantas vueltas- de nuevo su mirada aterrada._

 _-De…de que me hablas- lo mire enarcando una ceja- ok, ahí voy._

 _-Lo sabía- musite molesta, por eso tantos rodeos, me iba a pedir un favor y por eso me endulzaba._

 _-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunte confundida_

 _-Tu dijiste que ya lo sabias_

 _-Sabía que me ibas a pedir un favor y por eso tanta dulzura.-explique_

 _\- ¡Soy un grandísimo idiota!- Grito hacia el parque, después me miro- tú tienes la culpa, me hiciste pensar que ya te habías dado cuenta de todo._

 _-¿Y que es todo?- de nuevo su mirada horrorizada, no pude evitar reírme, este hombre era un completo bocón, no tenía filtro._

 _-No te rías de mi.- se sonrojo de una manera muy tierna_

 _-Eres una ternura- sonreí- sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.-sonrío- solo recuérdame que nunca te confié un secreto, eres un completo bocón._

 _-Bueno- se encogió de hombros para después reclamarme- se supone que no era así como se iban a dar las cosas, se supone que debes adaptarte al guion que tenía creado en mi cabeza.- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas por sus locos comentarios._

 _-Disculpe usted, señor- fingí avergonzarme- para reparar mi error, hagamos de cuenta que jamás lo cometí._

 _-Disculpada, hermosa mujer- me tomo del brazo- ahora permítame continuar con el guion._

 _Me guio por el sendero del parque y me llevo hacia un columpio grande de madera, el cual tenía encima algunas velas encendidas, de cada lado había una silla y a un lado tenía una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco donde se encontraban algunos platos tapados con servilletas rojas._

 _-Tome asiento, mi lady- me ayudo a sentarme en una de las sillas, el tomo asiento frente a mí y acerco los platos que tenía a un lado. La cena resultaron ser dos sándwiches de pollo acompañados con naranjada de agua mineral, pero fue la cena más hermosa de mi vida._

Volví a abrir los ojos y me encontraba en mi recamara, el sol caía dando paso a la noche y mi madre me acariciaba el cabello, mi rostro se sentía mojado pero poco me importo, tanto como me importo que tenía quizás una semana sin probar bocado alguno. Me mantuve unos minutos más consiente, tomando una decisión. Solo un recuerdo más. Después de eso, me levantaría y caminaría de nuevo con la frente en alto.

 _-Te estoy hablando enserio, Tanya-gruñí molesta_

 _-Estas completamente loca- me reprendió y yo rodé los ojos-yo si te estoy hablando enserio._

 _-dímelo de nuevo_

 _-Estoy enamorada, no hay dudas, lo amo- sentencie- estoy enamorada de Jacob._

 _-lo conoces de hace poco- susurro_

 _-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que este enamorada?_

 _-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¿Me estás diciendo que te odio y que no quiero que seas feliz? ¿Ahora quien está diciendo cosas absurdas?- así como decía las cosas, me parecían absurdas mis palabras._

 _-Lo amo, es romántico, lindo, tierno, especial, me conoce, me admira, me comprende.- sus ojos se endurecieron- estoy segura de lo que siento, él es quien siempre busque._

 _-me preocupa que te lastime._

 _-No hay motivo para que lo haga_

 _-Pe…_

 _\- ¡Isabella!- gritaron interrumpiéndola. Me gire y vi a mi guapo y hermoso novio dirigiéndose hacia nosotras.-Buenas tardes, Tanya- vi en sus ojos la idea de ignorarlo asi que la mire seriamente._

 _Por alguna extraña razón, nadie de todas las personas que conocía, quería a mi amiga Tanya, Jacob y mi madre decían que era una mala persona y mala influencia para mí. Margarita se guardaba sus comentarios pero siempre que la veía llegar, se retiraba. No le gustaba hablar de ningún proyecto frente a ella. Sin embargo, ella era la única amiga que compartía con mi hermana, era como sentir a Rose conmigo._

 _-Buenas tardes, Jacob- se levantó de la banca- con permiso, me retiro, nos vemos._

 _Jacob espero hasta que vio a mi amiga alejarse para hablar conmigo._

 _-¿Por qué la odias tanto?- pregunte cuando por fin se sentó a mi lado._

 _-Ya lo sabes, no me gusta y sabes perfectamente que soy correspondido- sonrío y cambio de tema- ¿Cómo sigues?_

 _Hace dos semanas la gripa me había atacado con fuerza, llegue al grado de quedar completamente afónica. En mi trabajo me pidieron no asistir. Le había pedido a Jacob que no me visitara por salud de los dos. Contra su voluntad, me hizo caso._

 _-Estoy perfecta, lista para presentarme de nuevo a trabajar- sonrieron ambos y miraron a su alrededor- este parque se ha vuelto muy importante para nosotros, y tan cerca que esta de mi casa._

 _-sí, fue aquí donde te propuse que fueras mi novia._

 _-Sí, tu desastrosa petición.- el rodo los ojos, como si intentara evitar que cambiara de tema._

 _-Isabella- comenzó en tono serio- no sé cómo decirte esto._

 _-Solo dímelo- sonreí, el dudo- ese es tu toque, es lo que caracteriza nuestra relación, solo dilo._

 _-¿Segura?- pregunto y asentí.- Ok, entonces…Te amo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- me quede en shock y observe como se arrodillaba y sacaba un hermoso anillo, sencillo pero hermoso._

 _-Eres un idiota- lo golpee con mi bolsa- te odio, eres un desconsiderado, como lo dices solo así._

 _-¿Quién te entiende? Tú dijiste que solo lo dijera – cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, deje de golpearlo._

 _-¿es enserio?-pregunte y cuando asintió me lance a sus brazos, cayendo los dos al suelo, riendo y besándonos_


	5. y si tal vez

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **PRINCESA.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 _Y si…_

 _Talvez…_

Doy diez vueltas en mi cama mientras me repito en mi cabeza como un mantra: _levántate_. _Estoy segura que Jacob diría…_ Me levanto de golpe, ya no importa lo que él diría; sin embargo, dos segundos después tengo que sentarme, me siento completamente sin fuerzas. Lentamente me levanto y me sostengo de las paredes, poco a poco saliendo de mi recámara. Es un tramo de tres metros para llegar al barandal. Me siento en el piso y lloro; dolor, coraje y frustración inundan mi cuerpo.

 _Ya no sirve nada._

Quiero gritarle que vuelva, pero sé que no lo hará. Tanto como sé que, si lo tuviera enfrente, no le rogaría porque volviera. Lo dejaría que se marchara de nuevo.

Mi madre sale de su habitación viéndose pálida y ojerosa, e inmediatamente sé que es por causa mía. La tristeza en sus ojos es lo que me da fuerzas para levantarme. Ella intenta ayudarme, más niego con la cabeza, tengo que poder hacerlo sola.

Me sostengo de la puerta y me levanto. Tomo aire y obligo a mis pies a moverse, aprieto los dientes y camino, todo bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre. Me permito sonreír un poco cuando tengo entre mis manos la barandilla de las escaleras y las bajo sin inconvenientes.

Cuando logro entrar en la cocina, miro desde lejos el refrigerador; no soy doctora, pero supongo que después de…no sé cuántos días, mi estómago debe estar sensible. Así que me acerco, abro y tomo un yogurt y una gelatina. Cuando me doy la vuelta mi madre ya tiene una silla a mi lado, le ofrezco una media sonrisa y me siento. Abro la gelatina y me llevo un poco a mi boca, siento extrañamente cómo pasa por mi garganta y cae, parecido a cuando arrojas una piedra a un vacío.

—Deja la vergüenza, soy tu madre —me riñe.

—Perdón… —susurro.

—¿Por qué? —Su tono es molesto. Me encojo de hombros—. No quiero que me pidas perdón porque crees que debes hacerlo. Mírame. —Levanto la mirada—. No tienes que disculparte por tener sentimientos, cada quien reacciona como puede.

—Gracias, y lo siento. —Rueda lo ojos—. Estoy hablando en serio, no era mi intención preocuparte.

—Solo dime que estás lista para seguir adelante —replica.

—Lo estoy.

Le doy una media sonrisa y ella me abraza. Siempre he sido completamente apegada a mi madre. Hemos sido las dos contra el mundo, no porque quisiéramos excluir a mi hermana, sino porque ella siempre caminó sola. Cuando era una niña fue mi enemiga, esa que se encargó de que aprendiera a respetar las reglas y todo lo que se debe aprender. Al crecer se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, ese hombro para apoyarme cuando sentía que no podía más. Su apoyo me hace seguir adelante. Mi madre, la mujer que pudo educar a dos polos opuestos ella sola, es mi fortaleza.

.

.

Llamo a mi jefa y le pido que cancele mis vacaciones, lo cual acepta sin preguntar, solamente me explica que ha tenido problemas en la empresa y necesita que regrese.

Ahora me preparo para un nuevo día laboral, aunque en realidad lo único que hago es mirarme al espejo y buscar aquello que no me gusta. Son varias cosas. Mi ropa no me queda, no tengo una cintura marcada, aunque soy delgada, ahora bajé un par de kilos de peso y mi ropa me queda holgada. No me gusta la forma de mi cabello; negro, largo, pesado y nada definido, a pesar de algunas capas de hace mucho tiempo. Me obligo a regresar la vanidad a mi cuerpo y me maquillo, lo más mínimo me parece suficiente. Me fijo en mis ojos, los cuales a pesar de no ser de ningún color en especial, chocolate avellana, siempre me ha gustado su forma, las marcas del tiempo y las sonrisas están en ellos, es lo más bello en mí.

Me giro, tomo mi bolsa y me dirijo a la puerta sin mirar atrás, con el firme propósito de enfrentarme al hombre que me destruyó la vida.

.

.

Mientras ingreso a la empresa, toco y miro mi cabello y continúo con la idea de que no me gusta. Siempre he sido terca, y cuando una loca idea se mete dentro de mi cabeza, no me detengo hasta conseguirlo. Me paro frente al elevador cerrado, esperando a que abra, y miro mi cabello. Es largo y me recuerda continuamente a él y a la persona en la que me convertí por él, así que decido cortármelo y pintármelo, hoy mismo. Terminando la jornada de hoy, iré con mi estilista y haré que me arregle el cabello.

Sonrío por mi decisión y mientras espero llegar a mi piso, suspiro por enésima vez en el día. Anhelo en algún momento dejar de depender de él, seguir adelante y pensar en mí. Quiero dejar de depender de un hombre, ser la gran estrella y arquitecta que siempre planeé ser. En el momento en que las puertas del elevador se abren, otra idea se acerca a mi cabeza, sin embargo, la hago a un lado, debo concentrarme en el momento.

Fabrico una pequeña sonrisa y camino en dirección a la oficina. Visualizo cómo varios pares de ojos me examinan y maldigo internamente cuando veo que cuchichean.

—Hola. —Se pone en mi camino una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes, pantalón de vestir y blusa de tirantes. Enarco una ceja—. Usted debe ser la arquitecta Isabella Swan.

—¿Y usted es…? —le pregunto mientras le estrecho la mano.

—¡Por fin llegas! —Escucho la voz de mi jefa. La miro y me extraño con lo agotada que se veía. Caminé hacia ella, viendo hacia todos lados y rogando por no encontrármelo y ver el rencor en sus ojos—. ¡Te he esperado por días! Espero que tus vacaciones en Suiza hayan estado bien. Después me cuentas cómo son esas cabañas, ahora sígueme.

Caminamos al interior de su oficina, mientras cerraba la puerta observé su escritorio desbordarse de papeles y planos, incluyendo algunas carpetas en el suelo.

—Me doy cuenta que me extrañaste —musité. Ella bufó—. Por cierto, ¿a qué vienen los gritos y mi supuesto viaje a Suiza?

—No quiero chismes ni murmullos de pasillo. —Se acomodó en su gran silla de presidenta ejecutiva—. Jacob se fue, renunció a los pocos días de que saliste de vacaciones. Mis dos únicos arquitectos se fueron.

—¿Te dio alguna razón? —pregunté mientras tomaba asiento, lo necesitaba.

—Me dijo que recibió una importante propuesta de trabajo, su renuncia fue irrevocable. —Suspiró—. A estas alturas me da igual la razón por la que se fue, pero no quiero cuchicheos y necesito que sigas siendo la mujer respetable de siempre. Ahora solo tengo una arquitecta y una diseñadora de interiores, me estoy ahogando.

—Sacaremos a flote el trabajo. —Me puse de pie, pero recordé algo—: ¿Quién es la mujer de allá afuera?

—Se llama Jessica y es tu nueva asistente. Necesito a Ángela en departamento legal. —Por primera vez sonreí sinceramente. Conocía poco a Ángela, pero sabía que nada tenía que hacer una abogada con labores de asistente.

—Bien. —Tomé el pomo de la puerta—. Me pondré a entrenarla y luego a adelantar el trabajo. —La observé suspirar aliviada. Luego me miró.

—Por cierto… —dice desviando la mirada—, cambia el look, pareces una piltrafa humana.

Me retiro de su oficina y nuevamente me encuentro con la señorita sonrisas, quien no se separa de mí ni un instante mientras ingreso a mi oficina.

—Espero que haya tenido buenas vacaciones —comenta con cortesía, yo asiento mientras le hago una seña con la mano para que cierre las puertas—. Anhelaba de conocerla, todas…

—Dejemos los halagos para otro momento —la interrumpo cortante, ella asiente cohibida y cuando veo que se dispone a disculparse, cambio el tema—. Quiero que vayas con la jefa y le pidas los expedientes y contratos a revisar, luego le sacas un juego de copias. —Le aviento una hoja y una pluma cuando noto que repite en voz baja lo que le pedí. Ella me mira sorprendida—. Debiste dejar los halagos para otro día y prepararte con pluma y lápiz si es que pretendías ponerte a mis servicios. Ahora, dile a tu cabecita que recuerde todo lo que salió de mi boca y hazlo, porque lo quiero para dentro de diez minutos. Nueve minutos y 55 segundos ahora. —Ella sale corriendo, intentando no azotar mi puerta o gritarme alguna grosería.

Cuando cruza la puerta me sorprendo por mi comportamiento, por lo regular no soy así, pienso que en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría tenido paciencia, sin embargo, sacudo la cabeza y me digo que solamente es la presión que vi en mi jefa lo que me obliga a actuar así, eso debe ser, eso es.

No me estoy comportando como una perra, como una princesa caprichosa.

No me puedo concentrar en los papeles que minutos después caen en mis manos. Pienso en mis problemas y una parte de mi busca la forma —sutil— de hacer que la señorita temblorosa salga de mi oficina sin hacer que corra al baño a llorar.

—Quiero… —Comienzo y de forma instantánea veo que se pone en alerta.

—¿Qué necesita?

—¡Quiero que salgas de aquí! —bramo—. Me estás poniendo de nervios con tus temblores. SAL. AHORA. —Únicamente veo como sus piernas corren fuera de mi oficina y casi choca con mi mejor amiga, quien viene entrando.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó asustada—. Por cierto, hola, bienvenida.

—Eso fue mi intento de sutileza. —Suspiro—. Me puso de los mil nervios.

—No la culpes, escuchó demasiadas cosas de ti.

—¿De mí? —inquiero interesada mientras ella se acomoda frente a mi escritorio.

—Escuchó decir que eras una monada de chica, que te gusta la eficiencia y que quizás tu ex… —La callo con un gesto de mano—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Si obviamos que mi jefa, la señora _nomemetoenvidasprivadas_ se atrevió a decirme que era una piltrafa humana…

—Lamento decirte que eres una piltrafa humana en bancarrota. —Enarco una ceja—. No me mires así, nos salió caro que no hicieras las presentaciones. —Mi humor se hunde más, cosa que mi amiga se da cuenta, pues sin decir palabra se levanta, se da la vuelta y se va. Debo admitir que en este instante odio a mi amiga. Ella sabía lo mucho que quería a Jacob y ahora viene y me echa en cara mi depresión y las consecuencias de ella, como si yo no lo supiera.

Me levanto y decido salir, ha pasado mi hora de trabajo. En el escritorio afuera de mi oficina encuentro a Jessica. No me equivoqué, tenía los ojos corridos de rímel.

—Quiero que tomes las copias de los contratos que están sobre mi escritorio… —La tomo desprevenida y la agarro por la barbilla—. Te voy a aclarar una cosa y quiero que te la aprendas porque no lo voy a repetir. Cuando estés frente a mí y yo te de una indicación, anótala si tienes el papel en las manos o escúchame atentamente para que no se te olvide. ¿Entendido? —Ella mueve lo ojos, así que lo cojo como un _sí_ —. Vas a tomar las copias de los contratos y le vas a volver a sacar una copia a cada uno. Esas copias las vas a leer, si no entiendes algo, lo marcas y mañana lo leerás conmigo y yo te lo explicaré. Mucho cuidado que no los leas, porque entonces me vas a conocer más enfadada que hoy.

Le suelto y camino en dirección a la salida sin mirar atrás. Decido que crearé a esa muchacha una experta en el tema, no permitiré que se convierta en una simple saca copias, un café lo puedo comprar yo misma. En el camino me encuentro a mi amiga pero decido ignorarla, igual que ella ignoró mis sentimientos.

Salgo y llevo mi coche en dirección al centro comercial, sé que mi amiga dijo que estaba en bancarrota pero necesito cambiar. Necesito dejar atrás lo que soy. Aparco en el estacionamiento y camino en dirección a mi estilista favorito. Veo los precios y pienso que mis planes se van un poco abajo, entonces la asistente se acerca a mí.

—Hola, Srita. Isabella. —Sonríe—. ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy por usted?

—Qué bonito color de cabello. —La alago—. ¿Te lo hizo Paolo?

—No le diga que le dije. —Asiento—. Pero me lo hice yo, compré el tinte en el supermercado y me lo pinté.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto sorprendida y ella asiente.

—Millones de mujeres lo hacen, es la cosa más fácil del mundo. —Mira hacia el estilista y después a mí—. Pero dígame, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy por usted?

—Quiero cambio de _look_ —respondo y ella anota en su libreta.

—¿Con tinte? —Niego con la cabeza—. Sígame por aquí.

Me lava y seca mi cabello y yo me dejo mimar. Después me sienta frente a un espejo y me cepilla el cabello.

—En unos momentos vendrá Paolo a atenderla. No le vaya a comentar lo que le dije del tinte, se supone que debo decir que lo hizo él.

—No se preocupe. —Sonrío, su comentario me supo a gloria—. Yo no sé nada.

—¡Isa! —grita mi estilista—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—¡No! —Él enarca una ceja—. Cambio de _look_.

—¿De verdad? —Asiento—. ¿Cómo te gustaría?

—No quiero algo demasiado radical, sin embargo, ya me cansé de verme igual.

—¿Tinte? —Niego con la cabeza.

—Eso se sale de mi presupuesto, un simple corte.

—Eso sí es novedad —murmura—. ¿Isabella Swan sin presupuesto? —Me encojo de hombros y me doy cuenta del cambio con esas palabras. He dejado de ser una clienta predilecta y paso a ser una clienta más. Deseo levantarme de ahí, pero ya me han lavado el cabello, así que de todos modos me cobrarán el corte.

Aun así debo aceptar que Paolo es de los mejores estilistas de la ciudad, sabe perfectamente lo que hace y me lo demuestra con el cambio de imagen que logra en mí. Parezco más joven de lo que en realidad soy. Ahora llevo fleco semirecto, a los costados es más largo, lo que enmarca mi rostro, y aunque llevo capas, casi no se notan.

—Listo, querida. —Paolo se muestra amable pero cortante—. Mi asistente te cepillará y te limpiará, te pido que la próxima vez hagas cita, soy alguien muy ocupado. —Asiento y él se va con otra clienta. Al final pago y salgo de ahí, quizás no vuelva.

Camino hacia el centro comercial y compro algunas cosas esenciales para la casa, como leche y suavizante de ropa. Después me dirijo a la sección de tintes y me doy el lujo de escoger una buena marca, veo el color que me gusta y decido llevar varios paquetes, pues no tengo el cabello demasiado corto.

Cuando salgo de ahí y camino hacia el estacionamiento, pienso en las personas que me rodean y las que no. Veo que vivimos en un mundo de frivolidades, como ejemplo tengo a Jessica. Hoy pude darme el lujo de tratarla como se me dio la gana por el simple hecho de ser la persona con experiencia. Mi mejor amiga se dio el lujo de reprocharme mi depresión, sin saber si ya había logrado superarla o no. Mi jefa tuvo que inventar que estuve en un viaje frívolo con tal y la gente no hablara de mí.

 _Y si…_

 _Talvez…_

Y si me convirtiera en una de esas personas, quiero que la gente me quiera con virtudes y defectos. No que me pisoteen, si quieren mi dinero solo se llevarán un golpe en la pared. Ya basta de ser la "piltrafa humana". Si van a hablar de mí, va a ser porque mirarán hacia arriba y mi resplandor los lastimará.

Ahora seré la princesa a la cual rendirán reverencias.

.

 **¡Ha llegado la princesa! Y su príncipe está cerca…muy cerca.**

 **Tenemos grupo de Facebook por si alguien quiere unirse.**


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en mi vestidor y sonrió. Con mi nuevo corte de pelo, el tinte, mi vestido rojo y tacones negros, me veo muy bien. De nuevo me obligo a maquillarme, aunque me cuesta trabajo, intento verme bien.

-¿Isabella?- pregunta mi madre a mis espaldas, le sonrió- ¿Qué te hiciste, hija?

-un pequeño cambio de look- vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo- me gusta

-creo que tenemos diferentes opiniones sobre a lo que _"pequeño_ " se refiere.- sonríe un poco cuando piensa que no la veo.

-me coloque el tinte desde anoche- sonreí levantándome de mi tocador- por eso ya no baje a cenar, no quería que lo vieras.

-te ves bien, extraña, pero bien- sonríe misteriosamente.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto mientras me acomodo mi vestido rojo.

-me gusta cómo te ves- se encoge de hombros- por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, te llamaron.-la miro y veo un extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Vamos mami, no me engañas, no se te iba a olvidar decírmelo- sonríe mientras sale del vestidor.- deja de hacérmela de emoción y dime.

-tuviste dos llamadas- se sienta en mi cama y yo me cruzo de brazos frente a ella- la primera de Tanya, dijo que la tienes muy abandonada- sacudo la mano restándole importancia y ella vuelve a sonreír- la segunda fue de Emmett, según me dijo, lo llamaste pero estaba en una cirugía.

-Si- sonrió y me acerco a tomar mi saco blanco con el escudo de la empresa- he decidido reestablecer mi comunicación con él, lo llame para invitarlo hoy a comer pero no lo encontré.

-puedes llamarlo de nuevo antes de irte- ruedo los ojos y la miro- vamos, sé que no estas para romances, y también sé que él nunca te ha interesado como hombre, pero me parece bueno que estés rodeada de amigos, que te quieren.

-claro- sonrió y comento con ironía- y que me reprochen por tener depresión.

-oh! Hija, sabes que ella te quiere y que en ningún momento lo ha hecho con intensión de hacerte sentir mal- replica mi madre sin que yo le diga de quien hablo.

-puedo saber ¿Cómo es que sabes de quien estoy hablando?

-Alice es como otra hija para mí, la conozco desde hace muchos años- me mira fijamente.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto y ella sacude la cabeza- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-no deseo mover las cosas de como están, de todos modos, lo que no te diga yo, te lo dirá Emmett, si no se la pasa lo que nadie ve, menos lo obvio.

-pues si es tan obvio, dímelo.

-primero te diré otra cosa, antes de que te enfades y terminemos peleando.

-¡Mama!- reclamo enfadándome.

-¡ves! Ya te enfadaste- mueve la cabeza, toma mi bolsa y a mí del brazo y nos dirige hacia las escaleras.- me ofrecieron trabajo.

-¿de verdad?- asiente y nos detenemos a mitad de las escaleras- ¿de qué? Cuéntame

-vamos a desayunar y te cuento, porque he decidido aceptar- sonrió y continuamos nuestro camino. Nos sentamos a la mesa donde el desayuno ya está servido.

-cuéntame, no me hagas de emoción.- pido mientras me sirvo un poco de fruta, todo bajo la fuerte mirada de mi madre que sigue cada uno de mis movimientos, según ella, disimuladamente.

-acaban de abrir una cafetería cerca de aquí, en la parada de autobús- comienza- Louise, la dueña, me ha invitado a trabajarla con ella, junto con otro vecino, Marco y le he dicho que sí.

\- y que puesto desempeñaras- tomo la jarra de jugo- deja de mirarme, me estas poniendo de nervios.- quiero decirle que me está enfadando, sin embargo, sé que lo único que hace es preocuparse por mí.

-Marco será el mesero, como le dicen, _"y ve me_ "- suelto una carcajada y la miro, me llama la atención que mientras yo le pregunte por ella, me habla del vecino, a pesar de todo, decido callar- yo seré cocinera, hare pasteles y postres.

-te voy a decir algo pero te pido no me veas con tus ojitos de borrego emocionado- asiente- tengo antojo de tu flan napolitano con queso crema- me hace reír como esconde su cabeza bajo la mesa para que no vea la emoción en sus ojos.

-tú ya no tienes depresión. Eso ya paso.- murmura mirándome fijamente. En ese momento se me borra la sonrisa y todo lo bonito se me olvida- me levanto y tomo mi bolso- decídete de una buena vez a olvidarte de ese hombre, hazlo y serás feliz- se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia la cocina sin mirarme. Yo me doy la vuelta molesta y salgo sin decir palabra.

Me pone de nervios ver como todo el que pasa junto a mí, al llegar a la empresa, me observa, esta mañana mi humor ha tenido altibajos y temo que será mi asistente de nuevo quien me la pague, no obstante, esta permanece sentada en su escritorio, leyendo lo que supongo son los contratos, a su lado una taza de café. Cuando me ve pasar junto a ella, se levanta y me sigue sin decir palabra.

-buenos días- la saludo mientras tomo asiento, ella asiente.- dime que tenemos para hoy.

-tenemos la lectura de tres contratos que le urgen a la jefa- asiento- además quiere que después de la hora de comer haga una visita a una obra. Dice que no es urgente.

-Hoy leeremos los contratos pendientes- ella anota- quiero que llames a Alice y le digas que hoy a la una de la tarde quiero ver los avances de los bocetos a presentarse. Dile a la jefa que mañana a primera hora iré a ver la obra, no he traído el uniforme de obra, también baja a recursos humanos y pide dos uniformes de obra para ti, uno lo vas a dejar aquí y lo vas a dejar en el vestidor- le señalo una puerta- el otro lo vas a traer mañana puesto y me vas a acompañar.

Asiente y me relaja que esta menos parlanchina que el día anterior, me aturde su voz.

-Has eso mientras hago una llamada y después leeremos los contratos.

-Desea algún café- me pregunta y yo niego- ¿algo más en que pueda ayudarla?

-no, eso es todo, retírate- observo como me mira fijamente.- ¿sucede algo?

-a riesgo de que me grite- sonríe mientras yo enarco una ceja- se ve usted muy bien- sin esperar respuesta sale corriendo y yo niego divertida mientras tomo el teléfono y llamo a Emmett.

Camino en dirección al hospital, suspiro y me tomo unos minutos para ver el enorme edificio. Tenía poco más de año y medio que no me acercaba por aquí. Mi amigo es un niño en el cuerpo de un gran hombre. A Jacob siempre le molesto mi amistad con él, se excusaba diciendo que no veía nada con seriedad y que lo ponía de mal humor. Emmett es un hombre que siempre está jugando, o bromeando, por algo es médico pediátrico. Es un hombre bastante extraño. Tiene ese don para ver a través de las personas, te saca todo a base de sus bromas y al final encesta un golpe final diciéndote lo que descubrió. Si soy sincera, de alguna manera Jacob fue esa excusa para alejarme de él, pues a mí también me ponía nerviosa.

Poco después de que deje de verlo me llamo y me dijo que se iba para los Ángeles, había un caso especial con unos niños inmigrantes, de extremos bajos recursos y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo con tal de ayudarlos, sin cobrarles un solo peso. Aún recuerdo que me pido tuviera cuidado con Jacob, pues según él, me ocultaba algo importante, que eso ocasionaba que se pusiera de mal humor.

Supe que hace un par de meses regreso, feliz y triunfante pues los niños ahora estaban sanos y felices. Así que hoy me decido a reunirme con mi amigo, como dice mi madre, lo mejor es que este reunida de amigos.

Subo el elevador intentando no desesperarme con la cancioncita que suena de fondo, me desespera tanto que en cuanto se abren las puertas, salgo de prisa, sin fijarme. Lo siguiente que siento es un choque tan fuerte que me hace caer sobre mi brazo, después un cuerpo, grande y fornido sobre mí, a pesar de todo, este se recompone rápidamente, se levanta y sale corriendo.

Al mirar solo veo a un hombre, de espalda ancha y cabellera castaño claro que sigue corriendo, tanto que vuelve a chocar con una enfermera, a quien alcanza a tomar por la cintura para evitar que caiga y vuelve a correr. Lo miro alejarse furiosa, mientras un muchacho, unos tres años menor que yo me ayuda a levantarme.

-¿se siente usted bien?- me pregunta amablemente y por alguna extraña razón, logra que me sienta mas tranquila.

-gracias, únicamente me duele un poco el pie y el brazo.

-permítame hacerle algunos análisis- niego con la cabeza y en ese momento veo a mi amigo dirigirse al mismo lugar que el mastodonte.

-¡Emmett!- el voltea y me mira como si no me reconociera.

-¿Isabella?- asiento y el otro chico me ayuda a sentarme en una silla- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te paso?

-te cuento durante la comida- lo miro y el evita mi mirada- si te acuerdas que quedamos de salir a comer ¿verdad?

-creo que has despertado a la fiera- masculla el hombre que me ayudo a levantarme.

-disculpa- lo miro molesta y el me observa temeroso- despertó a la fiera el idiota mastodonte que me tiro, gracias.

Sin decir palabra se da la vuelta y se va.

-perdóname amiga- suspira Emmett- tengo una cirugía de emergencia, pero, espérame y vamos a cenar, ¿te parece?

-¿a cenar?- pregunto atónita- son las 2 de la tarde.

\- si te parece mejor regresar, adelante.

\- De acuerdo- lo miro mover los pies y ruedo los ojos- antes de que salgas corriendo, no corras, no te conviertas en un idiota mastodonte que atropella personas.

-esa historia la tengo que escuchar- masculla mientras camina a prisa.

Horas después regreso y de nuevo la música me parece fastidiosa, sin embargo, esta vez, trato de no salir corriendo.

-así es como se sale de un elevador- masculla la voz de un hombre mientras camino en dirección a la sala de espera. Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con una cabellera castaño claro desordenado.

-Le voy a dar un consejo, aunque no me lo ha pedido- le hablo a su espalda- sea lo suficientemente hombre para decir las cosas de frente. – se dio la vuelta y ante mi estaba un hombre bastante…bien. Era alto, pómulos marcados, boca grande y labios gruesos, sus ojos castaños me miraban con diversión.

-¿ya termino de analizarme?- pregunto divertido- estas son las facciones de un idiota mastodonte.

-al menos acepta que lo es.

-esta es la segunda vez que la veo por este piso- murmuro rascándose la barbilla- acaso su hijo está enfermo.

-estoy buscando a Emmett- en ese momento su gesto risueño cambio, sus facciones se hicieron duras, miro al piso y lentamente fue subiendo la mirada, analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-oh! Mira, Isabella.- Dice Emmett antes de que mi mano pueda llegar a la mejilla del hombre.- te presento a mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen- mi amigo se da cuenta de que algo sucede entre el tipo y yo- aunque creo que ya se conocían.

-¡claro!- contesta Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica- si es la muñequita de porcelana

-por supuesto- respondo con una dulce sonrisa- ¡si es el tipo que se cree jugador de futbol americano!

-usted es la que no se fija por dónde camina- me reprocha

-y usted el que nunca ha escuchado que en un hospital nunca se debe de correr

-¡usted es quien salió corriendo del elevador!

\- y usted el que debería poner el ejemplo- contraataco y se queda callado.- y que además, mínimo, se dice "disculpa" cuando se atropella a un ser humano.

-y ustedes dos se les olvida que están dando un show a mitad de un corredor de hospital- comenta Emmett, ambos lo miramos y el intenta no reír a carcajadas.

Yo me giro y me cruzo de brazos con gesto de molestia.

-oye amigo- dice Edward- ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Una mujer de…40 años o una niña de 5?

-¡yo no tengo 5 años!- me muestro sumamente ofendida- usted debe hablar de una persona de 40 años, porque son los que usted debe de tener. Vea sus expresiones de amargura.

-chicos- interviene Emmett con una mirada que no da derecho a réplica- basta

-perdona Emmett, pero yo no soy la que barre con la mirada despectiva a la gente.- este voltea a ver a su amigo en busca de una explicación, ellos se comunican con la mirada.- Lo mejor será que yo me vaya, creo que estas bastante ocupado.

-Isabella- miro a mi amigo pero él está mirando a Edward- es una muy buena amiga, con la que perdí contacto hace tiempo y que hoy hemos decidido cenar juntos, es solo eso, mi amiga. Si me das unos minutos, amiga, voy por mi saco.- Emmett se retira y yo me dispongo a seguirle cuando Edward me detiene tomándome del brazo.

-Mis disculpas señorita- musita Edward mirándome fijamente- lamento haberla confundido.

-disculpas aceptadas-musito mirando su mano, con la intención de que me suelte.

-espero me permita invitarla a cenar, para que vea que mis padres educaron a un buen hombre.

-no es necesario- jalo mi brazo- si Emmett lo considera su amigo, debe ser por algo.

-insisto bella dama.

-hola bella damisela- murmura acercándose el chico rubio que me ayudo a levantarme, en ese momento me doy cuenta del parecido entre él y Edward.

-hola caballero- sonrió- sería tan amable de decirme su nombre.

-Oh! Claro- se golpea con la palma de la mano la frente con fingida expresión de dolor y después me la extiende- mi nombre es Jasper Cullen, soy hermano del idiota mastodonte.- en ese momento me doy cuenta de que fue el quien le dijo del apodo.

-hágame el favor de no repetirlo o me veré en la necesidad de golpearlo hasta que el apodo salga de su cabeza.

-sigues siendo el mismo monstruito agresivo de la preparatoria- exclama Emmett a mi lado y yo le suelto un golpe con el codo en las costillas- auchh.

-nos vamos o esperas que la princesa vuelva a esperar.

-vamos princesita- musita con burla y después se gira hacia sus dos amigos- nos vemos mañana.

-Señorita- me llama Edward y me mira, recordándome su petición. Yo me ruborizo y asiento bajo el escrutinio de los otros dos hombres. Abro mi bolso y saco una tarjeta, con mi nombre y número de teléfono y se lo entrego.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y mi amigo y yo entramos en completo silencio. Mi amigo permanece en silencio aunque por el rabillo del ojo me observa. Sé que su silencio no durara mucho, aunque me pone nerviosa el saber que me está analizando.

En silencio me dirige hasta su coche, un mercedes Benz-2011, azul. Me abre la puerta y mientras me pongo el cinturón de seguridad, él le da vuelta al coche y entra.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta mientras sale del estacionamiento.

-bien- musito- Jacob y yo terminamos.

-¿y eso?

\- el decidió que termináramos, se fue de la ciudad.

\- y la música ¿Cómo vas con eso?- me alegra aunque me desconcierta el cambio de tema.

-actualmente lo tengo detenido- suspiro- ahora estoy totalmente metida en la arquitectura, hay mucho trabajo en la constructora.

-¿poco personal?- asiento- hace algunos días escuche que cancelaste unas presentaciones, según en el periódico, tu serias demandada.

-se remunero el dinero.

-¿te importa si cenamos comida china?

-se me antoja una pasta de comida italiana y un buen vino.

-¿quieres comida italiana?- asiento y el cambia el rumbo- te llevare por una buena comida italiana.

En silencio manejo hasta una pizzería, tenía unas lindas terrazas.

-dijiste que iríamos por comida italiana

-oh! Vamos, dejare las finas comidas para el día que salgas con Edward- lo miro atónita- ¿creías que no me había dado cuenta?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- murmuro mientras sale y da la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. Después me ofrece el brazo y caminamos hacia la pizzería mientras el ballet parking se lleva el coche.

-Vamos a comer una buena rebanada de pizza, porque tenemos mucho que platicar, de la vida de ambos.

Entramos y nos acercamos hacia las terrazas, y rápidamente veo como una mesera se acerca a nosotros con unos menús. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi amigo frecuenta mucho ese lugar.

-muy buenas noches Emmett- lo saluda la mesera- buenas noches señorita, que desean ordenar.

-Dejémonos de protocolos- pide mi amigo- a mí de tomar me traes una coca-cola fría y una pizza mediana, mexicana y…

-¿una pizza mediana para ti solo?- pregunto atónita y mi amigo asiente.

-no esperaras que te comparta de la mía, pide lo que quieras. ¿Sigue siendo tu favorita la pizza de champiñones?

-¿tienes pizza con dedos de queso?- pregunto a la mesera y esta asiente.

-esperen- interrumpe mi amigo- ¿Qué son los dedos de queso?

-tráenos por favor, dos pizzas mexicanas, medianas con dedos de queso- anota la chica- y también quiero una coca-cola.

-Está bien- sonríe y se retira. Antes de que mi amigo diga algo aclaro

-Me sorprende que tú, precisamente tú, no sepas que son los dedos de queso. No te pienso decir, lo descubrirás.

-Edward no es un mal hombre- explica antes de diga algo mas- al contrario es bastante noble, es solo que en el amor no le ha ido bien.

En ese momento la chica regresa y deja los dos refrescos sobre la mesa, después se retira en silencio.

-¿Cómo es que estamos hablando de tu amigo, cuando me dijiste que teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar?

-Me case- confiesa y quedo en shock- por desgracia mi esposa no ha sido la mejor mujer del mundo.

-Emmett…-

-La conocí en mi viaje a los angeles, es una mujer preciosa, de sobra esta decir su nombre porque a mí me dio uno y veía que una amiga de ella, la llamaba por otro.

-¿Ósea te casaste con ella y no sabías su nombre real?- asintió

-nos casamos en las vegas- sacudo la cabeza, no entiendo nada- ¿Qué sucede?

-no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada

-nos conocimos en mi viaje a los angeles- ruedo los ojos, eso ya lo dijo- ella creció con su madre y su hermana, sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella era una bebe. En ese momento trabajaba como secretaria en una empresa de publicidad. Nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos y dos meses después de que lo hicimos, por una indiscreción, ella se enteró que yo tenía doble nacionalidad.

-y te pidió que te casaras con ella- Continuo.

-A ella le ofrecieron un puesto como directora general creativa, pero necesitaba tener la nacionalidad estadounidense. Me pidió que le hiciera el favor, y yo pues enamorado, acepte.

-Entonces porque no te quedaste en Estados Unidos.

-nos casamos en las vegas y ella rápidamente ascendió al trabajo que quería. Las cosas comenzaron mal, ella vivía en los Ángeles y yo solo podía ir ahí de viernes a domingo por la noche, mi trabajo, estaba con la familia en florida. Ella no le gustaba eso, así que nunca vivimos juntos. Yo me hice la idea de que cuando yo viajara a México, ella regresaría conmigo, una idea ilusa, pero al fin y al cabo una ilusión.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando ese día llego?

-discutimos, me dijo que ella no estaba enamorada de mí y que solo me había pedido un favor, y que no iba a dejar sus sueños para convertirse en alguien como su madre o su hermana.

-quiero que me digas una cosa y que me seas sincero, ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿para que lo quieres saber?- pregunto- para que salga ese monstruito que tienes ahí y vayas y la golpees, sé que lo harías, así que no, no te lo diré.

-¿Edward lo sabe?

-Edward lo sabe, pero no te lo dirá, le tengo la suficiente confianza- suspiro- te agredió porque pensó que eras ella, nunca me ha visto con una mujer, lo único que hizo fue intentar defenderme como amigo.

-¿quieres que te confiese una cosa?- asintió- Tengo la muy grande sospecha de saber quién es esa mujer. Tú también tienes la misma sospecha que yo, por eso no me lo quieres decir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-son demasiadas coincidencias- lo mire a los ojos- y hay algo que no me estás diciendo, nos conocemos Emmett, existe otra razón para que tú me ocultes la identidad de esa mujer.

-yo me encontré en varios ocasiones con Jacob- declara- todavía un mes antes de que yo regresara, te estoy hablando de hace 4 meses, lo vi, los vi hablando, no discutían, aunque tampoco los vi reírse.

-De nuevo me parecen demasiadas coincidencias y sigo sintiendo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, no me gusta la verdad en trozos.

-Por ahora, es todo lo que puedo decir- inhalo y observe como la mesera se acercaba- llego el momento de cambiar de tema y conocer esos famosos dedos de queso.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó la mesera y dejo ambas pizzas en cada lado – buen provecho.- se retiró mientras Emmett analizaba la pizza.

-¿qué es eso que tiene en las orillas?

-son los dedos de queso- con mis manos tome un trozo y mordí la orilla junto con un poco de pizza. Observe como el queso se salía del dedo y de mi boca- deja de mirarme así.

-¿sabes cuál es el momento en que una mujer pierde las pretensiones y se vuelve real?- enarque una ceja- en el momento en que la ves disfrutar de una rebanada de pizza como tú lo estás haciendo.

-calla- mordí mi rebanada de pizza- eres mi mejor amigo, creo que jamás lograría verte como hombre, asi que la pinta de princesita, contigo queda excluida.

-Ya hable yo- observe como cortaba su pizza, dejando los dedos de queso fuera- ahora quiero escucharte a ti.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte mirando lo que hacía.

-los dedos de queso serán mi postre, no pienso desperdiciar un solo gramo de queso.- se encogio de hombros y segundos después hice lo mismo, dejando para el final mis dedos de queso.- ahora habla

-Lo siento pero lo único que escucharas por los siguientes minutos es como disfruto esta pizza.- mordí un poco más y después me decidí- Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Adelante-comió mientras me escuchaba.

\- ¿Tu recuerdas a mi amiga Tanya?- pregunte y este solo murmuro un "aja" sin mirarme- ¿Qué impresión tienes de ella?

-¿en qué sentido?- pregunto- ¿Cómo persona o como mujer?

-ambas

-una bruja- enarque una ceja- no me mires así, esa mujer no es y nunca será de mi agrado. Esta loca

-No es técnico que un doctor se exprese así de una persona- le recrimine

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? ¿Qué es una persona mal de sus facultades mentales? Esta loca. Punto- comió más pizza- Isabella, entre tú y yo no hay máscaras, nos mostramos tal y como somos, tenemos la confianza como para decirnos lo que sentimos. Tanya está enferma.

-¿Qué piensas de Tanya como mujer?- el solo rodo los ojos.

-es alguien que ni en mis más locos sueños voltearía a ver como mujer-siguió comiendo- la considero una de tus peores enemigas.

-¿enemigas?- el asintió- claro que no.

-mi opinión de ella como persona y como mujer, es que es alguien que debes de mantener alejada y en una botella de cristal. Esa mujer es veneno puro, una bomba de destrucción masiva.- Asentí

-Amiga me da mucha pena y a la vez no- enarque una ceja- vamos a dejar esto como la mitad de la cita, te invito mañana a comer, aunque lamento decirte que será comida de cafetería.

-Claro- murmure- ¿llevas prisa?

-Además de que yo ya termine de comer, una vecina tiene a su hijo enfermo y diario lo reviso antes de que este se duerma- después saco su cara de niño- aunque debo admitir que al terminar la revisión jugamos luchitas, siempre me gana

-tu nunca cambias- reí

-ni tu- miro mi plato- comes como tortuga

-¡claro que no!- mire su plato- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste tan rápido?

-y todavía me falta el café con el que mi vecina me paga- negué escandalizada, era un barril sin fondo.- te agradezco que me hayas enseñado lo que son los dedos de queso.

-entonces, ¿mañana?- pregunte y el asintió.

-no te hagas, tu no contaste nada- mire hacia la calle, llovía.

-de todos modos- dije a modo de explicación- debo regresar al hospital, he dejado mi coche ahí.

-hoy te llevo a tu casa y mañana lo recoges- rodé los ojos- vámonos.

quiero agradecer el apoyo que me estan brindando con esta historia,les dejo el link del grupo, ahi subo adelantos y fotos

groups/170399649984132/ o lo pueden buscar como "shoot for the moon"

gracias a Cary por tus reviews, me da gusto que te este gustando la historia


	7. lo que la princesa ordena

CAPITULO 6

Al día siguiente me presente puntual en el hospital, esta vez quede con mi amigo que nos veríamos directamente en la cafetería. Era muy bonita, Toda en colores azul, crema, blanco y beige. No era la típica cafetería completamente blanca y paredes lisas. También unos muebles divisorios donde había libros y plantas, no parecía en lo más mínimo un hospital.

Deseaba sentarme pronto, hoy tuve que asistir toda la mañana a obra, donde es mal visto que los empleados te vean sentada. A eso le sumaba que las botas de trabajo me lastimaban, por suerte, pude cambiar las botas por los zapatos cuando me dirigía al hospital, pero, aun así, desprendía el olor a obra.

Iba tan distraída que choque con mi tormento Edward Cullen.

-choque contigo apropósito- sonrió- quería ver que tan distraída eras.

-Hay algo que se llama "observar", yo hacía eso- intente continuar mi camino pero él no me dejo.

-Emmett me pidió que viniera, te esperara y te pidiera que lo esperes, está en una consulta pero no tarda más de diez minutos.

-¿ahora eres mensajero?

-¿no puedes decirme simplemente, gracias?- me di cuenta que tenía esa habilidad para enfadarlo cosa que era divertido.

-gracias, lo esperare- me detuvo de nuevo.- ¿Emmett te va a pagar para que me hagas compañía, o que?- lo vi cómo se ruborizo y me di cuenta que sí, mi amigo lo había obligado a que me hiciera compañía.- Soy una princesa, y las princesas tienen dama de compañía, también, mucamas, si deseas convertirte en una, por mi no hay problema.

-Te crees muy graciosa, enciclopedia andante- rio ante mi gesto de enfado, tenía una bonita sonrisa- quería preguntarte sobre nuestra cita.

-Sueñas querido- reí- tu y yo no tenemos ninguna cita, es solo una cena en donde tú te disculpas por comportarte como un maleducado.

-si tu crees que yo voy a ser uno de los tantos que te rinden tributo, te equivocas- musito y de forma extraña, me gusto la forma en que me retaba.

-¿yo te pedi que me rindieras tributo?- pregunte con sarcasmo- vamos, tu eres el que no puede sacarme de su cabeza.

-no me coquetees o tu novio se puede molestar- en ese momento se acabó para mí todo el buen rollo, cosa de la que se dio cuenta- ¡ves! Tú me obligas a ser maleducado.

-no tengo novio y ¿sabes qué? Tampoco tengo ninguna cita contigo- en ese momento sentí una mano sobre mi cintura, era mi amigo.

-¿Te sirvieron los diez minutos?- Emmett no se caracterizaba mucho por callarse- me pidi…

-Emmett, cállate- ordeno Edward con los dientes apretados, sin embargo, yo ya había entendido todo.

-Así que Emmett no fue el chico educado que mando a su amigo, a hacerle compañía a su amiga. Edward le pidió a Emmett que llegara tarde para molestarme.- adivine.

-¿Se suponía que yo te mande?- pregunto Emmett, a lo cual su amigo lo golpeo en las costillas- auchhh… ¿Por qué todo mundo me golpea?

-¿Quién te golpeo?- pregunte

-Tu- me señalaron ambos.

-Asi que se van a poner en mi contra, ambos- los tome a ambos por los brazos- pues ahora, ambos, van a comer conmigo.

-yo tengo una consulta- se soltó Edward- lo siento, no puedo acompañarlos.

-Es que no le estoy dando opción, doctor Cullen, eso le pasa por querer ponerme una trampa.

-De verdad, tengo una consulta- miro a su amigo quien permanecía en silencio- con permiso.

-Escúcheme bien, doctor cullen- hable fuerte y claro. El me miro- le doy 30 minutos, para que realice esa consulta y regrese, si no lo hace yo misma iré por usted. A una princesa, nunca, se le deja plantada.

Edward Cullen se dio vuelta sin responderme. Mire a mi amigo y el me miraba burlón.

-Tomemos una mesa- caminamos hacia una frente a ventana, me senté de modo que pudiera vigilar la puerta.

-Dime una cosa- pidió mi amigo mientras tomaba dos menús de una cesta que estaba pegada a un lado de la mesa. Me dio uno- ¿desde cuando tienes esa actitud de princesita berrinchuda?

-el hombre que me quiera, lo ha de hacer con mi forma de ser- musite como respuesta. El cerró el menú y me miro hasta que le correspondí la mirada.

-esto es por Jacob- no pregunto, aseguro y yo no respondí- quiero que me cuentes que sucedió con él.

-Nada- respondí mientras continuaba mirando el menú. En ese momento se acero una mesera.

-Vamos a tomar la comida del día, ambos- respondió mi amigo.

-¿Van a querer que coloque otro lugar en la mesa?- pregunto la mesera y mi amigo se mordió los labios para no reír. Al parecer la cafetería entera nos había escuchado.

-si por favor, mi novio es un necio- mi amigo tenía una la boca abierta, atónito mientras que yo intentaba no reír a carcajadas.

La mesera trajo la sopa y se retiró, por lo que mi amigo volvió a la carga.

-yo te confié lo de mi matrimonio- golpe bajo- espero que seas igual de sincera como para contarme que sucedió con Jacob.

-No sé qué sucedió- me rendí- yo cometí un error, pecado de omisión. Yo no le conté lo de la música, entonces el me pidió matrimonio y yo le dije que sí.

-¿Te pidió matrimonio y tú le dijiste que si?- pregunto con los dientes apretados, intentando que nadie nos escuchara.

-Si- respondí- pero hace unas semanas, yo me decidí a contarle lo de la música, el reacciono de muy mala manera.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No me hagas recordarlo, duele. Me dolió tanto que caí en depresión, de la cual aún no me repongo, por eso no di los conciertos que estaban programados. Por eso he decidido que si alguien me ha de querer, lo hará con mis virtudes y mis defectos. Además esta lo que me dijo.

-¿Puedo preguntar que dijo?- suspire

-Me dijo que tuviera cuidado con mi amiguita- lo mire- según él, Tanya era muy mala.

-Te voy a dar un muy buen consejo- hice a un lado el plato vacío de mi sopa y lo mire- olvídate de Jacob y de tanya. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-¿no me estas escuchando? Me enamore como una tonta de Jacob, al grado de que estoy en depresión.

-Jacob es malo- me repitió y yo sacudí mi cabeza- y tú no estás en depresión.

-Claro que lo estoy- me toque el cabello- mira a lo que he llegado por olvidarme de él.

-esa fachada que ahora muestras es solo una máscara- tomo de su limonada- tu no estabas enamorada de Jacob, no como para casarte.

-te prohíbo que…-me interrumpió mientras él tomaba un bocado

-¿sabes que es lo que veo frente a mí?-tome mi bolsa dispuesta a irme- te molestas porque te estoy diciendo tus verdades

-me molesto porque estas poniendo en duda mis sentimientos- puso una falsa expresión de ofensa.

-Me ofendes- rodé los ojos- tu eres una mujer maravillosa y Tanya y Jacob son iguales.

-¿no será que él tuvo que ver algo con tu esposa y por eso lo odias?- él se tensó así que continúe por ese camino- ¿o acaso Tanya era tu esposa? Tú me dijiste ayer que viste a tu esposa y a Jacob, juntos.

-No puedo creer que tengas el valor de insultar a tus amigos con tal de meter las manos al fuego por el- replico molesto- y no, yo jamás me fijaría en Tanya. Esa mujer está totalmente loca. Igual que tú en estos momentos.

-Si pusiéramos en una escala de maldad a tu esposa, Jacob y Tanya…

-Mi esposa seria un 3, Jacob un 6 y Tanya un 9.

Estamos hablando de que hasta un 5 seria inofensivo- musite y mi amigo me miro sorprendido para después asentir.

-Por fin lo entiendes.

-Aun así, haciendo un lado a Jacob, yo me siento bien bajo esta mascara, es divertido.

-Hablando de diversión- se rio y señalo su reloj- ya pasaron 35 minutos.

Sonreí y me puse de pie.

Camine con decisión por el hospital, nerviosa pero intentando que no se notara. Llegue hasta la recepción donde lo conocí y le pregunte a la enfermera por su consultorio, a lo que esta con una sonrisa me lo señalo.

-me pare frente a la puerta y tome aire. Entonces, lentamente la abrí y asome mi cabeza, aunque con el fleco me tuve que asomar de más. Estaba sentado en su silla, con los pies sobre del escritorio, con una mano sostenía el teléfono mientras que con la otra tomaba una fritura que tenía sobre de su estómago.

Tome el pomo de la puerta y entonces la avente de modo que se azoto. Él se sobresaltó y la silla se volteo, tirándolo.

\- ¡Que carajos te sucede!- grito cuando se levantó, tenía la bata llena de frituras- ¡estás loca!- en ese momento se acercó una enfermera.

-Cariño te estoy esperando en la cafetería- le reproche en tono lastimero y después me gire hacia la enfermera- puede creer que me tiene esperándolo, dígame si eso se hace.

-Doctor- lo regaño la dulce enfermera mientras yo hacía pucheros- desde hace bastante rato que usted termino sus consultas, ande, vaya con su dulce novia, no es de buenos modales hacerla esperar.

-¿Me vas a dejar que coma sola?- musite mientras me limpiaba una falsa lagrima.

-Claro que no- respondió con los dientes apretados- vamos.

El camino hacia mí, me tomo por la espalda y camino a mi lado mientras la enfermera cerraba la puerta. Parecía que lloraba mientras tenia ataques de risa

-Ya ve como hizo llorar a su novia- le reprocho la enfermera mientras que nosotros esperábamos el ascensor. Cuando entramos, este se encontraba solo, así que me pude reír con más ganas.

-¡Eres una bruja!- gritaba furioso- eres la persona más peligrosa que he conocido en mi vida

-Aquí se hace lo que la princesa dice- declare- además, que tipo de comida era esa que estabas teniendo.

-Era solo un bocadillo- se defendió.

-Pues ahora vas a comer como dios manda.

-solo espero que la comida no me haga daño en tu compañía.

-Vamos "cariño"- sonreí con sorna- la comida se enfría.

En el momento en que Emmett nos vio entrar, empezó a reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de todo el mundo. La mesera se acercó en cuanto nos sentamos. Llevándole directamente el plato de sopa al lugar que le había puesto anteriormente.

-Que me quede estéril el resto de mi vida, si ustedes dos no acaban juntos. –Musito mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba.

Ambos nos le quedamos viendo atónitos. Para después reír por la tontería que acababa de soltar.

-A pesar de todo, te agradezco que me hayas obligado a comer- comento- pensaba comer un sándwich de atún.

-¿Qué es un sándwich de atún?- pregunte burlona, cuando me miro me reí de mi tontería y lo golpee en el brazo- tonto, obviamente si sé que es un sándwich de atún.

\- Caprichosa, me vas a volver loco- replico a lo que yo me gire hacia la ventana, ruborizada.

-pero al menos dime que con esto queda saldada nuestra cita- rodé lo ojos molesta.

-Obviamente no, con esto te demostré…

-…Que se hace lo que la princesa dice- termino la oración- entonces, vamos a bailar, mañana por la noche no tengo guardia, así que estoy libre.

-De acuerdo- sonreí- pero mucho cuidado con que intentes dejarme plantada.

-Te aseguro que no lo voy a hacer- me guiña un ojo y yo intento reprimir mi sonrisa, el acaricia mi mandíbula- no la reprimas, tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

-Termina de comer o como los niños, no dejare que te levantes de ahí.

Cuando llego a mi casa, pienso en lo platicado con Emmett y en Edward. Porque por alguna extraña razón, siento que ya conozco a Edward de algún lugar, pero por más que intento saber de dónde. No lo puedo averiguar. Y dejo de pensar cuando veo a mi mejor amiga, sentada en la banqueta afuera de mi casa.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto extrañada.

-Esta molesta conmigo- musita limpiándose la tierra de sus pantalones- lamento mucho lo que dije, no era mi intención lastimarte.

-Me dolieron tus…-me vuelve a interrumpir

-amiga- Alice me tomo las manos- entiende que estoy preocupada por ti.

-gracias, pero de verdad no sigo molesta contigo.- la abrazo- solamente he estado ocupada con el trabajo y con algunas cosas que ando haciendo.

-Siento que…-la interrumpo

-¿Quieres que me ponga de cupido contigo? Porque mira…

-ok- me detiene- ya no dije nada, olvídalo. De verdad solo me preocupe por ti.

-te lo agradezco- la abrace- necesito hacer algo, sola.

Asintió, intento sonreírme, aunque solo le salió una mueca, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Volví a pensar en mi conversación con Emmett, tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidar a ese hombre, que me hizo daño, con o sin intención pero logro hacérmelo. Quería darme una nueva oportunidad, ser quien me había propuesto ser, pero sin esperar lastimar a nadie.

Entre a mi recamara y cerré la puerta con llave. No quería ser molestada por nadie.

Tome una caja de cartón que siempre tenía debajo de mi cama, ya que de vez en cuando me gustaba deshacerme de ciertas cosas inservibles. La arme y comencé a meter todas las cosas que Jacob me regalo, peluches, bastantes cojines, cartas, entre a mi vestidor y saque los perfumes que él me había regalado. Encontré algunos aretes y colguijes. Los cuales metí dentro de una bolsita de tela y los metí en la caja de cartón. Me detuve cuando ya no encontré nada más que me lo recordara. Mis cortinas y mi colcha también se habían ido.

Observe la caja y no supe que hacer con ella, quería quemarla, sin embargo, me parecía una exageración. Tome mi teléfono.

-Bueno- contesto Alice al segundo tono

-Soy Isabella, necesito que me hagas un favor- mire la caja de nuevo- ¿puedes venir a mi casa, con tu coche?

-en unos minutos voy.-colgó

Diez minutos la tenía en la puerta de mi casa, brevemente le explique lo que quería hacer y ella asintió sonriendo, le parecía lo mejor.

-No quiero quemarlo- le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras- pero tampoco quiero seguir teniéndolos en casa, por eso no se lo doy a mi mama.

-Tú no te preocupes, cuenta conmigo que jamás volverás a ver estas cosas.

-Si algún día regresa- le aclaro- quiero que vuelvan a sus manos.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te llevo a esta decisión?

-Simplemente creo que estoy avanzando- explique y se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar más del tema, por lo que no pregunto más.


	8. Fresa y Limon

_Con solo una mirada_ _  
_ _Con solo una palabra_ _  
_ _Me puedes aliviar_ _  
_ _Me puedes destrozar_ _  
_ _Me puedes convencer_

 _Con solo una llamada_ _  
_ _Aun de madrugada_ _  
_ _Me puedes derretir_ _  
_ _Me puedes convertir_ _  
_ _En lo que quieras tú_

 _Tienes poder sobre mí_ _  
_ _Como puedes ver_ _  
_ _Me has sometido_ _  
_ _Aunque nunca me hallas_ _  
_ _Obligado_

-¿Isabella?-preguntaron a mis espaldas. Me gire y sonreí a mi amiga

-buenos días- salude- ¿a qué debo tu visita tan temprano?

-¿supiste algo de Jacob?- pregunto en voz baja mientras yo dejaba mis cosas sobre el escritorio. La canción se seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza, asi que no entendí el nombre

-¿supe algo de quien?- pregunte

-nadie, olvídalo-no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Por qué me miras asi?- su mirada me hacia sentir cohibida, como si tratara de quitar cada capa de mi piel, como una cebolla.

-Estabas cantando- a eso me dedico.

-no- negué, únicamente cantaba en mi cabeza.

-venias cantando _"con solo una mirada"-_ murmuro sin dejar de mirarme.

-deja de mirarme asi, me cohibes-rodo los ojos- pensé que solo cantaba en mi cabeza.

-eso no importa- grito levantándose y apoyando sus manos en mi escritorio. Me sobresalte- lo importante es que estabas cantando.

-¿y?- pregunte sin saber que era lo que trataba de decirme.

-vengo porque necesitamos hablar de algo importante- se volvió a sentar y tomo porte de ejecutiva- la música.

-Mira- en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y le hice una seña a mi amiga de que esperara un segundo- pase.

Entro Jessica con unos folders en las manos.

-es necesario que estos contratos se revisen, ahora, para pasarlos al departamento jurídico.- me informo y Alice rodo los ojos.

-tengo trabajo- le informe mientras le señalaba a mi secretaria la otra silla frente a mi.

-que no se te olvide, que _"aquello"_ también es tu trabajo.

-informamos que haríamos una pausa- le replique enfadada y ella rodo los ojos- si tanto problema te ocasiona, le pido a un amigo que me ayude.

-¿Qué amigo?- pregunto y en ese momento sono mi celular, apareciendo el nombre de "Emmett" en la pantalla.

-Hola amiga- me saludo mi amigo Emmett. Me extraño su llamada, no la esperaba, después de todo lo había visto dos días seguidos.- ¿estas ocupada?

-algo- respondo escuetamente mientras veo como mi asistente y mi amiga fingen que no están atentas a mi conversación- ¿sucede algo?

-no sé cómo decírtelo- murmura y no sé qué pensar. Su frase suena preocupante, sin embargo, su tono parece el de una persona que trata de no reír a carcajadas.

-pues dímelo- susurro. En ese momento Jessica se pone de pie y con sus dedos me hace seña de que regresa, yo asiento y mi amiga, chismosa, se pone cómoda y sonríe.

-se trata de Edward- en ese momento, inexplicablemente me puse alerta y me giro, pues sé que mis gestos me delatan.- me siento culpable. Lo sabía y no te lo dije.

-¿A qué te refieres?- en ese momento siento a mi amiga más cerca, por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver sus zapatos de tacón, negros- déjate de rodeos.

-Edward está enfermo del estómago- confeso- él, su hermano y yo sabemos que la comida del hospital siempre le da infección estomacal.

-¿y por qué nadie me dijo nada?- pregunte a gritos, levantándome de mi silla.

-¡Tú lo obligaste!- respondió a carcajadas- a mí se me olvido y supongo que a él también. Debo confesarte que en estos momentos te está odiando.

-¡no fue mi culpa!- replique avergonzada. La verdad si me daba pena, porque desde que nos conocimos, todo lo raro nos ha sucedido- no era mi intención.

-Deja que se le olvide y dejara de odiarte.

-No- replique de pronto con una sonrisa- tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Qué estas planeando?- pregunto curioso mi amigo.

-Algo en lo que tú me vas a ayudar- sonreí- vas a ser mi cómplice de esta travesura. Te cuelgo y te llamo mas al rato.

-ok- murmuro extrañado. Me gire y tenia a mi amiga mirándome fijamente, de nuevo.

-¿con quien hablabas?- pregunto sonriente.

-deja de poner esa cara de _"gato chesire"-_ replique- no es de tu incunvencia, manager.

-oh, no- negó con la cabeza- no vas a volver a hacerlo.

-¿hacer que?- pregunte molesta- te interesa que vuelva a la música, de momento, no lo voy a hacer. En primera porque no tengo tiempo y en segunda porque no tengo nada nuevo que presentar.

-me molesta que me trates…-replico molesta

\- a mi me molesta que me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña- la interrumpi- se lo que debo hacer, pero me gustaría que te comportaras como lo que eres, mi amiga.

-tambien soy tu representante, tienes la música tirada a la basura.

-no es cierto, simplemente estoy haciendo una pausa.- bufe molesta- no puedo dejar esto e irme.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes dejar?- pregunto y continuo antes de que pudiera contestar- ¿no puedes dejar el trabajo o no puedes dejar lo que te niegas a decirme? ¿Quién es el hombre que te llamo? ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto?

-estoy presionada por el trabajo- conteste- en cuanto a la persona que me llamo, no lo conoces aunque el si te conoce a ti, somos amigos, poco más te puedo decir.

-tus respuestas escuetas* no me dicen nada-grito dándose la vuelta y saliendo con un azote de puerta.

Conocía lo suficiente a mi amiga, como para darme cuenta que sus gritos no eran por el trabajo, sino porque quería saber el chisme. Sin embargo, no podía contarle nada, porque en estos momentos, ni siquiera yo, sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué me había preocupado tanto el que Edward estuviera enfermo?

Sinceramente no sabía que loca idea se me había metido en la cabeza, con todo el trabajo que tenía por atender, y aquí estaba, cocinándole un pay de queso y un caldo de pollo a un desconocido.

Me repetía que la idea de que él hubiera enfermado por mi culpa, era la que me llevaba a hacer este tipo de cosas. Aunque no era al 100% mi culpa, quería congraciarme de alguna manera.

-¡señorita!- grito la sirvienta asustándome- me asusto

-y tú a mí- replique rodando los ojos

-¿puedo preguntar que está haciendo?-pregunto y volví a rodar los ojos, hablaba con demasiada propiedad.

-cocinando- me gire buscando en la repisa alguna mermelada- es para alguien enfermo del estómago.

-¿y pretende usted enfermarlo más con mermeladas?- en ese momento me detuve y me gire para verla.- no se mucho, pero no creo que una mermelada lo ayude mucho, al contrario, puede resentirle más el estómago. Quien sabe de esto, es su madre.

El problema era que no podía llamar a mi mama porque entonces ella me preguntaría un millón de cosas antes de decirme. Mire mi cheessecake, se veía simple y nada apetitoso. Observe como la muchacha abría el refrigerador y sacaba un toopper lleno de fresas.

-puede cortarlas y ponerlas como decoración. El enfermo le agradecerá la frescura de las fresas.

-gracias- me acerque y la abrace para después ponerme manos a la obra con las fresas. Mientras ella en silencio, sacaba una de las bolsas térmicas para comida que mi mama guardaba en un anaquel de la cocina. Y juntas preparamos la maleta de comida.

Mientras acomodaba mi bolsa y la bolsa de comida en el coche, dude, si no mal recordaba, el me había dicho que hoy no tendría guardia en el hospital. Aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que eso significaba, entendía que tendría esta noche libre. Pese a todo, decidí arriesgarme y llevar a cabo mi plan.

No tarde mucho en llegar al hospital, llame a mi amigo y me confirmo que Edward se encontraba en el hospital, me dijo que fuera al estacionamiento para personal del hospital, que dijera que le llevaba comida a él y que me vería en la estación de enfermeras. Por esa razón yo esperaba encontrarme con Emmett.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me tense cuando escuche esa voz, me gire y lo vi. Se mostraba pálido y un poco ojeroso.

-Hola- murmure.

-Te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta.

-Emmett me conto que por mi culpa estas enfermo del estómago, así que decidí traerte un poco de comida.

-No necesito tu compasión, ni tu lastima- respingue al escuchar sus duras palabras- tú y tu estúpida manía de que se haga lo que tú dices me tiene así, ahora vete.

-Prepare…

-¿tu cocinaste?- pregunto incrédulo- bueno, tu pretendes envenenarme- me di cuenta que mi arrebato había sido una pésima idea, pero ya estaba aquí. Baje la mochila de mi hombro.

-No pretendo que me aplaudas- hable fuerte y claro – solo trataba de ser amigable. Yo no sabía y tú tampoco me dijiste que te hacía daño la comida de ahí. Sin embargo sali temprano de mi trabajo y te prepare una cena, no pretendo que la comas en mi presencia. Te voy a dejar la mochila y puedes comértela o regalarla. Me envías mis utensilios con Emmett.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, sin embargo, una mano tomo la mía. Me tense ante su suave contacto. Mire su mano y después su rostro. Seria mentira si no dijera que temblé. Sentí muchas cosas al sentir su mano tomada de la mía. Yo no quería un novio, no buscaba una relación. Yo estaba deprimida aun por mi separación con Jacob. Aunque, yo sola me engañaba pues sabía bien que Jacob ya había pasado para mí. Solamente era una idea a la que me aferraba para no voltear a ver a alguien más. Aunque ese _"alguien_ " podía ser el hombre que sostenía mi mano y trataba de darme una sonrisa con demasiada familiaridad. Pero tampoco podía negar que Edward me parecía atractivo, aunque con un carácter demasiado extraño. Aunque este hombre me parecía demasiado familiar, y mi corazón se alborotaba cada vez que pensaba que era quien yo creía.

¿No me entienden? Yo tampoco.

-ya estás aquí- comento en un tono más suave- además no voy a estar informando a Emmett de todo lo que hacemos.-añadio ante mi gesto de incredulidad.

-fue un error que viniera- me separe de su contacto. Me aturdió un poco la manera en como mi mano picaba y se sentía fría ante su lejanía.-pretendía ser una princesa amable que se preocupa por sus semejantes. Quiero que me dejes de ver como una malvada mujer desconocida y que comiences a verme como tu amiga. Pero creo que jamás podrá darse eso. También te libero de ese estúpido compromiso de cita, fue un gusto conocerlo, Doctor Cullen. Que la comida le aproveche y lo haga sentir mejor.

Camine con paso firme fuera de ese lugar. Me sentía una estúpida y absurda al creer que podía hacer una tontería tal como cocinarle a un completo extraño. Aunque algo vibraba en mi corazón al pensar que quizás no era del todo un extraño.

¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando? De seguro este hombre estaba felizmente casado con una mujer que no se preocupaba que comiera o que le permitía estar en su trabajo sin cenar _. Recuerda que él te dijo que hoy tenía la noche libre._ Pensé _._ Pero él jamás llamo para cancelar la cita que teníamos. Además que mujer en su sano juicio le permitía a su hombre salir con otra mujer.

Me coloque frente al volante del coche y me permití golpearlo unas cuantas veces. Lo único que sabía hacer eran tonterías. Yo no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Con todo el trabajo que tenía que preparar en mi oficina, mi escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y yo jugando a la _"comidita"_ con un extraño, y para variar, amargado.

Ahora si me alejaría de este tema. _"no me tengas lastima"_ había dicho el muy estúpido. Se daba demasiada importancia, Idiota. No, la idiota era yo al haber intentado acercarme a un extraño.

Arranque mi coche en dirección a mi casa, aun pensando en si el hombre que hoy me daba tantos dolores de cabeza era el mismo hombre que recordaba. Se llamaban igual, actualmente tendrían la misma edad, me hacía idiota cuando me negaba a aceptar lo obvio.

 ***escuetas:** **adj. Sin adornos, sencillo, estricto, especialmente referido al lenguaje y al arte: instrucciones** **escuetas** **; escultura sobria y escueta.**

 **Gracias a Cary por tu review.**

 **yoliki, gracias y si, es demasiado caprichosa.**


	9. CAOS

POV EDWARD

¿Cómo era que una niñita con aires de grandeza se puede convertir en un dolor de cabeza tan grande? Aunque en mi caso era un dolor de estómago.

Con cada una de las horribles sensaciones de las náuseas, la odiaba un poco más. Otro poco a mi hermano y a mi amigo que se reían de mí.

-quiero contagiarlos, idiotas- murmure molesto.

-eso es imposible, hermano-Jasper intentaba esconder su risa con una muy falsa tos- solo a ti te suceden estas cosas.

-te odio Emmett- mi amigo estaba rojo por la falta de aire de tanto reírse- deja de reírte o lárgate.

-no me odies a mí- murmuro levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta- yo no fui el que te obligo a comer en la cafetería cuando sabes que te hace daño.

Corrí al baño haciendo a un lado a mis amigos. Solamente tenía arcadas pero aun así me sentía horrible.

-yo no entiendo una cosa- pregunta jasper mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba, Emmett se había ido.- ¿Qué haces aquí si te sientes tan mal?

-no quiero estar tirado en cama y solo- musite mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba al lavabo para enjuagarme la boca. Me mire al espejo y me deprimí un poco, me sentía solo. _Si tan solo no la hubiera presionado._

Siempre he sido un hombre de familia. Vivía con mis padres y mis hermanos, no tenia ningún lugar aparte de mi casa. Siempre hemos sido una familia unida, sin embargo, aunque amaba a mis padres y mis hermanos, mi familia no era mi ejemplo a seguir. Mi padre era un contador importante y toda su vida ha trabajado, ese es el ejemplo que siempre nos ha puesto. Trabajar. Siempre poniendo primero el trabajo, antes que la familia. Mi madre era una gran mujer, enamorada de mi padre y feliz de saber que era correspondida, buena y cariñosa, sin embargo, no era fanática de quedarse en casa. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los club´s sociales y eventos de ese tipo. Actualmente nos creía lo autosuficientes para cuidarnos solos si nos enfermábamos. La noche pasada me había acercado un poco de sopa de verduras, pero hoy había salido temprano al club.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia el pequeño cuarto de descanso que se encontraba dentro de mi consultorio. Me senté en la cama, recargando la espalda en la pared y cruzando las piernas en la cama. Cerré los ojos, se sentía bien.

Mi hermano me siguió. Me era un poco incómodo sentirlo pegado a mí, pero estaba preocupado por mí, y se lo agradecía. Y es que él era el raro de la familia, en muy buenos sentidos, ya que era un polo opuesto a los demás integrantes de la familia. Jamás intervenía en nuestras vidas, aunque siempre estaba ahí para apoyarnos. Siempre bromeábamos con él, diciéndole que tenía que encontrar una mujer que fuera un torbellino para darle algo de emoción a su tranquilidad.

-explícame-murmuro rompiendo el silencio, lo mire- ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que te hacía daño la comida de ahí?

-ya te lo dije- murmure cerrando los ojos otra vez- vine aquí, estaba muy tranquilo y entonces esa loca llego y me arrastro hasta la cafetería.

-¿Cómo es que siempre me dices?- pregunto y abrí los ojos. Su gesto era burlón y presentí que sus palabras no me iban a gustar.- una torbellino que altere le tranquilidad.

-¡cállate!-grite molesto, sobresaltándolo- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿Yo con esa berrinchuda?

-soy tu hermano, estamos en confianza- tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mí- ¿Qué es lo que piensas de ella? Olvídate del comentario sobre ustedes juntos, háblame de ella.

-está bien- suspire sentándome en la cama- pero nada de burlas ni sonrisitas.

-prometido- levanto la palma de su mano- tienes mi palabra.

-me molesta su falsa actitud de princesita. Me gustaría saber porque es tan infantil.

-¿falsa actitud de princesita?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-no me vas a decir que le crees su actitud de princesa, es tan falsa. Solo ella se la cree- sacudí la cabeza- es caprichosa, berrinchuda, hasta cierto punto prepotente, pero jamás la compararía con una princesa.

Esa mujer tenía un punto de locura muy extraño, la había observado y pasaba de la felicidad a la melancolía con mucha facilidad.

-ósea que es caprichosa sin llegar al horrible extremo de ser una princesa a la cual todos deben de rendirle reverencia- asentí aunque, por lo poco que había visto, si le gustaba que se hiciera lo que ella decía- ¿será que tiene alguna virtud?

Si- asentí y sonreí un poco- he visto que tiene un carácter explosivo, es perseverante, también es buena.

-quiero que me digas una cosa, con sinceridad- asentí cauteloso- ¿Qué es lo que te detiene para enamorarte?

-¿enamorarme de ella?- pregunte- le acabo de conocer hace dos días, ¿te parece poco?

-yo jamás dije que de ella- rodé los ojos, quería replicarle que era obvio, estábamos hablando de ella- quiero saber en general.

-tu sabes lo enamorado que yo estaba de mi princesa- suspire con melancolía- ella era todo para mí. Lo que soy el día de hoy es por ella. Todo se acabó por mi culpa, yo la presione.

De pronto el cuarto se llenó de silencio, mire a mi hermano y el evitaba mi mirada.

-Jasper- lo llamee y evito mi mirada- Jasper, que sucede.

-no sucede nada- musito aun sin mirarme- solamente que pienso, ojala y alguna vez enamorarme de manera tan fuerte como tú lo has hecho y ojala algún día superes lo que sucedió.

Dudaba que eso sucediera, y dudaba aún más que yo fuera a enamorarme de esa caprichosa berrinchuda. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el silencio me llenara. Si me relajaba un poco, quizás me quedara dormido.

Aun no sabía porque me caía tan mal, tenía la idea de que alguna virtud debía tener en ese cuerpecito, para ser amiga de Emmett. Pero cada día perdía más esa esperanza. Me desesperaba a niveles insospechados, aunque quizás era que me sacaba de mi zona de confort.

-amigo- me sobresalte cuando vi parado junto a mí a Emm- necesito un favor.

-Tiene que ser broma- musite golpeando mi cabeza con la pared- ¿Qué quieres?

-un amigo me trajo comida, pero tengo que ir a atender una emergencia- explico- ¿será que puedes bajar y recibirla por mí?

-¿y porque yo?- pregunte cansado- que vaya Jasper o que lo deje y tú vas por el en un rato

-no se va a ir hasta que lo entregue-replico- y jasper se fue cuando yo entre, el comenzó a atender la urgencia. Vamos, hazme ese favor y después vete a tu casa a dormir.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme ningún favor- me levante de la cama, molesto- pero es el último que hago por ti.

-anda, ayúdame y ya- me dio una palmada en el hombro y salió.

Me acomode la bata y camine en dirección al pasillo de servicio. Mientras caminaba en dirección al elevador me apoye unos segundos en la pared y después continúe subiendo al elevador. No podía mentir, tenía hambre pero ni loco me acercaría a la cafetería, quizás debía hablar con mi jefe y decirle que me sentía mal, hoy no tenía guardia así que no debía quedarme la noche.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza, había olvidado llamar a "la loca caprichosa" para cancelar la estúpida cita que se suponía que teníamos, verla hoy era lo peor que me podía suceder. No quería volver a verla en mi vida.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, cual pesadilla, estaba ella ahí, sosteniendo una mochila mientras sostenía entre sus manos su teléfono, su dedo se deslizaba en la pantalla. Me recargue en la pared a un lado, mientras ella se tomaba una foto haciendo caras graciosas.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunte molesto. Bajo su teléfono y se giró hacia mí.

-Hola- murmuro.

-Te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta.-le dije con voz dura, era una pesadilla. ¿Por qué no se podía quedar en el anonimato en el que había estado hasta hace unos días?

-Emmett me conto que por mi culpa estas enfermo del estómago, así que decidí traerte un poco de comida.-confeso en voz baja. Iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con mi amigo. No quería que se metieran en mi vida.

-No necesito tu compasión, ni tu lastima- mi miro asombrada- tú y tu estúpida manía de que se haga lo que tú dices me tiene así, ahora vete.

-Prepare…

-¿tu cocinaste?- pregunte incrédulo- bueno, tu pretendes envenenarme- agacho la cabeza y dejo caer al piso la mochila.

-No pretendo que me aplaudas- hablo fuerte pero aun sin mirarme – solo trataba de ser amigable. Yo no sabía y tú tampoco me dijiste que te hacía daño la comida de ahí. Sin embargo sali temprano de mi trabajo y te prepare una cena, no pretendo que la comas en mi presencia. Te voy a dejar la mochila y puedes comértela o regalarla. Me envías mis utensilios con Emmett.

Me sentí mal por como la había tratado. Ella solamente trato de ser agradable y yo le había rechazado. Me dolía la cabeza al darme cuenta de que ella siempre estaba tratando de que las cosas entre nosotros fluyeran, aunque siempre había algo que lo arruinaba. En esta ocasión, yo. Hace unos minutos considere la idea de irme porque tenía hambre. Y ella me había cocinado.

Le tome su mano cuando se daba la vuelta para irse. Era suave, pequeña y por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo me amarraba a esa mano. Me llamaba a darle una cálida sonrisa, esa que estaba en mi cara cuando ella me miro.

-ya estás aquí- le dije en tono suave. Ella me miraba incrédula. Caray, parecía que había producido una mala imagen en ella. Aunque yo de ella no tenía la mejor y planeaba decírselo en cuanto subiéramos.- además no voy a estar informando a Emmett de todo lo que hacemos.

-fue un error que viniera- alejo su mano con agresividad. Vi en sus ojos que ahora estaba enfadada, parecían encendidos.-pretendía ser una princesa amable que se preocupa por sus semejantes. Quiero que me dejes de ver como una malvada mujer desconocida y que comiences a verme como tu amiga. Pero creo que jamás podrá darse eso. También te libero de ese estúpido compromiso de cita, fue un gusto conocerlo, Doctor Cullen. Que la comida le aproveche y lo haga sentir mejor.- dijo mi apellido con repulsión.

Salió de ahí sin mirar atrás. Mire la puerta y después a la mochila que aun esperaba en el piso. Sacudí la cabeza y le tome, poniéndome la correa en el hombro. Camine hacia la puerta pero no se veía por ningún lado. Quizás ya se había ido o estaba aún en su coche. " _¿Qué iba a saber yo cuál era su coche?_ "Pensé pero segundos después un coche rojo se encendió con agresividad y después salió del estacionamiento. " _Esa mujer tenía fascinación por el color rojo"_ pensé mientras entraba al elevador.

Entre en mi consultorio y deje la maleta sobre la cama de mi cuarto de descanso, después me di la vuelta y cerré las dos puertas de mi consultorio. Regrese y tome la mochila para abrirla en la pequeña mesa que tenía. Había tres toppers y una botella de agua. Uno tenía caldo de pollo con verduras, otro con un poco de arroz y el tercero contenía un pedazo de lo que parecía ser pastel sin cobertura, solo fresas.

Tome el caldo de pollo y el arroz y los metí dentro del horno de microondas. Mientras se calentaba y un delicioso olor inundaba el cuarto, tome un pedazo de pastel, sabia a limón y a fresa, la frescura me hizo gemir, estaba delicioso.

Me sentí mal por la porquería de persona que había sido, cuando ella solo intentaba ser mi amiga, se preocupó lo suficiente como para traerme un poco de caldo de verduras, el cual estaba delicioso.

Pero algo me obligaba a ser odioso con ella y eso era el miedo de enamorarme de esa pequeña muñequita de porcelana. De ese pequeño monstruito saltarín, que tan fácil se enojaba como era feliz, de la manera en como sus ojitos brillaban cuando se salía con la suya. Ese brillo era tan adictivo que me hacía querer rendirle reverencia o solamente moverme como su títere, con tal y no se apagara. Estaba consciente de que quizás solo era su capricho, un hueso duro de roer en su larga lista de hombres.

Era caprichosa, berrinchuda y era divertido ver como se enfadaba.

Termine de comer, sintiendo mi estómago feliz, quería darle las gracias y a la vez disculparme por lo mal que la había tratado. Decirle que le pagaría con una buena cena su gran acción.

Me prepare para salir del hospital, quitándome la bata, poniéndome la chamarra y tomando mi mochila junto con la de Isabella. Apague las luces y abrí la puerta.

Me puse en dirección a mi casa, mañana hablaría con Isabella. Aún conservaba su número de teléfono.

Al día siguiente Salí de bañarme pensando en lo que le diría a la caprichosa, me gustaba como le quedaba ese apodo. Sin embargo mis planes se fueron al traste cuando encontré a mi madre sentada en mi cama.

-buenos días mama- nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo entraste?

-¿estoy bien, y tu?- enarco una ceja y continuo con sarcasmo- ¿acaso haz olvidado que esta es mi casa?

-claro que no, mami- replique- pero…

-al grano- sacudió la mano- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-bien, hoy ya no me duele nada

-eso es raro- murmuro- por lo común a ti la enfermedad te dura varios días.

-quizás alguien me dio un remedio mágico- musite y me encogí de hombros esperando que no me escuchara, me equivoque.

-hablando de remedios mágico- murmuro y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Mi madre era demasiado intuitiva- ¿de quién es la bolsa con recipientes para comida que está en MI cocina?

-son de un amigo de Emmett- murmure mintiendo a medias- ayer me regalo un poco de sopa de verduras.

-vaya- la mire- no sabía que había "hombres" que hacían ese tipo de acciones, ¿Cómo se enteró que estabas enfermo?

-mami- me puse de pie- lo siento pero debo ir a trabajar. Seguramente tú tienes alguna clase que no puedes perderte.

-¿me estas reprochando algo?- diablos, intente salirme por la tangente y me salió peor.

-por supuesto que no, mami- le tome las manos y le sonreí- sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí, eres una gran mujer.

-hijo- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- déjate de zalamerías, que con eso no me vas a convencer.

-sabes que te quiero y que lo digo de verdad.

-a mí no me suena a verdad que me lo digas después de hacerme una ofensa- me regaño- yo me preocupo por ti, eres mi hijo.

-lo se mama- le sonreí- es solo que a veces hablo antes de pensar.

-alguna vez te toparas con la horma de tu zapato- me sonrió- ahora, sin zalamerías, dime como estas.

-bien- rodé los ojos un poco y ella me dio una pequeña cachetada- estoy bien, lo creas o no esa sopa me cayó de maravilla. Junto con un pedazo de pastel sin cobertura sabor a limón.

\- cheesecake- la mire sin entender- bueno, pay de limón.

-como se llame, me cayó muy bien.

-¿y cómo va el trabajo?-pregunto y mantuvimos una conversación tranquila sobre mi trabajo, mis hermanos y mi padre. Pude ver que herí los sentimientos de mi madre y que intentaba alargar la plática. No había sido mi intención y quería decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella sin herirla.

-bueno hijo- se puso de pie- ya te entretuve mucho tiempo.

-te quiero mama- la abrase y la mire a los ojos- no te lo digo por…

-no te preocupes- me sonrió- sé que no era tu intensión, solamente intentas ocultarme algo

Mi madre era demasiado lista. Antes de que pudiera replicar se acercó a mi mejilla y me dio un beso para después salirme.

Sacudí la cabeza y termine de vestirme. Una camisa azul, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Estaba más que listo.

Tome mi bata junto con mi teléfono y baje a desayunar al comedor. Como cada mañana no había nadie, aunque mi hermana no tardaba en bajar a desayunar para después ir a trabajar.

Tome un poco de fruta con miel junto con jugo de naranja. Saque mi teléfono y entre a " _WhatsApp"_ abrí la ventanita de _"nuevo mensaje"_ y después el contacto que registre hace unos días _"caprichosa"_ , automáticamente me apareció un letrerito de _"en línea",_ eso significaba que se encontraba conectada.

 _Edward_

 _Hola -8:53 A.M._

 _Soy Edward- 8:54 A.M._

Segundos después me aparecieron dos palomitas, indicando que mi mensaje había sido leído, segundos después dejo de aparecer el _"en línea",_ eso quería decir que vio mi mensaje y se fue. Como decimos vulgarmente _"me dejo en visto"_.

¿Qué se creía esa caprichosa con aires de grandeza, ignorándome?

-Hola hermanito- me sobresalte y encontré a mi hermana sentada frente a mí, tomando un poco de fruta en un plato.

-Me asustaste- le regañe

-me di cuenta- sonrió- baje hace ya varios minutos, pero como estabas tan entretenido en el teléfono, decidí no interrumpir.

-Emmett, ya sabes- mentí a modo de explicación.

-Me da gusto que tengas a Emmett- enarque una ceja- así ninguna mujer entra a tu vida hasta que mi cuñadita regrese. Porque volverá, lo sé.

En ese momento volví a sentir retorcijones en el estómago. Dejo de apetecerme la comida. Me moleste conmigo mismo. Lo que más deseaba era que Kate regresara. ¿Entonces porque me incomodaba la idea?

-No te puedes enamorar de nadie más- sentencio mi hermana, haciéndome mirarla- mi cuñadita va a regresar.

\- mejor me voy a trabajar- murmure tomando mi teléfono y mi bata.

-Edward no se ha casado y tú ya lo amarraste- murmuro Jasper. Mi hermana y yo giramos la vista hacia la entrada al comedor y lo encontramos parado junto a nuestro padre.

-Mi amiga…- murmuro mi hermana y mi padre le silencio con un gesto.

-si tu hermano se quiere volver a casar y a enamorar, está en todo su derecho- apoyo este.- tú no tienes ningún derecho a decidir.

-mejor me voy- tomo su bolso, pero antes de salir me dirigió una mirada helada. Me daba cuenta que mi hermana era más amiga de mi Exnovia que mía. Pero por ella conocí a Kate. Eran compañeras en una clase artística que tomaba mi hermana.

Y es que llevaba casi un año sin pensar en Kate. Y ahora con la llegada de la caprichosa la había recordado con la misma fuerza con la que la olvidaba.

-tu mama me comento que estabas enfermo- me dijo mi papa mientras me tomaba de un trago el jugo de naranja.

-si- musite- pero ya me siento bien. Un amigo de Emmett me regalo un poco de sopa de verduras.

-"un amigo"- musito mi hermano riéndose mientras fingía tener tos. Le di un golpe demasiado fuerte en la espalda mientras me despedía de él y de mi papa.

-cabron- murmuro en voz baja, intentando que mi papa no lo escuchara, fracasando en el intento. Tome la bolsa de cierta niña caprichosa y Sali de mi casa.

Así de rara y loca era mi familia.

En el estacionamiento del hospital le marque dos veces a la loca caprichosa pero me desvió la llamada. Sacudí la cabeza y Salí en dirección a mi trabajo. Le preguntaría a Emmett por ella, aunque estaba odiando tener que informar a mi compañero de todo lo que hacía con su amiga.

Me detuve de golpe en el pasillo hacia mi consultorio. Fue como caerme un balde de agua fría al darme cuenta que estaba considerando la idea de seguir frecuentándola. ¿Quería seguir sufriendo con sus caprichos? La respuesta me dejo helado, SI. O al menos quería saber si podíamos ser amigos.

Al entrar en mi consultorio tuve un susto mortal. Al encender las luces encontré a Emmett sentado en mi sofá.

-¡Carajo!- grite y él no se movió- ¿Qué dioses haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Isa?- pregunto ignorando mis preguntas, no conteste- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?

-discutimos, nada más- lo mire- ya le llame para disculparme y regresarle sus recipientes pero no me contesta.

-Algo más le tuviste que hacer o decir de mí, porque tampoco me contesta el teléfono.

-¿ya intentaste en su casa?- pregunte y asintió- ¿Dónde más la podemos localizar?

-en su oficina, pero no tengo el numero

-¿trabaja?- rodo los ojos- ¿de que?

En ese momento observe algo extraño, mi amigo dudo en contestarme y al final decidió salirse por la tangente.

-que te lo diga ella- antes de que preguntara algo más, cambio de tema- lo que puedo hacer es llamar a su casa y pedirle el número de su oficina o el de su mejor amiga, pero sinceramente no quiero usar a tanta gente.

-yo opino que dejemos pasar unos días, deja que se le baje un poco el coraje- y el berrinche, pensé. Mi amigo asintió, al no ver otra opción.- ahora vamos a ponernos a trabajar.

Y así fue como dejamos pasar una semana. Aunque creamos el hábito de llamarle todas las mañanas, intentando averiguar si su coraje había pasado pero solo lográbamos que apagara su teléfono. Y es que esa caprichosa decidió darse a desear e ignorarnos completamente. Deseaba que le rogáramos y casualmente lo estaba logrando.

Estábamos considerando la idea de usar a su madre, su mejor amiga y hasta mi hermano. Si era sincero, más que coraje, nuestra actitud me daba mucha risa.

Eso fue hasta que, diez días después mi amigo llego alardeando.

-¡ámenme!- grito abriendo la puerta de golpe. Mi hermano se sobresaltó, haciendo que riera muy fuerte.

-¿Qué carajos te sucede?- gritamos al unísono. El molesto y yo riéndome.

-hable con Isabella- sonrió al ver que sus palabras me alertaban- y tú, tienes una cita con ella. Por favor, esta vez no metas la pata.

-cuéntanos la historia- pidió mi hermano al ver que me quede en silencio. Se lo agradecí, no sabía que decir, menos que pensar. Aunque le hablo a Emmett, no dejaba de mirarme.

-fui a su casa- explico- la obligue a que me dijera porque nos odiaba. Me dijo que fuiste odioso y grosero con ella, después de mucho insistir, la convencí de que te diera la oportunidad de disculparte. Así que este viernes tienes una cita con ella. Te advierto que va a dar guerra porque está muy molesta pero esta es tu oportunidad de disculparte.

-En una sola oración me dijiste dos veces lo mismo- replique- ya entendí.

-eso espero- murmuro.

-deja de mirarme ¿quieres?- le dije molesto a mi hermano

-¿De dónde salió esa gran necesidad de arreglar las cosas con ella?- murmuro. No conteste- ¿acaso no era lo que querías? Ella fuera de tu vida.

-Simplemente quiero disculparme por ser un patán- rodo los ojos, escéptico- aunque no me lo quieras creer. Ahora, ambos, van a cruzar esa puerta y se van a ir a trabajar y me van a dejar en paz.

Con ansiedad e incertidumbre pasaron los días hasta llegar el viernes. Había decidido apagar mi cabeza y no pensar en la cita porque mi mente giraba sin darme ninguna tregua. Lo malo de no pensar en ello, fue que en realidad no planee nada.

Lo único que sabía era que ella llegaría al hospital y a partir de ese momento yo debía invitarla a algún sitio.

Cuando la tuve frente a mí no pude evitar admirar lo hermosa que era. Se veía expectacular en un hermoso vestido azul oscuro de manga larga y cuello cerrado. Medias negras y botines negros. Su cabello lucia ondulado con un sencillo maquillaje. Sin duda era una mujer hermosa.

-buenas noches- saludo. Su mirada y su tono de voz eran precavidos. Estaba esperando un ataque de mi parte.

-buenas noches- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla- luces hermosa.

-gracias- respondió- ¿a dónde vamos?

-Te seré sincero- respondí- no tengo planeado nada, espero y a la princesa no le moleste…

-Quizá podríamos ir a bailar- ofreció interrumpiéndome- o quizás a cenar, aunque esta vez no me hare responsable de su estómago.

-por favor, no me hables de usted- pedí- y me parece bien ir a cenar.

-me parece una gran idea- concedió con una linda sonrisa-lo sigo.

-¿has traído tu coche?- pregunte y ella negó- me parece perfecto. Conozco un lugar de comida italiana aquí cercas.

Abusando un poco de su buena disposición, tome su mano; era suave y cálida y por alguna extraña razón se amoldaba a mi mano. Me gustaba la sensación de nuestras manos juntas. La guie hasta mi coche en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Edward es tu único nombre?- pregunto en cuanto arranque el coche.

-¿No, Por qué?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-buscaba una manera de entablar conversación y conocerte- explico y después guardo silencio. No sabía que era lo que me ocurría con ella, todo lo que con los demás me era fácil, con ella se convertía en imposible. Era como si todos mis sentidos me gritaran que me alejara y que me acercara al mismo tiempo. Era tan confuso.

-tu nombre es muy lindo- intente y ella solo sonrio un poco y después se giro a la ventana.

-no es necesario que hagas esto- murmuro cuando apague el coche. Acabábamos de llegar al restaurante.

-no se…

-no es necesario- me interrumpió repitiendo- no cuando esto no te interesa, te causo tanto repelús que esta noche va a terminar arruinada.

-me interesa- me sincere- es solo que eres muy distinta a lo que conozco.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy distinta si no te das la oportunidad de conocerme?- rio- no te estoy rogando, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que des media vuelta y te olvides de que existo.

-ya estamos aquí- insistí- vamos a cenar.

Salí del coche y lo rodee para abrirle la puerta.

-te daré la oportunidad de tratarme como un caballero- dijo antes de darme la mano y salir del coche.

-¡Edward!- gritaron cuando cerraba la puerta. Me di la vuelta y encontré a un viejo amigo que se había ido a España hace años. Aunque no me miraba a mi sino a mi acompañante.

-Mauricio- tome por la cintura a mi compañera. Gesto que no paso desapercibido para mi amigo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Colega-sonrio- no me presentas a esta guapa.

-Mauricio ella es Isabella. Isabella él es Mauricio.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-El gusto es mío guapa- me miro- ¿es tu churri?

Si- mentí- pero cuéntame, ¿Cuándo regresaste de España?

-¡Ostias! Perdóname amigo, yo mirando lo que no debo- se disculpó- regrese hace poco. Si me disculpan llevo prisa. Un gusto señorita.

Salió corriendo de prisa hacia un coche estacionado más adelante.

-¿Churri?- pregunto Paola- ¿Qué es eso?

-no se- mentí- le dije que si por quitármelo de encima. Vamos

Entramos y el maître nos llevó hasta una mesa en el exterior cerca de una linda fuente. Nos tomó la orden y nos llevó una botella de vino antes de que comenzáramos una conversación.

-¿tienes más hermanos aparte de Jasper?- pregunto y yo asentí.

-sí, mi hermana pequeña se llama Jane- respondí tranquilamente- ¿y tú?

-sí, Rosalie- hizo una mueca que no me pasó desapercibida.

-¿sucede algo con ella?- negó- es que hiciste una mueca extraña.

-Mi hermana vive en los Ángeles, California. Tiene muchos años que no la veo.

-Pero tus padres la frecuentan- adivine.

-No- negó- no tiene buena relación con papa y con mama está un poco distanciada. No le gusta comunicarse con nosotros.

-oye- intente cambiar de tema- el otro día Emmett no me quiso decir a que te dedicas.

-Está loco – tomo un poco de vino- soy arquitecta.

-¿de verdad?- asintió y después rio.- ¿sucede algo?

En ese momento se acerco el mesero con nuestros platillos. Interrumpimos la conversación mientras el colocaba los platos y se retiraba.

\- soy del tipo de mujer que se ensucia las manos y se mete en una obra aunque cada dos por tres me resbalo en las obras.

-No te preocupan los trabajadores morbosos que ven a una niña guapa.

-en primera no soy ninguna niña- replico molesta- y en segunda, se perfectamente hacerme respetar. Me molestan más los comentarios estereotipados.

-Mira quien lo dice- replique- eres una niña que va por la vida representando un estereotipo. El de una princesita, caprichosa y berrinchuda.

-Lo que yo sea en mi vida personal no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo- se defendió- amo cada cosa que hago, soy apasionada y soñadora.

-Tu novio se debe de sentir muy afortunado por la mujer que tiene a su lado.

-No- se mostraba casi furiosa- no hay novio, hay personas que no saben valorar lo que tienen.

Era obvio que las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado bien.

-En cambio su novia de usted me tiene molesta- la mire sorprendido- ¿Qué chica se atreve a permitir que su novio se enferme y no intenta aliviar su dolor de alguna manera?

-Te prohíbo que digas algo sobre ella- me miro sorprendida- tú no tienes ningún derecho a criticar lo que yo signifique para ella.

-¿significaste?- pregunto

-¡cállate!- me levante de la mesa- ella se fue por mi culpa, pero tu no eres mucho mejor que ella. Asi que te prohíbo que te refieras a eella de alguna manera.

En ese momento saque mi billetera y lance unos billetes a la mesa para después darme la vuelta y salir de ahí.

Camine por el pasillo en dirección a la salida pensando en que jamas podría llevarme bien con alguien que lo único que intenta es urgar en la vida de la gente aunque no podía evitar notar que toda ella era diferente a lo que conocía.

Odiaba a esta niña, porque eso era, una niña. Su comportamiento era infantil y odiaba la forma en que intentaba saber de mi vida. ¿A ella que le importaba lo que yo fuera?

Fue en ese momento cuando lo hizo. Mi mente se había bloqueado por completo, incapaz de reaccionar de alguna manera.

 _Zalamería: demostración de cariño empalagosa._

 _Repelús: temor indefinido o repugnancia que inspira algo_

 _Churri: novia_

 **!de mis capitulos favoritos! aunque despues de este inesperado final correré a razon para esconderme es que por motivos universitarios las actualizaciones se amplian una semana, es decir ahora seran cada 3 semanas.**

 **yenliz gracias por tu review.**

 **lo unico que les puedo adelantar es que aqui terminan las peleas, digamos que a partir de aqui avanzan.**


	10. Outakke The Crush

The Crush

De nuevo lo miraba a lo lejos, reía con sus amigos. En ese momento se acercó esa niña, él la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguramente cuidando el pudor de esa tonta. Y es que en varias ocasiones yo misma los había visto besándose detrás de las escaleras que daban hacia la terraza de la cafetería.

Katherine Denali, era la chica más envidiada de todo el colegio. Rubia, popular y talentosa. Aunque por mi parte le envidiaba solamente el novio. Era tan guapo, tan galante, caballeroso. Su hermosa sonrisa hacía temblar las piernas de cualquier chica. Cuidaba a su novia como una verdadera muñeca de cristal.

Yo también era popular. Tenía mi propio clan. "Las Swan". Aunque en realidad las que lideraban eran mi hermana pequeña Rosalie, rubia, alta y de encantadora sonrisa y Tanya, mi amiga aunque tenía mejor relación con mi hermana, también se hacía llamar una de las Swan.

-¿a quién miras?- pregunto Tanya a mis espaldas con mi hermana a su lado.

-A nadie- mentí.

-Mira nada mas Rose- rio Tanya- a tu hermana le gusta un niño prohibido.

-Vamos, hermanita- rio con sorna- no te convertirás en una zorra que ande con un chico con novia.

-Edward Cullen jamás te haría caso- insistió Tanya.

-Él es un hombre muy guapo, interesante- el tono de mi hermana era ¿de adoración?- todo lo que cualquier chica podría soñar, pero únicamente las mujeres de verdad pueden tener.

-chicas- llamo un compañero de mis hermanas antes de que yo pudiera replicar- dejen a su hermanita y vamos a clase.

Mi cara se tornó de un rojo brillante mientras mi hermana y mi amiga reían a carcajadas. Siempre había sido así, todos creían que Rosalie y Tanya eran las mayores y yo era su hermana pequeña. Y es que todos decían que en realidad el clan eran ellas dos, yo era la pequeñita que siempre iba detrás de ellas.

Volví a mirar a la ventana y esta vez Edward, su novia y sus amigos miraban hacia donde nosotras nos encontrábamos. La risa tan histérica de mis dos compañeras los habían alertado.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene- murmuro Tanya en mi oído- aléjate de él, nunca vas a poder tener algo con él, ¿escuchaste?

La mire para después agachar la mirada y asentir.

Y es que en realidad no me hacia ninguna ilusión con ese chico. Era mi hombre platónico.

-¿Rosalie Swan te gusta Edward Cullen?- pregunte directamente y ambas me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿y si asi fuera?- pregunto encogiéndose de hombros- tengo más oportunidades más yo que tú, pero no, no me gusta.

-y yo le ayudaría primero a ella que a ti- completo Tanya para después darse la vuelta y continuar su camino a su salón de clases.

Era imposible que un hombre como Edward Cullen, se fijara en mí. Él era guapo, inteligente, miembro de una de las mejores familias de todo el colegio, con una novia preciosa y que lo adoraba tanto como el a ella.

-No, siempre va a ser mi amor imposible- murmure antes de darme la vuelta e irme a clases.


	11. Cuenta Conmigo

" _Todas las mujeres estamos locas, así que escoge una loca que te haga feliz"_ Frida Kahlo

Lo había hecho, lo había hecho. No podía creerlo. Me atreví a cometer una locura como esa.

No tenía explicación para mis actos. Su furia tendría que haberme enfurecido a mí también, pero en lugar de eso me lleno de ternura. Me hizo recordar a ese hombre tan tierno que conocí en mis años de adolescencia.

Lo bese, lo bese, lo bese y después sali corriendo ante el gesto de incredulidad de él y sorpresa y ternura de todos los testigos. Pero lo que menos podía olvidar era el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Todo mundo pensaría que era una tonta y caprichosa, aunque bueno, caprichosa si soy. Pero no era ninguna tonta, sabía perfectamente cada uno de mis decidí en el momento en que lo vi levantarse de la mesa y salir con bufidos del jardín y regresar al restaurante. Ni siquiera pensé en la grosería de que me dejara ahí, sola, con la cuenta del restaurante. Quise quitarme de la cabeza la idea del chico inalcanzable. No quería que él se convirtiera en un juego o un reto de niña mimada. No, eso jamás. Pensaba que quizás podía tener una amistad con él, pero sin la loca idea de que él había sido mi amor de secundaria. Aunque quizás ahora estuviera pegando de gritos y deseando no volverme a ver. Esa idea me desanimo.

Pero también, ahora que la adrenalina de mi locura pasaba, me di cuenta que no sentí nada con ese beso, solo habían sido dos bocas juntas, nada más. Estaba segura que era porque no estaba enamorada de él y solo fue un arranque de locura.

Caminaba por la calle pensando en el sabor de sus labios y en que quizás el no quisiera volver a verme cuando me di cuenta de que a lo lejos dos mujeres discutían. Conforme me fui acercando me di cuenta de que lo hacían afuera de mi casa y conforme me acerque más, pude darme cuenta de que yo conocía a esas dos mujeres. Eran Tanya y Alice quienes discutían.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunte acercándome a ellas. Quienes en cuanto me escucharon se callaron abruptamente. Girándose a verme

-Vine a verte porque la arquitecta me envió a mostrarte unos bocetos- me explico Alice- y me encontré a esta señorita, aquí parada.

-Vine a verte porque si yo no te busco, tú no te acuerdas de mí-me reclamo Tanya- te has olvidado de mí.

-Ambas estamos trabajando- respondió Alice antes que yo- aunque dudo que tu sepas eso.

-No me hagas reír- contrataco la otra- tu no trabajas, eres una mantenida de…

-¡Basta!- grite antes de que terminara su frase. Me gire hacia Alice- entra a mi casa, en unos minutos estoy contigo.

-¿te vas a quedar sola con ella?- pregunto incrédula. Yo asentí y le señale mi casa. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver el gesto de superioridad de Tanya.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y Alice entro, furiosa y bufando.

-¿a mí no me invitas a entrar?- pregunto Tanya.

-No quiero darle un show a mi madre- mentí- contigo y Alice adentro.

-pudiste echar a "esa"- señalo con desprecio hacia mi casa. Fue inmenso el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no atacarla. Si había algo que no me gustaba, era que atacaran a mis seres queridos. - Pero eso es lo de menos. El sábado fui a la iglesia. ¿No se suponía que te casabas el sábado pasado?

¿Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que se fue Jacob? Me sorprendió bastante la rapidez con la que había pasado el tiempo. Y en todo este tiempo él no se había dignado a llamar o mandar un mensaje. Así de grande era su amor, que rápidamente se olvidó de mí. Él nunca me quiso y yo como una tonta me deprimí por alguien que no valía la pena.

Sin embargo, frente a Tanya mostré una máscara, como si su comentario no hubiera calado en lo profundo de mi corazón.

-¡Oh, Claro!- sonreí y jugué con mi cabello- ¡Que tonta! Olvide decirte que cambiamos la fecha de la boda, él está trabajando en un proyecto muy importante.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces si se van a casar?- pregunto con incredulidad.

-¡Claro!- continúe con la mentira- ¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?

-no, claro que no- recompuso su máscara. Me estaba constando bastante ver las verdaderas intenciones de Tanya. Sus gestos, su tono de voz eran tan nobles que me costaba creer que esta mujer intentaba hacerme daño con fines nada claros- Es solo que…estaba muy triste porque no querías hablar conmigo.

Quise preguntarle que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, sin embargo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, mi madre se mostraba molesta. Intentaba no mirar a Tanya.

-Isabella- me llamo- Alice te está esperando y dice que lleva prisa.

-Si me disculpas, Tanya- abrase a mi amiga- Luego te llamo.

-podría pasar contigo- sugirió y sentí como mi madre se tensaba a mis espaldas- te puedo espera y después nos podemos ir de fiesta, aún es temprano.

-lo lamento- intente ser cortes- no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar, tu sabes, el deber me llama. Adiós.

No le di tiempo a decir nada más. Entre a mi casa como niña obediente y sin mirar atrás. En cuanto cerré la puerta, tome la mano de mi madre y corrí hacia adentro. Alice se encontraba sentada en la sala, molesta.

-¡Te has vuelto loca!- grito en cuanto me vio. La empuje para que se sentará y a un lado le pedí a mi madre que se sentara a su lado. Yo me senté a su lado.

-Jacob se acaba de guardar en un cajón sin llave- sonreí- de hecho tenia ciertas horas sin pensar en él.

Y era cierto, el que me lastimara, se marchara y no le importara si yo sufría. Le deseaba que se quedara donde estuviera y me permitiera ser feliz.

-¿a qué vino Tanya?- pregunto mi madre.

-A restregarme en la cara que no me case- en ese momento volvió a mi cabeza lo sucedido hoy.- pero hay algo más importante que quiero contarles.

-¡Habla!- grito Alice.

-¡Bese a un chico!- grite y ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto mi madre- ¿a Emmett?

-¿Quién es Emmett?- pregunto Alice.

-Emmett es un muy buen amigo mío de hace varios años. Tu no lo conoces pero él a ti sí. – le explique a Alice y después me gire a mi madre- No, no a Emm.

-No entiendo nada- murmuro mi mamá.

En ese momento les conté a ambas con lujo de detalle lo sucedido con Edward los últimos días. Únicamente omití mis pláticas con Emm. No era necesario, aunque también me lo guarde por mis dudas sobre la esposa de Emmett.

-Ósea que todos estos días, eso era lo que te sucedía- afirmo mi amiga con una sonrisa, claro, ahora que sabía el chisme completo. Estaba feliz.

-¿fue con lengua? ¿Besa rico?- pregunto Alice brincando en el sillón. Mi mama y yo rodamos los ojos. Eran tan fácil que Alice se desviara del tema.

-fue un beso de piquito, tan solo toque sus labios-suspire- no sentí nada, soy una romántica empedernida que cree que necesita estar enamorada para sentir algo.

-Este muchacho, Edward- interrumpió mi madre- aun no entiendo porque lo besaste.

-¿Tu recuerdas el chico del que estaba enamorada cuando estudiaba la secundaria?- pregunte y asintió para después mostrarse sorprendida.

-¿es el mismo?- pregunto mi amiga antes que mi madre.

-sí, es amigo de Emmett.

-El mismo del que Rosalie también estaba enamorada- confeso mi madre y la mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunte

\- Tú y ella estaban enamoradas del mismo chico. Aunque se acercó a él de manera prepotente y él chico llego a odiarla. Antes de que pregunten, me consta que lo sacó de quicio. Nunca me preocupo demasiado, solamente eran un par de chiquillas hormonales.

-Por esa razón nunca permitió que me acercara a él. -Pero mi madre me hizo pensar en Tanya y entendí perfectamente.- pero ahora tampoco sé qué hacer con Tanya.

-Alejarte de ella- respondió mi madre, inmediatamente.- Si ella tuvo algo que ver con tu separación, es mejor que te alejes de ella.

-Pero ella es mi unión con Rosalie- insistí.

-Tu única unión con tu hermana son tus sentimientos- intervino Alice.-Tanya podría arruinar lo que pueda surgir entre ese chico y tú. Además, lamento lo que voy a decir, pero si Rosalie…

-¿No te das cuenta? Yo ya lo arruine.- la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que lastimara a mi madre-

-¿Por qué lo besaste?- pregunto mi madre

-porque no quiero convertirlo en un caprichito de niña mimada.

-¿no te das cuenta, verdad?- la mire interrogante- Si llega a surgir una amistad con este chico y Tanya se llega a enterar, así como creo que es, podría hacer hasta lo imposible para que él se aleje de ti.

-Tanya tampoco es ningún demonio- la defendí y mi amiga rodo los ojos- además, posiblemente yo misma arruine la oportunidad con él, pero igual creo que me alejare de ella.

-Dirás que soy insistente, pero creo saber la solución a tus problemas- volvió a la carga Alice- Vamos a hacer dos conciertos.

-¡No empieces!- murmure fastidiada pues siempre lograba sacar eso a tema.

-Déjame explicarte- insistió- tu quisiste poner un poco de distancia y ellos no te lo permitieron. Vamos a poner de nuevo un poco de distancia pero esta vez solo físicamente, vamos a un solo sitio, pero platica con él antes de irnos. Solo será un fin de semana porque en la oficina tenemos mucho trabajo. Con la distancia piensas las cosas con la cabeza fría y actúas como es debido.

-Por esta vez, creo que estoy de acuerdo con tu amiga- la apoyo mi madre.

Accedí porque todas sus palabras me parecieron ciertas y reales. Con la cabeza fría podría pensar con calma las cosas sobre Edward.

-tengo duda- hablo Alice- ¿Por qué cantas si te fastidia tanto hacerlo?

-no digas tonterías- replique molesta- No me molesta hacerlo, pero es un hobby, me gusta cantar y bailar, me divierto. Lo que me fastidia es que seas demasiado pesada en cuanto al tema.

-bueno pues entonces no deberías practicarlo profesionalmente si no te interesa.

-¿estas sorda o qué?- pregunte furiosa- ¿tengo que hacerte una lista de todo lo que tengo que lidiar? Contéstame. Deja de ponerte tan pesada o será mejor que dejes el trabajo de representante a alguien más.

Me dolió ver como sus ojos se llenaron de agua. No era mi intención lastimarla pero podía llegar a ser demasiado pesada.

-Eres como una hermana para mí y lo sabes pero no me gusta la manera en que me presionas. Entiéndelo de una buena vez.- le explique intentando que entendiera.

-me gusta ser tu representante- murmuro en voz baja.

-Aquí se hace lo que la princesa dice.- afirme para después jalarla hacia mis brazos.- dame los bocetos de trabajo y vete a casa, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-ir a ver a Bloo no es "tener algo que hacer"-replico haciendo pucheros y volviendo a abrazarme.

Muchos pensarían que estoy loca al ver cómo nos llevamos. Sin embargo, yo sabía que Alice no era mala.

Alice al igual que yo era hija de padres separados. Su padre se divorció de su madre cuando se enteró que no podría darle otro hijo. Convirtiéndose la pequeña en hija única.

Nos conocimos cuando cursábamos el último año de universidad. Ella no tenía hermanos y todos sus compañeros se desesperaban fácilmente con su hiperactividad, por lo que casi siempre estaba sola. En cambio yo, acababa de dejar volar a mi pequeña hermanita y comenzaba a despertar de esa timidez en la que había vivido durante muchos, muchos años. Siempre habíamos estado en las mismas clases, pero ella, excluida del grupo, y yo, tímida, jamás nos vimos. Pero desde ese momento, nos volvimos muy unidas, mi madre se acostumbró a verla corriendo por la casa, casi a diario.

El día que decidí incursionar en la música, pensé que necesitaba un cómplice en esta aventura y ella se ofreció a ser parte de mi aventura. Pero le molestaba el poco tiempo que en algunas ocasiones le dedicaba a la música.

-Me parece muy mal que hagamos que Alice se vaya a casa- decidió intervenir mi mama- tanto como me parece mal que decidas sentarte a ver televisión después de que sabes que tienes trabajo, Isabella.

-Eso, traducido, quiere decir que te quedes y que pasemos la noche en vela trabajando.- reí.

-¿Sera incentivo si les preparo una rica cena a mis niñas?-pregunto mi madre y pude ver como los ojos de mi amiga brillaban.

-¿Quizás unos molletes?- pregunto con voz de niña chiquita y mi mama asintió.

-yo tengo una llamada que hacer- me disculpe- te veo en mi recamara, Alice.

-está bien, yo también tengo una llamada que hacer- supuse que a su madre para avisarle que se quedaría a dormir en mi casa.

Subi a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, saque de mi bolsa mi teléfono y busque el número de Edward, mire whatsaap y se encontraba _"en línea",_ pensé en mandarle un mensaje pero preferí llamarlo, debía dar la cara.

Después de unos segundos, me contesto.

-¿debo seguirte diciendo caprichosa o ahora te diré " _Ana Gabriela Guevara"?-_ pregunto con seriedad.

-llamaba para disculparme por mi acción, soy un poco arrebatada- mentí pues jamás le diría que mi hermana y yo estuvimos enamoradas de el en la adolescencia.

-¿un poco?- rio ahora más relajado- debo confesar que me sorprendiste bastante.

-Me encanta sorprender- rio y yo me sentí relajada. Me moleste un poco cuando escuche entrar a Alice y después se aventó sobre mi cama.- bueno pues me despido.

-¿llevas prisa?- pregunto- si estoy interrumpiendo algo…

-no- lo interrumpí- voy a cenar y después pasare la noche trabajando.

-es cierto- respondió- apenas y tocamos la cena.

-" _agua pasada"-_ me encogí de hombros _-_ olvidémoslo y espero podamos ser buenos amigos.

\- vas a ver que esto es el inicio de una muy buena amistad.

-dicen que soy muy buena amiga de mis amigos- reímos- te dejo, que descanses.

-igual, te diría que te mando un beso pero ese ya lo tomaste sola- se rio.

-¡ya olvidémoslo!-grite y rio más fuerte- ogro.

-caprichosa- respondió. Me gustaba su tono relajado.- Adiós y trabaja duro.

Colgamos.

Algo había cambiado, lo escuchaba más relajado, tranquilo. Hasta habíamos bromeado, me parecía todo un sueño.

-tierra llamando a Isabella- Alice movió las manos frente a mí. La mire con seriedad.- te vas a Canadá el próximo viernes. No cantaras mucho. Será más convivencia con tus fans que otra cosa. Pero no dudo que te pidan algunas canciones.

-¿Cómo arreglaste eso tan rápido?- ella rodo los ojos y se levantó- ¿no habías ido a llamar a tu mama?

-no, eso mami renne me hizo favor – se sentó frente a mi mesa de trabajo- yo arregle lo de tu viaje, será algo cercano

-ok- asentí.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- asentí con precaución- ¿te gusta este chico?

-tengo poco de conocerlo, no sé.

Asintió y por primera vez, dejo el tema por la paz. Nos pusimos a trabajar y rato después mi madre nos subió la cena.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, Edward y yo nos mensajeabamos a diario. Podía ser que él me mandara mensaje o yo a él. Nos deseábamos bonito día y nos preguntábamos como iba nuestro día.

Me había dado cuenta que le fascinaba estar en whatsaap y con el paso de los días se fue relajando cada vez más, era muy bromista aunque casi nunca hablaba en doble sentido.

Dentro de las pláticas me conto sobre su hermana, esta tenía un carácter muy fuerte y le fascinaba que la obedecieran o movía hilos para salirse con la suya, Jane era administradora de una empresa farmacéutica, tenía 24 años y un novio que ya buscaba la manera de casarse con ella. Lástima me daba el pobre hombre.

El miércoles me llamo diciéndome que quería contarme algo. Me pidió que pasara por el hospital pero me negué, le di la dirección de mi casa y le dije que ahí podía encontrarme.

Su respuesta me hizo reír.

" _la caprichosa no puede poner nada fácil, verdad"_

No me dijo la hora en que vendría, me pase todo el día trabajando, en piyama - un short y una blusa de tirantes con un Bob esponja en el centro y tenis - revisando un proyecto importante. Pero como a las 8:00 p.m. me sentí agotada, así que decidí conectar mi laptop a la televisión y ver un poco " _Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios"_ y es que muchos eran adictos a " _los simpsons"_ , pero aunque a mí también me gustaban, prefería las travesuras de Bloo.

Me acerque un poco de flan napolitano que mi mama me había dejado y puse un episodio donde bloo conecta el teléfono y graba mensajes de voz. Iba a comenzar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Seguramente a mi mama se le olvidaron sus llaves.

Sali dispuesta a abrirle cuando me encontré frente a mi Edward recargado en su coche.

-Hola, bonito look- sonrió.

-hola, pasa- entro a mi casa y caminamos por el jardín hacia la casa- estoy trabajando, no necesito arreglarme para estar frente a una computadora todo el día.

\- bonita casa- alago y entramos. Me sonroje horriblemente cuando recordé lo que me esperaba. Frente al televisor de la sala estaba mi rebanada de flan y la imagen de la serie.

-¿estabas trabajando?- me pregunto. Mientras lo invitaba a sentarse. Me senté a su lado.

-trabaje todo el día, estaba decidida a descansar un poco viendo televisión.

-¿te gusta mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios?- se rio.

-no tiene nada de malo- me defendí haciendo un puchero- a mucha gente le gustan los simpsons.

-yo amo los Simpson, cuando mi hermana era pequeña le gustaba Mansion Foster.

De alguna manera nos fuimos acercando, nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos y me sentía muy cómoda con esa cercanía, se sentía tan natural.

¿Qué estabas comiendo que se ve tan rico?- pregunto. Yo mire la mesa y estaba mi flan.

-es flan napolitano que preparo mi mama, pero soy tan envidiosa que lamento decirte que no te voy a dar.

-¿no te apiadas de mí, ni siquiera si te digo que muero de hambre? No he comido nada, pensaba invitarte a cenar pero…

-¿hija puedes creer que otra vez los vecinos dejaron otra vez su coche estacionado frente a la casa?- comento mi mama entrando sin mirar que me encontraba acompañada.

-Buenas noches, señora- replico mi acompañante y mi mama se sobresaltó- el coche es mío.

Mi pobre madre parecía que quería enterrar su cabecita en algún hoyo. Yo me mordía los labios intentando no reír a carcajadas. Si, así éramos mi madre y yo.

-Mama, te presento a Edward Cullen. Edward te presento a mi mamá.

-mucho gusto señora- mi amigo se levantó y le dio la mano.

-el gusto es mío joven, mi nombre es Renne, porque a mi hija ya se le olvido que aparte de "mama" también tengo un nombre y disculpe el infortunado comentario.

-le dire con que lo olvidare, si me regala un poco de flan, de ese que su hija me pasea por las narices y no me convida.

-¡oye!- replique ofendida.

-fíjese que le va a ir mejor, le traía a mi hija un poco de pastel de chocolate…

-¡te regalo mi flan!- grite interrumpiéndolos. Ambos se rieron de mí. Mama se encamino a la cocina.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad a Edward de conocer mi mejor faceta, solo esperaba que algún dia el no provocara que le mostrara la peor.

-¿Oye tu viniste a verme o a comer?- pregunte pero no pudo responder, porque mi mama me golpeo en la cabeza por mi grosería.- ¡aucchh! Si me dolió.

-pues si no te estaba sobando- respondió continuando su camino a la cocina. Edward se estaba riendo de toda la escena.

-¿Qué crees?- comencé y el me miro- voy a salir de viaje unos días por el trabajo.

-¿de verdad?- asentí. Ni siquiera entendí porque se lo conté, sobre todo una mentira.- me da gusto, mi padre siempre dice que cuando en un trabajo te permiten hacer más que los demás, es muy bueno.

-Mi jefa me tiene mucha confianza, al grado de que me permite traerme documentos a la casa.

-De verdad me da mucho gusto- sonrió. Lo vi debatirse en algo, me miraba fijamente. Después levanto su mano y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla.

-Yo vine a contarte algo, te confesare que eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte intrigada.

-Quizás no es algo tan maravilloso, aunque para mi es importante.

-No me hagas de emoción y dime.

-Les prepare un café y les traje un poco de pastel- interrumpió mi mama.

-Mama- me miro- ¿vamos a cenar? Así Rogelio se puede quedar a cenar con nosotras, me dijo que no ha comido nada.

-Claro- sonrió mi mama, aunque me miraba intrigada- puedo preparar unos molletes.

La especialidad de mi madre eran los molletes y los postres.

-No, no es necesario. Yo pase a ver a Isabella rápido y ya me voy- se negó Bella

-Te va a caer mejor que el pastel- insistí. El me miro con seriedad.

-De verdad, no es necesario, con el pastel me es más que suficiente.

-de acuerdo- accedió mi mama- les dejo para que platiquen.

Mi mama subio a las recamaras. Ambos esperamos a que no nos escuchara. ¿Por qué? Yo también quisiera saberlo.

-No era necesario- me riño- me dio mucha pena con tu mamá.

-deja de cambiar el tema y dime lo que viniste a contarme- pedí- me tienes en suspenso.

-El viernes por la mañana viajare a una zona de mucha pobreza en Chiapas. Durante tres días atenderé a niños, proporcionándoles vacunas y lo que se pueda hacer.

-¿de verdad?- asintió- me da mucho gusto, es algo increíble, solo prométeme que te cuidaras.

-¿de verdad te alegras por mí?- asentí.

-Me alegro más de lo que te imaginas, me parece muy especial e importante. – en ese momento me jalo hacia sus brazos y nos abrazamos. Con mis manos acaricie su espalda, en muy pocos días él se convirtió en alguien importante para mí. Me iba dando cuenta del gran ser humano que era, así como también me parecía que se sentía solo.

Me sorprendió como en tan poco tiempo nos habíamos hecho tan cercanos, logramos confraternizar como si tuviéramos una relación de años.

-siempre que me necesites, voy a estar para ti- le prometí al oído. Me abrazo más fuerte y lo sentí como se relajaba. Ambos necesitábamos de ese abrazo.

Me gustaba y a la vez me asustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, me estaba encariñando con el demasiado rápido. Tenia apenas unas tres semanas de conocerlo, o al menos de estarlo tratando y ahora, aquí estaba, en la sala de mi casa, abrazandolo como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida, y lo peor estaba en la comodidad de mi corazón, abrazandolos.

-Quiero que me digas una cosa- pedi separándome de el- ¿Qué es lo que te llevo a tener esta confianza en mi?

-¿te molesta?- pregunto en un murmullo.

-¡Claro que no!- grite y después me tape mi boca, no quería que mi mama me escuchara. Cuando pude calmar mi tono de voz, volví a hablar- no me malentiendas, es solo que me sorprendió bastante.

-Me hizo confiar en ti la forma en cómo te has preocupado por mí- se sinceró. – eso solo lo hace mi familia, Emmett solo se sabe reír.

-Emmett te tiene bastante buena estima- confesé y después tome su mano. – y yo también, te tengo mucho aprecio, ahora solo te resta ganarte mi cariño.

 **!GRACIAS!**

 **gracias a todos los que se van sumando a esta historia.**

 **ahora responderé a sus reviews**

 **cary: Defenderé un poco a Rose y te diré que no es tan mala, pero ha sido demasiado influenciada por Tanya, ella si es muy mala y algo loca, aunque esas dos le hacen mas daño a Bella de lo que ella se puede imaginar. No te puedo contar mucho sobre Kate, en algún momento se sabrá toda la verdad sobre ella, pero sera la archienemiga de Bella. En cuanto a Edward, es muy noble sin embargo puedo adelantar que es muy crédulo, eso lo hace algo idiota...y malo.**

 **Adriu: saludos hasta ecuador y me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia. Cada día se va a poner mejor.**


	12. Sentimientos

CAPITULO 10

" _Señoras y señores, todos aquellos fanáticos de la Mexicana "Isabella". Prepárense porque esta bella mujer toco tierras Canadienses la noche de ayer siendo recibida por sus fanáticos del aeropuerto, con quienes se fotografió y firmo autógrafos._

 _Esta linda señorita está en la ciudad de Vancouver, Canadá tiene agendada una convivencia con sus seguidores el día de mañana por la noche donde promete una velada mágica, con showcase y una cena."_

Mire la nublada ciudad de Vancouver por la ventana, la gente caminaba con calma bajo la lluvia. Me sentía con un gran sentimiento de melancolía. Aun cuando veía a todos los fans aclamándome y esperándome afuera del hotel, no lograba sonreír.

La música y lo que lograba transmitirme era lo más maravilloso que me había podido suceder, pero hoy, solo la miraba con desgane, quería regresar a casa con mi familia, amigos y trabajo. Se había producido en mi la idea de que muchos malos momentos habían sido provocados por mis ganas de ser artista. Era una gran cantante, cualquier princesa es mi lugar se sentiría maravillosa, toda la atención puesta en ella, pero sola por no tener con quien compartirla.

Mire mi teléfono cuando lo escuche vibrar sobre la mesa junto a mí, abrí el mensaje y sonreí, era un mensaje de WhatsApp.

Hola

Se trataba de Edward, me inquieto como mi sonrisa fue automática.

Hola. ¿Qué tal Chiapas?

Inexplicable. Necesitarías verlo con tus propios ojos. ¿Qué tal "Los Ángeles"?

Suspire, le había mentido diciéndole que viajaba a Los Ángeles, California.

Soleado y cansado

¿Estas bien? Te escuchas extraña

Si, solo cansada del viaje

No mientas, no son tantas horas

Suspire, era cierto, no eran tantas horas a california. Me quede unos minutos en silencio pensando que responder, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tener una idea, me envió un nuevo mensaje.

No estas obligada a contestarme. Debo irme. Hablamos al rato

No pretendía ser grosera

No necesitas explicarme. Adiós

Bufe, ¿y yo era la caprichosa? A pesar de todo me arriesgue a ser sincera.

Me siento desanimada, digamos que no me apetecía demasiado el viaje, es solo eso

¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?

El que no se fuera me provoco una sonrisa.

Supongo que porque la felicidad de algunas personas depende de este viaje. Además no vine sola

Me sobresalte cuando leí el mensaje que había enviado. ¡Era una grandísima idiota! Hable de más.

Ahora debo dejarte pero te prometo que te llamare más tarde. Trata de alegrar ese humor, come algo ;)

Guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sin responderle. Quería gritar, quería que el mundo se detuviera por unos minutos y me permitiera descifrar que era lo que gritaba mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Se suponía que actualmente todo en mi vida se encontraba de nuevo en paz. Había encontrado a un buen amigo. Y es que él era la cuestión de toda mi confusión. ¿Por qué no era capaz de sentirme bien estando alejada de él? Era una horrible sensación que no me dejaba en paz.

Decidida a distraerme tome mi laptop y abrí mi correo electrónico encontrando un mensaje de mi hermana. Era corto, preciso y doloroso.

DE: Rosalie Swan

PARA:Isabella Swan

ASUNTO: YA NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN NINGUN SER HUMANO.

ERES DESPRECIABLE. SOLO TE DIRE UNA COSA, SI TU NO QUIERES SABER NADA SOBRE TANYA, YO NO QUIERO SABER NADA SOBRE TI.

ROSALIE

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

Suspire, por enésima vez en el día, dejándome caer en el respaldo del sofá. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de suspiros que habían salido de mis labios.

Debí suponer que tanya no se quedaría callada. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre tuvo esa actitud. Ella siempre se sintió nuestra hermana, aunque yo la había querido también de esa forma. Pero, ¿era la idea de decir que era una de las Bracho o lo era por el cariño? Es decir, que quizás ella amaba el " _título nobiliario"_ más que decir que los sentimientos. Hacía que me cuestionara si de verdad era tan pequeña e indefensa como trataba de hacernos ver. ¿Qué ser humano en su sano juicio intenta manipular y poner como enemigos a una familia?

De nuevo confirmaba la idea de que no quería que Tanya supiera algo de mi amistad con Edward. Era capaz de poner a mi hermana en mi contra y también era capaz de intentarlo con él, pero yo no pensaba correr el riesgo. En referencia a mi hermana, si ella no quería hablarme, yo tampoco lo haría. Por primera vez no le rogaría, pero tampoco le mencionaría nada a mama, no era tan desalmada como para querer lastimarla con los berrinches de su hija pequeña.

Cerré unos minutos mis ojos frotándome las sienes. Era una persona que se preocupaba por todo el mundo. Me importaba que los seres que quería estuvieran bien. Se sentía bien cuidar del bienestar de los demás. Pero ya necesitaba mimarme un poco a mí misma. Sacudí la cabeza, ingenua, eso jamás pasaría. Siempre estarían los demás antes de mí.

Mire el reloj y apague mi computadora. Me levante del sillón y tome mi chaqueta y una manzana. Debía encontrarme con Alice para tener un ensayo del showcase. Antes de cruzar la puerta me mire un segundo en el espejo, prefabricando una pequeña sonrisa y acomodándome mi cabello.

Sali con la idea de que quizás era ingenuo soñar con pensar en mi misma antes que los demás, pero soñar no costaba nada. Y eso a mí me encantaba.

Cuando regrese a la habitación me sentía demasiado cansada, quería un baño relajante y platicar con cierto niño serio. Tome mi teléfono y me tire sobre la cama dispuesta a llamar a mi amigo, el teléfono sonó varias veces y después me mando a buzón de voz. Entre al baño y comencé a desvestirme mientras esperaba que el me regresara la llamada. Cosa que no sucedió. Volví a llamarlo y ocurrió lo mismo, así que decidí mandarle un mensaje de WhatsApp.

Hey, te llamo y no me contestas. Espero estés bien, llámame

Deje el teléfono sobre la cama y me metí a bañar, dispuesta a relajarme. Aún tenía que ir a comer para después tener una conferencia de prensa, pero iba con tiempo de sobra.

Quise pensar que mi amigo estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo niños pequeños aunque esperaba tuviera 3 minutos para decirme "estoy bien, ocupado". Tan solo eran tres palabras pequeñas que no le quitaban el tiempo a nadie, además eso haría que esperara hasta más tarde, porque no tenía la más mínima idea de la diferencia horaria que había entre Chiapas y México.

Los arreglos para la presentación del día siguiente iban geniales. Únicamente hacía falta que yo escogiera una canción con la cual me identificara. Aun no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Salí del baño y fui directamente al teléfono, el mensaje había sido "visto" pero no había respuesta. Volví a llamarlo pero seguía sin contestarme. Este idiota que se creía ¿Qué podía dejarme en visto y yo no iba a decir nada? ¿Quién dejaba a la princesa en visto y sobrevivía para contarlo? Me senté en la cama subiendo las rodillas y abrazándolas a la altura de mi pecho. No le rogaría, me negaba.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, estaba segura de que era mi amiga, aun así no conteste. Volvieron a tocar y segundos después escuche abrirse la puerta. Intente recomponer mi expresión a una de tranquilidad, pero, Alice era demasiado intuitiva.

-¡Hola! Pensé que te estabas bañando- me sonrió y después me miró fijamente- ¿Sucede algo?

-no- mentí negando con la cabeza- Solamente estoy cansada, supongo que la falta de práctica.

-exacto, se debe a la poca practica y a los muchos frapuccinos- sonreí mientras ella se acercaba al tocador y tomaba mi cepillo para después acercarse a mí y sin preguntar comenzar a cepillarme el cabello. Su acción hizo que mi corazón se sintiera como una pasita.-Me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, te tengo confianza- replique- es solo que…nada.

\- ¿ya escogiste la canción que cantaras? – negué con mi cabeza son responderle. Si hace rato no se me ocurría nada, ahora menos.

-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar sin dejar de cepillar con suavidad mi cabello.

\- Discúlpame por cómo me comporto contigo últimamente, es solo que estoy muy confundida.

-Vuelo a preguntar, ¿Qué sucede?- la mire y ella me sonreía tiernamente. Con su expresión me decía que todo estaba olvidado.

-No estoy deprimida, estoy confundida, mi cabeza es un torbellino de ideas y emociones.- quería llorar- Hay algo que no me deja vivir tranquila y me niego a pensar en lo que es.

-¿tiene que ver con Edward, verdad?- pregunto y asentí.

-Ese es un idiota, no quiero saber nada de el- jugué con el cordón de la bata de baño que tenía puesta - le llamo y no me contesta. ¿Quién se cree?

-Pienso que se cree un ser humano, libre, soltero y sin ningún compromiso contigo- eso hizo que en mi cabeza se encendiera una hoguera y me enfureciera. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

Volví a tomar el teléfono y de nuevo le llame, con el mismo resultado.

Mi amiga tenía razón, él era un hombre libre, soltero y sin compromisos. Seguramente estaba con una mujer guapísima y sin torbellinos en su cabeza. A lo mejor y me mintió y no estaba trabajando, solo que no quería que yo lo estuviera molestando. Claro, y yo como idiota llamándole hasta el cansancio por teléfono. Tome el teléfono y lo llame dispuesta a decirle todo lo que se merecía, sin embargo, volvió a mandarme a buzón.

-¿Sabes qué?- mire a mi amiga y después me levante de la cama - voy a vestirme y vamos a comer algo porque aquí encerrada me voy a volver loca.

No deje que replicara nada, me di la vuelta y entre al vestidor. Me puse unos jeans, una blusa holgada color cereza y unos tenis. Mi amiga ya me había cepillado mi cabello así que solo me coloque un poco de crema para peinar. Tome mi abrigo, unos guantes y mi bolsa y regrese con mi amiga, quien me miraba fijamente con su bolsa en mano.

Bajamos en el elevador y me puse mis lentes negros, suspire con tranquilidad al ver que los fans se habían ido. Decidimos caminar hacia una pequeña plaza cerca del hotel.

No me molestaba el cariño que mis fans me profesaban, pero a veces, quizás sin querer, rompían esa pequeña línea que decía que yo era un ser humano, tan mortal como ellos.

Soplaba el aire frio y por primera vez lo agradecí, necesitaba aclarar muchas ideas.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Jessica?- pregunto mi amiga en un intento por hacer conversación.

-Bien- sonreí pensando en la loca de mi asistente.- resulto ser más eficiente de lo que parecía, lo único malo es que le gusta meter su nariz donde nadie la llama.

-Escuche que la dejaste trabajando- rio- eres mala.

-No soy mala- secunde su risa- pero alguien debía hacer el trabajo mientras yo no estaba.

Guardamos silencio por unos minutos. Caminamos mientras yo miraba las tranquilas calles, mirando el cielo azul, sacudido por el frio viento. Pasados algunos minutos comencé a caminar un poco más lento, hasta que me detuve y me hice a un lado. Permitiendo pasar a la persona que me clavaba la mirada en la nuca. Sin embargo, no había nadie. Mi amiga me pregunto qué pasaba pero sacudí la cabeza, negando en silencio. Retome mis pasos pero a los pocos segundos volví a sentir esa sensación de mirada penetrante en mi nuca. Me detuve por un minuto. Me gire pero no vi a nadie.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mi amiga de nueva cuenta y negué con la cabeza.

-No, vamos.

Continuamos caminando hasta sentarnos en una mesa fuera de un restaurante. Volví a sentir la mirada, me gire por tercera vez pero de nuevo no vi a nadie. Solo personas reír y caminar disfrutando que no llovía. Una mesera nos tomó la orden de unos frapuccinos y unos panques.

-¿Quieres saber una cosa?- le hable a mi amiga. Me miro y asintió- En las últimas semanas mi vida ha dado giros inesperados, pocos, pero los suficientes para replantearme ciertas cosas.

-¿Te refieres a Tanya y Rosalie? – Pregunto y asentí.

-Si pero no solo a ellas, a todo – suspire.

En las últimas semanas me había planteado sobre los amigos y enemigos, sí, pero también sobre las prioridades tanto personales como laborales de mi vida. Eso era lo que tantos dolores de cabeza me estaban causando. La música poco a poco dejaba de ser algo importante, en cambio alguien estaba pasando a ser de suma importancia y así se lo plantee a mi amiga.

No era que quisiera dejar de hacer música, pero a mis 27 años, me sentía estancada. Nada estaba avanzando y yo seguía siendo la mama de los pollitos que quería sobrellevar su vida personal, artística y aparte cuidar a todas las personas que me rodeaban. Pero dentro de todo, había algo claro y asi lo quería mantener, y era que entre la arquitectura y la música, prefería hacer una pausa a la música y avanzar en la arquitectura.

Dentro de mi carrera como arquitecta tenía muchas metas, las cuales tenia pausada. Quería ser reconocida por mi trabajo como arquitecta, así como establecer mi propia empresa. En cambio dentro de la música, la meta que me plantee ya había sido cumplida, era crearme un pequeño lugar dentro de la música. Pero sabía que, entre la música y mi trabajo estable, era más perdurable la arquitectura. La música hoy podía triunfar y mañana no tener nada.

¿Sigues con la idea de pausar la música?- asentí.

Al día de hoy no he podido crear nada nuevo, además, eso de vivir en secreto no es lo más cómodo.

De acuerdo – asintió – pero si vives en secreto es porque tú lo has querido, y sinceramente jamás he entendido el porqué.

Porque no quiero que mi vida se convierta en una bola de chismes, que la gente opine sobre mi vida personal y en ese sentido las cosas me han funcionado. Pero también en lo personal he querido que los seres que me rodean vivan con la tranquilidad de que convivamos juntos, podamos salir sin necesidad de escondernos.

No te voy a mentir, todo esto me suena a que quieres una vida en pareja, pero no hay nadie a tu lado.

Esa era otra de las cuestiones. Mi vida personal. Sentía que al día de hoy solamente vivía por mi trabajo y por mi mama, cosa que no me pesaba. Pero quería un poco de tiempo para mí y ver si algunas ideas locas, que flotaban en mi cabeza, lograban surgir.

A lo mejor piensas que estoy loca- tome de mi café- quiero avanzar, en lo laboral lo estoy logrando pero como mujer, no.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras una gran verdad luchaba por salir de mi boca. Hasta que no pude más, estaba dispuesta a decírselo. Pero algo me detuvo. De nuevo la sensación de que era observada. Esta vez no me gire.

Necesito que me ayudes – le dije a mi amiga y esta me miro.- disimuladamente mira a mis espaldas. Debe de haber alguien mirándome.

Eres famosa – lo dijo como si fuera obvio – cualquiera que te reconozca te mirara.

Estoy hablando enserio, no me deja la sensación de que me miran fijamente.

Mi amiga observo a mis espaldas, por el reflejo de sus lentes pude ver que no había absolutamente nadie. Aun así, espere.

No - negó con su cabeza- no hay nadie, pero si quieres mejor vámonos al hotel.

Asentí. Era muy molesta la sensación. Pagamos y regresamos en silencio al hotel. Volví a encerrarme en mi recamara y de nuevo saque el teléfono. De nuevo insistí durante varias ocasiones, pero nada, no había respuesta.

Avente el teléfono molesta sobre la cama, mientras yo me puse a dar de vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Mi cabeza era un caos, por un lado me molestaba pensar que quizás me estaba ignorando a propósito, pero poco a poco comenzó a surgir otra idea. La de que quizás le había sucedido algo, que por eso no contestaba el teléfono. Esa idea me puso mucho más nerviosa. Él estaba completamente solo en un lugar que no era su hogar. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Quizás se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. Nadie lo conocía. ¿Por qué no contestaba el teléfono? Su teléfono tenia pila porque la llamada entraba. Así que estaba descartado el que no tuviera señal. ¿Entonces porque no contestaba? estaba tratando de no perder la calma pero me estaba constando demasiado.

Siempre me he definido como alguien arrebatado que no piensa antes de actuar. Así que no me extraño cuando tome mi bolso y mi teléfono. Revise que mi visa y mi pasaporte estuvieran dentro y me puse mi chamarra dispuesta a salir hacia el aeropuerto. Tenía que ser capaz de encontrar un vuelo que me llevara de Canadá a Tuxtla, Gutiérrez, Chiapas. En algún momento recuerdo que fui y ahí estaba el aeropuerto.

Justo en ese momento, como si la hubiera invocado entro mi amiga a la habitación. ¿Tan concentrada o distraída estuve que no la escuche tocar?

Veo que te estas preparando - sonrió – tenemos la conferencia de prensa.

Me voy – le informe sin mirarla, solo veía que todo lo necesario estuviera en mi bolsa. – Regreso mañana, tú no te preocupes.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – cerré los ojos al escuchar su tono de molestia.

Voy a Chiapas.

Tú no puedes ir a ningún lado – afirmo – tú tienes una conferencia de prensa

Yo no puedo estar aquí- replique – Edward no me contesta el teléfono, le pudo pasar algo y está solo.

¿Qué carajos te sucede? – pregunto a gritos. Aunque pudo quedarse afónica y poco me habría importado.

¡Edward desapareció! – grite - ¡Edward desapareció!

¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?- pregunto – En todo caso, a ti que más te da, tienes una conferencia de prensa y después descansar para mañana.

Creo que me gusta alguien- confesé y ella me miro sin expresar nada. Yo me apresure a hablar- no estoy enamorada, aunque quise a mi ex, este ser humano me gusta físicamente y en su forma de ser también me comienza a gustar, quizás más de lo que quiero admitir.

¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?- pregunto aun en tono molesto. Me desespero las vueltas que le daba a las cosas.

-Ok – inhale y exhale profundamente – creo que Edward me gusta.

¿Qué?- pregunto con una extraña mueca.

Me gusta Edward. Físicamente me parece muy guapo, sus ojos, su cabello, sus manos son tan grandes. Pero en su forma de ser también, es noble, es interesante, es tan distinto a mí.

¡Has perdido la razón! ¿Te volviste loca? Es un completo extraño en tu vida. No sabes de donde carajos salió.

Sé que tiene dos hermanos, su padre es contador y su madre es ama de casa. Además no es como si me estuviera casando con él. Pero estoy segura que le diré lo que siento.

¿Desde cuándo te pones en charola de plata que yo no me entere? – su comentario me hizo reír.

Quiero pedirle una oportunidad, podemos ser felices juntos.

Yo pensé que estabas bien, pero creo que este viaje fue un error. – sacudió la cabeza – estas desquiciada.

¿Por qué? Estoy loca solo porque quiero ser feliz, quiero disfrutar con un hombre.

¡Un hombre que no conoces!

Lo repito, no me estoy casando con él, encontré a mi chico de ojos grises- bromee y rodo los ojos bufando. – te estoy hablando enserio, quiero intentar las cosas con él, aventarme a esto desconocido.

Vamos a hacer una cosa – inhalo y exhalo mientras yo sacudía la cabeza desesperada porque me dejara salir. Tomo mis manos en un intento de llamar mi atención. - vas a salir y vas a dar esa conferencia de prensa- negué con la cabeza.- Escucha porque es la única manera en que lograras que te permita salir de aquí.

Ok, salgo y doy la conferencia de prensa. ¿y luego?

Mientras yo te consigo un vuelo de ida y vuelta a Chiapas. Y damos tiempo a que tu niño bonito de señales de vida. – pensé por unos instantes en su propuesta y me di cuenta que era mi mejor opción, además, como ella misma decía, daba tiempo a que "mi niño bonito" diera señales de vida.

De acuerdo – asentí – pero la conferencia será corta y precisa.

Asintió y suspire. Salimos las dos hacia la sala de conferencias. Iba tan concentrada en lo que estaba sucediendo, en mis palabras, que me sorprendió cuando me vi frente a mínimo 10 cámaras, sola. Los camarógrafos me esperaban. Me gire hacia mi amiga y ella se había quedado atrás, me hizo señas, indicándome que sonriera mientras ella estaba al teléfono.

La conferencia de prensa fue corta. Los reporteros me preguntaron sobre mi estado de salud, como veía Canadá, si estaba cómoda, si tenía pensado comenzar alguna gira o algún proyecto musical. Fue en ese momento que me gire de nuevo hacia mi amiga, preguntándole el silencio si era bueno decir que haría una pausa en mi carrera, ella, adivinando mis intenciones, negó. Sonreí y no agregue nada más. En realidad fueron bastante tranquilos, me preguntaron sobre cosas sin importancia.

Cuando termino la conferencia busque a mi amiga, me despedí de todos y Salí en busca de ella. Como no me di cuenta de cómo había llegado, no sabía cómo salir. Intente respirar profundo y camine hacia una puerta. Llegue a un pasillo bastante solo y largo. De esos que te encuentras en las películas de terror. Entre y comencé a caminar hacia donde me pareció escuchar ruido. Debía aceptar que me encontraba susceptible, cosa que no ayudo el escuchar que alguien se movió detrás de mí. Al principio me encogí de hombros, quizás los reporteros también estaban abandonando la sala, eso me hizo sentir confiada y continúe caminando. Me gire para asegurarme pero no había nadie. Volví a caminar y después de nuevo escuche que alguien se movió. Me gire de nuevo y vi como una sombra se había movido, pero no pude ver a nadie. Me quede unos segundos ahí, sin moverme, mientras pensaba si debía regresar por donde había venido o debía continuar.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunte. No hubo respuesta.

Me comencé a sentir más nerviosa, así que decidí continuar casi trotando. Después de unos segundos volví a escuchar los pasos de alguien. No me gire, solo moví un poco mi cabeza mientras reducía la velocidad de mis pasos. Esta vez pude ver la sombra de un hombre detrás de mí. En ese momento mi teléfono vibro en la bolsa de mi chaqueta. No lo pude evitar, di un grito ahogado.

Hello! – respondí con voz ahogada. Nadie hablo, solo respiraba en la línea. – Who's Calling?

Colgaron. Segundos después el teléfono volvió a vibrar en mi mano.

Hello! – respondí a gritos. Ahora la persona que llamaba bufaba del otro lado de la línea... – Who's Calling?

¡Estás loca! – grito Edward del otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba furioso - ¿Acaso eres una acosadora?

Escucha…-

¡no, escucha tú!- grito y de nuevo alguien se movió a mis espaldas. Más cerca. Grite y corrí hacia el final del pasillo. Di vuelta en otro pasillo y después en otro. Inhale fuertemente cuando llegue al elevador. Volví a poner el teléfono en mi oreja. Miraba hacia todos lados, no había nadie. - ¡…ola!

Aquí…estoy- estaba jadeando, no lo deje hablar, ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento en que mis jadeos pasaron a ser sollozos. Afortunada y desafortunadamente no había nadie a mí alrededor. – Alguien…Alguien me… alguien me estaba siguiendo.

Durante unos segundos solo escuche silencio, fueron los suficientes para que mirara si se había cortado la línea.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó en voz baja. Parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no explotar. Si, sus explosiones ya las iba conociendo.

Si – solloce dentro del elevador. – alguien me ha estado siguiendo todo el día.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto aun en su tono de furia contenida.

Hoy cuando fui a comer sentí alguien siguiéndome.

¿Entonces que carajos estabas haciendo sola?- exploto - dijiste que no ibas sola

¡Deja de gritarme! – llore – vine con Alice pero se me perdió, no la encuentro. Además no tienes nada que reclamarme, porque yo…

¡Porque te comportaste como una mugrosa acosadora! – volvió a gritar más fuerte.- yo te dije que te iba a llamar.

¡Pero no lo hiciste! – grite cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Salí, di unos cuantos pasos y me gire cuando escuche el otro elevador abrirse, era mi amiga. Me miro preocupada y le señale el teléfono. Asintió y me permitió caminar a mi habitación. Momentos antes de entrar me detuve. – Espera. – le dije a mi amigo. Bufo pero asintió.

¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunte a Alice.

En la sala de conferencias pero te saliste por otra puerta- gemí y escuche un bufido del otro lado de la línea. Edward también musito en tono sarcástico "genial". Estaba escuchando mi conversación.

Alguien me está siguiendo Alice.- volvieron a rodar lagrimas por mis mejillas – me dio mucho miedo.

¿otra vez con eso? – pregunto mirándome preocupada. Quería pensar que era por lo sucedido y no estaba considerando encerrarme en un manicomio.

Estoy hablando enserio – sollocé – Salí de la sala de conferencias y… comencé a sentir que alguien me seguía…entonces me gire y no había nadie… continúe caminando y…después…sentí como había una sombra detrás de mí… después Edward me llamo pero colgó y después volvió a marcar.

"yo no te marque y colgué" – musito Edward del otro lado de la línea.

¿no fuiste tú? – le pregunte preocupada. Mi amiga escucho.

No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que a ti no te suceda absolutamente nada – afirmo con seguridad. – voy a hablar con la seguridad del hotel.

Asentí. Con sus labios, sin hacer ningún sonido, me dijo "fíjate lo que sale de tu boca". Volví a asentir y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ya regrese. – murmure en voz baja. Me sentía bastante agotada. – ¿en verdad tu no llamaste y colgaste?- agregue lo segundo en voz baja mientras entraba a la habitación. El escucho como abría la puerta.

Fíjate que no haya nadie extraño antes de que cierres la puerta. – me pidió en un tono más tranquilo. Por primera vez hice lo que me dijo. No había nadie. Esta vez cerré con llave. – ya te dije que yo no te llame. Ahora ¿en qué carajos estabas pensando al atormentarme con tus llamadas telefónicas?

Escucha…- musite pero no me dejo hablar, me sentía agotada.

¡No! – grito – escucha tú, no tienes ningún derecho a querer acribillarme de esa manera.

Yo pensé…- intente de nuevo pero tampoco me dejo hablar.

Me importa poco lo que hayas pensando- grito- ¿acaso estás loca? ¿eres una maniática? Estoy trabajando.

¿ya acabaste?

No lo deje hablar, Colgué y tire el teléfono y la chamarra sobre un sillón.

Me desnude y me puse un pantalón, y una sudadera de piyama. Apague la luz y me acosté a dormir. Cerré mis ojos y deje que las lágrimas brotaran como un rio acaudalado. Sentía mi mente agotada, era de esas ocasiones en que quieres que tu mente se apague pero se enciende aún más.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo del estúpido acosador de hoy. Al principio lo había olvidado, pues dentro del hotel me sentí más segura, pero el sentir que estaba dentro del hotel me hizo temblar. Estaba muy arrepentida de este viaje.

Después llore por el estúpido de mi amigo. Estaba de acuerdo en que había reaccionado de manera exagerada, pero su forma de atacarme esta vez me dolió. Yo solamente me preocupe por el como tantas veces lo he hecho con mis amigos y con mi propia familia.

Decidí dar marcha atrás con mi decisión de decirle mis sentimientos, no quería que me volviera a agredir de la manera en que lo había hecho hoy. Pero obviamente pondría un poco de distancia hacía con él. Yo mimaría mi corazoncito y me permitiría olvidarme de él.

Mi teléfono vibro y la lucecita se encendió pero decidí ignorarlo. Me di la vuelta en la cama, alejándome de la tentación y trate de nueva cuenta que mi cabecita se apagara. Después de lo que fueron minutos u horas, no lo sé, logre quedarme dormida.

Casi cuando caía en la inconciencia mi mente hizo clic en algo muy extraño. La persona que me estaba siguiendo, lo conocía y el me conocía a mí. Era él quien me llamo antes de que lograra comunicarme con Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el sonido de alguien que tocaba. Recordé lo de anoche y automáticamente me puse alerta.

¿Quién? – pregunte sin acercarme del todo a la puerta.

Servicio a la habitación – respondió una voz de mujer.

Yo no he pedido nada – replique.

Yo no sé señorita, me pidieron que se lo trajera.- Después se escuchó que hablaba con alguien.

Amiga – llamo mi amiga. – Ábreme, solo estoy yo, yo pedí que te trajeran el desayuno. – Me acerque a la puerta y abrí la puerta permitiéndole pasar con el carrito de comida.

Lo siento, estoy un poco susceptible. – me sonrió y me hizo un gesto con su mano, haciéndome saber que no pasaba nada.

Anoche te mande un mensaje, hable con la seguridad del hotel y del evento y me aseguraron que te van a cuidar como sombras, tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Me alegro. – le sonreí antes de entrar a darme un baño.

Hoy tenemos la mañana libre y al medio día prueba de sonido para después arreglarte y dar el show. Tenemos el vuelo a las 8:00 pm. – me dijo en voz alta, la escuche mientras me bañaba y después me cambiaba.

Está bien- suspire mientras me sentaba a comer. Me miro, cuando le regrese la mirada ella hablo.- hace unos minutos vibro tu celular.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a comer.

¿Qué sucedió? – me pregunto en tono amable. - ¿hablaste con él? – asentí.

Nada, solamente que tenías razón.- respondí en voz baja.- está mal que yo me fije en alguien.

No te rindas así, Querida. – tomo mi mano y me sonrió cuando la mire. – eres alguien que vale mucho la pena. Además yo jamás dije que estuviera mal que te fijaras en alguien.

No, pienso alejarme de él.- suspire.- no quiero arriesgarme.

El que no arriesga, no gana.- Me recordó. Suspire ¿acaso no decía que estaba loca por querer hablar?

No sé, al menos hoy, no pienso averiguarlo.

Yo opino que te tomes las cosas con calma, solo eso. Ya pensaremos en algo.

Terminados de desayunar y me dejo sola para que revisara mis llamadas y mensajes. En efecto, tenía un mensaje de Alice diciéndome que descansara tranquila, que tenía seguridad resguardándome. Más tarde y hoy en la mañana tenia mensajes de Edward.

Primero me llamas como loca, después me cuelgas. Eres una caprichosa...

Ese era de anoche., hoy en la mañana tenía otro mensaje

Buenos días Bonita. Espero tengas muy bonito día y que tu amiga te cuide como es debido.

Más tarde había llegado otro, por la hora, era cuando me dijo Alice.

espero ya estés despierta, flojita. ¿Ya desayunaste? Yo voy a ir con unos compañeros, llámame y platicamos.

No se imaginan como mi corazoncito hizo _boom, boom,_ cuando leí eso de "bonita". Aun así detuve mis manos y no lo llame. Y no fue por orgullo, esta vez no fue así, simplemente necesitaba marcar una pequeña distancia.

Decidí sacar mi ipod y salir a la terraza a escuchar un poco de música. Puse la canción de te vi venir de "Sin Bandera"

 _Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
Y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
Que rápido se me ha clavado  
Que dentro todo este dolor._

 _Es poco lo que te conozco  
Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
No tengo miedo de apostarte,  
Perderte sí me da pavor._

De lo único que estaba segura era que no lo veía como un capricho. Había aprendido a valorar los pocos momentos que habíamos compartido juntos. Lo apreciaba de verdad, poco a poco mi imagen de él iba pasando de lo físico.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, lo mire y era mi mama. Parecía que tenía un don para saber cuándo necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- hola – conteste.

\- estoy en el trabajo, así que te llamo de rápido – me sorprendió – es que si no te digo, se me va a olvidar

\- entonces dime – solté una risita.

Me aviso de un evento muy interesante y que me gustaba mucho. Contándome que iría con su compañero de trabajo. Cuando la conversación se profundizo un poco tuvo que encogí de hombros y me disponía a volver a encender mi Ipod, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Edward. Preferí no hacerme del rogar y contestar.

Hola – respondí con voz aparentemente tranquila. Conecte mi ipod al reproductor que tenía para que la música continuara sonando de fondo.

Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto

Bien – hasta yo me di cuenta de lo escueta que soné.

¿ya desayunaste, caprichosa?

Si – respire e intente no ser tan cortante. – fruta y pan tostado.

Tú no sabes lo que es un desayuno sustancioso – rio pero yo no. suspiro – sigues molesta

No

En ese momento cerré los ojos cuando reconocí los acordes de la canción.

 _A varios cientos de kilómetros  
Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
Y ciento como un cambio armónico  
Va componiendo una canción en mi interior_

 _Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
Y este encuentro telefónico  
Me ha recordado que estoy loco por ti_

Caprichosa, yo no estoy acostumbrado a rendirle cuentas a nadie – me explico y yo asentí sin responder, escuchándolo a él y a la canción. tenía que ser justamente " _kilómetros"_

¿nunca has sabido que a la princesa siempre se le contesta el teléfono?- respondí en tono prepotente.

¿es prepotencia o quizás estabas preocupada? – ¿su tono era burlón?

Si acaso te estas burlando de mí, déjame decirte que te has equivocado de persona

Amaneciste de mal humor – gruño – te bromeo y te molestas, me burlo de ti y también.

Pues sí, estoy de mal humor, estoy dolida porque yo te llame y ahí voy toda tonta preocupándome por ti y ¿Qué es lo que haces? Claro, te molestas y te burlas de mí y aparte me dices…

-discúlpame – me interrumpe – me doy cuenta de que eres alguien que se lo toma demasiado a pecho.

Cuido a las personas que me importan. – musite y él se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Decidí cambiar de tema. – dime bipolar.

¿bipolar? – rio y después dijo en tono sarcástico. – sería una gran mentira. ¿esta vez porque eres bipolar?

¿tienes algo que hacer el próximo domingo? – pregunte y no respondió – te diría que antes, pero sinceramente tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes del domingo.

¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu pregunta?

¡No! – grite riendo – es sorpresa. Dime que si puedes o te odiare.

Tú me odias cada cinco minutos – replico. – trabajo hasta medio día.

¡eso es genial! Así que te voy a pedir que ese día no lleves tu coche y voy por ti a tu trabajo.

Dime que estas planeando. – pidió. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro mi amiga.

Ahora sonaba la canción de "sirena" y ella comenzó a bailarla.

Te va a gustar y no, no te diré cuál es el plan. – bufo pero musito un "está bien"

¿Qué está sonando? – pregunto del otro lado de la línea.

Música según mi estado de ánimo. – reí – ahora es sirena…

"Sin Bandera"- completo – me encanta ese grupo.

¿enserio? – reí y mi amiga se giró a verme – pues ahora mismo tengo a mi mejor amiga bailándola sobre mi cama.- reí y el también. Mientras mi amiga gritaba ofendida pero después continuo bailando.

hey esa es "Nada fue un error"- grito mi amiga cuando cambio la canción. – es una lástima que debamos irnos. Tenemos junta.

Creo que esa es mi frase de salida – hablo Edward del otro lado de la línea – esta semana tendré mucho trabajo así que nos vemos el próximo domingo.

Edward – lo llame antes de que colgara mientras tomaba mi bolso y un disco que le di a mi amiga – cuídate mucho y nada de pretextos de que me cancelas.

Lo prometo, te mando un beso, bonita. – colgamos. Yo con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara.

Cuando la mire tenía una extraña mueca en su cara, sin embargo, no hice caso. Salimos y yo mire hacia todos lados antes de caminar. Segundos después me asuste horrores, cuatro guarda espaldas me custodiaban en silencio. A pesar de eso no exprese nada. Simplemente camine en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del hotel donde nos esperaba una camioneta.

Arreglaron las cosas – aseguro mi amiga y yo asentí.

No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada más pues en ese momento dos guardaespaldas se subieron en la parte de delante de la camioneta. Me gire y una igual a la que nosotras íbamos pero en blanco, nos seguía en la parte de atrás.

Llegamos al lugar y ya había decenas de fans en la puerta, me acerque a ellos y nos tomamos algunas fotografías junto con algunos autógrafos. Había algunos reporteros, los cuales me preguntaron sobre mis guardaespaldas, quieres aguardaban a unos metros de mí, no di mayores explicaciones que asegurar que era por seguridad.

Entramos y comenzamos la prueba de sonido, en la cual me pidieron que escogiera la canción con la cual iniciaría y que creía, me identificaba. Le recordé a mi amiga sobre el disco que le entregue en el hotel.

Vimos el reloj y la hora de arreglarme había llegado.

Fuimos al camerino. Ahí mi amiga era la encargada de que yo estuviera perfecta. Me coloque un palazzo/ vestido pantalón color cereza de manga corta. En la espalda y en el escote eran cerrados. Esto junto con unos tacones plateados. El maquillaje muy sencillo, más enfocada en los labios. Mi cabello solamente lo ondulamos e hicimos el fleco hacia un lado. Estaba lista.

Mi amiga se fue durante unos minutos para revisar que todo estuviera perfecto. Regreso unos minutos después y me dijo que todo estaba listo. Segundos antes de llegar al escenario mi celular vibro. Era un mensaje de Edward. Le pedí a mi amiga que se adelantara unos minutos mientras respondía. Asintió y salió dejándome sola.

salgo para México, caprichosa. Ansioso e intrigado porque llegue el próximo domingo. Cuídate mucho y avísame cuando regreses. También eres importante para mí, bonita

Sonreí como una tonta.

cuídate y avísame en cuanto estés en tu casa. Te divertirás, te lo aseguro. Conocerás algo nuevo de mí. Soy una linda caprichosa, obvio soy importante, guapo. Te quiero

Dude unos segundos antes y encogiéndome de hombros, lo envié. La gran sonrisa nunca falto en mi cara. Levante mi rostro y vi a lo lejos a un hombre, con una gorra negra, pantalón de mezclilla y playera negra. Por un momento me pareció reconocerlo, pero cuando me distraje dos segundos, este desapareció. Inhale y exhale profundamente, agradeciendo que esto se terminara por un buen tiempo.

Cuando mi amiga se acercó a mí, le informe y le entregue mi teléfono, apagado segundos antes. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que avisaría a seguridad. La abrace y le agradecí el estar conmigo. Después entre al escenario.

La gente se comportó encantadora conmigo, platicamos, reímos, recordé que eso era lo bonito de aquella carrera, el estar en contacto con personas de distintos lugares y brindarles una sonrisa. Divirtiéndote con ellos. Cantamos algunas canciones. En cada oportunidad que tuve les agradecí su apoyo y el estar ahí, conmigo.

Después de casi dos horas llego el momento de culminar y cantar la canción con la cual me identificaba. En esos momentos me recordaba a mi amigo. Pues esta pelea por aquello desconocido, apenas comenzaba. Este era el primer round.

Quiero entrenar el corazon  
a golpes fuertes de pasion,  
porque en las cuerdas de mi amor  
este round aún no termina.

Tu siempre vas contra reloj,  
corres en cuenta regresiva;  
temes perder frente al dolor…  
deja fluir la adrenalina.

Quiero alcanzar la meta,  
voy a noquearte hoy  
y acelerar contigo en  
un viaje de dos.

Hoy quiero vivir intensamente,  
hoy quiero sentir lo que es ganar,  
quiero competir contra el presente  
y a tu lado estar.

Hoy quiero vivir siempre al extremo,  
quiero ser tan solo la que soy,  
enamorarme sin pisar el freno  
con un gancho al corazon…  
un gancho al corazon.

Velocidad, tu debilidad

Casi parece una ironia.

Un golpe bajo al corazón

Es el recuerdo que te guía.

Quiero alcanzar la meta,  
voy a noquearte hoy  
y acelerar contigo en  
un viaje de dos.

Hoy quiero vivir intensamente,  
hoy quiero sentir lo que es ganar,  
quiero competir contra el presente  
y a tu lado estar.

Hoy quiero vivir siempre al extremo,  
quiero ser tan solo la que soy,  
enamorarme sin pisar el freno  
con un gancho al corazon…  
un gancho al corazon.

Hoy quiero vivir intensamente,  
hoy quiero sentir lo que es ganar,  
quiero competir contra el presente  
y a tu lado estar.

Hoy quiero vivir siempre al extremo,  
quiero ser tan solo la que soy,  
enamorarme sin pisar el freno  
con un gancho al corazon…  
un gancho al corazon.

Me despedí con muchos aplausos de parte de mis fans y entre de nuevo a la parte trasera del escenario. Me descoloco ver a mi amiga nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunte - ¿hice algo mal?

¡no! – grito.- para nada, todo estuvo perfecto. Es solo que ya estoy cansada.- me encogí de hombros y decidí creerle.

¿Lograron atrapar al hombre que te dije? – pregunte y la mire pero evadió mi mirada.

No…digo si, solo un fan algo loco – se encogió de hombros y aparento quitarle importancia.

¿sucede algo? – parecía que esa era la frase de este viaje.

Si – asintió con demasiada efusividad – solo que no veo la hora en que acabe este viaje, estoy demasiado cansada. Mande traer las maletas del hotel, ya se nos hizo tarde.

¿te he dicho que eres una pésima mentirosa? – le pregunte pero aún me evadió.

No es mentira – miro hacia otro lado mientras inconscientemente se acariciaba el hombro, quizás si estaba cansada – te deje tu ropa en el camerino, voy a ver que todo termine bien para irnos.

No espero respuesta, se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí sola. Entre al camerino y aun lado de mi ropa estaba mi maleta con mi bolso y mi teléfono encima.

Algo le había sucedido a mi amiga y no quería decirme. De nuevo empecé a hacerme ideas en la cabeza. Quizás el hombre venia armado y pensó atacar a mi amiga y hubo problemas. Yo espero que no. Agradecía que ya nos íbamos.

Cuando ya estaba cambiada con un lindo pants morado y el cabello recogido, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de ahí. Me encontré a mi amiga un poco más tranquila y me ayudo a llevar las cosas al coche. Durante el camino al aeropuerto intente hacer un poco de platica pero pronto me di cuenta de que ella no tenía la menor intención de hablar. Durante el vuelo fue más de lo mismo. Me preguntaba qué había sucedido para que ella estuviera tan esquiva. En varias ocasiones le pregunte si estaba molesta y su respuesta siempre fue "no, solo estoy cansada".

Me sorprendió cuando decidió hablar en el taxi en dirección a nuestras casas.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – me gire y asentí - ¿las cosas con Edward, van enserio?

\- Ya te dije que no pienso casarme con él en este momento.- respondí sorprendida por su pregunta.

\- eso ya lo sé – rodo los ojos – ¿pero tú vas con seriedad o solo quieres alguien con quien jugar?

\- no se en que momento cambio el concepto que tienes de mi – respondí molesta – pero te voy a decir que yo no soy de las que acostumbran jugar, si, voy totalmente enserio con él.

-¿quieres una relación seria?

-¿Qué sucedió durante el concierto Alice? – Pregunte sorprendida por sus preguntas – tengo la plena intención de que las cosas con Edward se den lo más serio posible, eso quiere decir que no descarto la posibilidad que dentro de muchos años me case con él. Pero ya no llevo prisa, o al menos no llevo el vestido de bodas en la cajuela.

Algo extraño sucedió, pude observar como mi amiga se relajaba y dejaba esa postura que había tenido todo el viaje. Sonrió un poco y me dejo en mi casa, de nuevo sin aclarar nada.

Entre a casa junto con todas mis cosas, era de madrugada. Decidí dejar todo en la sala para no hacer ruido y no despertar a mama. Fui a mi habitación y después de ponerme mi ropa de dormir, me acosté hasta caer en la inconciencia.

7 días nunca habían pasado tan despacio. Estaba feliz por mis planes del día. No pude hablar con mi amigo durante toda la semana porque gracias a nuestros viajes, el trabajo se había cargado de manera brutal sobre ambos. A eso le sume que mi plan telefónico tuvo problemas y durante toda la semana no tuve redes sociales. Eso obviamente con whatsaap.

Termine de bañarme cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era mi amigo Edward.

\- tengo un problema- murmuro apenas conteste.

\- ¿cual? Ni se te ocurra cancelarme.

\- si fuera a cancelarte te lo diría. – Suspiro – mi hermana se me quiere pegar, es eso o que lleve a mi hermano.

\- me siento quinceañera, enserio – reí - ¿Cuál es el problema de ir tu solo?

\- Digamos que mi hermana tiene ciertos complejos extraños – bufo del otro lado de la línea la opción es que tu lleves alguna amiga a ese lugar extraño o que en verdad cancelemos porque no pienso llevar a mi hermanita.

\- Llevare a Alice – sonreí, al final no me parecía tan mala idea. – quizás y hasta la hacemos de cupidos.

\- al fin conoceré a la famosa "Alice" – rio satisfecho – me parece perfecta la solución.

\- entonces nos vemos en el hospital a las 12:00 p.m – bufo pero asintió. Aun le molestaba que no lo dejara llevar su coche ni que le dijera a dónde íbamos.

Colgamos y le llame a mi amiga, no me sorprendió escucharla con voz adormilada.

-¿Qué quieres un domingo a las 10 de la mañana? –pregunto enfatizando la hora

\- Necesito que me hagas de chaperona – reí – no sé qué raros complejos tiene la hermana de Edward, el punto es que necesito que me ayudes a que su hermano no sea el ombliguito de mi paseo.

\- ¿quieres que la haga de nana? – Bufo y después de unos segundos respondió – de acuerdo, pero a cambio me das un día de descanso en el trabajo.

-¡Vamos! No soy la jefa – replique molesta – ándale, te divertirás.

\- De acuerdo, no tengo otra opción.

-Hecho, paso por ti- estaba por colgar pero recordé – lleva ropa cómoda, vamos a caminar.

-¿Caminar con el calor que está haciendo? – Reí - ¡me debes una muy grande!

Colgamos y me vestí con mi blusa azul de manga a tres cuartos. Un pantalón color beige y mis zapatos con poco tacón color café. Me recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Me coloque más perfume del necesario y termine de arreglarme.

Baje a la cocina y prepare sándwiches de pollo y de jamón. En ese momento recordé que Edward jamás me regreso mi bolsa de comida. Tome una canasta de picnic y los metí ahí junto con varias botellas de jugo. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 11:10 a.m. tome mi bolsa y mi canasta y Salí, iba tarde pero afortunadamente mi amiga no vivía lejos de mi casa.

En cuanto mi amiga me escucho llegar salió, al parecer ya me estaba esperando. Lucia muy linda. Una blusa azul claro con un suéter de botones verde, pantalón de mezclilla y botas hasta las rodillas. Su bolsa era blanca con algunos detalles de flores, pequeña y tenía para colgarse a través del pecho. Subió rápidamente al coche y Sali en dirección al hospital. Mire el reloj y ya eran 11:30 a.m.

-hola – saludo cuando avance – pregunta. ¿Te le vas a declarar a este niño?

\- no lo sé – ya lo había pensado – voy a ver como se dan las cosas, si veo que no es el momento, no.

Afortunadamente no había demasiado tráfico, llegue 12:05 y ellos ya me esperaban en la puerta del hospital. Ambas nos bajamos del coche, pero pude ver como mi amiga pasaba su bolsa para atrás.

Hola señoritas – nos saludó Edward penas nos acercamos. El vestía una camisa con el mismo diseño que mi blusa, llevaba pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y un saco café.

Hola –sonreí – lamento la tardanza.

Les presento a Jasper, mi hermano. - Lo mire. Lucía una camisa azul claro, pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra de piel junto con zapatos negros. Se me hizo conocido.

Ya conocía a Isabella – sonrió y lo reconocí, era el chico con el que estaba cuando conocí a Edward.

¡claro! – sonreí – eres el chico galante.- reí y ellos lo hicieron conmigo. Me gire hacia mi amiga y ella miraba fijamente a Jasper.

Bueno les presento a Alice. – mi amiga sonrió.

Al fin conozco a la famosa Alice – se acercó Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Bueno pues ahora podemos saber a dónde vamos? – pregunto Jasper y todos me miraron.

No – negué con mi cabeza – lo que si les puedo decir es que se quiten esos sacos o morirán de calor. Ahora, yo manejo.

Camine de regreso a mi coche y me subí al volante activando las puertas para que los demás subieran. Observe como les sorprendió que mi amiga se subió en la parte de atrás, sin embargo, Jasper se subió atrás con ella y Edward a mi lado.

Alice, no era necesario – le dijo Edward y ella se encogió de hombros.

Voy más cómoda así, no te preocupes. – sonrió y salimos en dirección a nuestro paseo.

Tengo una idea – sonreí mirándolos a todos.

Tus ideas me dan miedo – replico mi amiga y todos rieron a mis costillas.

Es enserio. Vamos a jugar los 4 a las 20 preguntas.- reí al ver sus caras de aburrimiento – y como a mí se me ocurrió yo empiezo. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo? El mío es Isabella Marie Swan

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

¿te llamas Anthony? – pregunte incrédula, su nombre sonaba demasiado raro.

Esas ya son dos preguntas.

Me llamo Jasper Anthony Masen Cullen. Es tradición familiar que los hombres se llamen Anthony.

Me llamo Marie Alice Brandon.

Ok, me toca – dijo Edward – gusto culposo.

¡Yo te digo el de Isabella! – grito Alice.

¡el tuyo es tu serie favorita! - rio Edward y yo me sonroje. Cosa de la que se dio cuenta. De forma extraña tomo mi mano que iba sobre la palanca de cambios y le dio un apretón. Lo mire y le sonreí.

Soy adicta a los frapuccinos de café, tomo casi uno diario.

Yo soy adicto a las nieves – confeso Jasper sonrojándose y lo mire – estar en una heladería es como un niño en una juguetería.

¿De verdad? – le pregunte girándome mientras estaba el semáforo. Asintió y me reí. Edward me miro mal y soltó mi mano. Aunque mi amiga me miraba con suspicacia. No era de las personas que iba riéndose de los demás. Ok, había estado mal reírme de Jasper, pero no lo hice a propósito. Pero tampoco podía disculparme porque entonces se descubriría mi plan.

En ese momento se detuvo el juego porque mis otros dos acompañantes no quisieron continuar. Puse un poco de música y continúe manejando.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino busque un lugar donde estacionarme.

¿Quieren comer primero o vamos y regresamos? – les pregunte y todos se encogieron de hombros. Edward seguía molesto. – Jasper no me reí de ti, discúlpame si te lastime, pero pronto te contare donde estuvo el chiste. – el asintió.

La verdad ya no puedo con la curiosidad así que mejor vamos y regresamos a comer. – escogió y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Me baje del coche colgándome mi bolsa sobre mi pecho y doblándome las mangas de la blusa. No quería que nada me estorbara. Cuando me gire para abrir la puerta Edward ya la tenía abierta para mí. Mis otros dos amigos estaban a unos pasos lejos de mi.

No te enojes – le pedí cuando estuve fuera. – no arruinemos este día con enojos. Te puedo jurar que no me reí de tu hermano. Ahora quítate ese saco, porque en verdad te va a estorbar.

Sonrió y metió su saco en el asiento del conductor y después cerró la puerta. Me atreví un poco y me acerque a él.

-¿puedo caminar de tu mano? – le pregunte y el tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón, sonriéndome un poco. Nos acercamos a los otros dos que nos esperaban. Si les sorprendió vernos tomados de la mano, no lo demostraron.

Vamos. – les dije a los chicos. – es por aquí.

Comencé a caminar guiándolos y viendo las pequeñas tiendas que había a nuestro alrededor. Al llegar al final de la calle la gran plaza se alzaba frente a nosotros.

Aquí está el chiste – me gire hacia Jasper – venimos a la feria de las nieves.

El miraba con grandes ojos todos los puestos de nieves y helados. En verdad vi sus ojos brillar como un niño la mañana de navidad. Sentí un apretón en mi mano y me gire hacia Edward, quien me sonrió.

Yo opino que vayamos a ver todas y después compramos – sugirió Edward y asentí. Me gire hacia mi amiga, la cual venía muy callada, me miro y me sonrió. Le ofrecí mi otra mano y ella la tomo.

Vamos a divertirnos – sonreí y ella asintió.

Me sentía feliz, caminando con grandes personas y disfrutando un bonito domingo. La primera vez que había venido fue con mi mama, mi hermana se había ido a un campamento de verano, yo escuche hablar en las noticias sobre esta feria y junto con una vecina y su pequeño, venimos.

Isabella – me gire hacia Jasper – discúlpame si soy grosero. ¿te molesta si tomo la mano de tu hermana?

Mire a mi amiga y se había puesto totalmente rojita, era totalmente adorable. Tome la mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía de mi amiga y se la entregue con una sonrisa. Por un momento me recordó cuando un padre entrega a su hija en el altar, cuando se van a casar.

-confió en que cuidaras de ella – le dije a Jasper con total seriedad. Este asintió con la misma seriedad y después le sonrió a mi amiga.

Ves – miro a Edward – así se trata a una dama.- entrelazo la mano de mi amiga con la suya y comenzaron a caminar. A ambos nos dejó con la boca abierta, Edward me miro y yo me encogí de hombros.

¿No me habías dicho que era tu amiga? – me pregunto.

Es mi amiga, no sé de dónde saco que era mi hermana – me encogí de hombros. - Pero ella se merece un caballero así.

¿te molesta que yo no soy así? Soy educado pero creo que mi hermano es más extremo – me pregunto mientras comenzábamos a caminar siguiendo a los otros dos.

No – dude y el me miro. Me sonroje un poco. Mire al frente, mi amiga y Jasper iban platicando – no espero un caballero de armadura, tampoco un príncipe azul. En cuanto a relaciones solo espero alguien que me acepte igual de loca que estoy. Alice es un torbellino.

Tú también eres un torbellino – replico. Continuamos caminando en silencio.

Nos detuvimos unos momentos cuando nuestros dos acompañantes se detuvieron a comprar un helado. Algo le dijo Jasper a mi amiga y ella rio fuertemente provocando la mirada de varias personas a nuestro alrededor. Continuamos hasta que vi una nieve que se me antojo. Metí la mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón pero no sentí dinero.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Edward y de mala gana me solté de su mano y comencé a buscar mi dinero.

Quiero una nieve. – respondí sin dejar de buscar mi dinero – pero creo que deje mi dinero en el coche.

Yo te la invito – me ofreció. – pídela

No, yo traigo – lo mire – no te traje como banco.

Hasta en eso has de ser caprichosa. – saco mi mano de mi bolsa. – pídela, yo pago.

Me debatí entre sacar mi lado princesa y dejar que el pagara o sentirme cómoda siendo yo.

Vamos a pagar mitad y mitad – ofrecí y el rodo los ojos, frustrado.

Tú me dijiste que no arruinara esto, ahora tú no lo arruines. No vamos a pagar una nieve entre los dos.

No me quiero acostumbrar a que me pagues las cosas, no quiero que algún día me lo llegues a echar en cara.

Solamente te estoy invitando una nieve. – me miro de manera extraña, confundido. – te lo estoy ofreciendo como amigo.

Sí, claro. – no pude evitar agachar la mirada. El solo me veía como una amiga.

No saben lo lindos que se ven – me gire hacia mi amiga – le dije a Jasper, "solo busquemos a los chicos que traen el mismo estampado de playera" y miren, si los encontramos.

¿sucede algo? Pregunto Jasper y yo sacudí la cabeza negando. Al final decidí rendirme y aceptar que me pagara el helado.

Quizás estaba haciendo un berrinche y como el mismo decía, lo estaba arruinando por algo sin importancia pero me dolió que sutilmente me envió a la "friendzone".

Compramos el helado y continuamos caminando ahora sin tomarnos de la mano, pues no podía tomarlo de la mano y sostener el helado.

Después de un rato los chicos insistieron en que necesitaban ir al baño, nosotras nos ofrecimos a quedarnos en el centro de la plaza mientras ellos buscaban el baño.

¿Por qué te enojaste hace rato? – pregunto mi amiga en cuanto los chicos desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

No me enoje, es solo que sutilmente me mando a la "friendzone"- me sonroje y ella rio – yo no le veo la gracia.

Pues para el eres su amiga, que querías. – explico entre risas.

Tengo hambre – cambie de tema – traigo sándwiches en el coche.

Pues entonces ya vámonos – sugirió – podemos estacionarnos en algún lugar. Ya sabes, la gasolina la pagamos entre las dos.

Asentí. Esa era la historia de mi vida, con amigos, mi madre, en su momento con mi hermana. Siempre pagábamos entre dos o más personas a partes iguales. Cuando llegaba a salir con mi mama o como ahora con Alice, pagábamos la gasolina entre las dos.

En ese momento los chicos regresaron.

Estábamos platicando que ya tenemos hambre – les conto Alice apenas se integraron – entonces ya vámonos.

Nosotros veníamos hablando de lo mismo – nos contó Edward. El sentándose a mi lado y colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. - ¿pero qué vamos a comer?

Yo traigo sándwiches en el coche – los dos chicos hicieron una mueca. - ¿Qué?

Discúlpanos – respondió Jasper – es que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a comer algo más completo, aunque lo que traes no está mal.

Yo opino que nos vayamos, mientras cargamos gasolina pensamos – sugirió Alice y yo estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que pensaríamos que comer una vez nos pusiéramos en marcha, caminamos de regreso a mi coche. De nuevo, Edward y yo detrás de Alice y Jasper, separados por una distancia considerable. Aunque yo ya no tenía helado, continuábamos sin tomarnos de la como de nuevo mis amigos iban tomados de la mano, aunque Alice ya empezaba a sacar su niña hiperactiva que no era capaz de caminar sin brincar un poco.

¿te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta? Me pregunto Edward y yo asentí cautelosa. - ¿nunca has tenido novio?

Si. – respondí un poco dudosa. – hasta hace algunos meses estuve en una relación. ¿por qué la pregunta?

¿el jamás te invito a ningún lado o te compro algo? – volvió a preguntar y en ese momento entendí el motivo de sus preguntas.

Yo siempre he sido así. Con mis amigas, con mi mama, mi hermana. Tenemos la costumbre de que pagamos a partes iguales. – hasta ese momento pensé en Jacob, aunque tenía detalles conmigo, jamás me preguntaba si quería que me comprara algo, simplemente me hacía regalos. – el solía tener detalles conmigo, pero en realidad no me preguntaba, simplemente los tenia. En cuestión de pagar, sí, yo siempre he pagado lo mío.

Pues conmigo vete acostumbrando a que será de ambas formas – sonrió y me abrió la puerta del conductor.

Una vez que todos estuvimos dentro del coche, salimos de ahí.

Isa – me llamo Alice y la mire por el retrovisor. - ¿Cuánto?

Yo opino que 500. – respondí bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros dos acompañantes.

¿nos comparten a que se refieren? – pregunto Edward y Jasper asintió.

Compartir gastos – me encogí de hombros – Alice me va a poner la mitad de la gasolina, ósea $250.00 – termine de explicar mientras entraba a la gasolinera.

No, esta vez pagamos Jasper y yo – dijo Edward y Jasper volvió a asentir mientras sacaba su cartera.

No, no es necesario.- vi como Edward rodo los ojos. – Mejor, nosotras pagamos la gasolina y ustedes pagan la comida.

Esa me parece una excelente idea – acepto Edward y yo reí. – es enserio.

Solo bromeaba. – reí mientras cargaban gasolina.

A mí me encanta la idea. – apoyo Jasper y vi como mi amiga asentía. No me quedo otra que bufar y soltarle el volante a Edward.

Manejo por Toluca hasta llegar a un bonito restaurante llamado "el rescoldo".

Hace rato no les dije, pero mi gusto culposo son las carnes. – confeso Edward estacionándose en el restaurante. Mi amiga aplaudió y yo asentí sonriente, no era adicta a ellas pero al paso que iba, quise creer que no sería la primera vez que viniera a este lugar.

El ballet parking se acercó para abrirme la puerta pero Edward no se lo permitió. Mientras que él me abría la puerta, Jasper se la abrió a Alice. Caminamos de la mano hacia el restaurante. Me detuve un momento en la entrada, mirándonos a los cuatro, pasamos un increíble domingo y ahora nos disponíamos a comer en un bonito restaurante. Edward me miro y me sonrió mientras esperábamos a que nos dieran una mesa. Por un momento pensé en Jacob, con el jamás pude convivir así con amigos, a él le gustaba que saliéramos los dos solos, aunque se llevaba bien con Alice, no le gustaba que ella nos acompañara a algún lugar. En cambio con Emmett nunca se llevó bien, cosa que me llevo a alejarme de él; sacudí mi cabeza y después la recargue en mi cabeza en su hombro y el apoyo la suya en la mía.

Después de unos minutos, nos asignaron una bonita mesa para cuatro. Me permití disfrutar del bonito lugar, las mesas y sillas de madera oscura, las paredes de color crema y las columnas con detalles rústicos.

Buenas tardes – nos saludó el mesero. – bienvenidos al rescoldo, les dejo las cartas y estoy a sus órdenes. ¿gustan algún aperitivo?

Yo quiero una margarita. – pidió Alice y yo la mire. – oh…bueno, mejor no.

Adelante. – le dijo Jasper al darse cuenta de las miradas. – Alice puede pedir lo que ella quiera.

Mi amiga y yo sonreímos ante sus palabras. Minutos después el mesero trajo la margarita y se retiró.

Bueno, Alice – dijo Edward y ambas lo miramos. – jamás nos dijiste cual era tu gusto culposo.

Sinceramente no lo sé. – rio – soy muy hiperactiva, pero creo que mi gusto culposo son las bebidas, como las margaritas.

Yo creo que tu gusto culposo es la comida – replique y después explique. – por nuestro trabajo vamos a muchos lugares y te gusta mucho la comida.

¡cierto! ok, ahora es mi turno en el juego – rio – lugar a donde nunca han ido. Yo nunca he ido a Veracruz.

Yo nunca he ido a Xochimilco – los tres me miraron sorprendidos. – siempre he querido ir a la trajineras pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad o el pretexto.

Se me ocurre una idea. – sonrió Edward. – ahora nos toca a nosotros, vamos el próximo fin de semana.

El sábado tenemos trabajo – replique y Alice asintió haciendo una mueca.

Nosotros también – le recordó Jasper – pero quizás podemos volver a salir el domingo. De nuevo al medio día.

¡me encanta la idea! – aplaudió Alice y yo me quede pensando. – podemos comer ahí, dicen que cocinan muy rico.

De acuerdo – acepte y en ese momento llego el mesero y nos tomó la orden.

Edward pidió una carne asada para todos junto con algunos complementos deliciosos. Nosotros tres pedimos agua y Alice continuo tomando margaritas.

Reí mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en el último mes. Me sentí feliz y tranquila y con un plan que se comenzaba a trazar en mi mente.

 **!HOLA!**

 **ESTOY HACIENDO TRAMPA PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO. DEBO CONFESAR QUE ME SORPRENDIO LO LARGO QUE SALIO CUANDO SOLO PUEDO ESCRIBIR SABADOS Y/O DOMINGOS.**

 **QUIERO OIR APUESTAS SOBRE QUIEN ES EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO. ESTOY CASI SEGURA DE QUE SI SABEN. ¿QUE LES PARECIO QUE YA SE CONOCIERON JASPER Y ALICE?**

 **GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS QUE LEE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA. AHORA, ES LA HORA DE RESPONDER REVIEWS. EL DIA DE HOY LE QUIERO DEDICAR EL CAPITULO A UNA SEGUIDORA MUY LINDA, HERMOSA E INTENSA. BRENDA ALINE, PORQUE SU EMOCIÓN ME ALIENTA Y LA MUY HERMOSA YA APRENDIÓ A SACARME ADELANTOS. TE QUIERO AMIGA, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO.**

 **ELIZABETH: Dentro del capitulo ya resolví algunas de tus dudas, ahora, Jacob no es tan santo como parecia y creo que poco a poco se dan cuenta. te confesare que Jacob ataco a isa por esconderle algo, pero también se fue porque el le esconde algo. Hay alguien atrás que mueve hilos aparte de Monserrat.**

 **CARY: Amo tus reviews, en realidad los de todos, pero me encanta tu intensidad. Tanya es mala, le tiene mucha envidia a Bella.**


	13. Asi me gustas

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **PRINCESA.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

Era el mensaje de texto más extraño que había recibido en todo el día, toda la semana y quizás toda mi vida.

 _ **Hice una apuesta con Emmett. ¿Cómo se escribe tu nombre?**_

¿Qué más daba como se escribiera mi nombre? Aunque, si lo pensaba, una de las cosas que más odiaba era que escribieran o pronunciaran mi nombre erróneamente. Era realmente desesperante. Todo radicaba en si en la parte de "Bella" se escribía con una sola "L" o se pronunciaba con doble "L".

Me disponía a contestarle cuando escuché un molesto grito.

—¡Isabella! —Me giré y me encontré a mi jefa en la puerta de su oficina—. Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

Guardé el teléfono y me dirigí hacia ella bajo la atenta mirada de todas las secretarias. ¡Odiaba que hicieran eso! Siempre estaban atentas a lo que sucedía en pasillos, quién entraba o quién salía. ¿Acaso no tenían trabajo qué hacer? Además, hasta donde sabía, aun se consideraba grosero murmurar sin discreción alguna.

—¿Era necesario el grito? —pregunté apenas cerré la puerta.

—Necesito saber si ya comenzaste con la propuesta para el conjunto habitacional del contrato que te pasé ayer —explicó sin responder mi queja.

—No —respondí apenas.

—Ese trabajo me urge, es para ayer —me interrumpió en tono exigente—. Tu trabajo está dejando mucho qué desear, no te contraté para que estés pegada al teléfono.

—Lo siento, pero nunca has tenido quejas de mi trabajo… —repliqué, ella continuó, ignorándome.

—Hasta ahora.

—Sera que me…

—No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos, necesito ese trabajo, ¡ya! —Volvió a interrumpirme.

—Apenas me…

—Necesito ese trabajo para mañana a las 7:00 a.m. —ordenó mientras tecleaba en su computadora—. Si no puedes, dímelo. ¿No necesito especificar que el trabajo debe de tener bocetos, cierto?

Me evité la molestia de contestarle y salí de su oficina irritada. Caminé de nuevo bajo la atenta mirada de las secretarias chismosas y me conduje a mi oficina. Afuera se encontraban Jessica y Alice.

—Entren, ambas —aseveré sin mirarlas—. Jessica, llama a Angela, dile que la quiero aquí ahora.

En ese momento mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Alice entró conmigo a mi oficina mientras Jessica llamaba a Angela.

— _Hola, bonita_ —saludó Edward—, _espero que estés teniendo muy buena tarde, te llamaba para saber si podíamos comer juntos._

—Hola, lindo. —Suspiré. Mi amiga sonrió al escucharme mientras se acomodaba—. Eso será imposible, justo ahora estoy tratando de contener mi tono de voz.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó. Podía imaginarme su ceño fruncido del otro lado de la línea.

—No. —En ese momento entraron Jessica y Angela—. Dentro de un par de segundos tres señoritas me escucharan gritar, quizás me escuches, mi voz llegará hasta Marte.

Alice, Jessica y Angela enarcaron una ceja mientras escuchaban. Lo había dicho a propósito.

— _¿Sucede algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte en alguna cosa?_

Me calentó el corazón su preocupación.

—No, guapo. Gracias. Es solo trabajo.

— _Bien._ —Esta vez pude escuchar su sonrisa a través de la línea—. _Entonces no te entretengo más, sabiendo que es trabajo y no un problema grave, me quedo más tranquilo._

—Gracias, aunque contigo también tengo un problema. —Alice me hizo una seña con sus dedos pidiéndome que colgara—. No entiendo tu pregunta.

— _Cierto, lo olvidé. Solo mándame un mensaje con tu nombre escrito correctamente, es una apuesta con Emmett_ —dijo repitiendo lo mismo que decía el mensaje. Alice volvió a pedirme que colgara el teléfono, por lo que me tuve que despedir rápidamente.

—Vamos, Alice, sígueme encendiendo —dije irónicamente mientras colgaba. Ambas nos miramos enfadadas—. Espero que las tres hayan dormido bien anoche, porque hoy no dormirán, no si yo no lo hago.

—¿Puedes explicar qué rayos sucede que nos llamas con tanta urgencia? —bramó Angela.

Angela fue mi asistente antes de Jessica, era abogada y había llegado un par de meses después de que yo lo hiciera. Era buena persona, tranquila. Tenía un bar/cafetería bastante concurrido en la ciudad. Actualmente trabajaba en el departamento legal de la empresa.

—No sé qué rayos sucede. —Me encogí de hombros—. Ayer llegó a mis manos un contrato y mañana debe estar lista la propuesta de proyecto.

—¿Es broma? —Rio irónicamente Alice—. Eso es imposible. Son las 4:00 de la tarde.

—No es ninguna broma, debe estar para mañana a las 7:00 a.m.

—¿Cómo carajos vamos a lograr eso? ¿Cuándo te llegó el contrato? —inquirió Alice.

—¿No me estás escuchando? Te acabo de decir que ayer —contesté molesta. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba—. No sé qué sucede, pero la jefa quiere ese trabajo ¡ya!

Intenté respirar y contenerme. Alice no tenía ninguna la culpa del estrés que me estaba provocando esto. No era normal, sobre todo porque no era el único contrato que me había llegado ayer. Procuré tranquilizarme y encontrar una solución.

—Haremos una cosa. Las tres van a tomar sus cosas y nos marchamos a mi casa. Ahí vamos a trabajar las cuatro, tenemos que revisar el contrato y ver que no haya ningún problema.

Las tres asintieron, Angela y Jessica salieron de mi oficina por sus cosas, Alice, sin embargo, no se movió.

—¿No piensas ir por tus cosas? —demandé mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Edward con mi nombre.

—No, no pienso seguir ninguna de tus órdenes. —La observé con la boca abierta—. Hazle como quieras.

—¿Perdón? ¿Puedo preguntar qué rayos te pasa? —exigí levantándome—. ¿Te das cuenta de que es trabajo?

—Pasa que estoy harta de cómo me tratas —gruñó—. De cómo me trata todo el mundo.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, salió azotando la puerta de mi oficina. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Entré a la oficina tan molesta por los gritos de mi jefa que jamás me fijé si a mi amiga le ocurría algo. Suspiré profundamente preguntándome cuándo tendría un día normal.

Tomé mis cosas y salí, encontrándome con mis dos compañeras de trabajo. Noté que Jessica ya llevaba un folder, así que suponía era el contrato de trabajo. Bajamos y salimos en dirección a nuestros coches. Jessica no tenía carro, así que se fue conmigo. En el camino le pedí que comenzara a leer los contratos.

No sabía qué pensar en relación a la reacción de Alice, estaba segura que algo extraño le sucedía. Alice tenía muchas conductas, no obstante, jamás la había visto tan furiosa. Estaba de acuerdo en que en ocasiones era demasiado dura con ella, pero hoy no había motivo para que se exaltara de esa manera. Le reñí porque me estaba preguntando algo que ya había dicho, pero al parecer su cabeza se encontraba lejos de la oficina en ese momento.

Llegamos a mi casa, Angela estacionando detrás de mí. Entramos y nos instalamos en el despacho. Jessica había sacado varias copias del contrato y nos acomodamos para leerlos. Nos entretuvimos un poco por tener que explicarle a Jessica cada duda del trabajo. Cuando vimos el reloj, eran las 9:10 p.m. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Era mi madre.

—¿Isabella? —Me acerqué a ella—. Hay alguien afuera que te busca. No quiere pasar.

—¿Quién? —Ella sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó misteriosamente.

—Ahora vengo —les informé a mis compañeras. Ellas asintieron.

Me abracé cuando salí al jardín, no había sacado alguna chaqueta y hacía un poco de frío. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendió a quién me encontré ahí.

—¿Edward? —pregunté automáticamente sonriendo, él correspondió mi sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Como dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo pensé que quizás no habías comido —dijo mostrándome una bolsa con un empaque de comida—. Te traje un poco de comida china, es de mis platillos favoritos, espero te guste.

—¡Que rico! —Aplaudí—. Es verdad, no he comido y no sé si vaya a dormir.

—¿Tanto trabajo tienes?

—Mi jefa y Alice se pusieron todas locas.

—No te expreses así de Alice —me regañó—. ¿Qué sucedió con tu jefa?

—Perdón. Mi jefa se puso toda rara, me exigió un trabajo que me acaba de pasar ayer, y creo que Alice pensó que se me había olvidado, el caso es que se enfadó y me dijo que no iba a seguir mis órdenes y no vino a trabajar.

—Supongo que eso no es normal en ella. —Sacudí la cabeza negando, después miré mi reloj, eran 9:25 p.m.

—Debo regresar a trabajar. Gracias por la comida. —Él asintió y se acercó a mí, automáticamente me sonrojé y sentí cómo mi cuerpo se ponía alerta. Me sonrió y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí hasta dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla.

—Por cierto —me dijo antes de subir a su coche—, no voy a poder verte hasta el domingo. Pero paso por ti, esta vez vamos en mi coche.

Asentí un poco ida. Aún estaba algo tonta por su cercanía y su beso. Mi mente se había imaginado que él me besaba en los labios. Me preguntaba qué se sentiría darle un beso, de esos que te hacen perder el sentido y olvidarte de todo menos de la persona con quien estás. Sacudí la cabeza y observé cómo se iba, luego entré a mi casa.

Estaba caminando por el jardín cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta. Me pareció muy raro, sin embargo, me regresé. Por el visillo de la puerta observé que era Alice. Abrí la puerta.

—Hola —saludó en un murmullo—. Vine a traerte un café y, no sé, quizás me dejes trabajar.

—¿No dijiste que no seguirías mis órdenes? —pregunté molesta.

—Ando un poco mal —dijo agachando la cabeza—. Ligué los problemas laborales con los personales.

—No entiendo —murmuré tratando de manejar mejor mi tono de voz.

—Nada, solo tengo problemas personales como el 99.9% de la población mundial —respondió oscamente—. ¿Entonces? ¿Me perdonas y me dejas entrar a trabajar?

—Solamente porque me trajiste mi café favorito. —Me hice a un lado y ella sonrió.

Ella estaba siendo grosera y no mentiría si dijera que la vigilaría muy de cerca. Pero también le daría su espacio. Supongo que cuando se sienta lista me contará qué le sucede.

—Por cierto, ¿con quién estabas hablando? —curioseó y sonreí mostrándole la bolsa de comida.

—Edward muy tiernamente me trajo de comer —conté—, así que ya tengo café y comida.

—¿Al menos nos dejarás pedir pizza a las chicas y a mí? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Tú acabas de llegar —le reproché y ella hizo ojos de cachorrito y el inicio de un puchero con sus labios—. De acuerdo.

Mientras ellas pedían pizza yo devoraba la deliciosa comida que Edward me había traído. Su detalle me pareció tan tierno, ese tipo acciones te calientan el corazón. Miré los ricos rollitos primavera, el arroz, que era lo que más me gustaba, y el pollo agridulce con pimientos. Reí porque no me di cuenta que traía una soda de cola en el paquete. Casi nadie se preocupaba por si comía aparte de mi madre. Algunas veces a Alice también se le olvidaba, pero eso era porque ella tampoco tenía oportunidad de comer.

Visualicé a Alice sin que lo notara, algo le sucedía. Tenía el contrato en las manos, pero podía ver en sus ojos cómo por momentos se perdía. Era un poco obvia porque regresaba a la realidad con un sacudir de su cabeza.

Pensé un poco en Edward y en mí. Había sido algo hermoso su preocupación por mí. Cruzaron por mi cabeza mis planes para el domingo. Aunque tenía dudas. Yo le había contado el domingo anterior un poco sobre Jacob, pero él nunca mencionaba, ni por error, a su ex novia. Eso era algo que debía que hablar con él si es que pretendía que fuéramos algo más. ¿Qué había pasado con su novia de secundaria? ¿Fue ella su última novia? ¿Por qué terminaron? Aunque me preocupaba un poco, sus reacciones exageradas me incomodaron. Sin embargo, era un tema importante.

—Alice —la llamé. Ella me miró—. ¿Saldrás el domingo?

Pude observar en sus ojos que entendía a lo que me refería.

—Esperemos a ver si tendremos libre el domingo, así como estamos de trabajo, lo dudo.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron bastante, puedo decir que me sacaron de mi burbujita, era verdad. En nuestro trabajo no era muy común que tuviéramos los domingos libres. Eso me deprimió un poco, estaba algo ilusionada con mi paseo.

Continuamos trabajando casi toda la noche, turnándonos para dormir un poco. A las cinco de la mañana Angela llevó a Jessica a su casa para que pudiera bañarse y cambiarse. Alice hizo lo mismo.

Fue desesperante, frustrante y odioso la forma de actuar de mi jefa. Llegamos las cuatro a las 6:30 de la mañana para preparar la presentación. Ella llegó a las 7:00 a.m. y se sorprendió de encontrarnos ahí.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó.

—Me dijiste que querías el trabajo para hoy a las 7:00 a.m.

—Olvida lo que dije, continúen trabajando este proyecto para el lunes. —Se dio la vuelta y nos dejó ahí, totalmente impactadas.

Seguí a mi jefa dispuesta a reclamarle. Llegué a su oficina y cerré la puerta, pero algo me detuvo de comenzar mis gritos. Se veía cansada y noté que traía la misma ropa del día anterior, solamente se cambió la chaqueta.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella? —me preguntó dejando sus cosas sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué te sucede, Irina? —inquirí—. Nunca habías reaccionado como ayer y mucho menos hecho lo que acabas de hacer.

—Se trata de mi hermano —confesó y me quedé de piedra. Ella jamás hablaba de su vida privada—. Está enfermo y mi sobrina se encuentra lejos, no sabemos cómo contactarla.

—¿Se encuentra muy grave? —Ella asintió. Me miraba de una forma extraña, no sabría cómo describirla.

—El médico recomienda que, si logra mejorarse, lo traslademos a un lugar cerca de la playa. Estoy muy preocupada. —Asentí dispuesta a marcharme—. No quiero que porque yo no me encuentre en la empresa te sientes en tus laureles. —Me giré y la miré. Ella no me miraba—. Ese proyecto es muy importante, de los más importantes actualmente, y necesito que lo trabajen arduamente, porque en cuanto mi hermano se recupere vendré y te lo exigiré.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—Tampoco quiero que cuentes mis problemas, esto es un mercado de chismes. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Espero sepas guardar discreción.

Asentí y regresé a mi oficina. No les di mayores explicaciones a mis compañeras, más que decirles que debíamos perfeccionar el trabajo. Tampoco le tomé importancia a las confesiones de mi jefa, esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien, por mi parte tenía cosas importantes en las cuales pensar. A eso nos dedicamos el resto de la semana, aunque todos nos dimos cuenta que en ningún momento la jefa se presentó en la empresa, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Me dediqué a exigirles el mayor trabajo a mis chicas, dejándolas bastante agotadas.

El domingo por la mañana me levanté muy temprano, me bañé y alisté con un pantalón verde y una blusa rosa, junto con un saco negro. Alacié mi cabello y me coloqué un poco de perfume. Mi rostro fue de colores muy naturales, aunque mi boca la pinté de un rojo fuerte. Hoy sería el día en que hablaría con Edward.

Tocaron a mi puerta y miré a mi amiga lucir un pantalón blanco y una blusa color verde, en la misma tonalidad que mi pantalón, junto con unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías —murmuré mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

—Por un momento lo consideré, pero quiero ver tu cara cuando conozcas el lugar. —Se burló y le saqué la lengua.

—Estoy dispuesta a hablar hoy con Edward —le confesé y ella se sorprendió, para después aplaudir.

—Ahora menos que nunca me pierdo este paseo. —Reí junto con ella.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunté y ella asintió sin mirarme.

Minutos después escuchamos sonar un claxon, así que salimos. Según mi amiga me dijo, mi madre había salido cuando ella llegó. Afuera nos esperaba Edward, quien lucía un pantalón y una camisa, ambos de mezclilla con unos zapatos café, junto con Jasper, quien llevaba una camisa a cuadros y un pantalón de mezclilla.

—Hola, bonita —me saludó Edward con un beso en la mejilla. Después se dirigió a mi amiga—. Hola, Alice.

—Llegaste puntual. —Reí mientras saludábamos a Jasper. Pude ver que Alice no me quitaba la mirada de encima y eso provocó que me sonrojara horrible.

—Vamos. —dije mientras caminamos hacia el auto. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ofrecí una sonrisa, la cual borré cuando visualicé a Alice entrar rápidamente al coche dejando a Jasper con la mano extendida, lo que sorprendió bastante a los dos hombres. Cuando Jasper me miró, esquivé su mirada y me subí al coche finalmente.

—¿Están listas, señoritas? —cuestionó Edward, primero mirándome a mí y después a Alice. Ambas asentimos.

—¿A mí no me preguntas, guapo? —bromeó Jasper intentando imitar a un gay, cosa que nos dio mucha risa a todos. La mirada de ambos hombres estaba puesta en Alice.

—Edward… —Este me miró mientras emprendíamos la marcha hacia nuestro paseo—. ¿Y Emmett? Dijiste que le dirías sobre nuestro paseo para ver si nos quería acompañar.

—¿Emmett? —titubeó y miró a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor.

—Tuvo que salir de emergencia. —Se apresuró a responder Jasper—. Un problema…con unos pacientes.

—Exacto —concordó Edward. Intenté mirarlo, pero él evitaba mi cara y supe que mentía. Sin embargo, decidí no insistir, solo esperaba que todo con mi amigo estuviera bien. Toqué suavemente el brazo de Edward y el me miró.

—Si fuera algo grave, ¿me lo dirías? —le pregunté en voz baja, con la esperanza de que nuestros amigos decidieran ignorarnos. Asintió en silencio y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye —dijo Edward durante un alto—, nunca me dijiste si te gustó la comida china.

—¡Oh! Estuvo deliciosa. —Aún la recordaba y mi boca se hacía agua—. Me encantó.

—¿Tenía arroz? —cuestionó Alice y yo hice un puchero mientras Edward asentía extrañado—. Con razón, el arroz la vuelve loca.

—¡Alice! —chillé sonrojada.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Rio Edward.

—En cuanto a comida china me gusta mucho el arroz y las verduras con carne. En postres amo las fresas, uvas y gelatina, cualquiera de los tres con crema.

—No olvides el pastel de queso que prepara tu mamá. —Me recordó Edward.

—¿Lo has comido? —indagó Alice antes de que yo respondiera.

En ese momento me percaté de que Alice estaba demasiado platicadora con Edward, mientras que a Jasper lo ignoraba. Lo observé y me di cuenta que él vio lo mismo, pues miraba con gesto extrañado a Alice al tiempo que ella estaba inclinada sobre Edward.

—No, es come sola. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Nunca ha querido invitarme.

—Bella es una excelente cocinera, su mamá le ha enseñado mucho, aunque prefiero los molletes de la tía Renée.

—Entonces a mí no me quiere —replicó Edward y lo miré—. Nunca me ha cocinado nada.

—No seas mentiroso. —Lo golpeé en el brazo—. ¿No te cociné cuando estabas enfermo? —Me volteé hacia la ventana fingiendo estar molesta.

—No es cierto, hermosa. Es broma —dijo acariciando mi brazo. Pude sentir los vellos de mi piel erizarse, cosa de la cual se dio cuenta, más no hizo comentario al respecto, tan solo continuó como si nada pasara. Me giré hacia él y me sonreía tiernamente. Nos miramos a los ojos y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, solo estaban sus ojos puestos en mí, nada más importaba. Tuvimos que romper el contacto visual cuando el claxon de los coches comenzaron a sonar estrepitosamente.

En un acto de valentía coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, la cual estaba en la palanca de velocidades. Me negué a mirar a Edward y a nuestros acompañantes, quienes eran testigos de todo. Solamente sentí segundos después su pulgar acariciar distraídamente la palma de mi mano.

—¡Sube el volumen! —gritó Alice sobresaltándonos a todos, no me fijé del silencio que había inundado el coche. Sin muchas ganas quité mi mano de la de Edward e hice lo que pidió—. ¿Recuerdas esa canción, Bella? Es de Selena.

" _ **Y se emociona (y se emociona)  
Ya no razona  
No lo puedo controlar  
Y se emociona (y se emociona)  
Ya no razona  
No lo puedo controlar  
Y se emociona (y se emociona)  
Ya no razona  
Y me empieza a cantar (cantar)  
Me canta así así".**_

—¿Te gusta Selena? —preguntó Jasper integrándose a la plática mientras que Edward volvía a tomar mi mano.

—De pequeña y hasta mi adolescencia fue una de mis artistas favoritas. Amaba sus canciones.

—¿Has visto su película? —Continuó Jasper.

—Sí, y al igual que muchos opino que Jennifer López le debe su carrera a Selena —comenté mientras sonaba "Si una vez".

" _ **Si una vez dije que te amaba, hoy me arrepiento  
Si una vez dije que te amaba  
No sé lo que pensé, estaba loca  
Si una vez dije que te amaba, y que por ti la vida daba  
Si una vez dije que te amaba no lo vuelvo a hacer  
Ese error es cosa de ayer**_

 _ **Yo sé que un día tú volverás  
Y tú de todo te arrepentirás".**_

—Jennifer López también ha hecho muy buenos trabajos —replicó Edward.

—Claro, no lo niego, solo digo que se dio a conocer con esa película.

—¡Ahora cállense! —aseveró Alice—. Es la versión cuando canto en el _astrodome_ y a mí me fascina esa versión, déjenme escuchar en paz.

Yo también amaba esa versión, pero los repentinos cambios de humor de Alice me estaban poniendo de muy mal humor. Ya llevaba toda la semana así y por más que le había preguntado qué le sucedía, ella se negaba a decirme.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y pude ver cómo Jasper miraba fijamente a Alice mientras que ella lo ignoraba, empezaba a pensar que su raro comportamiento tenía que ver con él.

—¿Quién es tu artista favorito actualmente, Bella? —comentó Jasper.

—Son muchos —musité—. Thalía y Rio Roma me encantan. Aunque escucho de todo.

—A mí me encanta Katty Perry —prosiguió Edward—. Aunque Adele también.

—Yo soy más internacional, amo a Shakira y a Marc Anthony —dijo Jasper.

—Como si alguien te hubiera preguntado —masculló Alice en tono molesto. Todos la miramos atónitos.

—¡Mary Alice Brandon! —exclamé molesta—. Discúlpate en este momento.

—¿Quién me va a obligar? —gruñó altanera para después salir del coche. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Salí apenas notando que Edward intentó detenerme. Alice había comenzado a caminar, así que corrí detrás de ella.

—¡Alice! ¡Mary Alice! —grité llamando la atención de algunas personas. La tomé por el brazo apenas la alcancé—. ¿No estás escuchando que te estoy hablando?

—¡Bella! —Me giré para encontrarme con Jasper—. Tengo que hacer algo y me llevaré a Alice.

—¡Contigo no voy ni a la esquina! —vociferó Alice, pero fue tomada de la mano por Jasper y casi arrastrada.

Me pareció muy rara la actitud de los dos, Jasper no era el caballero de armadura oxidada de la vez pasada ni Alice era la damisela sonrojada. Pude ver Jasper le murmuró algo para hacer que caminara.

—¿Qué les sucede a esos dos? —preguntó Edward y me sobresalté cuando lo sentí a mi lado—. Lo siento.

—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Sabes a dónde fue Jasper?

—Sí. —Sonrió misterioso—. En un rato los volveremos a ver, tú me vas a acompañar a ver unas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Sonreí mientras él tomaba mi mano—. ¿Podemos regresar un momento al coche? Olvidé quitarme el saco y tengo mucho calor.

—Claro. —Caminamos de regreso al coche y pude dejar mi saco.

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy bonita? —dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano. Comenzó a caminar y lo seguí observando el lugar.

—No, aunque creo que mi hermana es más bonita que yo.

—Eso me parece imposible —repuso—. Además, no quiero saber de tu hermana, quiero saber de ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saberlo todo. —Me volteé hacia él extrañada ante su tono.

—No entiendo qué me quieres decir. —Nos detuvimos antes de llegar a las trajineras, podía verlas a lo lejos.

—Eso, quiero saber y compartir contigo todo lo que tú me quieras dar, y un poco más.

—Edward, necesito hablar contigo de algo. —Aproveché que estábamos a solas.

—Me parece perfecto, porque yo también quiero hablarte, y perdona que en esta ocasión no sea caballeroso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué me dirías si te pidiera una oportunidad?

—¿Una oportunidad para qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Eres buena amiga, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad…que nos dieras la oportunidad de ser algo más.

—Edward, ¿acaso tu…?

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—No… —musité sorprendida.

—¿No? —Su tono triste me hizo salir un poco del asombro.

—No sé… —Intenté agachar la mirada, más él no me lo permitió—. No entiendo cómo surgió esto.

—Me agrada mucho tu compañía, eres una persona increíble, te me has ido metiendo poco a poco en mi cabeza y has puesto mi vida patas arriba. Supongo que yo tampoco sé cómo surgió esto.

—Me preocupa una cosa, Edward. Yo vine a este paseo con la plena intención de hablar de lo mismo contigo, pero hay algo que ronda mi cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? Si es por los tiempos, encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo.

—Me preocupa que después tú me reproches que acepté ser tu novia apenas conociéndonos. —Él comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

—Eso nunca sucederá. —Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Yo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, soy yo el que está proponiendo y pidiendo esto.

—¿Valorarás lo que llegue a sentir por ti? —pregunté—. Voy a poner todo de mi parte para que lo nuestro funcione.

—Te valoraré como una muñequita de porcelana. No, como la muñeca de cristal más fina y cara.

—No eres muy romántico a la hora de comparar —me burlé un poco—. Mis padres no funcionaron juntos, nadie supo valorar a mi madre…

—Te puedo asegurar que lo haré. Cuidaré tu corazón y a cambio te pido lo mismo, que valores todas y cada una de las cosas que yo te entregue.

—Prometido…novio mío. —Reí un poco al decirlo.

—Hay algo más. —Lo miré expectante—. Quiero sinceridad, quiero que seas totalmente franca y honesta.

—Tienes mi palabra. —Puse mi mano en su pecho.

Nos miramos a los ojos y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando. Alternábamos la mirada entre nuestros ojos y labios. Podía sentir el calor emanando de sus labios.

—¡Edward! —gritó alguien sobresaltándonos. Era Jasper—. ¿Qué hacen?

—Nada —farfulló Edward molesto mientras yo evitaba la mirada de ambos. No me fijé si Alice venía con él, aunque suponía que sí.

Cuando me giré Edward tenía una mascada roja que parecía de seda en sus manos. Me extrañó bastante.

—No te muevas —dijo Edward y me hice para atrás—. Por favor, es una sorpresa.

—Ni lo sueñes, no me pondrás eso. —Retrocedí cuando sentí que alguien me ponía por detrás la mascada y me agarraban las manos—. Eso no es justo, son tres contra una.

—Vamos, bonita. —Edward me tomó de la cintura—. Te prometo te va a gustar.

—Los odio —gruñí mientras Edward reía. No era muy paciente.

Me giraron y comenzamos a caminar. Edward nunca me soltó de la cintura.

—Hay unos escalones delante de ti —anunció Edward—. Baja con cuidado, ya casi estamos llegando.

Aunque mis zapatos no eran muy altos, no pude evitar pisar mal y casi caerme. Escuché la carcajada de Alice, la cual fue callada de momento, al parecer le habían regañado. Edward me sostuvo más fuerte por la cintura y continuamos bajando los escalones restantes para después caminar unos metros más.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Edward en mi oído. Asentí mientras se me erizaba de nuevo la piel.

Me retiraron la mascada y frente a mí encontré una trajinera con mi nombre escrito con flores. Me pareció un detalle hermoso. Mi nombre estaba escrito con hermosas flores blancas y alrededor con múltiples flores de colores.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió esto? —pregunté fingiendo voz neutra. Me giré y Jasper me señaló a Edward quien se mostraba nervioso—. ¿Tú hiciste esto? —Él asintió en silencio. Lo abracé y brinqué como niña pequeña—. Esto es hermoso, se ve increíble.

—¿Te gusta? —Asentí emocionada—. Entonces súbete.

No esperé más y corrí a subirme, quise hacerlo sola pero la trajinera se movió, cosa que me asustó. Sentí a alguien sostenerme de la cintura, giré y me encontré con Edward. Me dio la mano y Jasper tomó la otra y juntos me ayudaron a subir. Después de mí siguió Alice y detrás de nosotras los dos hombres. Me senté en las bonitas sillas blancas cuando el hombre que la manejaba comenzó a desatarla. Observé alrededor lo hermoso que era, no solo este lugar, sino también México.

—¿Quieres un refresco? —cuestionó Edward. Asentí.

—¿Vamos a la isla de las muñecas? —pidió Jasper y Edward asintió. Miré a Alice, quien se encontraba en silencio mirando las otras trajineras.

—¿Dónde es eso? —pregunté.

—Es una isla donde dicen que asustan, hay muchas cabezas de muñecas —contó Alice aun mirando hacia afuera.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Cuando asentí Edward me acercó dos tacos con carne y un refresco de cola.

Xochimilco estaba lleno de cosas, era un mercado sobre agua, había Mariachis, vendían dulces, todo tipo de comida y bebidas. Estaba fascinada.

Miré a Edward sonriendo mientras él comía y comentaba algo con su hermano, este era el primer día de noviazgo más hermoso. No lo comparaba con el pasado, solo deseaba vivir el presente. Aunque nuestros amigos no sabían nada y la verdad deseaba que esperásemos un poco más entes de gritarlo al mundo. Era feliz. Anhelaba comenzar a vivir y compartirlo todo con mi lindo novio.

!Cumplimos tres meses!

muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia. gracias a todas las lectoras silenciosas, a **brenda Aline, cary, elizabeth,yoliki, Adriu, Por leerme, por sus reviews, por todo. Gracias a Manu que esta haciendo un excelente trabajando corrijiendo mis horrores.**

Y pues feliz porque Edward fue el que decidio dar el paso y pedirle a bella que fuera su novia. Al final, como lo explico en el capitulo, no queria que bella se viera mal o como mujer facil. creo que va a ser muy divertido ver como se acoplan a un noviazgo por sus diferentes caracteres.

queria platicarles que dentro un tiempo, voy a alternar princesa con otra historia, es un spinn- off que ya estoy escribiendo. pero como revela muchas cosas, me voy a esperar a que este lo mas avanzada que se pueda la historia.


	14. Alice

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **PRINCESA.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **POV ALICE.**

— _Quiero contarte algo —musitó Jasper mientras salíamos de la heladería. Le había mentido a mi jefa Isabella diciéndole que tenía que ir a ver unos materiales para bocetos, en cambio había ido a comer helado con Jasper._

— _¿Qué sucede? —pregunté extrañada. Veníamos hablando sobre las miraditas nada discretas de Bella y Edward._

— _Es algo que nadie sabe, ni mis hermanos, ni Emmett, nadie. —Enfatizó el nadie—. Es algo muy personal._

— _¿Entonces por qué quieres que yo lo sepa?_

— _No lo sé, quizás porque siento la necesidad de que alguien lo sepa, para saber que es real._

— _¿Qué sucede? —Comenzaba a preocuparme, quizás estaba enfermo._

— _Tengo novia. —Sonrió—. Se llama Brenda y es enfermera del hospital._

— _¿Qué? —pregunté confundida._

— _Sí, mi hermano dice que nunca debemos tener ese tipo de relaciones con el personal del hospital, que da mala imagen, aunque bueno, él…_

— _Estás diciendo muchas cosas a la vez. —Interrumpí confundida—. Me estás hablando de un Edward con escrúpulos extraños, de una novia y de un secreto. No entiendo nada._

— _Lo siento, es que estoy nervioso —dijo, lo cual lo vi como una piedra más en el tema. Me estaba poniendo de mal humor. ¿Por qué tendría que estar nervioso?_

— _Respira y trata de explicarte._

— _Brenda es una linda chica, es enfermera del área de emergencias. Es muy graciosa y muy…_

— _¿Sabes qué? Cuando sepas exactamente lo que me quieras decir, me avisas —repliqué enfadada. Lancé el helado en un bote de basura a nuestro lado y me marché._

 _Me molestó_ un poco _que viniera y me contara ese tipo de cosas, intimidades suyas, o tal vez me molestaba que yo siempre era la amiga pequeñita a la que todos acudían cuando tenían algo qué decir. Esa que nunca pasaba de la_ friendzone _._

—¿Quién es tu artista favorito actualmente, Bella? —Escuché que le preguntó Jasper a Bella, aunque podía sentir su mirada fija en mí.

—Son muchos —respondió mi amiga—. Thalía y Rio Roma me encantan. Aunque escucho de todo.

—A mí me encanta Katty Perry —prosiguió Edward—. Aunque Adele también.

—Yo soy más internacional, amo a Shakira y a Marc Anthony —dijo Jasper.

—Como si alguien te hubiera preguntado —mascullé sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Mary Alice Brandon! —exclamó molesta Bella. No pude evitar rodar los ojos a pesar de que no me vio—. Discúlpate en este momento.

—¿Quién me va a obligar? —gruñí altanera para después salir del coche azotando la puerta. Comencé a caminar sin esperar a nadie, al contrario, anhelaba perderlos.

—¡Alice! ¡Mary Alice! —gritó Bella a mis espaldas. Apresuré el paso, más ella alcanzó a tomarme del brazo—. ¿No estás escuchando que te estoy hablando?

—¡Bella! —Miré a Jasper detrás de Bella—. Tengo que hacer algo y me llevaré a Alice.

—¡Contigo no voy ni a la esquina! —repliqué.

—No te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo —aseveró cerca de mi oído—, no termines de arruinarle el día a la que consideras tu mejor amiga.

Con esas palabras logró que me alejara de Bella y caminara a su lado. Me giré y pude ver el rostro preocupado de Bella junto con Edward a su lado.

Mi problema no era con Bella, sino con Jasper. Pero mi amiga se me acercaba demasiado e intentaba ayudarme y yo terminaba desquitándome con ella. No quería, no deseaba eso, era solo que ella estaba en el momento equivocado. Sabía que me estaba comportando de forma muy extraña, pero estaba muy molesta y quizás un poco celosa. Me encontraba demasiado confundida y no entendía qué rayos me sucedía.

Jasper me pidió que esperara unos minutos mientras él revisaba una sorpresa que Edward tenía para mi amiga. Aproveché esos minutos para pensar. Consideraba a Jasper una buena persona, que incluso podría convertirse en un gran amigo. Me parecía un caballero, de esos chicos que pocas veces te encuentras en tu vida. El inconveniente estaba en que me habían molestado todos sus comentarios del último día que lo vi. Me habló de una novia, de un secreto y algo que también me preocupaba, un Edward distinto al que conocíamos. En todo este tiempo había pensado poco en Edward, pero ahora llamaba mi atención que casi no sabíamos nada de él. ¿Qué era todo aquello que los hermanos Cullen escondían? ¿Qué había detrás de dos hombres que aparentaban ser caballeros de armadura oxidada? ¿Sabía Bella dónde se estaba metiendo? También estaba la cuestión de sentir que todos estaban avanzando y yo me sentía estancada.

—Ahora sí vamos a hablar —expresó Jasper molesto mientras se acercaba a mí—. ¿Qué carajos te sucede, Alice?

—¿Quién eres, Jasper Cullen? ¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿Por qué tanto misterio en torno a su persona?

—¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —preguntó aún más molesto—. ¿Crees que somos un par de mafiosos, o traficantes infiltrados, que trabajan en un hospital para quizás robar órganos? Deja de ver tantas telenovelas, Alice.

—Tú eres muy misterioso con tu vida, igual que tu hermano —señalé—. Y no olvido que acompañas a tu hermano porque lo cuidas de que tu hermana no se entere que ve a Bella. ¿Qué van a hacer cuando a ese par se le ocurra tener una relación?

—Somos misteriosos porque…

—¿Qué paso con la antigua novia de Edward? —inquirí interrumpiéndolo.

—Terminaron, como millones de parejas lo hacen —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirle a tu hermano sobre tu relación? ¿Cuál es ese secreto que tienes?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones como si fueras mi madre —replicó—. Aun así te voy a decir que el secreto y lo de mi relación es lo mismo, y me arrepiento enormemente el haber confiado en ti.

—¿Quién es esa tal Brenda? —Continué y él rodó los ojos—. ¿Por qué querías contármelo? ¿Pensabas que quizás yo podía hacer lo mismo que Bella y pedirte que anduviéramos cuando apenas tenemos una semana de conocernos?

—Quise contártelo porque aunque es poco tiempo, te has convertido en una buena amiga, donde únicamente tengo amigos hombres.

Se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí parada, más confundida que antes.

—¡Edward! —Escuché que gritó Jasper—. ¿Qué hacen?

—Nada —farfulló Edward, se escuchaba molesto. Caminé hacia ellos y me coloqué a un lado de Jasper, Bella no nos miraba, cosa que Edward aprovecho para sacar una mascada roja—. No te muevas —pidió Edward y Bella caminó de espaldas cuando se dio cuenta—. Por favor, es una sorpresa.

—Ni lo sueñes, no me pondrás eso. —Sin que Bella me viera, me ubiqué detrás de ella, tomé la mascada de las manos de Edward y se la coloqué. Jasper la sostuvo por las manos y Edward la abrazó—. Eso no es justo, son tres contra una.

—Vamos, bonita. Te prometo te va a gustar.

—Los odio —gruñó mientras Edward reía. Sabía que mi amiga era demasiado desesperada y no tardaría en intentar quitarse la mascada sola.

La giramos y comenzamos a caminar. Edward nunca la soltó, lo que me pareció muy tierno, se veían muy bien juntos. Le aplaudía a mi amiga que se diera la oportunidad de querer a alguien, después de todo, una niña que vivió dos fracasos amorosos de su madre y después el suyo con Jacob, era obvio que tendría miedo. Solo esperaba que Edward se dejara de misterios y que ambos se dieran la oportunidad de ser felices.

—Hay unos escalones delante de ti —anunció Edward—. Baja con cuidado, ya casi estamos llegando.

No pude evitar burlarme cuando Bella casi se cae. Ambos chicos me regañaron con la mirada, por lo que permanecí unos pasos detrás de ellos. Me sentía muy confundida, pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez, y también tenía problemas económicos, no estaba pasando por mi mejor momento. Más tampoco había necesidad de que me desquitara con mi mejor amiga, fue una pésima idea asistir a este paseo.

—Esto es hermoso, se ve increíble. —Escuché que dijo Bella. Me acerqué mientras ella corría a la hermosa trajinera con su nombre. Fue un detalle muy tierno de parte de Edward recibir a Bella de esta manera.

—¿Seguirás con tus dudas después de esto? —comentó Jasper en un murmullo para después darme la mano e indicarme que siguiera a Bella. Observé todo a nuestro alrededor, era muy bonito, recordé cuando mis padres me trajeron de niña, todo se veía tan distinto ahora.

—¿Quieres un refresco? —cuestionó Edward. Me giré y vi a Bella asentir.

—¿Vamos a la isla de las muñecas? —pidió Jasper y Edward asintió. Bella me miró y encontré felicidad y cariño en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde queda? —preguntó.

—Es una isla donde dicen que asustan, hay muchas cabezas de muñecas —informé mirando las demás trajineras que poco a poco quedaban a espaldas de nosotros.

Pasados unos minutos, sigo a Bella con la mirada y noto que se separa un poco de todos nosotros y habla por teléfono.

— _¿Sucede algo? —_ pregunta Bella _—. Está bien, ahí estaré._

—¿Está todo bien? —le pregunto poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No sé, pienso que tú e Irina son los seres más extraños sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Irina? —Repito burlona.

—Me acaba de llamar para decirme que tengo cita mañana a las 7:00 pm con el contratista del conjunto habitacional, pero de manera extraña me especificó que solo yo debo estar ahí, muy puntual; recalcando que solo yo.

—Sí, Irina es tan extraña como yo, quizás solo es que tiene demasiadas cosas en su cabecita.

—Pero a diferencia de ella, tú me tienes a mí. —Me abrazó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondí con la voz entrecortada—. Solo son problemas en casa y otros más que me creo en mi cabeza.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —expresó. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Me ayudas cuidándote mucho y cuidando ese corazón de chocolate. —Suspiré—. Me preocupas mucho, Bella.

—Permíteme decirte que tú me preocupas a mí. —Sonrió dulcemente y limpió mis ojos—. Sea lo que sea que necesites, aquí estoy para ayudarte.

—Tengo problemas económicos, pero no necesito prestamos —aclaré antes de que hablara. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que querría prestarme dinero, aunque ella también vivía con lo justo—. Cuidándote me ayudas, te lo aseguro.

—Edward me pidió que fuera su novia —declaró en un murmullo—, y le dije que sí.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? —le pregunto mirando a mis espaldas. Edward parece ignorarnos a propósito mientras que Jasper me mira molesto.

—Sí —dice—. Intentaré llevar las cosas con calma, después de todo, ahora debo dividirme en trabajo, casa y novio.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez —le recordé.

—Sí, pero fue distinto —replicó—. Con Edward trabajamos en empleos distintos, van dos semanas que con trabajo nos vemos entre semana.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz. —Ella vuelve a abrazarme—. Estoy un poco sensible.

—Ya me di cuenta —bromea y yo le saco la lengua.

gracias a cada una de las personas que me apoya. Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a todos los lectores de Mexico y puerto Rico. es dificil todo lo que esta sucediendo, en forma personal estoy muy sensible y se que todos estamos asi, espero este pequeño distractor de unos minutos ayude un poco. **BRENDA ALINE** te quiero mucho y tambien te dedico este capitulo.

por cierto, espero que haya por aqui fans de las series americanas porque les tengo una sorpresa muy pronto.


	15. caramelo

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **PRINCESA.**

 **Capítulo 13. Caramelo**

A la mañana siguiente desperté apenas sonó el despertador. Lo apagué e intenté despertarme, odiaba entrar más temprano cuando mi hora era a las nueve. Anoche había llegado junto con Alice en un taxi, ya que Edward y Jasper fueron llamados de emergencia al hospital, luego permanecí despierta hasta tarde esperando a mi madre. Había sido un día agotador.

Comienzo mi día con la plena intención de pasar por la cafetería de la empresa por un dulce _Cappuccino_. Sintonicé un poco de música en tono bajo antes de bañarme para no despertar a mi madre, escuchando "Te Mando Flores" de Fonseca.

Decidí ondularme el cabello y maquillarme más cargada con la intención de más tarde ver a mi novio. Me dio un poco de risa pensar en cómo éramos las mujeres, en cuanto estábamos en una relación o simplemente había un chico que nos gustaba, sacábamos el maquillaje y la ropa más bonita. Miré mi cabello y pensé que quizás debía retocar un poco el tinte, no quería que Edward me viera con el cabello decolorado.

Abrí mi armario y opté por una falda crema, una blusa roja que se anudaba al costado, unos tacones altos, la bolsa y mi abrigo hasta mitad del muslo del mismo color que mi falda. Escogí unos aretes de plata con unos pequeños rubíes y una pulsera que tenía muchas piedras rojas. Me encantó cómo me veía, totalmente profesional. Finalmente me coloqué un poco de perfume con olor a frambuesas.

Ayer Edward y yo nos quedamos con las ganas de darnos un beso, ambos preferíamos que nuestro primer beso fuera solo de nosotros. Aun me parecía raro el pensar en Edward como mi "novio" y la simple idea de darnos un beso me provocaba una risita tonta.

Apagué la música y fui a ver si mi mamá ya había despertado, quería hablar con ella sobre Edward. A mis casi 28 años me era importante estar comunicada con ella. Sin embargo, aún seguía dormida.

Miré el reloj y ya eran las 6:15 a.m., lo que quería decir que iba sumamente tarde a mi trabajo. Salí corriendo, pero la suerte hoy no estaba de mi lado y encontré mucho tráfico. Comenzaba a enojarme, me preguntaba por qué a todo mundo se le había ocurrido salir en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué no salieron más temprano o más tarde? Logré estacionarme a las 6:56 en el estacionamiento de la oficina. Tenía 3 minutos para subir y llegar a la oficina de mi jefa. Corrí y casi me caigo cuando uno de mis tacones se torció. No pude dejar de observar el reloj.

Estaba entrando al despacho a las 6:59:48 a.m. Sí, conté los segundos. Justamente detrás de mí entraron mi jefa y un hombre que imaginaba era el nuevo cliente. No me dio buena espina el hecho de que caminara hacia el despacho de mi jefa sin siquiera mirarnos. Ni siquiera un "buenos días" o una pequeña sonrisa, nada. Lo seguimos mientras sentía mi teléfono vibrar, pero debido a la situación, decidí ignorarlo.

El susodicho se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio de mi jefa, enarcó una ceja confundido mientras Irina abría la puerta de su oficina. Visualicé segundos después a Lucy, la secretaria de mi jefa. Una mujer regordeta y encantadora de aproximadamente unos 55 años, quien me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se ubicó detrás de mi jefa. Me giré cuando sentí la mirada del hombre sobre mí.

—Disculpe, señorita —me llamó.

—Arquitecta Isabella Swan. —Me presenté extendiéndole la mano. Sin embargo, él permaneció impasible. Levemente intimidada bajé lentamente mi mano. Qué hombre más grosero. Si no fuera porque era el cliente, le hubiera dicho con mucha ironía y sarcasmo que aplaudía la educación que sus padres le habían dado y que podía ir a ver si ya había puesto la gallina.

—No le pregunté —aseveró—. Solamente quería preguntarle si su jefe tardará mucho en llegar.

Fue como un balde de agua fría cuando comprendí la situación. El cliente era un prepotente que creía que el mundo de la arquitectura y la construcción eran solo para hombres.

—Mi _jefe_ ya llegó —musité con ironía—. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

Deseé marcharme y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero yo tenía mucha más educación de la que él tenía. Por esa razón toqué la puerta de la oficina de mi jefa y entré.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —me preguntó Irina. Lucy me miraba con gesto preocupado.

—¿Te habías entrevistado con ese tipo anteriormente? —inquirí, aunque intuía la respuesta.

—No, su agencia nos contrató, es la primera entrevista que tenemos con él —respondió, entregándole unos papeles a Lucy—. No se hable más, hazlo pasar, Lucy.

Traté de tranquilizarme y me senté frente al escritorio de mi jefa, esperando que él entrara. Sentí la mirada de Irina sobre mí, mientras yo intentaba inhalar y exhalar y comportarme como la mujer profesional que era. Cerré mis ojos cuando escuché abrirse la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver los zapatos negros del hombre.

—Buenos días —saludó hacia mi jefa mientras esta se ponía de pie—. Debe haber una confusión muy grande.

—No entiendo —murmuró extrañada mi jefa.

—Tengo una cita con el jefe y el arquitecto de esta empresa para hablar de…temas laborales. —No me pasó por alto la pausa que hizo, como queriendo menospreciarnos a mi jefa y a mí.

—No hay ninguna confusión —replicó mi jefa. En ese momento me giré y le sonreí con prepotencia al señor "machito"—. Yo soy la jefa y directora de esta compañía y la arquitecta Isabella Swan es quien está llevando su proyecto.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? —dijo burlón—. ¿Una niña y una chiquilla con ganas de jugar a la casita están llevando mi proyecto?

—Permítame decirle que se equivoca, actualmente nuestros arquitectos son únicamente mujeres, al igual que el 70% de todo el personal —objetó mi jefa, el susodicho tuvo la osadía de hacer gestos de desprecio.

—Yo no sé a quién se refiere como "niña" y "chiquilla" —expreso intentando mantener a raya mi lenguaje—. Somos dos mujeres estudiadas y con la experiencia suficiente…

—Déjese de tanta palabrería —me interrumpió groseramente—, la construcción es trabajo de hombres. ¿Por qué no se van a su casa y hacen algo de provecho?

—Es usted un machista —refuto con rabia.

—Y tú una niña berrinchuda y caprichosa —declaró—. Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

—Está usted muy equivocado en pretender construir algo social, lo único que usted quiere es que la gente le bese los pies y le agradezcan. Entérese de una vez que no me voy a ir a llorar a los rincones por gente como usted, me ha costado mucho trabajo, de ese donde se ensucia las manos, para llegar hasta donde he estado. Quizás encuentre alguien que haga su proyecto, yo tendré otro proyecto en mis manos y me llevaré la satisfacción de aprender y crecer. Sí, seré una _niña_ , pero mientras yo avanzo, usted seguirá siendo el mismo machista. Y usted puede irse a su mundo de cavernícolas, mientras yo estaré en el mundo de gente triunfadora que no se detiene por gente como usted.

Tomé mi bolsa y salí de ahí en dirección a mi oficina. Entré azotando la puerta. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear a un machista idiota como el que acababa de tener enfrente. ¿Cómo podía existir gente así? Era tan idiota pensar que las mujeres solo servíamos para estar en casa y no para llevar a cabo una construcción. Yo tenía la capacidad de ensuciarme las manos, llenarme de polvo y poco me importaba. Amaba lo que hacía, aun con todo el esfuerzo que me costó abrirme un lugar en el mundo.

Miré el reloj, eran las 8:00 a.m. Mi estómago comenzó a gruñir y recordé que no había probado bocado. Decidí que quizás era una buena idea ir por mi espumoso café y quizás comprar un sándwich. Mi estómago rugió de aprobación.

Estaba por salir de la empresa cuando escuché a mi jefa llamarme.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó.

—Iba por un café —respondí—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, solamente quería saber…si todo estaba bien. —Me pareció que al final había decidido decirme otra cosa.

—Supongo que muchos tipos como ese rondan en todo el mundo.

—Sí, mi hermano es algo así. —Sonrió y yo no supe qué decir—. Entonces, ¿estás bien?

—Furiosa, pero sí, estoy bien. —Le sonreí—. Algo hambrienta también.

—Entonces te dejo para que comas y respondas ese montón de mensajes que sonaron allá adentro. —No pude evitar sonrojarme, mi teléfono había sido algo obvio.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté al ver que no se atrevía a decirme algo.

—No voy a mentirte, si el tipo regresa voy a tener que llamar a Jacob y pedirle que regrese. —Suspiró—. Él nos discrimina, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, por lo que le entregaría el proyecto a Jacob.

Asentí triste y un poco más molesta. No sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con esto.

Bajé a la cafetería del edificio y me formé en la fila para comprar desayunos, pude ver que sí había sándwiches de pollo. Solo esperaba que no se los terminaran las personas delante de mí. Decidí esperar a sentarme para revisar mi teléfono, aunque debía aceptar que quería saber si algunos de los mensajes eran de Edward.

Por fin llegó mi turno y le sonreí al chico que atendía.

—Buenos días —me saludó—. No me digas, un cappuccino grande con leche deslactosada y lo más espumoso que se pueda.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y sí, también me ruboricé; siempre compraba el mismo café y era una adicta a su espuma. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, avisándome que esta vez tenía una llamada, lo saqué y era Edward.

— _¿Por qué no contestas los mensajes? —_ preguntó con fingida suavidad.

—Y un sándwich de pollo —le ordené al chico que me atendía—. Hola, guapo _—_ saludé al teléfono, y no pude evitar burlarme un poco del pobre chico _—._ ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Son $50.00 —informó el chico y le tendí el billete.

— _Hola, bonita. Amanecí bien, intentando hablar con mi hermosa y caprichosa novia. ¿Y tú? —_ declaró, y no pude evitar suspirar _._

—Aquí tienes tu café súper espumoso y tu sándwich. Ten una bonita mañana, hermosa. —Enarqué una ceja mientras sostenía mi teléfono con el hombro y tomaba mis cosas.

— _¿Qué dijo ese idiota? —_ bramó Edward del otro lado de la línea. Le pedí que esperara mientras buscaba una mesa que estuviera lejos de la barra, me sentiría nerviosa y muy rara bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

—Es un niño que atiende la cafetería de la empresa, se puso rojito diciéndome eso. —Reí—. Creo que soy su _crush_.

— _Idiota —_ musitó Edward _._

—¿Nunca te han parecido tiernos los enamoramientos ficticios? Vamos, no me digas que nunca tuviste uno.

— _¡Claro! Pero con… no sé, Thalía o algo así. ¿Y tú?_

—Sí, aunque yo lo tuve cerca por años —respondí sonriendo, sin querer confesarle que fue él mi _crush_ de secundaria.

— _Llamaba para preguntar cómo iba tu mañana, nena._

—Horrible, sin ganas de recordarla. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar. Intenté tranquilizarme tomando mi delicioso café.

— _¿Está todo bien? —_ preguntó, yo negué con mi cabeza.

—No, perdí un contrato muy importante, todo porque el idiota vio que era mujer.

— _Lo siento, hermosa —_ se lamentó _—. Pero él se lo pierde._

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Cambié de tema.

— _Hermosa, tú y tu trabajo valen mucho la pena, nunca dejes que nadie diga lo contrario, piensa que quizás va a llegar algo mejor —_ me alentó _—. Y no, voy a comprar un poco de fruta antes de entrar._

—Gracias por tu apoyo. —Suspiré—. Debo irme, aún tengo trabajo que hacer y desechar.

— _Yo opino que no lo deseches, el idiota va a regresar, sé bien lo que te digo._

—Quizás tengas razón, o solo me sirva como idea para algo más. —Me deprimió pensar en lo que dijo mi jefa, si el cliente regresaba, llamaría a Jacob.

— _Vamos, anímate; ten muy bonito día, nena._

—Igual, guapo —respondí y cortamos la comunicación.

.

Llegué a mi oficina y Alice me esperaba afuera; apenas me vio me tomó del brazo e hizo que entráramos.

—¿Qué sucedió con el cliente? —inquirió.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Las chismosas dicen que Irina llamó a Jacob, pero que no logró localizarlo. —Las chismosas eran las secretarias.

—El tipo me discriminó por ser mujer y se marchó. —Alice abrió la boca sorprendida—. Irina me dijo que si regresa, le entregará el proyecto a Jacob.

—¿Y lo vas a permitir?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Estoy de manos atadas.

—Me parece una gran injusticia —dijo, luego sonrió—, si esta fuera tu empresa…

—Pero no lo es, así que mejor vamos a ponernos a trabajar.

Uno de mis más grandes sueños era tener mi propia empresa de arquitectura, pero a mis casi 28 años, era un poco difícil. Confiaba en que quizás dentro de algunos años pudiera lograrlo, no me rendía ni perdía la esperanza.

Salí un momento a hablar con Angela sobre unos contratos, para cuando regresé a la oficina ya eran las 3:00 p.m. Sonreí. A partir de ese momento podía seguir en la oficina o irme, era libre.

Vi un hombre hablando con Jessica, estaba de espalda por lo que no podía verlo bien, así que me acerqué. En ese momento Jessica me señaló y el hombre giró hacia mí.

—¡Edward! —Sonreí acercándome a ellos. Le di los papeles a Jessica—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te escuché triste en la mañana y pensé que sería bueno invitarte a comer, tengo la tarde libre —confesó. Se veía guapísimo con su traje azul y camisa blanca, le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo—. También te quise traer esto.

Frente a mí tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y en el centro un corazón de flores blancas. Era muy hermoso y dulce. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, Edward calentaba mi corazón con sus hermosos detalles.

—¡Es hermoso! —Tomé su mano y lo guie hacia mi oficina. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí. Jessica nos siguió y pude verla analizándolo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Qué necesitas, Jessica?

—Eh…estos papeles, ¿qué hago con ellos? —Enarqué una ceja y ella salió corriendo. Era obvio que sabía lo que tenía que hacer con ellos.

—Qué miedo —exclamó Edward antes de comenzar a reírse, lo secundé segundos después.

—Lo siento, pero Jessica ama meterse donde no la llaman —comenté.

—Así que aquí trabajas. —Paseó sus ojos por mi oficina. Estaba decorada a mi gusto, era blanca con negro. La mesa era de cristal y las sillas negras. Tenía dos mesas de trabajo a mi izquierda y varios caballetes con dibujos e ideas expuestas. Detrás de mí había un ventanal que permitía que casi nunca tuviera que encender la luz—. ¿Estos trabajos son tuyos? —me preguntó y yo asentí.

—Algunos, otros son de Alice, quien por lo regular trabaja aquí o en su pequeña área.

—Ella fue la que me indicó cómo llegar —explicó y asentí. Me imaginé que había sido ella o Emmett—. ¿Te gusta la idea de salir a comer?

—Me encanta. —Admiré las hermosas flores de cerca. Eran hermosas. Aunque yo no era la típica chica que se enamoraba con rosas rojas, su detalle me había dejado completamente tontita.

—Son rojas como muestra del amor, y blancas por la pureza y la sinceridad de mis sentimientos. De verdad voy a poner todo de mi parte para que funcione.

Asentí intentando relajar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Sentía mi corazón bombear fuertemente, sabía que si no tenía cuidado podría caer perdidamente enamorada de Edward. Aunque él me lo ponía bastante difícil con todos esos detalles tan dulces.

—¿Te falta mucho para salir? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, no pude evitar apoyar mi rostro en su mano.

—No, solo tengo que sacar una cosa y estaré lista. —Asintió y se sentó frente a mí.

—Tómate tu tiempo. —Sonreí y comencé a sacar algunos datos que necesitaba. Sentía su mirada fija en mí, lo cual me ponía un poco nerviosa.

—¡Jessica! —llamé pero no respondió. No podía ser cierto que se había ido a llorar al baño. Mi linda secretaria tenía que dar la nota—. ¡Jessica!

—¿Me llamabas? —Entró cuando yo estaba por ir a buscarla.

—¿Dónde estabas? Tengo rato llamándote. —Sacudí la cabeza molesta—. Quiero que le lleves estos papeles a Alice. —La miré y ella miraba a Edward, el cual intentaba no reír evitando su mirada—. ¡Jessica!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó distraída.

—¿Viniste a trabajar o qué? —aseveré. Ella se sonrojó—. Te dije que quiero que le lleves esto a Alice y que le digas que analice esos materiales y con esos trabaje los bocetos. Yo me voy.

—Está bien. —Dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Tu asistente me puso nervioso. —Rio Edward acercándose—. Parecía que en cualquier momento me iba a saltar encima.

—A veces me desespera como no tienes idea. —Tomé mi abrigo y mis rosas.

—Espera, ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves? —Me tomó por la cintura e insistió en que diera una vuelta—. Eres preciosa.

—Gracias. —Me acerqué más a él—. Te confesaré que me vestí para mi lindo novio.

—Qué novio tan suertudo tienes —dijo bajando la voz. Se acercó otro poco, bajando su rostro hacia el mío. Acarició un poco nuestras narices, logrando ser tierno. Yo dejé mis cosas sobre de la mesa sin apartar mi mirada de la suya mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente, pero intentando que no se alejara.

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice entrando a la oficina sin tocar, haciendo que nos separáramos. Edward murmuró un _no puede ser_ —. ¿Interrumpo?

—¿Qué quieres, Mary Alice Brandon? —gruñí.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Quería preguntarte sobre lo que me mandaste con Jessica.

—¿Qué duda tienes? —pregunté.

—Mi duda es por qué quieres el cambio de materiales.

—Por la misma razón de siempre, porque estos son más sustentables, siempre me preguntas lo mismo y siempre te digo lo mismo.

—Ahhh sí, es cierto —expresó distraída, luego sonrió—. Bueno, eso era todo.

Reí cuando por detrás Edward hizo gestos de querer ahorcarla. Yo no me detuve y tomé el cuello de mi amiga entre mis manos jugando.

—Te odio, Alice Brandon.

—No, así me amas. Nos vemos. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté tomando la mano de Edward. La esencia romántica se había esfumado con la interrupción de Alice.

Caminamos tomados de la mano. Pude notar todas las miradas de los empleados y compañeros de trabajos que nos cruzábamos. De camino dejé las llaves de mi coche con Alice y le pedí por favor que se lo llevara. Esta asintió.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo? —cuestioné a Edward mientras salíamos del estacionamiento.

—Bien, bastante tranquilo.

—¿Por qué escogiste ser médico pediatra? —curioseé.

—No lo sé, Bella, supongo que me gusta.

—¿Tus padres a qué se dedican? —proseguí.

—Nena, esto parece un interrogatorio de una serie policiaca, solo te falta ponerme la luz en los ojos.

—Lo siento —dije. Decidí callar, aunque debo confesar que muchas preguntas burbujeaban en mi pecho. Quería conocerlo más.

Llegamos a un bonito restaurante en silencio. Edward se estacionó y le dio la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero. Miré a todos lados y noté que nos encontrábamos solos, no había forma de que ahora nos interrumpieran, por lo que me acerqué lentamente y lo abracé, colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Acaricié suavemente su nuca y le sonreí dulcemente; no entendía por qué me sentía tan nerviosa, quizás era él quien me ponía así.

Edward acercó mi nariz con la suya mientras yo pasaba una de mis manos por su mandíbula. Sonreí un poco y él me correspondió, su mano subiendo y bajando lentamente por mi espalda. Poco a poco acercamos nuestros labios. Alterné mi mirada entre su boca y sus ojos a medida que nos acercábamos. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por los suaves movimientos de mi novio. Actuábamos con tanta tranquilidad y lentitud que pudieron transcurrir horas y poco nos habría importado. Suavemente sus labios tocaron los míos, podía sentirme flotar en una burbujita donde no importaba lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

Poco a poco el beso se tornó más intenso, así que cuando nos urgió respirar nos separamos. No dijimos nada, puesto que las palabras sobraban. Únicamente nos miramos y enlazamos nuestras manos. Entramos al restaurante y, mientras esperábamos que nos asignaran una mesa, me recargué en su hombro, dichosa. Permanecíamos con nuestras manos unidas fuertemente. Estaba feliz y la vez temerosa, sentía que Edward se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante muy rápido y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Minutos después un mesero un poco regordete nos llevó hasta una bonita mesa cerca a la ventana. Edward recorrió la silla para mí como todo un caballero. El mesero nos entregó los menús y se retiró en silencio.

Vislumbro el jardín mientras Edward revisa unos mensajes. Aunque no lo quiera no puedo evitar que el peso de lo ocurrido en el día caiga sobre mis hombros, provocando que me sienta agotada. ¿Por qué la gente debe discriminar? ¿Por qué no juzgarme por mis habilidades y no por mi sexo o por mi edad?

—Te noto preocupada —murmura Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es solo trabajo. —Miento mirando aun por la ventana.

—¿Tiene que ver con el cliente idiota? —pregunta y asiento.

—Irina, mi jefa, me dijo que ella estaba de acuerdo en que era idiota. —Sonreímos—. Pero que era un cliente importante, y si regresaba llamaría a…Jacob.

—Y eso te tiene preocupada porque ahora estoy en tu vida —afirma en tono molesto.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto extrañada—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Se ve incapaz de responder porque el inoportuno mesero se pone frente a nosotros para tomar nuestra orden. Me molesto tanto que ni siquiera escucho lo que él ordena, siento mis oídos zumbar. Cuando me preguntan, pido lo mismo aunque no tenga la más mínima idea de qué es. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer eso? Siempre tiene estúpidas reacciones que rompen cualquier burbujita de felicidad. ¿Así es como dice que quiere compartir conmigo?

—Isabella…

—Cállate —bramo. Él arquea las cejas—. ¿Así es como piensas demostrarme que quieres compartir todo conmigo?

—Oye…

—Te dije que te callaras —replico. Una tipa de la mesa de al lado nos voltea a ver sin ningún tipo de discreción—. Escúchame bien, sé estar en una relación, tengo perfectamente clara la definición de fidelidad.

En ese momento aparece nuevamente el mesero con nuestra orden y yo aprovecho para ir al tocador. Cierro la puerta y me miro en el espejo, tengo las mejillas rojas; me las toco y están calientes. Estoy furiosa, no tengo porqué soportar que alguien ponga en duda mi comportamiento. ¿Hasta qué momento la sombra de Jacob seguirá molestándome? ¿Por qué carajos si ya salió de mi vida no se borra del mapa de una buena vez? Si, lo que ahora siento por Jacob es odio y fastidio. No veo el momento en que tenga que dejar de decir su nombre o relacionarme con algo que tenga que ver con él.

Pienso que estoy cometiendo un error, Edward y yo no tenemos nada qué hacer juntos. Tiene un humor tan inestable, tan pronto es dulce como es duro. Por un instante cruza todo tipo de libros de historias románticas por mi cabeza, más en concreto Cincuenta Sombras de Grey. Hombre más inestable, el mío.

En ese momento cruza otra palabra por mi mente.

Celos.

¿Será posible que sienta celos? He hablado muy poco de Jacob con él. Me mojo un poco la nuca y regreso a la mesa. Edward me observa desde la mesa mientras me acerco, puedo ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Me siento bajo su atenta mirada.

—¿Todo bien? —inquiere suavemente, yo asiento. Miro mi plato y encuentro Enchiladas verdes con pollo. Bien, al menos no es carne—. Emmett se reintegró hoy al trabajo —comenta aun mirándome y yo asiento sin articular palabra mientras tomo un poco de limonada. Estoy tan distraída que olvido que nunca tomo nada que no vea cuando es servido—. Me preguntó por ti.

—Buen provecho —mascullo.

—Perdóname —susurra y me atrevo a mirarlo, se muestra avergonzado.

—No pasa nada, solo tendré presente nunca contarte nada —reprocho comenzando a comer—. No soy del tipo de persona que permite que la traten como una cualquiera.

—Yo jamás he dicho que lo seas.

—Con tu trato me lo dices. Y escúchame una cosa, yo voy a pagar lo que me estoy comiendo.

—Por supuesto que no, yo te invité a comer.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso buscas un saco de boxeo con el cual desquitar tus extraños cambios de humor?

—Por favor, te pido que olvides mis palabras. —Intenta sonreír—. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra comida.

Asiento.

—Pero quiero una respuesta, hasta decirme que sufres de bipolaridad es válido, es una enfermedad actual y te puedo acompañar a ver algún médico.

—Me equivoqué —comenta—, no eres como el resto de las chicas.

—No, no lo soy y no pienso serlo —afirmo—. Tengo mis ideales claros.

—Por favor, no hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua por una tontería —pidió. Suspiro. Era él quien había hecho drama—. Tómalo como un error de apreciación.

—¿Solamente un error de apreciación, Edward? —pregunto bruscamente—. No hablas de… —Quise decir "celos" pero me detuve, quería saber que sentía por mí.

—¿De qué?

—De sentimientos —murmuro mirándolo fijamente.

—¿De sentimientos?

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

—N-No sé, más bien, sí sé —articula y puedo ver su sonrojo—. Pienso en ti con mucha intensidad, me vuelves loco, eres tan rara, me perturbas, me inquietas, me preocupo por ti, te tengo clavada en la mente…

—Yo quisiera que me tuvieras en tu corazón —digo poniendo mi mano sobre su camisa azul, justo donde se encuentra su corazón—. No quiero ser algo de un rato o de unos días.

—¿Yo estoy en tu corazón? —pregunta haciendo a un lado su plato vacío y tomando mi mano.

—Quizás sí —respondo—. Lo que tengo seguro es que no eres un juego y que deseo que lo nuestro se vuelva tan fuerte como un gran árbol.

—¿Entonces me dirás que crees que lo nuestro es algo así como un amor a primera vista? —bromea—. ¿Lo crees?

—Yo creo que el amor nace de muy distintas maneras. Tanto el amor como los sentimientos son como una pequeña semilla que se debe de cuidar y regar, no solo los primeros días, siempre —confieso—. Los sentimientos, todos, son valiosos. No son un juguete nuevo en manos de un niño, que pasados unos días se olvida que lo tiene.

—Piensas de forma muy hermosa.

—No solo quiero ser tu novia, también quiero ser tu amiga, tu mejor amiga —prosigo—. No quiero que dudes en confiar en mí, en decirme las cosas; habrá cosas que quizás no entienda, pero puedo hacerlo si me explicas.

—¿Qué es para ti el amor?

—Depende del tipo de amor que hablemos. Existe el amor hacia los padres y hermanos, la pareja, los amigos, pero también hacia uno mismo, aunque a veces el último nos cueste más trabajo —explico—. Todos son muy fuertes, iguales y a la vez tan distintos.

—De acuerdo. —Asiente—. ¿Qué es para ti el amor hacia la pareja?

—Dar, compartirlo todo con esa persona. Cada ser humano es un mundo, ve las cosas de una forma en específico. Al compartir tu vida, tu tiempo, con alguien le enseñas algo nuevo. En general creo que cada persona que conoces tiene algo que enseñarte al igual que tú a ellos, me recuerda mucho esa frase de la obra de _WICKED: oí decir, que quienes llegan hacia ti es por algo que les debes aprender y hay que seguir a quien te ayude a ser mejor, siempre y cuando le ayudes a crecer._ Quiero compartir mi modo de ver la vida, pero también quiero conocer la forma en que tú la ves, pero no me dejas.

—No estamos hablando ahora de eso —replica separándome un poco de él y tomando mi mano—. Isabella, lo nuestro empieza ahora, veamos qué es lo que pasa, si crece…

—Yo quiero que crezca. —Lo interrumpo colocando mi otra mano sobre las dos unidas.

—Yo también. —Sonríe.

—Entonces dilo, dilo hasta que te convenzas de que es cierto —pido—. Dilo muchas, muchas veces, hasta que lo creas y llegue al fondo de tu corazón.

—De acuerdo.

—¿y qué vas a decir? —pregunto coqueta.

—Quiero a Isabella Swan. Quiero a Isabella Swan. Quiero a Isabella Swan. Te quiero, Isabella Marie Swan.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —respondo acercándome a besarlo. Cerramos nuestra plática con un tierno beso—. No quiero que una sombra opaque la felicidad que podemos tener —murmuro aun cerca de sus labios—. Y tengo ideales claros, y uno de ellos es que no permitiré que me trates…

—¿Los señores van a ordenar algún postre? —Interrumpe el mesero. Tanto Edward como yo sonreímos y nos separamos, sé que pensamos lo mismo, el mesero es muy inoportuno. Frente a nosotros tiene una charola con varios postres.

—Yo quiero uno —digo señalando una copa rellena en varias capas de chocolate, crema y mermelada de fresa. Luego crema, chocolate y al final crema de nuevo. Decorado con mermeladas y zarzamoras—. ¿Tú quieres uno? —le pregunto a Edward, pero niega con la cabeza.

Me entregan el postre con dos cucharitas y el mesero se retira.

—Te fascinan los postres —murmura Edward mirándome.

—Está muy rico. —Lo miro y después tomo un poco de postre—. Abre la boca.

—¿Qué? —pregunta pero solo señalo la cuchara—. No, yo no quiero.

—Vamos, cariño, está muy rico. —Acerco la cuchara un poco más a su boca, pero él se aleja—. Si no lo comes te voy a ensuciar, va a gotear el chocolate.

Por fin suspira y abre su boca y come lo que le ofrezco. Tomo un poco más y le ofrezco más.

—Caramelo, en serio no quiero. —Me le quedo mirando sorprendida—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Caramelo. ¿Te molesta? —Niego con la cabeza y él sonríe.

—¿Por qué me dices así? —Él solo sonríe y come lo que le ofrezco—. ¿No me dirás, cierto?

—Exacto.

—Me encanta. —Sonrió comiendo un poco más de postre.

—¿Quieres que te confiese una cosa? —pregunta y yo asiento—. El día que salimos a cenar, que encontramos a mi amigo español…

—¿El día que te robe aquel beso? —bromeo y el ríe.

—Exacto, ese día. —Me da un pequeño beso—. Él preguntó si tú eras mi _churri_ y yo dije que sí.

—Ajá, nunca me quisiste decir qué era. —Sonríe misterioso.

—Hoy tú eres mi _churri_.

—¿Pero qué es eso? – gruño frustrada.

—Mi novia. —Se encoge de hombros y yo me quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso en esos días ya pensaba en mí de esa forma?

Él toma un poco de mermelada de fresa con su dedo y me la unta en la comisura de la boca. Antes de que pueda decir algo lo retira con sus labios y después me besa. Me doy cuenta de que me gusta el sabor de sus besos y que no me importaría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo besándolo.

¿Caramelo? Me encanta.


	16. esta soy yo

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **PRINCESA.**

 **Capítulo 14. Esta soy yo.**

—Esta soy yo —expreso mientras él enciende el coche.

—No entiendo —replica un poco frío y sin mirarme.

—Soy una princesa moderna. —Sonrío—. Me gusta cómo hago las cosas.

—Quedamos en compartir —murmura en tono frustrado.

—Lo estamos haciendo, compartimos el tiempo, la comida… —Sonreímos ante lo último—. Pero también es justo que compartamos los gastos.

—No soy rico, sin embargo no tengo problema en invitar a mi novia a comer —insiste.

—Yo no he dicho que no se pueda —argumento—. Quiero que entiendas que me gusta comprar, amo comer, el café es un vicio para mí; pero que cuando comparto cualquier cosa que incluya dinero, siempre tiene que haber algo de mi bolsillo.

—Eso significa que si no tienes dinero, no podemos salir. —Jaque mate. No supe qué contestar a eso.

—Yo quiero un novio, no un banco —insisto—. Además, no veo por qué todo tenga que incluir dinero…y eso me recuerda a otra discusión que quiero tener contigo.

—¿Tres discusiones en un día? —preguntó frustrado—. ¿No…?

No logro terminar de hablar porque en ese momento suena su teléfono, me sorprendo cuando lo veo moverse con la intención de sacarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto cuando lo vi desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Está sonando mi teléfono —dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

—No puedes contestar, estás manejando —asevero en el mismo tono. En ese momento se detuvo en un alto y aprovechó para sacar su teléfono—. No puedes contestar.

—¿Bueno?—respondió, haciéndome una seña con su dedo de que no hablara—. ¿Qué pasa, Jane? Estoy al volante…está bien, te llamo al rato. No puedes enojarte porque conteste el teléfono —me dijo apenas colgó.

—Eres un irresponsable, pudiste atropellar a alguien. —Me crucé de brazos. En ese momento volvió a sonar su teléfono—. Estaciónate si vas a contestar.

—No me regañes, pareces mi madre —gruñó mientras se estacionaba y contestaba el teléfono. Quise decirle que no le había gritado, pero él ya me ignoraba.

—¿Hola? —saludó—. ¿Qué sucede, Emmett? Salí a comer y no, no te llevo nada.

No pude evitar reírme un poco, Emmett era predecible y un tragón al igual que yo, aunque dolió un poco cuando me hizo señas de que me callara, suponía que había la confianza de hablar en presencia del otro. Sí, quizás estaba exagerando.

Recordé el altercado que tuvimos por pagar la cuenta donde él se molestó porque yo quise pagar mi comida. Primero, ya le había dicho que lo haría, y segundo, desde que salimos la primera vez le dije que así hacía las cosas, siempre pagaba yo mis cosas. No era que me molestara que alguien me invitara, pero tenía la mala suerte de que el 80% de las veces, cuando dejaba que me pagaran algo, después me lo estuvieran reprochando, cosa que me molestaba demasiado. Así que aprendí a pagarme las cosas yo sola. Además me sentía más cómoda así.

—¿Me acompañas? —preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—¿A dónde? —Él enarcó una ceja—. No escuché tu conversación.

—Al hospital —bufó y asentí—. Cambia un poco esa forma de ser, o el que se va a enojar soy yo.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —repliqué mientras avanzábamos.

—Me dices que de todo me enojo, que yo soy el bipolar; pero tú no te quedas atrás, también de todo te molestas, tienes una reacción inesperada para todo.

Eso no era cierto, ¿o sí? La verdad era que nunca me había fijado en eso. Sí, era algo explosiva, siempre tenía una idea y una reacción a todo, pero suponía que como todo el mundo. Aunque debía acotar que según me habían comentado algunos amigos, era mejor cuando expresaba algo, según ellos, si no decía nada era porque estaba molesta de verdad o no me interesaba.

—Me gusta que tengas ideales y te defiendas —me dijo tomándome de la mano y mirándome tiernamente—. Lo que no me gusta es que de todo quieras pelear conmigo, estoy de tu lado, no en tu contra. Tampoco acostumbro contestar el teléfono manejando, pero olvidé el buscador del hospital y ahora necesitan que atienda algo.

—Si tú quieres puedo irme en taxi. —Su expresión cambió, por lo que acaricié su brazo con suavidad—. No lo estoy diciendo por pelear o por capricho, entiendo que tu trabajo es importante, no quiero que te preocupes por mí o distraerte.

—Si tú no tienes inconveniente en esperarme un poco, no, no quiero que te vayas.

—No tengo ningún problema —murmuré acercándome—. Solo si me das un besito.

—¿Solamente uno? —susurra sonriente mientras cumplía mi petición. Nos separamos cuando sonó el claxon del coche de atrás, aunque no soltamos nuestras manos.

—¿Te molesta si enciendo tu radio? —pregunto.

— _Caramelo_ … —dice con un tono de voz que decía "no seas absurda"—. No, hazlo.

Sonreí y la encendí. En ese momento comenzaron unos extraños acordes, una canción que nunca había escuchado.

—Déjala, me gusta mucho esa canción —pidió.

—¿Quién es? Nunca la había escuchado.

—Es un grupo nuevo, pero siempre que la escucho me acuerdo de ti. —Me guiña un ojo y yo me sonrojo . Me encantaba que pudiéramos hacer cosas tan comunes como escuchar una canción juntos.

 _Aunque contigo_ _  
_ _se rompan las reglas_ _  
_ _aunque al hablar_ _  
_ _tus padres no entiendan_ _  
_ _aunque te llamo_ _  
_ _y no siempre contestas_ _  
_ _así me gustas tú_ __

 _Aunque conmigo_ _  
_ _seas tan callado_ _  
_ _aunque te olvides_ _  
_ _de mi cumpleaños_ _  
_ _aunque me ignores_ _  
_ _cuando te hablo_ _  
_ _así me gustas tú_ __

 _Tú me gustas_ _  
_ _por diferente_ _  
_ _porque así_ _  
_ _también soy yo_ _  
_ _y aunque nos_ _  
_ _critique la gente_ _  
_ _te doy todo_ _  
_ _mi corazón_ __

 _Me gustas tú tú tú_ _  
_ _así me gustas tú_ _  
_ _te quiero así_ _  
_ _tal como eres_ _  
_ _y así también_ _  
_ _me quieres tú_ _  
_

—Estos son los detalles que me gustan —comento mientras él se estaciona, me mira y sonríe—. No los que implican dinero, sino esos que llegan al corazón, el que me demuestres que te preocupas por mí y que me quieres.

—Quiero que tú me entiendas a mí, me gusta comprarte cosas y si quiero comprarte una mansión, lo voy a hacer y el saber que te vas a molestar no me va a detener.

—Pero yo no quiero cosas materiales, quiero hechos, sentimientos.

—Es parte del paquete, _Caramelo_. —Cada vez que me llamaba así mi corazón aleteaba como un pequeño colibrí. ¿Cómo era tan fácil que una simple palabra me pusiera toda tontita?

Me tomó de la mano y entramos al hospital. El área de enfermeras ya la conocía, era aquella donde le traje la comida. Entramos a un pequeño elevador los dos solos. Edward me agarró la cintura y llevó su mano hacia mi rostro para acercarme a sus labios. Adoraba la ternura con que me besaba y me acariciaba, sus manos se amoldaban a la curvatura de mi cintura como si hubieran sido hechas para estar ahí.

Caminé de su mano por un pasillo blanco lleno con varias puertas. Su mano guiaba mi cuerpo porque mi mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando en la rapidez con la que me estaba encariñando con él. No, no podía dejarme llevar tanto, debía caminar con tranquilidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación. Sacudí la cabeza y él lo tomó como una negativa—. Tienes el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

Qué observador.

—No es nada. —Medio sonreí—. Solo algunas inquietudes que tengo en mi cabeza.

—Dile a esa hermosa cabecita que se tranquilice un poquito —dijo deteniéndose y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—, todo está bien.

Quise tomar de manera literal sus palabras y de verdad pensar que todo estaba bien, que no había problema en encariñarme con él. Pero no pude. Intenté sonreír y asentir, aunque no creí que fuera convincente porque él rio un poco. Caminamos hasta una puerta cerca de nosotros y entramos.

—Bienvenida —anunció y me permitió pasar primero. Aun recordaba su consultorio de cuando lo obligué a comer conmigo. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde ese día... Me sobresaltó cuando me abrazó por la espalda—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Me estaba acordando cuando vine y te obligué a comer conmigo. —Me giré y lo abracé—. Pensaba que han ocurrido muchas cosas desde ese día.

—Y faltan muchas más. —Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Te quiero, _Caramelo_.

—Yo también te quiero —dije y nos dimos un tierno beso. Después él se alejó lentamente y entró por una puerta, suponía que ese era el baño.

—Espérame aquí —ordenó cuando regresó, se había quitado el saco de su traje y se abrochaba una bata. Me acerqué y lo ayudé—. Gracias, no tardaré demasiado.

—No te preocupes, yo verificaré algunas cosas del trabajo, te prometo que entretenerme no será un problema. —Sonreí y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Era un doctor y una enfermera.

—Edward —lo saludó el doctor—. Las enfermeras me avisaron que ya habías llegado.

—Dereck, te presento a mi novia, Isabella Swan —dijo colocándose a mi lado y tomándome por la cintura—. _Cara,_ él es Dereck Shepard, neurólogo del hospital. Y ella es Brenda, es algo así como la _aprendiz_ de Dereck.

—Mucho gusto, señorita. —Me sonrió la enfermera. Edward apretó ligeramente mi espalda, lo miré y él me miraba de reojo.

Sí, no podía hablar porque comenzaría a reír. Tenía frente a mí al guapísimo doctor de la serie _Grey´s Anatomy._ Amaba esa serie y en algún momento escuché que los doctores eran reales. Era como un sueño.

—Mucho gusto, señorita —me saludó dejando un beso en mi mejilla—. Adelante, puede decirlo.

—Lo siento. —Apoyé mi mejilla sobre el pecho de Edward—. Es que…es…raro.

Escuché una disimulada risita y miré a la enfermera detrás del guapísimo doctor. Me ruboricé, no lo pude evitar, solo estaba actuando como una fanática normal, otra en mi lugar ya se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y lo estaría llenando de besos, a mí me estaba costando mucho trabajo no hacerlo, pedirle un autógrafo y cuestionarlo sobre las grabaciones de la serie.

—Usted vio la serie en la que estuve —afirmó y yo asentí. Me dolió cuando habló en pasado, igual que cuando me enteré que abandonaba la serie.

—Me encanta, es de las mejores series que he visto. Era tan real…y darme cuenta que en verdad existe es increíble, desde los primeros capítulos fue tan enganchadora… Lo siento. —Me callé cuando vi a mis tres acompañantes reír abiertamente.

—No se preocupe. —Sonrió—. Ahora debo ir a cumplir mi verdadera labor, pero después podemos platicar y hasta un autógrafo le doy.

—Me encanta la idea.

—Debo ir a trabajar, _cara. —_ Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con ternura—. Pórtate bien.

—Siempre —respondí como niña pequeña. Nos dimos un besito de piquito y se retiró con el doctor _Shepard._

Enarque una ceja cuando noté que la enfermera me miraba con curiosidad, sin pasar por alto que nos miró fijamente a mi novio y a mí darnos un beso. ¿Acaso ella había tenido algo que ver con Edward?

Cuando los tres se retiraron me senté en el sillón, tenía mensajes del trabajo y quizás personales que debía revisar, pero en ese momento poco me importaron. Fue en ese momento que me sentí con la libertad, el tiempo y la suficiente inquietud para recapitular un poco. Tenía que ver con Edward, no sabía qué tan bien estaba encariñarme tan rápido con él. No era mi primera relación, pero tampoco hanía tenido muchas. Solo una durante mi adolescencia, la relación con Jacob y esta. No deseaba comparar con Jacob porque en realidad no se parecían en nada los sentimientos. Tenía aproximadamente dos o tres meses de conocerlo y unas cuantas semanas con nuestro discreto coqueteo, pero ahora me daba miedo con qué rapidez todo tomaba fuerza.

Pensé por unos segundos en Jacob y la rapidez con la que le había tomado resentimiento, me molestaba su mención, no le deseaba la muerte pero sí que se alejara y no tener que volver a escuchar su nombre en toda mi vida. Lo odiaba.

Me daba miedo pensar que era capaz de cambiar en ciertas cosas mi forma de pensar y que "unas cuantas cosas" se convirtieran en un "todo". No era un ser perfecto, a pesar de mis ideales de "princesita", aunque de alguna forma me gustaba cómo pensaba. _Los ideales de princesita._ Ya ni siquiera me acordaba, solo pensaba en que quería ser _su princesa_ y que Edward fuera feliz conmigo.

No, yo debía seguir siendo la que era, esa que no le daba miedo decir lo que pensaba o sentía. Edward no tenía por qué cambiarme. Esta era yo, con virtudes y defectos. Quizás mis sentimientos eran por lo apasionada que era con todo, aunque en estos momentos no me convenía tanto serlo. O quizás era que estaba dispuesta a permitir ciertas cosas con poca importancia, como dejarlo que me comprara lo que él quisiera con tal de no pelear.

Además, también estaba la idea de la enfermera en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué nos miraba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención? A lo mejor ella tenía un enamoramiento con Edward. No, no lo creo, no me miraba con odio, aunque quizás ahora solamente me analizaba para saber qué rival tan fuerte era. Estaba desvariando, pensando cosas demasiado extrañas.

—Listo. —Edward entró sobresaltándome—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, fuiste demasiado rápido. —Él me miró extrañado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante mi ausencia? ¿No quedamos en que dejarías descansar esa cabecita?

—Solo fueron unos minutos —repliqué.

—Fue poco más de una hora, _Caramelo_. —Me sorprendí más no objeté nada. Necesitaba pensar. Me acerque a él y lo abracé, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me sentía cansada, había sido un día agotador—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

—Ha sido un día demasiado largo y agotador —respondí a medias. Él me abrazó más fuerte y acarició mi cabello con suavidad—. Quiero dormir.

—Entonces duerme —musitó. Se separó un poco de mí y nos sentamos. Apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho y acarició mi cabello. Me sentía bien, tan tranquila.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —pregunto separándome un poco y mirándole a los ojos.

—Siempre, puedes decirme todo lo que necesites.

—Estar así… —Volví a apoyar mi rostro en su pecho y lo abracé mientras que él volvía a acariciar mi cabello, enfatizando el punto—, siento que todo está bien, que mis preocupaciones son mínimas porque estamos bien.

—Todo está bien, _Caramelo_ —afirma sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello—. Duerme, hermosa. Yo te cuido.

Permanecimos durante un rato así, aunque no logré dormirme sí me sentí un poco mejor. Me levanté lentamente pero sin alejarme, y llevé mis labios hacia los suyos. Fue un beso suave, lento, perfecto. Duro algunos minutos, aunque se vio interrumpido por un golpe sordo.

Emmett estaba parado frente a nosotros con la boca abierta y lo que parecía haber hecho ruido era la puerta cerrada. La sorpresa dio paso a la incredulidad y extrañamente después a la furia. Estaba segura que Edward le quiso reclamar por entrar sin tocar, sin embargo la mirada de Emmett lo detuvo. Sinceramente no lo culpaba.

—Emmett —bramó Edward, pero no alcanzó a decir más porque Emmett lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló, tirándome a mí en el proceso.

—¡Emmett! —grité, aunque no me hizo caso—. ¡Emmett, suéltalo!

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreves? —vociferaba Emmett rojo del enojo—. Es mi hermana. —Extrañamente Edward no se defendía—. ¡Contéstame!

—¡Emmett, suéltalo! —Continué gritando, me sorprendía que nadie entraba a separarlos.

—Emmett, cálmate —pedía Edward—. Nos estamos dando una oportunidad.

—No voy a permitir que juegues con ella —aseveró él—. Y sabes perfectamente por qué lo estoy diciendo.

—No lo voy a hacer —aseguró Edward.

—Emmett, suéltalo; es una orden.

—¡Júralo! —gritó ignorándome.

—Si no tuviera intención de hacerlo no permitiría que me sacudieras como lo estás haciendo —proclamó Edward—. Te lo juro, no tengo ninguna intención de lastimarla.

—Solo te haré una advertencia, si la lastimas, mejor escóndete, porque como enemigo soy el peor —aseveró Emmett tirándolo sobre el sofá.

Automáticamente corrí a auxiliar a Edward, él me abrazó y secó las lágrimas que no me di cuenta estaba derramando; sollocé en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cuello.

—Estoy bien, tranquila. —Acarició mi espalda—. No llores, soy débil ante tus lágrimas.

—Quizás me estás odiando, pero créeme cuando te digo que no quiero que sufras —suplicó Emmett acercándose a mí—. Eres como una hermana para mí, tengo que cuidarte. —Asentí después de unos minutos sin separarme de Edward.

—Debo irme, tengo trabajo. —Continuó—. Por cierto, vi a Phil. Te envía saludos.

—¿Phil? —pregunté extrañada.

—Sí. —Se rascó su cabeza como si no supiera qué decir—. Nos vemos.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—¿Quién es Phil? —preguntó Edward.

—El padre de mi hermana. —Lo miré y leí la pregunta en su rostro—. No, tenemos diferentes papás, aunque él me quiere igual.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? —preguntó asintiendo.

—Por favor. —Acaricié su bata, se había manchado de maquillaje.

—No te preocupes —dijo deteniéndome—. La lavan aquí en el hospital, vámonos.

¿Nunca han sentido que parece que los problemas no acababan? Eso me sucedió cuando llegamos a mi casa y encontré a Tanya parada en la entrada. ¿Ahora qué quería? Supongo que tocó la puerta y mi madre se negó a abrirle.

—Edward… —Él me miró mientras se estacionaba detrás de mi coche—. Si te pidiera un favor, ¿lo harías?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó intrigado. Al parecer mi expresión no era la mejor.

—Sígueme la corriente, ¿sí? Prometo explicarte todo después.

—Supongo que no me queda otra opción —expresó algo molesto.

—Prometo que es por nuestro bien —le aseguro saliendo del coche antes de que él me abriera la puerta—. ¡Tanya! —saludé acercándome sin permitir que Edward me tomara de la mano. No me pasó desapercibido que no dejó de mirar a Edward—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Qué bonitas flores! —Aplaudió—. ¿Quién te las dio? Están hermosas, y ese ramo está enorme.

—Jacob. —Mentí con una sonrisa.

—¿No me presentas? —preguntó enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo. Hasta ese momento fui consciente de que Edward estaba a mi lado. Sabía lo que hacía, trataba de coquetear con Edward.

—Oh, sí. Señor Masen, le presento a la Señorita Thompson, una amiga. Él es un cliente que viene a recoger unos papeles del trabajo.

—¿Masen? Me suena su apellido —declaró Tanya extendiendo su mano. Quise golpearme contra la pared, era obvio que reconocería a Edward—. ¿Acaso no nos conocemos?

—Lo mismo me parece a mí —contestó Edward tomando su mano y dejando un beso.

¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Acaso Edward le estaba dando pie a sus coqueteos?

—Qué galante. —Sonrió Tanya—. Además de guapo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tanya? —Interrumpí con una sonrisa falsa mientras que por dentro hervía furiosa.

—Vine porque me enteré de lo que le sucedió a Rosalie.

¿Qué?

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —Ella miró a Edward sin responder.

—Señor…

—Masen —replicó en tono frío. Quise gruñir al darme cuenta que ya se había enojado.

—Sí, eso. Señor Masen, ¿me haría el enorme favor de entrar a mi casa? En unos minutos estoy con usted —pedí sin retirar mi mirada de Tanya. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y él entró—. ¿Qué le sucedió a Rosalie?

—Pensé que estabas enterada —murmuró—. Estuvo hospitalizada, al parecer comió algo que no debía.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible. —No conocía a nadie más exagerado con la alimentación que Rosalie. Siempre se fijaba en la limpieza y no ingería nada que no viera al momento de ser servido.

—Sí, lo sé. Es tan extraño —expresó falsamente afligida—. Me sorprendió mucho. Es tan feo que sufra ese tipo de cosas porque su hermana no la cuida. Bien, me voy. Cuídala mejor.

Cerré los ojos mientras ella se marchaba. Sus palabras fueron una sutil amenaza. Ella le hizo daño a mi hermana porque yo decidí no hacerles caso. Rosalie era demasiado cuidadosa con la comida, pero confiaba en Tanya. Estaba casi segura que Tanya le había querido hacer daño a mi hermana. Si yo volvía a alejarme de ellas, Tanya volvería a hacerlo.

Un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza, Edward me dijo que Emmett estaba de viaje. Phil vio a Emmett. Rosalie enfermó. Todo encajaba. Mi hermana enfermó y Phil, su padre, estuvo con ella y Emmett también. Rosalie sí era la esposa de mi hermano.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y me encontré con mi madre frente a mí, Edward estaba con Phil a unos metros de nosotras.

—¡Phil! —Corrí a abrazarlo. Lo quería y lo había extrañado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que hablar con tu madre, hermosa. —Volvió a abrazarme. En ese momento vi el gesto de mi mamá, había tristeza, preocupación y enojo. Phil llamó mi atención—. No quiero que te asustes, pero Rosalie estuvo hospitalizada.

—¿Qué? —Fingí—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—El fin de semana. Al parecer comió algo que no debía, pero…

—Eso es imposible —bramé—, si hay alguien exagerado con el cuidado de la comida esa es mi hermana. ¿Saben qué fue?

—Espera…pensé que tú sabías.

—No, esto es mi culpa. Peleamos y corté la comunicación.

—¿Habías hablado con ella? —preguntó mi mamá.

—Jacob estaba ahí —anunció Phil. Mi madre y yo lo miramos—. Pensé que tú lo habías enviado.

—¿Jacob? —pregunté y él asintió.

—Por cierto… —Sonrió cómplice—, qué bien les ha sentado el matrimonio, él estaba más regordete y tú, mírate, estás espectacular.

—¿Jacob tiene barba? —pregunté y Phil me vio con ternura.

—Sí, supongo que con la preocupación no tendría tiempo de rasurarse, aunque me extrañó que estaba un poco golpeado, pero no te preocupes, de seguro no es nada grave.

Estaba segura de algo, Jacob había sido mi acosador. Él estuvo en Canadá siguiéndome y Alice lo mandó golpear por los gorilas que me cuidaban. ¿O fue Emmett? ¿O ambos?

En ese momento alguien se aclaró la garganta, me giré y me encontré con un muy tenso Edward.

—Creo que no es momento de que yo esté aquí —expuso con la mandíbula apretada—. Si me disculpan, me retiro.

—Espera. —Lo detuve—. Phil, mamá, les presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Phil sorprendido.

—Sí, Jacob y yo terminamos hace meses.

—¡Claro! —Aplaudió mi mamá con ironía—. Y como siempre yo soy la última en enterarme de todo.

Se dio la vuelta molesta y entró a la casa. Quise ir tras ella, pero Phil me detuvo.

—Lo lamento mucho, muchacho —dijo Phil—, no quise hacer comentarios incómodos, pero tenía mucho que no hablaba con Bella. —Luego se dirigió a mí—. Despídete de tu novio, yo conversaré con tu madre.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió a mi mamá. Cuando miré a Edward, él estaba saliendo de mi casa.

—Espera —le hablé pero no se detuvo—. Te estoy hablando.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya —me dijo dándome un beso en la frente—. Ha sido un día muy largo para ambos.

—Espérate, vamos a hablar.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —objetó molesto—. Es obvio que ese tal Jacobsigue en tu vida.

—No veas las cosas así —supliqué—. Todo tiene un porqué.

—¡Me negaste, Isabella! —gritó—. El día entero he tenido que escuchar sobre el tal Jacob, Alice me amenaza, Emmett también, tú peleas conmigo y, por si no fuera poco, me niegas.

—¿Alice te amenazó? —pregunté extrañada. Él asintió.

—Me dijo que eras una persona muy sensible y que si me atrevía a lastimarte me cortaría…ya sabes, mientras dormía. —Quise reír, pues mi amiga no era del tipo de persona que hace amenazas.

—Yo no te negué, quiero que entiendas que Tanya es mala —comenté—, y el seguirle sus coqueteos puede ser el peor error de tu vida.

—¿Entonces por qué está en tu vida? ¿Por qué le hablas con tanta familiaridad?

—Deja de interrumpirme y escucha —ordeno—. Te voy a contar la historia completa, pero necesito que me escuches.

—Déjate de rodeos y habla ya.

—Yo te conocía hace muchos años.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Tú, Tanya, Rosalie y yo estudiamos en la misma secundaria —expliqué—. Tú me gustabas en ese momento, aunque tenías novia.

—O sea que solo soy un caprichito de la niñita. —Interrumpió dolido, traté de que no me hirieran sus palabras y puse todo de mi parte para no golpearlo o mandarlo muy lejos por no dejarme terminar.

—No, escucha y luego hablas —le pedí—. Tanya, Rose y yo éramos muy buenas amigas en esa época, aunque Tanya siempre ha sido cercana a Rosalie. El punto es que ella siempre se ha sentido nuestra hermana. Esto no debería decírtelo, pero mi hermana también estuvo enamorada de ti, aunque a diferencia de mí ella sí se atrevió a acercarse a ti y tú la rechazaste —conté—. Sé lo que está pensando tu cabeza, que quizás yo me quiero vengar de ese rechazo, pero tampoco. He sido sincera cuando digo que te quiero.

—Ajá, ¿y luego?

—Mi hermana se fue hace años a Los Ángeles —proseguí—. Hay cosas que ni yo misma entiendo. Me confunde demasiado y a la vez me lastima las ideas que me hago en la cabeza.

—Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas y no dices nada.

—De acuerdo… —Agaché la cabeza—. Rosalie no conoce a Jacob, o al menos eso creo. Ella no ha querido hablar ni conmigo ni con mi mamá desde que se marchó, únicamente envía correos diciendo que está bien. Tanya es quien la ve, habla con ella, la tiene hipnotizada, por no decirte idiotizada. Cuando terminé con Jacob, él me dijo que Tanya le había dicho cosas de mí, no sé qué exactamente, pero su comportamiento y el que todos a mí alrededor la odiaran me llevó a comprender que era cierto, Tanya era mala. La opinión de Jacob cuenta, pero no demasiado, prueba de eso es que continúo mi amistad con Emmett a pesar de que en su momento él decía que era malo. Entonces, ¿qué hacía Jacob con Rosalie? ¿Y Emmett? A mí no me engaña, yo sé que hay algo ahí, pero no sé qué.

—Respira —me pidió y hasta ese momento lo miré—. Toma aire.

—Hay muchas cosas raras, y si le he mentido sobre ti a Tanya es…

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que ella se meta contigo ni con lo que tenemos, eres demasiado importante.

—A mí no me pareció mala persona.

—Me vino a amenazar —confesé y él me miró sorprendido—. Yo me había alejado de Rosalie por culpa de ella, debo acotar que mi hermana es extremadamente cuidadosa con la comida, ahora vino a decirme que era una pena que Rosalie estuviera sola y que cosas como esa le pudieran ocurrir.

—Nunca me imaginé que tu vida fuera una auténtica telenovela.

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas al relacionarte conmigo? Una niña bonita, hueca y tonta que no tiene ideales, ni problemas.

—No sé.

—¿No sabes qué? ¿No era lo que te esperabas? ¡Perfecto! Estás a tiempo de salir corriendo, porque adivina qué, esta soy yo, con virtudes, defectos y problemas. —Señalé a nuestro alrededor—. Estás a tiempo de irte. —Me di la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a mi casa pero me detuve, me giré y lo miré—. Y te voy a decir algo más, al menos tú te vas sabiendo quién era yo, en cambio yo no sé nada de ti.

No le di el gusto de verme llorar por él. Entré a mi casa azotando la puerta. Phil y mi madre me miraron, así que agaché la mirada y me dirigí directo a mi recámara. Me tiré en la cama abrazando mi almohada.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que el amor tiene enemigos? —Me giré sorprendida al escuchar a Phil. Estaba frente a mí.

—Phil —articulé limpiándome las lágrimas.

—El amor tiene muchos enemigos, pero existen cuatros, principalmente. —Se sentó junto a mí, apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras que mi mamá se sentaba junto a mis pies.

—¿Cuáles son? —pregunté en un susurro.

—La indiferencia que lo mata lentamente. —Comenzó mi madre.

—La indecisión que no lo deja avanzar, al igual que el miedo. —Continuó Phil.

—Las mentiras que lo hieren como espadas —añadió mi madre.

—Y la desilusión que lo elimina —afirmaron ambos.

—Tú ya le has demostrado a ese muchacho quién eres, ahora no seas orgullosa y habla con él. Si te quiere, lo aceptará y, si no, al menos tendrás la certeza de que fuiste sincera —declaró mi madre.

—Pero debes ser completamente sincera —añadió Phil acariciando mi cabello hasta lograr que me quedara dormida.


	17. Borron y Cuenta Nueva

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 _ **Capitulo 15 Borrón y cuenta nueva**_

 _Corría por el pasillo del hospital pero sentía que mis piernas no se movían lo suficientemente rápido. Me sentía desesperada, quería gritar y llegar hasta Emmett, quien se encontraba junto con el neurólogo al final del pasillo. Los vi hablar seriamente y temí lo peor. Me detuve y miré hacia todos lados…algo faltaba. Mi bebé. ¿Dónde estaba mi bebé? Avancé hacia Emmett quien ahora me miraba._

— _Mi bebé_ _—_ _musite—. ¿Dónde está?_

— _Tranquila, la niña está con tu madre._ _—L_ _o miré—. ¿Estás bien?_

— _Edward… ¿Dónde está Edward?_

 _M_ _e asusté cuando vi sus hombros caer, agotados._

— _Bella… —Su tono no me gustó, denotaba que esperara lo peor._

— _Emmett._ _—L_ _o tomé de sus anchos brazos—. ¿Dónde está Edward? Yo quedé de verlo aquí, íbamos a hablar del bautizo de la niña._

— _Bella, Edward… —Odiaba esos horribles silencios. ¿Por qué la gente los hacía?_

— _¡Habla de una buena vez! —grité. Todas las enfermeras voltearon a verme con lástima. ¿Por qué?_

— _Bella, cálmate, tienes que ser fuerte —¿Fuerte?—. Edward sufrió un accidente y está en coma._

— _N-No, me estás mintiendo. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Es mentira. ¡Dime que es mentira!_

— _Estamos haciendo todo lo posible…_

— _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_ _—vociferé_ _dejándome caer al suelo—. Es mentira. Nosotros vamos a bautizar a nuestra hija, es mentira, me estás mintiendo._

— _Bella, por favor, levántate._

— _Dime que me estás mintiendo._

— _Edward está recibiendo el mejor apoyo médico. —Él se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó—. Estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible, no voy a permitir que a mi mejor amigo le pase algo._

 _No, no podía ser cierto._

 _Una enfermera llamó a Emmett mientras lloraba desconsolada, temí lo peor cuando lo vi correr. Me levanté y lo seguí, mis ojos ya borrosos a causa de las lágrimas. Lo vi entrar a una habitación, pero una mujer rubia —aunque tenía más apariencia de niña— me impedía el paso, tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero sonreía orgullosa, vestía un uniforme de colegio que vagamente me parecía conocido, igual que ella. Sabía que la conocía, pero no recordaba de dónde._

— _Ahora todo es como tiene que ser. —Se limpió las lágrimas y me empujó cuando intenté pasar._

— _Quítate —grazné._

— _Te obsequio el título de_ Princesa _. —Sonrió altanera, escalofriante—. Ahora yo seré su caramelo._

 _._

Despierto sobresaltada en un mar de lágrimas. Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro en mi recámara; había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que ya comenzaba a desvanecerse de mi mente pero me provocaba una enorme ansiedad. No podía seguir durmiendo, así que me levanté y fui directamente a la ducha. Traté de que el agua que corría por mi cuerpo me tranquilizara, tenía que ver a Edward, ya no podía seguir ignorándolo. ¿Quizás mi sueño fue una señal?

Me puse un vestido de mezclilla junto con unos tacones cafés, me sentía extraña esta mañana, tenía la necesidad de sentirme joven y acorde a mi edad. Una pequeña sonrisa brotó de mis labios al pensar que, a pesar de todo, no dejaba esa extraña manía que había adoptado de vestirme muy elegante. Me maquillé ligeramente y ondulé mi cabello, luego tomé un abrigo largo color rojo y mi bolsa.

Apagué la luz de mi cuarto y bajé a la cocina. Me sobresalté al encontrar a mi madre sentada tomando café. Miré con sutileza el reloj, eran casi las 7:00 a.m., pero en domingo mi madre y yo no acostumbrábamos levantarnos temprano.

—No eres demasiado silenciosa —explicó en silencio—. Te escuché hace un momento y me fue imposible volver a dormir.

—Tuve una pesadilla. —Me encogí de hombros mientras colocaba mi bolsa en una silla y comenzaba a tomar algunos utensilios—. No recuerdo de qué iba, pero me puso demasiado ansiosa.

Respiré profundamente mientras intentaba quitar de mi cabeza el extraño sentimiento y pensaba en lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio. Yo asentí mientras que sacaba un poco de carne del refrigerador.

—Tengo pensado llevarle el desayuno a Edward y de paso aprovecho para hablar con él —expliqué poniendo la carne en el horno de microondas. Sentía la mirada de mi madre sobre mi espalda—. Deja de mirarme, me pones de nervios.

—Me sorprende tu actitud. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde quedó tu extraño ataque de orgullo?

—¿ _Extraño ataque de orgullo? —_ Me mofé—. ¿Te refieres a que no le hablara? No sé, quizás no era orgullo, simplemente poner en orden mis ideas —mentí. Claro que tuve un berrinche, pero todo eso se fue al caño con ese extraño sueño y el ataque de ansiedad que tenía—. C-Creo que quiero a Edward, quizás más de lo que debería en tan poco tiempo.

—Bonita forma de demostrarlo, peleando con él —replicó con ironía y no pude evitar rodar los ojos, aunque me extrañó un poco la forma en que mi madre lo defendía.

—Todo lo que sucedió durante el día me superó. Simplemente no pude con todo.

—Entonces no sé qué haces yéndolo a buscar si no puedes con una relación, no lo hagas perder su tiempo. —Me sorprendieron bastante sus palabras, pero no me permitió replicar pues salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Me volví a sobresaltar cuando escuché pitar el horno de microondas, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Preparé un poco de fruta picada y yogurt de frutas. Por último preparé un sándwich de carne, lo envolví en una servilleta y acomodé todo en una maletita de comida.

Pensé en las palabras de mi madre. ¿No podía sobrellevar una relación? Sí, claro que podía. En muy poco tiempo habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, con demasiadas personas. Estaba poniendo en duda la credibilidad de todas las personas que me rodeaban, me decían una cosa y resultaba otra. Sabía que podía contar con Edward, en muy poco tiempo me había demostrado su lealtad. No quería pensar que quizás me estaba aferrando a los sentimientos que él me provocaba y por eso lo disculpaba.

En pocos meses demasiadas personas me habían mentido o hicieron algo que puso en duda la credibilidad de sus palabras. Tanya, Rosalie, Jacob, hasta Emmett, porque ahora estaba casi segura de que Rosalie y él tenían algo. También estaba en mi cabeza la idea de buscar a Jacob y pedirle que se alejara de la gente que me rodeaba.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de la cocina encontrándome con mi madre comiendo fruta en el comedor. Quise replicarle sus palabras anteriores, pero ella se me adelantó.

—Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer —dijo mirándome fijamente—, y si lo arreglan, dile que lo espero mañana para cenar.

—¿Estás invitando a Edward a cenar aquí? —pregunté incrédula y ella asintió.

—¿Pretendes seguir escondiéndote?

—Sigues molesta porque no te había dicho nada sobre mi relación con Edward —repuse y observé las mejillas de mi madre sonrojarse—. Tanto para ti como para mí sucedieron muchas cosas abrumadoras ese día, y ya te pedí perdón. Podemos ir a cenar…

—Dije aquí, Isabella —aseveró con un tono de voz que no daba pie a llevarle la contraria. Evité bufar al escucharla decirme _Isabella_ —. Mañana.

—De acuerdo. —Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Te quiero.

Salí con mi cabeza hecha un panal de abejas, tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Estaba segura de que llegaría y exigiría una explicación, que me hablara con franqueza de todo aquello que me ocultaba. También estaban los nervios y el no saber qué esperar. ¿Entrar por la base de enfermeras y preguntar por él? No, esa era mala idea, lo creía capaz de negarse. ¿Pero entonces? ¿Llego directamente a su consultorio? Quizás era lo mejor.

Llegué y respiré un par de veces antes de entrar al imponente edificio. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, ignoraba qué encontraría ahí adentro y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna; eran demasiado extraños los nervios que me invadían, y mientras más intentaba recordar mi extraño sueño, más ansiosa terminaba.

Subí por el elevador hasta llegar al piso tres, donde se encontraba el consultorio de Edward. Pedí en silencio que me recibiera y pudiéramos hablar, no sabía si estaría molesto o indiferente a lo sucedido entre nosotros.

Me quedé unos minutos fuera del elevador observando todo a mí alrededor, siempre me daba gusto ver un hospital sin demasiada gente, aunque debía considerar que Edward pertenecía al área de Pediatría del hospital.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa me encuentro por aquí! —Me giré hacia mi amigo—. O quizás lo sorprendente es que tú hayas madrugado en domingo.

—¡Hola! —saludé a mi amigo, pasé de largo su broma y fui directo al grano—. ¿Has visto a Edward?

—Creo que está en cirugía.

—¿Qué? _—_ Mi cuerpo se pone en total alerta por sus palabras.

—Está realizando una cirugía. —Él me mira fijamente—. ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida, parece que vas a desmayarte.

—Emmett… —En ese momento nos giramos y frente a nosotros aparece Edward, quien me mira fijamente.

—Creo que está enferma —explica mi amigo. Quiero decir algo, necesito decir algo pero soy incapaz de reaccionar y lo primero que hago es correr y abrazar al hombre que quiero—. O solo necesitaba verte.

—L-Lo siento. —Lo miro, necesito ver que está bien. Noto las ojeras bajo sus ojos y tristeza en su mirada—. Hola.

—Los dejo, par de tórtolos. —Emmett se despide riéndose y se va.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Edward en tono frío y me baja de la nube.

—Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo. —Suspiro—. ¿Estás ocupado?

—Vamos a mi consultorio. —Me toma por el codo y nos dirigimos hacia su consultorio. Me permite entrar primero y después cierra la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella? —me pregunta sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio, mientras que yo me balanceo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Quería disculparme por lo que pasó… No debí actuar como lo hice, me vi superada por todo lo que sucedió ese día.

—Estás disculpada. Si es eso todo lo que querías… —respondió fríamente—. No voy a permitir…

—Oh, vamos, no nos hagamos los tontos. ¿Por qué no aceptamos que hemos cometido errores? —declaro pero al instante me arrepiento, no debo provocar que discutamos, necesito controlarme; pero no me doy cuenta de que esas simples palabras han encendido a Edward y por desgracia no en un buen sentido.

—¿Vas a reprocharme de nuevo que no sabes nada de mí? Isabella, me abrí para ti; pero claro, la niña quiere que le diga las cosas en lista, con todas sus letras.

—No sé de qué me hablas… —Intento no rodar los ojos, no obstante todo se va por un tubo cuando veo brillar la furia en sus ojos y se levanta rápidamente de su silla.

—Ves, aquí la única que se está haciendo la tonta eres tú. Bien, ¿quieres que te diga…que te repita lo que te he dicho de mi pero en lista? Aquí va. Primero, te llevé a mis tres restaurantes favoritos y te mostré la comida que me gusta; segundo, te hablé sobre mi hermana; tercero, te conté sobre la adicción de mi padre hacia el trabajo; cuarto, te mostré que no soy fanático de lo dulce; quinto, te mostré que me gusta la música y hasta te relacioné con una; sexto, soy malditamente celoso, no me gusta que hablen enfrente de mi de tu ex, no me gusta que hables de él y menos que aun tenga que ver en tu entorno.

—Jacob ya no significa nada…

—¡Pues eso ve y díselo a él! —Edward se calla por un segundo, en el cual pienso en decirle que eso es lo que planeo, buscarlo y decirle que se aleje—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvida eso último, no voy a ser tan imbécil como para todavía echarte a sus brazos. Eres incapaz de ver que un extraño al que no conozco, ni me interesa conocer, me pone a rabiar de celos. —Estaba viendo una faceta de Edward que no conocía, simplemente había explotado de furia—. No quiero a ese hombre en tu vida, no quiero siquiera que escuches su nombre, que lo veas, nada.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —mascullo pero creo que no logra escucharme. Se deja caer sobre su sillón, parece agotado.

—Y todavía le daré a la niña dos detalles más sobre mí —insiste mirándome fijamente—. Séptimo, no me gusta hablar de mi ex, está fuera de mi vida, se acabó, no me interesa dar explicaciones sobre eso; octavo, la razón porque no te he presentado a mi familia es porque mi hermana tiene un obsesivo cariño hacia mi ella y yo no quiero que te haga un comentario que te haga sentir mal.

—Edward… —No sabía qué decirle, estábamos brincando de un tema a otro tan rápido que mi cabeza era incapaz de formular una idea concreta. Lo único que pude hacer fue girarme, de espaldas a él, evitando que pudiéramos vernos a la cara, aun así me consideraba una cobarde por no ser capaz de mostrarme a él—. Es que…

—Volviendo al tema que nos concierte a ti y a mí, le voy a demostrar a la niña que yo sí supe verla y fijarme en detalles que quizás ella ni cuenta se había dado. Uno, detestas que te digan Isabella, cada vez que te dicen así, tus ojos lanzan dagas que dan la impresión de que le arrancarás la cabeza a esa persona. Dos, eres demasiado analítica. Tres, a pesar de que lo niegues, amas las sorpresas, te encanta ser sorprendida. Cuatro, eres demasiado cariñosa, a veces de modo excesivo y te gusta demostrarlo. Cinco, sueles ser muy despistada y no darte cuenta de las cosas, alguien te tiene que decir que mires para que lo veas. Seis, eres una pésima mentirosa, tus embustes solamente tú te los crees, el resto de nosotros suele fingir que te cree. Siete, aunque esta es una de tus más grandes manías, eres adicta a todo lo dulce, en especial a los postres; y ocho, eres una caprichosa de lo peor, te gusta que las cosas sean como tú quieres y tener…tenerme comiendo de tu mano. Isabella, creo que lo mejor para ambos es dejar las cosas aquí.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de varias cosas. Desde las menos importantes, como que tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, las cuales él no podía ver porque yo me encontraba de espaldas, hasta detalles que él, a pesar de demostrar que me había aprendido a conocer muy bien, aun no veía.

—Voy a pasar un momento a tu baño —informé. Al entrar noté que no era un baño como pensaba, sino una pequeña recámara con una cama, un mueble de ropa y una mesa donde tenía un horno de microondas.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en sus palabras, había detalles que en muy poco tiempo él había aprendido de mí, pero también existían otros que todavía desconocía, era demasiado orgullosa para expresar lo que sentía y lo que quería, esas palabras que bullían por salir de mi boca, tan solo bastaba ver que era incapaz de mostrarle que me dolía que terminaran las cosas entre nosotros. Tenía miedo de que me lastimara, pero también de que él se asustara y saliera corriendo; aunque ya se estaba yendo, estaba terminando con esto.

¿Qué podía hacer para reparar las cosas?

Salí y lo encontré con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados sobre su escritorio.

—Intenté decirte que ese no era el baño —articuló sin levantar la cabeza.

—Y-Yo soy demasiado orgullosa e insegura p-para expresar lo que…lo que siento. —Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, era incapaz de levantar la cabeza…y también de balbucear—. Soy una princesa miedosa. Sé que quizás no quieras seguir intentándolo y menos derribar las barreras que rodean a esta princesita, p-pero quisiera seguir intentándolo. Debo decir que vale la pena, debajo de un montón de defectos, hay muchas virtudes.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? Dilo, Isabella. —Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad—. ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

—Tuve una pesadilla, no la recuerdo, solo que era sobre ti. —Me acerqué y lo abracé fuerte—. Necesitaba verte, saber que estabas bien. Es que…

—Estoy bien, hermosa. —Dejó un beso sobre mi mejilla—. Dime qué sucede, cariño.

—En mi cabeza me puedo formar miles de frases y palabras para decirte —susurro.

—¡Entonces dilas! —Toma mi cara entre sus manos con dulzura—. Te voy a escuchar y voy a resolver el millón de dudas que retumban en esa cabecita.

—Puede que me encuentre enamorada de ti, pero estoy esperando a estar segura para decírtelo.

— _Qué sensato de tu parte, deberíamos buscar un papel para que hicieras una lista, una gráfica o algo_.

—¡Lo leíste! —grité emocionada. Él rio y amé el momento—. De acuerdo, no, no estoy enamorada, pero estoy encaminada a eso. Estoy en una nube de burbujas… y caramelos. —Miré sus labios, su sonrisa, quería… Pero era incapaz de decirlo.

—¿Qué? Dime las cosas, Isabella, de lo contrario jamás… —Lo callé tomando lo que quería, su boca, sus labios, sus besos. Su voz, su presencia y su apoyo se habían convertido en esa luz que alumbraba la oscuridad y me daba el aliento para seguir intentando esta locura que era mi vida.

—Eso era lo que quería. —Sonreí y él rodó los ojos—. Tenme un poco de paciencia, déjame ser tu princesa caprichosa y berrinchuda que siempre estará ahí para volverte loco.

—Sobre todo volverme loco —replica—, no logro explicarme cómo pudiste durar tanto con el idiota ese.

—¿Realmente quieres saber sobre mi relación con Jacob? —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—No, obviamente no —aseveró, pero no le creí.

—Me iba a casar con él. Jacob era quien llevaba la relación; era el cursi, el romántico…yo simplemente me dejaba llevar. —En ese momento me di cuenta de a donde me estaban llevando mis palabras. Traté de detenerme—. No voy a hablar del porqué terminamos, eso se acabó y en verdad estoy considerando la idea de ir y buscarlo y decirle…

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Isabella! —En cuestión de segundos me vi presionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, sus ojos brillaban con furia mientras que me sostenía por la cintura—. No te atrevas a buscar al perro ese.

Las palabras abandonaron mi boca, estaba en _shock_. No sabía que Edward podía llegar a ser tan explosivo. Y esa fue la primera vez que le permití a un hombre prohibirme algo. Es decir, era Isabella Swan, nadie me prohibía nada, yo pasaba por encima de todo aquel que se me pegaba la gana. Solamente Edward Cullen se convertía en la excepción. Por lo que únicamente pude asentir.

—¿Terminamos de discutir? —pregunté con voz melosa, mirándolo con ojos tiernos mientras que mis manos masajeaban sus tensos hombros—. Estás muy estresado, cariño.

Deseaba enormemente que mis palabras lo distrajera lo suficiente como para olvidar lo sucedido.

—No sabía que estábamos discutiendo, pensé que nos estábamos comunicando —dijo con voz suave mientras disfrutaba del masaje, podía ver sus ojos empezar a cerrarse—. Tú y el trabajo me estresan.

—Ven. —Lo tomé de la mano y lo dirigí hasta su sillón, donde continué mi masaje sobre sus hombros y espalda. En el proceso dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello y detrás de su oreja, podía notar que le agradaba la sensación.

—Estás intentando distraerme —declaró.

—Solamente pretendo relajarte un poco. —Me hice la inocente—. ¿Quieres que me detenga? —cuestioné pasando mis labios sobre la comisura de su boca sin que mis manos dejaran de masajearlo. Me senté en sus piernas y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

—¿Ya terminaron de pelear? —Me sobresalté, cayendo sobre mi trasero y golpeándome el codo con la mesa.

— _Auchhh_ —grité de dolor. Edward se apresuró a levantarme mientras que Emmett soltaba una carcajada.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —me peguntó Edward.

—¿En verdad te lastimaste? —inquirió Emmett preocupado, acercándose hasta donde estaba.

—¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a tocar una puerta? Es la segunda vez que la haces. —bramó Edward molesto. El dolor ya estaba pasando—. Llama a una enfermera, vamos a que le saquen una radiografía.

—¡No! —exclamé rápidamente—. Estoy bien, solamente me dolió mucho el golpe.

—Estaré más tranquilo cuando te hayas sacado una placa —dijo mirándome preocupado—. ¿Tú qué esperas para llamar a la enfermera?

—Edward, de verdad, estoy bien, solamente fue el golpe.

—No me regañes —dijo Emmett—. Además, ambas veces he tocado la puerta, pero ustedes jamás me escuchan.

—Voy a ir yo por la enfermera.

—No, ya pasó el golpe —insistí—. No me voy a pasar el domingo en una sala de rayos X. Mejor vamos a desayunar. —Lo vi hacer una mueca—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No me quedo tranquilo con tu respuesta de que no te revise nadie. —Rodeé los ojos. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ya estaba bien?—. ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron que rodar los ojos era un gesto de mala educación? Unas buenas nalgadas no te hubieran caído nada mal, aunque nunca es tarde para remediar esos detalles.

—A Isabella Swan nadie, absolutamente nadie, le pone una mano encima. —Vi en su gesto que acababa de arruinar algo, pero era tan despistada que no me di cuenta de qué era—. ¿En serio pretendes que gaste un bonito domingo en una sala de radiografías y discutiendo sobre que mis padres jamás me levantaron la mano? ¡Ya estoy bien!

—¡Tú me distraes! —expresó—. Además, no puedo salir del hospital, estoy de guardia; y menos manejar, estoy agotado. La cirugía me llevó más de media noche. —Otra vez esa ansiedad me atacó, Edward lo notó y me jaló hacia sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda.

—Hey, chicos, sigo aquí —canturreó Emmett.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues aquí —comentó Edward con seriedad pero sin soltarme.

—Vi a Bella entrar con una mochila de comida. —Se encogió de hombros—. Esperaba que se hubiera acordado de su pequeño y desnutrido amigo Emmett. —Me provocó mucha risa ver a Emmett cruzarse de brazos y hacer tiernos pucheros, inflando sus mejillas y todo. No pude evitar la ternura que me dieron sus mejillas y corrí a tomarlas entre mis dedos. Pude escuchar a Edward murmurar un _tal para cual._

—¿Acaso dijiste comida? —preguntó Edward y yo asentí.

—Lo siento, Emmett, solo le traje de comer a Edward. —Él hizo otro puchero—. No sabía que estarías aquí.

—Claro, como ahora es más importante Edward —rebatió con ironía mientras yo caminaba hacia la maletita de comida.

—Deberías decirle a tu esposa que te traiga de comer _—_ murmuré demasiado bajo para que pudiera escucharme.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó y me giré, de repente había palidecido. Me enfureció que no me hablara con la verdad.

—Nada. —Me encogí de hombros y retomé lo que estaba haciendo. Él salió del consultorio sin despedirse. Me senté en el sofá abriendo la maleta.

—¿Ya te dije que eres una pésima mentirosa? —dijo Edward y yo me encogí de hombros con gesto hosco. Él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Detesto las mentiras, es algo con lo que no puedo lidiar. —Suspiré—. Emmett es uno de mis mejores amigos y me miente.

—Tal vez no sabe cómo decírtelo. —Acarició mi mejilla y limpió una lágrima que no me di cuenta se había escapado.

—No quiero hablar de Emmett. —Le di un beso, me había hecho adicta a ellos. Fue suave, lento y delicado—. Te traje el desayuno.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó mientras abría el sándwich.

—Traje un yogurt para mí. —Lo sacudí y él enarcó una ceja—. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, solo tomé algunas cosas del refrigerador de mi casa.

Le dio una mordida al sándwich y después lo acerco a mí para que hiciera lo mismo. Compartimos todo lo que había traído en un agradable silencio, hasta que recordé la conversación con mi madre.

—¿Comer en tu casa? —cuestionó incrédulo, luego de contarle—. ¿Con tus padres?

—Más bien con mi madre, creo que Phil regresó a su casa y Rosalie no vive aquí.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu hermana —comentó, pero yo sacudí la cabeza, negando—. ¿Por qué no?

—Tiene mucho tiempo que no la vemos, sabemos que se cambió de casa pero no tenemos idea de a dónde.

—¿Por qué se fue?

—Dijo que tenía una propuesta de trabajo muy importante, tomó la decisión sola.

—Oye —dijo. Lo miré—. ¿No trajiste jugo o algo de tomar?

—Upss. —Me mordí el labio—. Sabía que algo se me olvidaba. Tengo ganas de un delicioso y cremoso café. ¿No puedes salir por uno?

—No. —Edward miró su reloj—. Debo hacer ronda dentro de media hora y a la cafetería del hospital no me acerco ni loco.

—¿Alguna máquina para café? —pregunté y después me inundó una duda—. ¿Puedo salir de aquí?

—No, estás presa. —Rio.

—Me refiero a si no te voy a buscar un problema si tu jefe o alguien me ve por aquí. —Él permaneció callado, pensativo—. Puedo irme y regresar por la tarde —ofrecí. No deseaba buscarle problemas.

—Me encanta estar aquí contigo… —Sonrió y sabía lo que seguía, debía irme. Se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta y sin pensarlo corrí a esconderme al cuartito donde antes había entrado.

Observé el lugar por algunos minutos, se veía bastante tranquilo. Miré una botella de agua sobre la mesa y consideré tomarle un trago, yo también tenía sed.

—Ya puedes salir. —Me sobresalté y dejé caer la botella de agua—. Igual se habrían dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, tu bolsa no es muy pequeña.

—Me asustaste. —Hice un puchero y recogí la botella de agua—. ¿Puedo?

—No, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí o si siquiera fui yo quien la dejó allí. —Enarqué una ceja preguntándome quien más entraría ahí—. Emmett me juega cada bromita.

—¿Te parece si vamos…

—Cariño, ya te dije que no puedo salir —me regañó.

—Me encanta que me digas cariño. —Sonreí—. Pero me gusta mucho más cuando me llamas de la otra forma.

— _Caramelo_ —susurró acercándose a mis labios. Me besó con suavidad, segundos después su lengua delineó mis labios pidiendo un acceso que yo con gusto le proporcioné. Saboreé y acaricié sus labios, impregnándome de su sabor. Podían pasar minutos u horas y jamás me cansaría de sus besos. Edward mordió mi labio inferior dando por terminado el beso, pero me acerqué a él unos en busca de otros más—. Eres una golosa.

Sonreí, lo era.

—¿Quién te vino a buscar? —curioseé mientras salíamos de nuevo a su consultorio. No pudo responderme, ya que ahí sentado se encontraba su hermano.

—Por un momento pensé que tendría que irme y regresar después —bromeó—. Se tardaron, cuñada. Eres mi cuñada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que así se le llama a la novia del hermano. —Reí y ellos me secundaron.

—Le decía a mi hermano que los invito a comer, tengo alguien que presentarle y es mejor si estás ahí para ayudarme.

—Déjate de tantos rodeos, Jasper —lo riñó Edward—. Dime de una buena vez qué escondes.

—¿Cómo soportas a este desesperado?

—Al contrario —dije mirando a Edward—, creo que él tiene más paciencia que yo. —Jasper me miró como si hubiera dicho una gran blasfemia.

—¿En serio? Nadie se lo creería. —Rio—. ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a comer?

—Bella, podrías irte y regresar a la hora de la comida —me ofreció Edward—, o nos vemos allá.

—Los veo donde ustedes me digan —accedí—, sería muy incómodo venir con mi coche. Mejor voy y lo dejo en casa.

—De acuerdo —aplaudió Jasper—. Haré la reservación y le pasaré la dirección a Edward.

—Perfecto. —Sonreí—. Entonces, ahí nos vemos, _cuñado_.

—¡Me encanta cómo suena eso! —La mirada de Jasper iba de Edward a mí, y no borró la sonrisa de su rostro hasta que abandonó el consultorio.

—Te acompaño al elevador —ofreció Edward pero lo detuve.

—¿Me podrías responder algo, Edward? —Él enarcó una ceja y yo respiré profundamente. Sabía que lo que quería preguntarle quizás arruinaría su buen humor—. ¿Kate era rubia?

—Isabella… —bufó molesto, me apresuré y tomé su cara entre mis manos.

—Necesito saberlo, no preguntaré más, lo prometo. —Suspiré—. Creo que ella era parte de mi pesadilla, una mujer rubia… aunque no parecía mujer, sino una niña.

—Te voy a responder, pero solo porque quiero que te olvides de esa estúpida pesadilla de una buena vez —ordenó—. Estoy bien. —Respiró profundamente—. Sí, Kate era o es rubia.

Asentí y él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme con intensidad, succionó mi boca con fuerza, haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido, mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía. Pero sin aviso previo se separó, pude ver fuego en sus ojos el cual me provocó un nudo en la garganta.

—Cada vez que esa pesadilla venga a tu mente, piensa en mí, en mis besos. —Dejó un último beso en mi frente—. Te veo a la hora de la comida.

Asentí un poco atarantada y tomé mis cosas. Pude escuchar su risita, la cual me calentó el corazón y me hizo saber que su buen humor seguía ahí. Me acompañó hasta el elevador y nos despedimos con una pequeña caricia, un simple roce de manos pero sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Le sonreí y él me correspondió.

Salí en dirección a mi coche y vi un pequeño puesto de revistas, donde me detuve y compré dos botellas de agua grandes. Tomé un trago grande de una de ellas y de la otra le despegué un poco la etiqueta, saqué un plumón de mi bolsa y le escribí:

 _En tus brazos se va la soledad, tu voz enciende la oscuridad, aunque todo cambie, nuestro amor siempre regresa y no hay problema, si me besas, borrón y cuenta nueva._

Acomodé de nuevo la etiqueta y entré al hospital, buscando una enfermera que le entregara la botella de agua a Edward. Pero no fue necesario, ya que me encontré con Jasper esperando el elevador.

—Jasper. —Él me miró—. ¿Puedes darle a tu hermano esta botella de agua?

—¡Claro! —Sonrió y le correspondí.

—Bueno, nos vemos. —Me despedí y salí en dirección a mi coche.

Estaba encendiendo mi coche cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Edward.

 _Eres el más dulce caramelo que haya conocido. Sí, cariño, borrón y cuenta nueva._

 ** _!La princesa esta de regreso! les pido se detengan unos minutos a leer los comerciales ;)_**

 ** _primero quiero disculparme por la espera, la excusa es muy burda, pero la inspiración se había ido. se fue la mayor parte de las vacaciones. También quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de las personitas que leen princesa, debo ser sincera, me sorprendieron bastante, gracias._**

 ** _segundo, va a haber capitulo de 14 de febrero en princesa pero tardío, dado que el capitulo que sigue ya esta realizado._**

 ** _tercero, quiero agradecer y hacerle una mención honorifica a mi beta hermosa, que la amo y la admiro porque no corrije errores, corrije horrores, ademas me tiene una infinita paciencia._**

 _ **cuarto, las actualizaciones de princesa son los días 30, porque las de mi perdición son los dias 15. los capítulos que siguen de ambas historias ya están en beteo pero como entenderán Manuela trabaja y yo estoy en la uní.**_

 ** _por ultimo, contestare los reviews!_**

 ** _1.- Gracias Adriu por tus reviews ¿por que caramelo? porque es muy dulce, diria que es un apodo que en algun momento es de doble filo el apodo._**

 ** _2.- Emmett McCartys angel que bueno que te guste cuando actualizo, poco a poco se va a saber de todos._**

 ** _3.- cary gracias por tus reviews, Tanya no se dara por vencida._**

 ** _4.- Vanina Iliana gracias por todos tus reviews, debo decirte que me das un poco de miedo, intuyes demasiadas cosas jajajaja._**


	18. Bruja - Hada

_BRUJA, HADA_

-Bella, enserio me estas poniendo nerviosa –bufo Alice mientras jugaba a cepillarme el cabello y yo intentaba no soltar risitas, en verdad lo estaba intentando. – ya me canse. – tiro el cepillo sobre de la cama

Después de salir del hospital me sentí de muy buen humor como para irme a encerrar a mi casa, así que me fui a casa de mi amiga. Pero ella, al igual que yo no acostumbraba madrugar en domingo, así que me senté con ella en su recamara, mientras que ella jugaba con mi cabello, yo intentaba contener mi alegría, pero me era demasiado difícil.

-Lo siento – reí y ella me miro enarcando una ceja. Obviamente no me creyó – amiga, me hice mil enredos en mi cabeza y todo resulto ser más romántico y perfecto de lo que parecía. Edward es el hombre más caballeroso, dulce y perfecto que he conocido en mi vida.

-No existen los hombres perfectos – bufe, mi amiga intentaba aterrizarme pero yo tenía la cabeza en otro lado - ¿no crees que vas muy rápido? ¿ya conociste a su familia?

-Alice, quiero que me entiendas, lo que siento por Edward es distinto. – insistí – no sé si pueda ser amor, soy alguien que vive aterrada del amor, mi mama se casó…

-Si, ya se me la historia de tu mama, pero eso no tiene por qué sucederte a ti.

-Entiende, empiezo a dudar si Edward… - me detuve y pensé exactamente lo que intentaba expresar – no sé si exista de verdad eso de la media naranja, pero él se está convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para mí.

-Oye, pero sígueme contando – pidió comenzando a trensar mi cabello - ¿ya conociste a su familia? ¿ya conocio a la tuya?

-Mañana va a conocer a mi mama y hoy comeré con él, con Jasper y con…una invitada suya. – me sorprendio cuando solto una fuerte carcajada.

-Asi que por fin Jasper les va a presentar a su noviecita – rio – ya se habia tardado en ponerse esos pantaloncitos.

-¿de que Carajos me estas hablando, Alice? – silbo mirando hacia la ventana y yo la golpee en el hombre – cuéntame el chisme, no seas así.

-Jasper y yo tuvimos unas pequeñas salidas, citas de amigos, si así lo quieres llamar – ahogue un gritito emocionada. –no, ni te emociones, no paso absolutamente nada, me mando directamente a la friendzone y me confeso que tenía novia, una enfermera del hospital, creo. – por algún extraño motivo comenzó a reír – lo último que supe de eso, era que le tenía miedo a tu _perfecto novio._

-Amiga, del odio al amor solo hay un paso – me burle. – me pongo de ejemplo, odiaba a Edward.

-¡tú nunca odiaste a Edward! – se burló jalando mi cabello. Me queje – ambos fingían odiarse.

-¡no es cierto! – replique acariciando un poco mi cuero cabelludo, en verdad me había dolido. – aunque debo confesar que era divertido, no sé de donde sacábamos tanta tontería.

-Oye – la mire mientras terminaba la trenza - ¿Edward sabe lo insegura que eres?

-Si, aunque no creo que se haya dado de la profundidad de mis inseguridades – suspire – me disfrazo de orgullo y de niña bonita.

-Eres una niña bonita – me abrazo.

-Sabes, el día que fui con Edward al hospital, me encontré con una enfermera – le confesé – me miraba tanto que me puso nerviosa. Me hizo pensar que tuvo algo con Edward.

-Lo dudo – la mire – por cosas que me dijo Jasper, algo como que Edward no se relacionaba sentimentalmente con nadie del hospital.

-Quizás se sorprendió de verme con Edward, no lo sé y tampoco me interesa. – ambas permanecimos unos minutos en silencio, cuando una idea paso por mi cabeza – ¿oye, vamos a patinar?

-¿estás loca? Traes vestido - replico.

-Puedo ir a mi casa a cambiarme – me encogí de hombros – eso no es problema – ella rio y se dejó caer sobre su cama – pues si tu no quieres ir, yo si voy, está haciendo un sol delicioso.

-Está bien, ve a tu casa a cambiarte y ahí te veo, me visto y voy.

-Perfecto – me levante y corrí por mis cosas. No me despedí de mi amiga, dentro de algunos minutos la vería.

-Llegue a mi casa y cambie el vestido y el abrigo por unos jeans semi- rotos y un sweter rosa de mangas hasta los codos. Saque unos tacones y los deje junto a mi cama. Por la tarde solo regresaría por ellos.

-Iba a comer con Edward y su hermano, no veía la necesidad de ir tan arreglada. Con los tacones bastaría. Baje a comer algo mientras que mi amiga llegaba. Encontré un poco de fruta picada en el refrigerador y la tome para comérmela.

-Mientras la comía, pensaba un poco en mi plática con Edward, me sentía un tanto hipócrita, le decía que no quería mentiras pero era incapaz de confesarle que me dedicaba a la música. Pedía que me quisiera tal y como era pero yo no le mostraba el 100% de mí. Dejaría que pasara un poco de tiempo, que fluyeran las cosas. En cuanto a mi secreto, no tenía demasiado sentido decírselo si ahora no me dedicaba a eso. ¿Acaso estaba inventando excusas para no decirle?

Tocaron al timbre y en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya había terminado mi fruta.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tome mis patines y fui a encontrarme con mi mejor amiga. Lo raro fue encontrarla junto a un florista, pero me asuste que sostenía un arreglo con girasoles. ¡Yo era alérgica a los girasoles! Cerré la puerta rápidamente.

-entréguemelo – escuche que le dijo mi amiga.

Saque mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Edward. Quizás había sido él. Demasiado tierno y perfecto.

 _¿Cariño, tú me enviaste algo a mi casa?_

 _Isabella_

 _¿Algo como qué? ¿Desde cuándo te autonombras Isabella?_

 _Edward_

¿Acaso se estaba haciendo el misterioso? ¿Pero, y si no había sido él?

 _¿Algo como flores?_

 _Bella_

 _¿Cuántos admiradores tienes, Isabella? No, yo no te he enviado flores_

 _Edward_

Excelente, Bella. Le arruinaste el buen humor. ¡Yo no tenía admiradores! Pero aprovecharía para prevenirlo sobre los girasoles.

 _Graciosito, te lo advierto desde ahora, soy alérgica a los girasoles_

 _Bella_

 _¿Es broma? ¿Eres alérgica a los girasoles?_

 _Edward_

¿Qué tenía eso de extraño? Mucha gente era alérgica a muchas cosas. Me pregunto si me convenía saber que había detrás de sus palabras.

 _¿tiene algo de extraño?_

 _Bella_

 _Déjalo en broma privada, entendido mi capitán, nos vemos al rato. Por cierto, ya te mande la dirección del restaurante._

 _Edward_

No me convenció demasiado su respuesta pero decidí dejarlo correr, sería lo mejor.

En ese momento tocaron a mi puerta. Asome un poco la cabeza y no vi rastro de girasoles, solo mi amiga sentada en el escalón de la puerta colocándose sus patines.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte

-Algún chistosito te envió flores – se encogió de hombros – ya me deshice de ellas. Deberías preguntarle a tu novio si fue el.

-Ya lo hice – me senté a su lado – dice que él no me envió flores

-¿ósea que si te envió algo? – sonrió y yo me encogí de hombros. No le había preguntado. – a veces eres demasiado despistada.

-Esa soy yo – sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

Antes de que se diera cuenta saliera corriendo en mis patines, dejando a mi amiga atrás. Corrí con fuerza, por la calle, girando en la esquina de mi casa y acelerando más. Amaba la sensación del aire golpear contra mi cuerpo. Cuando había avanzado dos calles, gire sobre mi propio eje buscando a mi amiga, la localice una calle detrás de mí. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que unos chicos jugaban futbol hasta que uno de ellos me golpeó fuertemente con el balón, haciéndome caer sobre mi costado, golpeándome un poco en la cabeza y en el codo donde me había pegado en la mañana.

-¡Bella! – Escuche gritar a Alice. Ella y los chicos se acercaron rápidamente a donde caí. - ¿estás loca? – me regaño y después se giró al chico que me dio el balonazo y comenzó a golpearlo – ¿y tú? ¿ acaso no te fijas lo que haces? ¿Que no viste que me amiga venia?

-¡Lo siento! – gritaba el chico cubriéndose de los golpes de mi amiga. – ¡lo siento!

-Alice, déjalo – le ordené intentando sentarme, el dolor en mi codo era fuerte, intente apoyarme en la mano de ese brazo pero era más fuerte el dolor - ¡auch!... ¡yo venía distraída!

-¿estás bien? – me pregunto mi amiga inclinándose a mi lado y ayudándome a parar junto con los chicos. No les permití que me tocaran el codo. - ¿te duele el brazo?

-Estoy bien – mentí – solo me duele un poco el codo.

-Discúlpeme señorita – pidió el chico. Parecía de unos 15 años – soy Quil.

-No te preocupes, Quil – intente sonreír pero me salió más una mueca – yo venía muy distraída.

-¿me aceptaría un helado como disculpa? – pregunto sonrojado y yo negué con la cabeza, parecía decepcionado. - ¿desea que la acompañe a su casa?

-No, estoy bien – mire a Alice – sigamos patinando.

-¿estas loca? ¿acaso el único tornillo de tu cabeza se perdió con el golpe? – rodé los ojos y los chicos la miraron mal. En especial Quil, al que no dudo en atacar. - ¿Qué, niño? ¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi amiga se acabe de convertir en tu Crush.

-¡Alice! – replique, me preguntaba dónde estaba el filtro de mi amiga cuando se necesitaba. – estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, vámonos.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa, intentaba fingir que nada pasaba pero era obvio que no hacia tonta a mi amiga. Pasados unos minutos me detuvo.

-Mueve el brazo – me ordeno.

-Estoy bien – rodé los ojos y ella siguió esperando a que moviera el brazo.

-si no mueves ese estúpido brazo, en este instante, voy a llamar a tu perfecto novio.

-¡Alice! Deja de estarme molestando. Sí, me duele pero el golpe tiene minutos – replique – llegando a mi casa me lo voy a vendar, si cuando vea a Edward me sigue doliendo, lo dejo que me lleve al hospital.

-Odio que siempre te auto mediques – mascullo comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí – la abrace con mi brazo sano – y no me auto medico, pero enserio no me pasa nada.

-¿te da miedo? – me pregunto - ¿Por qué te niegas a ir al médico? Es más, podrías tener una sexi fantasía, tu novio es doctor.

-¿de qué hablas, Alice?

-No, no me vas a engañar – la mire sin entenderle - ¿sexys fantasías? – me miro y cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba entendiendo nada, bufo - ¿enserio me vas a decir que eres tan despistada e inocente? Bella, te estoy hablando de fantasías sexuales.

-¡Alice! – me sonroje y ella rodo los ojos – ¿ Edward y yo…así?

-Se dice, teniendo relaciones sexuales, coito, hacer el amor. – mascullo - ¿nunca has pensado en tu sexy novio de esa forma?

-Mira, no me da miedo – cambie de tema hacia su pregunta no respondida – es solo que tengo mucho trabajo, no me voy a dejar enyesar mi brazo o algo así.

-Vamos, no me quieras cambiar de tema. – insistió mientras yo abría la puerta de mi casa.

-Ese es un tema del que voy a hablar con Edward, llegado el momento – corte – lo siento, si quieres, cuando lo hable te aviso y vas y se lo preguntas a él.

-¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Es normal que hablemos de estos temas.

-No – fui tajante, no iba a hablar de eso con ella. –ahora, por favor, ayúdame a vendar mi brazo, yo pediré un taxi.

15 minutos después, me había tomado un antinflamatorio y me codo se encontraba perfectamente vendado. El dolor no se fue por completo pero era tolerable, mi amiga al no verme hacer muecas de dolor, se sintió más tranquila y me hizo compañía mientras llegaba el taxi. Me hizo favor de traerme los zapatos que deje junto a mi cama y me ayudo a ponérmelos.

Cuando llego el taxi, ella se fue a su casa y yo al encuentro con mi novio. No sabía exactamente con que me iba a encontrar, pero estaba segura de que no me esperaba lo que vi. Ahí, afuera del restaurante se encontraba Edward, Jasper, la enfermera que me miraba raro el otro día y un hombre que estaba casi segura que era el padre de los hermanos Cullen, era rubio, de ojos verdes y bien parecidos. Vaya, parecía que esta familia fue sacada de una película o quizás de una revista.

-¡Cariño! – me sonrió Edward apenas me vio bajar del taxi y me ayudo. Esquive que tomara mi brazo lastimado y él lo tomo como una muestra de molestia de mi parte. – compórtate, por favor – mascullo en tono muy bajo

-Yo pensé que solo comería contigo y tu hermano – me moleste un poco. – la próxima vez recuérdame no salir sin un outfit completo.

-¿sin un qué? – pregunto confundido

-Eres hombre, tu no entiendes de estas cosas – me burle y lo vi enojarse. - ¡Debiste haberme avisado!

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que mi padre vendría con Jasper - se defendió – me encontré con ellos en el estacionamiento de aquí. – me miró fijamente - ¿está todo bien?

-Bueno, aparte de que voy a conocer a mi suegro de manera sorpresiva, sí, todo está bien – sonreí - ¿Por qué?

-Ahora tenemos suegros – rio mientras nos acercábamos a ellos – no sé, te vi rara.

Mire con mayor detenimiento el lugar y me quise burlar de mi novio. ¡Era un restaurante de ensaladas! ¿Acaso el comía ensaladas? Desde que lo conozco siempre lo había visto comiendo carne, aunque pensándolo bien, las verduras no le venían nada mal.

-Buenas tardes – salude a los presentes. Jasper me miraba con una sonrisita burlona mientras que el padre de Edward me miraba fijamente. Me daba la impresión de que el señor no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era yo o que hacia ahí.

-Papa – se aclaró la garganta Edward – te presento a mi novia, Isabella Swan.

-Mucho gusto, señorita – me ponía nerviosa lo fijo que me miraba.

-El gusto es mío.

-Yo la invite, papa – aclaro Jasper – me pareció buena idea que conocieras a tus dos nueras.

-Tan impredecible como siempre, Jasper – mascullo el señor – bueno, pues mucho gusto, señoritas. Entremos.

-Cariño – tome la mano de Edward - ¿vamos a comer, o me van a comer a mí?

-Graciosa – sacudió la cabeza – entremos.

Nos asignaron una mesa en una bonita terraza. Me pareció bastante predecible y hasta poco original, ensaladas en un espacio verde.

-Demasiado verde – masculle y mi suegro y Edward se giraron a verme. Rayos, parecía que lo había dicho en voz alta. – lo siento.

-Este lugar lo escogí yo, señorita. – me informo mi suegro

-Mi nombre es Bella – Corregí.

-¿acaso usted no es una señorita? – pregunto de forma irónica.

-Claro, pero le pediría que me llamara por mi nombre – afirme – o me será muy incómodo para mi llamarle todo el rato señor Cullen.

-De acuerdo, señorita. – sonrió acomodándose en su lugar. – ya que usted desea hablar conmigo, dígame, ¿usted también trabaja en el hospital?

-No, señor Cullen. Soy arquitecta. – replique mirándolo fijamente, no le tenía miedo. - ¿usted trabaja en el hospital?

-No, soy contador – en ese momento se acercó a nosotros el mesero y nos dejó la carta.

Observe unos segundos a Edward quien se acariciaba la frente con gesto de cansancio. Cruzo su mirada conmigo y me hizo un gesto, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, en señal de que me callara. No sabía si me lo pedía en referencia a su padre o a preguntarle algo. Únicamente asentí.

Mire la carta, las ensaladas se veían muy ricas.

-Dígame, señorita – Brenda y yo lo miramos. No sabíamos a cuál de las dos se refería y él estaba mirando la carta. - ¿siempre hace lo que mi hijo le dice? – en ese momento me miro por un instante y supe que me hablaba a mí.

-Si le parece más cómodo, mi nombre es Isabella – afirme con voz contenida – y no entiendo de que me está hablando.

-¿Cómo se llama, señorita? – pregunto mirando a Brenda – porque a usted si le estoy preguntando su nombre.

¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarme con la palabra en la boca? Mire a Edward en busca de ayuda y vi como sacudía la cabeza y me miraba encogiéndose de hombros. Ni siquiera el entendía a su padre, al parecer.

-Brenda, señor. – respondió con timidez.

-Llámame Carlisle, pequeña – le sonrió. ¡le sonrió! - ¿trabajas en el hospital?

-Si, Carlisle.

-¿Qué vas a comer, Edward? – le pregunte a mi novio ignorando un poco la conversación.

-No sé. – susurro y me miro, fue ahí cuando encontró la burla escrita en mi cara. - ¿de qué te ríes?

-Las ensaladas no son lo tuyo – bromee y el rodo los ojos – nada más te aviso que ninguna tiene carne.

-Mentirosa – replico y reviso el menú y no encontró nada con carne. Solo huevo, pollo y atún. Se giró hacia su padre. - ¿puedo preguntar porque hemos venido a comer ensaladas?

-Vaya, pensé que se habían olvidado que no venían solos – miro a su hijo con reproche. – y deja de quejarte, te hace falta comer más verduras.

-Te acaban de decir, gordo – reí sin poder contenerme y todos en la mesa me miraron. Brenda no pudo evitar comenzar a toser, aunque me pareció que era una risa escondida en una falsa tos. – no es cierto, gordito, solo estas…pachoncito.

-Con permiso – su padre se levantó de la mesa y Jasper fue detrás de él.

-Bella – tomo mis manos - ¿puedes dejar de retar a mi padre?

-El me está retando a mí – me encogí de hombros – yo no le estoy haciendo nada.

En ese momento llego el mesero a pedir la orden.

-Voy a hacer algo, espero no te molestes – le avise a Edward y me gire al mesero. – mi novio y yo vamos a pedir una ensalada de espinacas, con lechuga, nueces, cacahuates, frutos rojos, manzana y pollo asado.

-Yo voy a pedir lo mismo – le informo Brenda al mesero – pero en mi caso será con kiwi en lugar de manzana.

-Y yo que pensaba que la madre de mi hijo se había quedado en casa – escuchamos detrás de mí. Me gire y ahí se encontraba de pie el Señor Cullen, quien ahora miraba al mesero. – van a ser tres ensaladas de la última comanda, gracias. – ósea la de Brenda – cuando mis hijos eran pequeños, su madre ordenaba por ellos.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, molesta por el comentario, me rogaba internamente no explotar, ¡es el padre de mi novio!

-Yo ni siquiera sé que voy a comer – se defendió Jasper tomando su lugar de nuevo en la mesa.

-No te preocupes – lo consoló su padre – tu hermano tampoco.

-¿Por qué me odia tanto? – me pregunte internamente. Pero fue cuando lo mire que me di cuenta de que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta.

-Repítame lo que acaba de decir, señorita. – ordeno y explote, mi filtro quedo en el olvido.

-Dije ¿ porque me odia tanto señor Cullen? Trato de ser agradable pero usted se aferra a tratarme con la punta del pie – tome mi bolsa y me puse de pie – voy al tocador, si no desea que regrese a la mesa, hágamelo saber, señor Cullen.

Entre al baño y en un acto no muy propio de mí, me senté sobre la barra para lavabos. Estaba un poquito, arrepentida con mi comportamiento. Después de todo, el señor Cullen solo había sido puesto en una trampa por su hijo menor, y el solo tenía la intención de pasar un buen rato con sus hijos. ¿Y que había ganado? Yo metiendo mi cucharota.

Quizás para él yo era una intrusa en la convivencia con sus hijos, aunque yo también había sido invitada.

No tenía demasiada experiencia tratando con "suegros". Ahora que me detenía a pensarlo, jamás conocí a los padres de Jacob, el siempre alego que ellos no Vivian en el país y nosotros teníamos demasiado trabajo para ir a visitarlos.

No deseaba arruinarle la comida a Edward ni menos causarle problemas con su padre. A mí me hubiera gustado conocer al mío y en algún momento presentarle a Edward como mi perfecto novio. Aunque se lo iba a presentar a mi mama y eso para mí era muy importante.

En ese momento entro Brenda al baño y se sorprendió al verme donde me encontraba sentada, no me importo su gesto, era el mismo de las otras 8 mujeres que ya habían entrado al baño y ponían la misma cara.

-Jasper me pidió que los dejara un segundo a solas – me informo – y me pidió que te contara, que ahorita que su padre se levantó de la mesa, fue para reírse por lo que dijiste.

-¿y porque no se rio en mi cara? - exigí.

-Porque el señor planea ponértela difícil – enarque las cejas – palabras de Jasper, no mías.

-Pues fue a darse con la horma de su zapato – gruñí y después recordé algo sobre Brenda - ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto el día que te conocí?

-Porque eres la primera mujer que se presentaba en el hospital como la novia de Edward – respondió – de hecho, eres la primera mujer que busca a Edward en el hospital.

-Por cómo me mirabas, yo pensé que habías tenido algo con él.

-¡no! – negó – es demasiado gruñón y estricto. Nada que ver con…

-¿con Jasper? – pregunte y me miro. Note algo raro en su mirada, pero me esquivo.

-Si, con Jasper.

-Edward es importante para mí – le conté sin saber muy bien porque.

-Se nota, al igual que tú para él – sonrió – tengo un mes saliendo con Jasper y apenas me presento a su padre.

-Eso no es de mucho aliento – me desanime – yo tengo una con Edward y si no hubiera sido por Jasper, aun no conocería a su padre.

-No pienses así. Tú conoces a Jasper y él sabe sobre lo suyo. Eso ya es mucha ventaja – volvió a sonreírme – los hermanos Cullen son muy herméticos sobre su vida privada.

-Sí, creo que sí. – mire mi reloj, llevábamos 10 minutos ahí. – vamos a la mesa.

-Sabes – murmuro mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa – yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a retar al Señor Cullen como tú lo has hecho.

-Ahora que lo pienso – reí – no sé cómo me atreví a hacerlo.

-Ya iba a buscarlas – me sonrió Edward cerca de la mesa y le correspondí. Caminamos juntos hasta la mesa y me ayudo a sentarme antes de hacerlo él. Guarde silencio.

-Deberías regresar al baño, Isabella – comento el Señor Cullen – parece que la valentía se te olvido allá.

-Lamento la forma en que le hable, señor Cullen.

-Dejémonos ya de tonterías – sacudió su mano – comencemos desde cero – me extendió su mano – Carlisle Anthony Cullen.

-Isabella Marie Swan – tome su mano.

-¿te llamas Marie? – pregunto Edward, sorprendido.

-Sí, es mi segundo nombre.

Estaba por ordenar algo de tomar, hablando con el señor Cullen, olvide pedirle al mesero. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había traído a la mesa agua de Jamaica.

En ese momento llegaron las ensaladas. Me hizo gracia la forma en que Edward miraba la ensalada. Si, eran un poco grandes.

-Bella – me llamo Edward y lo mire.

-Creo que se te olvido especificar el tamaño de la ensalada.

-Donde sea que vayas te van a servir una ensalada de ese tamaño – le explique y el me miro atónito. - ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿yo solo me acabare todo esto?

-Solo imagínate que es un trozo de carne. Veras que te lo terminas.-bromee

-¿Qué necesito para que dejes de decirme gordo? – pregunto de forma irónica.

-Mira, te quiero presentar a alguien – tome las dos botellas de aderezo que habían dejado en la mesa y los balancee frente a Edward. Parecía – estos son los señores aderezo, aderezo uno y aderezo dos, ellos van a complementar tu ensalada.

-¡Bella, deja de decirme gordo!

-Pero si eres un gordito muy tierno – tome una de sus mejillas entre mis dedos y lo apretuje. Lo solté cuando su hermano dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada. Se apretaba el estómago mientras Edward se sonrojaba, bueno no solamente él se sonrojo, yo también.

En ese momento escuche mi teléfono sonar, observe quien era y se trataba de Irina, mi jefa.

-Debo contestar – me disculpe – es trabajo.

Me aleje unos metros de la mesa y respondí la llamada.

 _-Irina –_ salude _– buenas tardes_

 _-¿Dónde estás que no contestas el estúpido teléfono? –_ pregunto molesta _– da igual, llamaba para decirte algo que creo, te interesa._

 _-Dime._

 _-El cliente quiere una cita, contigo, mañana en la oficina._

 _-¿Cuál cliente? –_ estaba trabajando en más de un proyecto a la vez.

 _-El que se negó a trabajar contigo, tonta._

 _-¿de verdad? –_ pregunte extrañada.

 _-¿Qué haces que no saltas de gusto? –_ pregunto, la escuche confundida.

 _-Así como estuvo nuestro primer encuentro, dudo que me quiera para darme rosas, menos aún para darme el proyecto._

Me había costado demasiado trabajo hacerme a la idea de que ese proyecto no sería para mí. Ahora trataba de no hacerme falsas ilusiones.

 _-bueno, pues vamos a esperar a ver lo que tiene que decirnos –_ insistió – _te dejo para que sigas haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo. Adiós._

No espero respuesta y colgó. ¿Para qué me querría el cliente?

-¿está todo bien? – me sobresalte al sentir unos brazos en mi cintura. Era Edward.

-¿recuerdas el cliente machista que vi en la semana? – le pregunte girándome aun en sus brazos y asintió – llamo a mi jefa, quiere verme.

-¿Qué haces que no saltas de gusto? – repitió las palabras de mi jefa – eso es excelente.

-No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas. – le explique – sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad que me entregaran ese proyecto.

-Y tú eres demasiado buena en lo que haces. – acaricio el contorno de mi rostro. – estoy seguro de que son excelentes noticias.

-Sería bueno que al menos algo me saliera bien – reí – tu padre me odia.

-No te odia – toco la punta de mi nariz. – dale tiempo. Vamos.

Regresamos a la mesa tomados de la mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por mi suegro. ¿Soy demasiado cursi si confieso que me encantaba la sensación de nuestras manos juntas?

-¿todo bien? – pregunto sin dejar de ver la unión de nuestras manos y yo asentí.

-Todo perfecto. – le sonreí y Edward acaricio mi mano.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Brenda? – le pregunto Carlisle.

-27, señor.

-¿y tu Isabella?

-27, también, señor Cullen. – respondí después de comer un poco.

-No te preguntare como conociste a Jasper porque me imagino que fue en el hospital – índico mirando a Brenda. Ella asintió – pero me gustaría saber cómo conociste a Edward, Isabella.

-Ambos somos amigos de Emmett – le explique – él nos presentó.

-Edward tiene años de conocer a Emmett – insistió - ¿apenas los presento?

-Lo que sucede… - comenzó Edward pero lo interrumpí.

-Lo que sucede es que yo deje de ver a Emmett bastante tiempo – complete – además yo no iba mucho por el hospital.

No le iba a decir a Carlisle Cullen que su hijo me derribo como si estuviera jugando futbol americano.

-Eso me parece más creíble – asintió y continuamos comiendo. A ratos nos hacía preguntas a nosotros y luego a Brenda o Jasper.

Así fue como me entere que Brenda era asistente del doctor Shepard y que estaba interesada en la neurología. Me llamo mucho la atención la manera en que hablaba del doctor, parecía fascinada. Supongo que así me veía yo cuando hablaba de mi trabajo.

Me provocaba risa ver como Edward picaba la ensalada, tome nota mental, mi novio no era fanático de las verduras.

Mientras Brenda y el señor Cullen interactuaban tome un poco de mi ensalada, junto con el pollo y aderezo y lo acerque a Edward.

-Abre la boquita – le pedí en voz baja pero melosa. El negó con la cabeza– tantito, te va a gustar. – se rindió y abrió la boca y yo le di. Se ensucio un poco de aderezo en la comisura de la boca y lo limpie con la servilleta. Edward me correspondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿te he dicho lo fácil que es enamorarse de esa sonrisa? – le pregunte sin dejar de mirar su sonrisa. Sentía la mirada de Carlisle Cullen puesta sobre mí.

-Lo mismo digo – sonrió y continuamos comiendo aunque sentía la mirada constante de su padre.

A la hora de pagar la cuenta, yo estaba dispuesta a pagar lo mío pero el señor Cullen pago el servicio de todos.

-Mi médico me indico que debo reducir el consumo de carne – comento el Sr. Cullen mientras esperábamos que el vallet parking trajera su coche – es por eso que vinimos a comer ensaladas, el lugar de carne.

-¿te has sentido mal, papa? – le pregunto Edward preocupado.

-No, pero tampoco voy a esperar a sentirme mal para cuidarme. – señalo – aún tengo tres bodas en las que estar presente.

-¡papa! – se quejaron ambos hijos al unísono mientras que Brenda y yo reímos.

¿Acaso el Sr. Cullen estaba enfermo? Yo lo dudaba, lo veía más fuerte que un árbol.

-Sr Cullen. No quiero ser indiscreta – me disculpe - ¿está usted enfermo?

-No, Bella. – me gire a ver a sus dos hijos, quienes lo miraron con reproche – está bien, sufro un poco del corazón. Nada grave.

-Qué pena, y yo que pensaba invitarlo a comer postres a mi casa – solté una pequeña risita que Edward riño con la mirada, no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-Bella – mire al señor Cullen, estaba por disculparme por mi risita – ¿crees que la segunda es la vencida? – lo mire sin entender, y aun más sin entender lo serio que Edward se había puesto – me refiero a que si crees que la segunda oportunidad es la buena. Y no me refiero a la segunda oportunidad con la misma persona.

-Sí, pero creo más en el destino – sonreí –algo así como " _crees en el amor a primera vista o vuelvo a pasar",_ aunque bueno, se debe de tener cuidado de no lastimar a esa persona que se le ocurre la genial idea de volver a pasar.

-Me da gusto que mi hijo haya encontrado alguien que le diera un poco de locura a su tranquila vida. – me extendió la mano. – me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Bella. Bienvenida a la familia.

Le correspondí el gesto con una sonrisa y lo vi marcharse. Me gire hacia Edward y se miraba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-¿eso quiere decir que me he ganado a mi suegro? – le pregunte. – lo sabía, siempre lo supe, soy perfecta. ¿Quién no me amaría?

Aunque no lo exprese con palabras, me sentía más tranquila con la respuesta de Carlisle Cullen. Mi intención no era dividir, al contrario, tenía toda la intención de ser un complemento importante en la vida de mi novio y yo sabía lo importante que para él era su familia.

-Espero que repitas eso cuando conozcas a mi adorada hermana. – se mofo Jasper. Edward seguía sin expresar palabra alguna, al contrario, se veía muy pensativo.

Si, aun me faltaba conocer a la temida Jane Cullen. Ya daba por hecho que no sería algo fácil, pero pondría todo de mi parte para llevarme bien con ella. Y ni hablar de la Sra. Cullen, de la cual tenía muy pocas referencias.

-Vaya – se mofo Brenda. Se notaba un poco molesta – y a mí ni siquiera me hizo caso.

-¿acaso no te basta con mi cariño? – escuche que le pregunto Jasper. Yo tenía mi mirada puesta en Edward aunque el parecía no darse cuenta. – además, la intención era que las conociera, cierto Edward.

-Cierto – susurro aunque se veía distraído- ¿Bella, quieres ir al cine?

-Claro – me gire hacia nuestros acompañantes - ¿vienen?

-Yo no puedo – se disculpó Brenda – aun debo regresar al hospital.

-Yo quede de ayudarle en algunas cosas a la pequeña Jane – se disculpó Jasper – y llevare a Brenda al hospital. Pero vayan, diviértanse.

Jasper y Brenda se estaban despidiendo cuando comenzó a llover. Brenda dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de no mojarse, sin embargo no se dio cuenta – o eso quiero creer – de que me encontraba detrás de ella y me piso, haciendo que ambas nos tambaleáramos y yo me golpeara en el codo con la puerta del restaurante. ¡No de nuevo! Esta vez no pude retener el grito de dolor.

-¡auchhh! – grite fuertemente captando la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor. Mi vista rápidamente se hizo borrosa.

-Perdón – escuche de parte de Brenda, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que bloqueaba mis sentidos.

-¡Duele! – grite. Edward intentaba tocarme el brazo pero yo no dejaba de moverme.

-Déjame ver – exigió. Levanto un poco el sweter y fue ahí cuando descubrió la venda que me había puesto Alice. – vamos al hospital. Y es una orden.

Y así era como había terminado llorando debajo de una máquina de rayos X. porque, cuando mi adorado novio escucho la confesión que le hice al médico sobre la caída que tuve por la tarde, se aferró a que me hicieran un análisis completo para asegurarnos que no tenía ningún problema mayor.

Me asignaron una habitación mientras que el médico y Edward – quien nunca se nos despego – revisaron las placas y detectaron una mínima fisura en mi codo. No era necesaria cirugía, apenas un poco de reposo. Pero de nuevo Edward y su terquedad hicieron que terminara con la mitad del brazo inmovilizado, aunque solo sería por una semana.

Yo no tuve demasiadas fuerzas para discutir, porque me habían sedado lo suficiente como para apenas estar consiente, así de fuerte había sido el dolor.

Debía admitir algo, soy alguien que está en contacto movimiento porque tengo tendencia a aburrirme fácilmente. A eso debemos sumarle que con el sedante, la conexión entre mi boca y mi cabeza, era nula.

Aburrida y sin filtro, resulta una conexión peligrosa. El médico le sugirió a Edward que se quedara conmigo después de que intente ir a buscar agua y me perdieron de vista por algunos minutos, la tienda de la esquina no me pareció tan lejos.

-Eres guapo – murmure y Edward, quien estaba mirando por la ventana volteo a verme – deberías hablar con los de playboy, seguro te harían una buen oferta.

-Miedo me da preguntar quiénes son esos de "playboy" – rio – aunque te agradezco el alago.

-También está "solo para mujeres" – reí y después suspire – estás enojado.

-Si – suspiro – un poco.

-Te arruine tu domingo – gruñí y lo vi como rodo los ojos – ves, tú también haces ese gesto.

-Me molesta que no me digas las cosas cuando suceden – me regaño – me lo dices ya que se complicaron.

-Estás enojado por lo que dijo tu padre – insistí – pero no sabes lo importante que es para mí que lo nuestro funcione.

-No estoy enojado por lo que dijo mi padre. – replico – además, debería bastarte con estar bien conmigo y no mentirme.

-Tu familia es importante para ti – replique – lo que es importante para ti, lo es para mí.

-Me tienes en muy buena estima

-Te quiero – afirme – confió ti y en que nunca me lastimes.

En ese momento el medico regreso y me entrego los medicamentos y nos dejó ir. Creo que el doctor agradeció cuando por fin me dio de alta y Edward lo dejo descansar. Yo me sentía cansada, tenía muchas ganas de dormir aunque intuía que quizás era el sedante aun haciendo efecto.

-Por cierto – comento Edward apagando su coche afuera de mi casa –pasado mañana debo salir de nuevo para Chiapas.

-¿otra vez? – pregunte confundida - ¿no tiene muy poco que fuiste?

-Sí, pero debo entregar de nuevo vacunas.

-¿Emmett te acompaña? – pregunte con curiosidad.

-No, voy solo. Es cuestión de unos días. Espero estar de regreso para el fin de semana.

-Ok, oye – sonreí - ¿y si te acompaño?

-No - ¿era mi imaginación o se había puesto tenso? – debes cuidar ese brazo y yo voy a estar de un lado para otro.

-Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión. – sonreí pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. – creo que lo mejor será que entre. – me acerque a el - ¿me regalas un beso o ese también me lo vas a negar?

-Los que quieras – respondió en voz baja y paso su brazo por mi nuca atrayéndome hacia el. Disfrutaba la sensación de sus labios, la ternura con la que nos besábamos. Nos olvidamos del paso del reloj mientras disfrutábamos de esos minutos a solas. No supe si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas hasta que nos despedimos y yo entre a mi casa.

Mi mama se asustó mucho al verme con el brazo inmovilizado. Le explique lo sucedido y paso del susto a la molestia pues decía que nunca tenia cuidado y lo peor era que siempre le decía las cosas ya que habían pasado. Sin embargo me acompaño hasta mi cuarto y ahí me ayudo a cambiarme de ropa para después ayudarme a acostar y acariciar mi cabello hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

POV EDWARD

-No te entiendo – me dice Jasper mientras esperamos el elevador – ¿la quieres, sí o no?

-Te estoy diciendo que si – bufe exasperado – las cosas no van por ahí.

Estaba seguro de que quería a Isabella, no le soportaría sus berrinches, caprichos y ataques de niña chiquita si no la quisiera. La cuestión del porque discutía con mi hermano, era otra.

-Ella te dijo que no le gustan las mentiras, que eres alguien en quien confía que no le miente. ¿y tú vas y le mientes?

Cuando era un niño, vi a mi padre viajar el último fin de semana de cada mes. Me molestaba mucho pensar que tenía otra familia, que quizás mi padre le era infiel a mi madre. Nunca vi que ella lo acompañara. En varias ocasiones le pregunte a mi madre donde iba mi padre y su respuesta siempre era: "a un lugar que no está hecho para mí".

Cuando cumplí 15 años, de la mano de Kate y mi padre descubrí de lo que se trataba. Mi padre tenía una hacienda productora de Manzanas en el estado de Chiapas, México. Entendí porque mi madre decía que no era un lugar para ella, ahí no podía usar tacones ni vestidos, era un sitio donde las botas y montar a caballo era lo más común. Fue en ese momento que adquirí esa responsabilidad tan importante que se venía dando de generación en generación dentro de mi familia. Algún día, cuando tuviera un hijo y el cumpliera 15 años, esa responsabilidad pasaría a sus manos.

Ese era otro punto, mi padre siempre me inculco que mi primer hijo debía ser hombre; cosa de la cual Kate y yo siempre estuvimos de acuerdo, nuestro primer hijo seria varón.

Tampoco era un sitio para Bella. Estaba seguro que saldría corriendo apenas tocara la tierra. Adoraba a mi novia, pero ella era una mujer de oficina, usar tacones, maquillaje y detrás de un escritorio.

Anoche me había puesto muy nervioso cuando se ofreció a acompañarme a Chiapas. No le mentía, pues si pasaba a la clínica del pueblo y ayudaba en lo que podía…durante un rato.

La vez pasada que fui a arreglar la venta de las manzanas, Isabella me acribillo con llamadas telefónicas. Yo había estado demasiado ocupado en el campo asegurándome de que la mercancía saliera en perfectas condiciones; deje encargado mi teléfono con un asistente y ella fue quien estuvo viendo todos los mensajes y llamadas que mandaba Bella. Por ese motivo a ella le aparecían los mensajes como "vistos".

Cuando le conté a mi hermano que me había molestado por ese ataque de llamadas por parte de Bella me riño, me hizo ver que si yo le hubiera hablado con la verdad, quizás ella habría reaccionado de manera distinta, yo lo dudaba, era demasiado Drama Queen, pero acepte sus palabras.

Había momentos en que pensaba que en muy poco tiempo, mi hermano ya estaba encariñado de mi novia, o quizás era que Isabella tenía ese toque, una vez que la conocías, te tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Las razones de porque voy a Chiapas solo la familia las sabe. – le explico mientras entramos al elevador. - Pasados los meses o los años, se lo diré.

-Katherine en su momento lo supo, Emmett lo sabe – replico – además, tú mismo me contaste como esta con Emmett porque sospecha que le mintió.

Mi amigo estaba bastante triste porque mi novia estaba un poco arisca con él. Sinceramente en algunas ocasiones me sorprendía – y encelaba un poco – el grado de cariño y confianza que existía entre ellos dos, para Bella era totalmente normal contarle a Emmett absolutamente todo. Así que ahora que ella lo trataba con un poco de frialdad, él se deprimía totalmente.

Debía aceptar que en un principio desconfié un poco de su amistad, Emmett adoraba como un loco a Isabella y hasta llegue a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella; pero los veo y me doy cuenta de que ese tipo de sentimientos son imposibles entre ellos dos, cuando están juntos son como dos hermanos pequeños, ríen, bromean, juegan y jamás se ven como hombre y mujer.

-No le estoy mintiendo – replico con poca seguridad – solo omito información. Además, Kate siempre lo supo porque éramos vecinos, fuimos novios desde muy jóvenes, ella estuvo ahí cuando esa responsabilidad llego a mi vida.

-Creo – replica mientras llegamos a mi consultorio y entramos. – Que debes hacer el intento de olvidarte de Katherine, por tu bien y el de esta relación que empiezas.

Sabía que las palabras de mi hermano eran ciertas, sin embargo, no me veía con las fuerzas suficientes para comenzar a hacerlo. Estaba siendo injusto y lo sabía, yo le pedía a Bella que sacara de su vida y de su mente al tal _Jacob_ y yo no era capaz de hacerlo con Kate.

-Por más que me digas no voy a cambiar de opinión – replique sin permitir que cambiáramos de tema hacia Kate – Isabella creerá que voy a atender a niños en Chiapas hasta que yo decida cambiar de opinión.

-Me sorprendió mucho papa –cambio drásticamente de tema. Pero me doy cuenta que mi respuesta le molesta, su tono frio y su gesto lo delatan – jamás me imagine que fuera a aceptar de esa manera a Bella.

Era cierto, mi padre me había sorprendido a grandes escalas al aprobar y apoyar mi relación con Isabella. Aunque en un principio parecía todo lo contrario, al final había demostrado que estaba encantado con Bella. Me impacto mucho lo que le dijo sobre las segundas oportunidades, sabía que esas palabras no habían sido solo para ella, sino para mí. Me alentaba a que me diera una segunda oportunidad en el amor. Él al igual que Jasper siempre me decía que lo sucedido con Kate no había sido culpa mía.

Al llegar anoche a la casa, me había reiterado lo feliz que era con mi relación con Isabella. Y hasta me hacía creer que mi novia ya lo tenía comiendo de su mano, también. Me dijo que Isabella le parecía una brisa de aire fresco en nuestra vida y que me daba un mes para presentarla oficialmente a mi madre y mi hermana. Mientras, el me guardaría el secreto y únicamente lo hacía porque sabía que ellas podían ser un poco complicadas.

-¿sabes una cosa? – me pregunto mi hermano sacándome de mi ensoñación – deberías hablar con él. Tal vez te pueda dar un buen consejo, algo más llevadero sobre el tema de olvidar a Katherine.

-Esta noche tengo la cena en casa de Bella – le recordé – y después saldré para Chiapas.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a que vaya contigo? Y me refiero tanto a la cena con tu suegra como con la visita a Chiapas.

-Invitarlo a la cena con Bella me parece buena idea. – di por terminada nuestra platica – ahora, déjame trabajar.

-Antes de irme quiero hacerte una pregunta – asentí agotado por todas sus recriminaciones.- ¿a qué se dedica, Bella?

-Es arquitecta – afirme aunque luego respondí un poco dudoso ya que no sabía en específico lo que hacía, jamás le había preguntado demasiado por lo que hacía. – creo que se dedica a la decoración de interiores y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿noto duda en tu tono de voz? – pregunto mofándose

-Jasper, basta – bufe – no se en específico a que se dedica, tampoco es que le pregunto a donde va o a donde viene.

-Sí, pero es tu novia, mínimo deberías saber lo básico – sacudió la cabeza – con Katherine lo sabias. Aunque si no mal recuerdo, ella no hacía nada de su vida… a diferencia de Bella.

No me pasaba desapercibido que se refería a ellas como "Katherine" y "Bella".

-¿acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – pregunte molesto y por desgracia para ninguno de los dos paso desapercibido que mi molestia era por sus ataques hacia Kate - ¿trabajar por ejemplo?

-Si, solo te diré algo – lo mire esperando – Bella no se merece que jueguen con ella por mas infantil o caprichosa que sea.

-Jasper, yo… - suspire de pronto sintiéndome agotado.

-Déjame acabar – me interrumpió con dureza – si solamente estas usándola como el clavo que saca otro clavo, entonces no la mereces, esa chica te adora, con todo y sus complejos.

-¡yo no estoy jugando con ella! – insistí mientras el sale del consultorio dejándome con la palabra en la boca.- ¡Carajo! – grito al aire.

Estaba completamente seguro de que quería a Bella, y en ningún momento la veía como un objeto para olvidarme de Kate. Mi hermano mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que me costó decidirme a pedirle a Bella que fuera mi novia, precisamente por eso, porque no quería jugar con ella.

Con el había desahogado todo mi caos mental y al primero a quien le confié mi decisión.

Debía aceptar que al contrario de lo que todos pensaban u opinaban, Bella cada día se me metía más y más dentro del corazón. Todas sus virtudes y sus defectos llevaban a algo totalmente inesperado. Si, como decía mi padre, era una brisa de aire fresco, pero debía aceptar que también era agotador lidiar con todo lo que era ella.

y es que su valentía y su ternura me cautivaban, Bella era apasionada de las cosas, se aferraba demasiado a todo y buscaba la manera de encontrarle solución a lo que se le presentara. Además, era casi hermana de sus amigos, se entregaba totalmente a ellos.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué sucedió con Kate? A grandes rasgos fue falta de comunicación, la presione demasiado y al final ella salió corriendo sin decirme nada.

Kate fue casi mi primera vez en todo, fuimos amigos desde pequeños, fue mi primer beso aunque no mi primera novia, aunque una vez que nos hicimos novios nos volvimos inseparables, fuimos nuestra primera vez, siempre tuve una vida planeada desde muy joven, siempre fui firme ante mi ideal de casarme con ella y que tuviéramos hijos, formar una familia, tener el felices para siempre de los cuentos de hadas.

Ese fue mi gran error, aunque siempre me imagine que ella quería lo mismo que yo, intento que este error no se vuelva a cometer, soy sincero con Isabella, solamente omito lo que no está dentro de su interés, es decir, lo que no la involucra a ella.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que había pasado mucho hablando con mi hermano y luego pensando en un montón de cosas. Mientras me cambiaba pensé en la idea de Jasper de llevar a mi padre a casa de Isabella y decidí que no era el momento, primero quería conocer y presentarme oficialmente ante su madre y después hacerme cargo de lo demás. Un paso a la vez.

Tome respiraciones profundas varias veces, me sentía de un humor de perros y me preocupaba un poco que mis pacientes y enfermeras pagaran algo que solo Isabella y Jasper eran responsables.

Antes de salir a hacer mis rondas tome mi teléfono dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a Isabella pero en ese momento me marco ella.

-¡Soy la arquitecta más fregona de este país! – grito apenas conteste, apenas y note la alegría en su voz, mientras que yo trataba de contener mi mal humor.

-Hola, bonita – reí de manera un poco falsa – eso ya lo sabía, pero cuéntame porque.

-Debes de sentirte importante – acoto riendo – eres el primero al que llamo para contarle este gran acontecimiento.

-Gracias… - sonreí pero me interrumpió.

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer! – grito – eres muy importante para mí, te has convertido en mi amigo, además de mi novio. – sus palabras me causaron un poco de remordimiento – y lo más hermoso es que soy correspondida.

-¿pero, porque gritas? – pregunte molesto y después me arrepentí pero no detuve mis palabras – si quieres hablamos al rato cuando no tengas que gritar.

-… - la línea se quedó un momento en silencio y llegue a pensar que se había cortado para después escucharla hablar en un tono mucho más bajo – lo siento – me di cuenta que ya no había tanta emoción en su voz – es que estoy muy contenta.

-Pues entonces dime que sucede – exigí toscamente.

-Se trata del cliente, el que dijo que no podía hacer su proyecto porque era mujer – hizo un silencio y después volvió a gritar - ¡Me dio el proyecto! ¡Fue genial!

-Ok, pero deja de gritar – al paso que iba, me dejaría sordo.

-Yo esperaba escuchar un "¡felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías"– susurro irónica.

-Bella… - bufe – sabes que estoy muy contento por ti.

-Si, gracias – susurro – oye, sabes estoy un poco… luego te hablo, va – no espero respuesta y colgó.

Me le quede mirando al teléfono y después pensé un poco en mis palabras y me di cuenta que no había sido tan cariñoso como suelo serlo. Desquite mi mal humor en ella.

Pensé en mandarle un mensaje pero preferí ponerme a trabajar y en la noche le llevaría algún regalito o algo por el estilo. Esas cosas a ella le encantaban y estaba seguro que en cuanto viera las flores olvidaría todo. Sí, eso haría.

Por desgracia no tuve nada tranquilo el día, corriendo de un lado para otro porque mis pacientes me necesitaban, tanto que no tuve oportunidad de comer algo más allá de una gelatina que Jasper me dio sin dirigirme la palabra.

Para las 8:00 p.m. moría de cansancio y de hambre y eso no ayudaba nada a mi mal humor. Esperaba una cena tranquila en casa de Bella y que ella no estuviera con las _espadas levantadas._ Pase por alguna florería y compre un ramo de rosas rojas, eso nunca fallaba.

Cuando llegue a su casa supuse que algún vecino tenía alguna reunión porque la acera cercana a su casa estaba totalmente cubierta de coches. Fue bueno que afuera de su casa no había ningún coche estacionado. Mientras terminaba de estacionarme ella salió y se recargo en la puerta cerrándola, eso me dio la pista de que hablaríamos antes de permitirme entrar. Mire su rostro y no veía felicidad pero tampoco molestia. Agradecí un poco que lucía un look tranquilo, parecía un pantalón y blusa negros y encima una chaqueta de piel café. Eso significaba una noche tranquila.

Desde la primera vez que conocí a Bella me pareció una chica guapísima y a primera impresión, alguien que cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su imagen hasta llegar al punto de la frivolidad. Nunca llevaba un solo cabello fuera de su lugar.

Pero, con el pasar de las semanas me había dado cuenta de que ella era extraña, ayer cuando comimos con mi padre, por un instante me dio la impresión de que dijo algo frívolo por su vestuario porque "lo tenía que decir".

Me preguntaba que había detrás de Isabella, si en el fondo sería tan superficial como lo aparentaba.

-Hola, hermosa – sonreí sacando las flores, me correspondió un poco la sonrisa, aunque enarco una ceja al ver las flores – toma, estas son para ti.

-¿a qué se deben las flores? – me pregunto mirándolas y después a mí.

-Bueno – me rasque la cabeza – es para felicitarte por lo de en la mañana, aunque estaba seguro de que lo lograrías.

-Bueno, gracias – sonrió un poco tomando las flores en sus manos.

Fue en ese momento que recordé que era lo que me tenía aquí, frente a ella. Sus ojos, sus achocolatados ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y me sentí embrujado, mi mente no era capaz de procesar nada.

Estaba seguro de que Isabella era una bruja disfrazada de Hada que con solo mirarme a los ojos lograba convertirme en gelatina, podía pedirme un castillo o que me tirara de un barranco y con solo mirarme a los ojos lo haría sin preguntar.

Ahora veía en sus ojos un raro tono de tristeza a la vez que intentaba ocultar una furia que lograba apretarme el corazón de una forma extraña. Me dolía ver que yo había causado esa tristeza si ya me había dado cuenta de que bella era una persona sensible, además de temperamental. También actuaba en mí el embrujo de sus ojos que hacía que quisiera bajarle la luna solo con verla sonreír.

-Y…- musite

-Y… - me ponía nervioso lo fijo que me miraba, sentía que de un momento a otro iban a salir cuchillos de sus ojos. Al final suspire y me rendí.

-Y para disculparme por cómo te hable en la mañana.

-Aja… - rumio - ¿y luego?

-Perdón, ok. – me encogí de hombros - Estaba de mal humor

-Ok, Edward. ¿es todo?

-Bella, tengo derecho a estar de mal humor y tener un mal día, es todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa – indique – perdón

-ahora vas a conocer algo nuevo de mí.

-Isa… - tomo las flores y las volvió a poner las flores en mis manos.

-Soy caprichosa, berrinchuda, terca y muchísimas cosas más pero lo que no soy es el tipo de mujer que se le compra con unas rositas, unos chocolatitos – afirmo - soy tonta, no estúpida.

-¡oye! – me queje

-¿Qué? – rio y podía ver en sus ojos como la furia crecía a cada segundo más - ¿Qué Edward? ¿esperabas que al ver las flores me aventara a tus brazos tipo telenovela, te besara y te dijera que no pasa nada?

No podía mentir, si, esperaba eso. Lo que no podía hacer era decir que parte de mi mal era por su culpa.

-Isabella tengo derecho a tener mal humor – me defendí.

-Yo no he dicho que no lo tengas – replico –así como yo puedo tener muchos complejos pero fíjate que les falto enseñarme uno – miro hacia el vacío haciendo énfasis en sus palabras - "Isabella, perdona y confórmate con unas flores, que por lo cierto siempre van a ser rosas, rojas, y si bien te va, unos chocolatitos"

-Bella… - bufe frustrado sin saber que decir. No podía decirle que me parecía que hacia una tormenta con un grano de arena.

-Estoy molesta por cómo me hablaste en la mañana, pero más me molesta que pienses que me puedes comprar con regalitos.

-¿no te gustan las rosas rojas?

-¡Me encantan, soy una glotona de los chocolates, pero no para ser la burla de nadie! – enfatizo – nunca intentes que te disculpe o perdone algo con florecitas o chocolatitos o cualquier cosa de esas, porque no lo voy a hacer y entérate que en lugar de arreglar algo, solo lo vas a empeorar.

-¿entonces cómo se logra el perdón de Isabella Swan? – pregunte enfadado, el peso del dia cayó sobre mis hombros – ¿con un viaje todo pagado a parís? – bella era muy sensible y lo recordé cuando vi como sus ojos se llenaban de agua.

-No voy a ser la burla de nadie – quise acercarme a ella y abrazarla pero no me lo permitió, se hizo hacia atrás y evito mi mirada – conmigo las cosas se solucionan hablando, pudiste haberme dicho desde en la mañana que estabas de mal humor.

-¡igual te lo hubieras tomado a mal! – replique.

-Quiero que hables conmigo y que de verdad me tengas confianza. – replico – mira, voy a…

-¡Bella! – en ese momento ambos nos giramos al escuchar que alguien la llamo. Era un muchacho como de quince años.

-¡Hey! – saludo Bella regalándole una sonrisa. Me molesto que ese niño nos interrumpiera, ¿o acaso me molestaba que le sonriera? - ¿Quil, no?

-Si – los ojos del chiquillo se iluminaron al ver que Bella lo recordaba - ¿Cómo sigues? ¿te lastimaste mucho?

-No, no te preocupes – le volvió a sonreír – es que me volví a caer después, me termine de lastimar.

-¿pero, estas bien? – pregunto preocupado

-Si, ella está bien- respondí por Bella – Edward Cullen, su novio.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! – si idiota, ella es mía. El niño extendió su mano y yo la tome y la torture un poco – Quil Ateara, mucho gusto.

-Bueno – bella jalo mi mano – nosotros debemos irnos, nos vemos Quil.

-¡Claro! – le sonrió y siguió caminando, si, a mí me ignoro. Tome a Bella por la cintura y le señale la entrada de su casa, pero ella no se movió.

-Voy a hacer de cuenta de hoy no sucedió nada – replico – pero no me vuelvas a insultar insinuando que puedes comprarme.

-Tú fuiste quien dijo la palabra, no yo – replique – nos falta mucho por conocernos, Bella.

-No quiero que las cosas comiencen mal – pidió y recordé esa frase que dice "lo que mal empieza, mal acaba"

-No, yo tampoco – asegure – nada malo pasa, solo debemos comunicarnos.

-Estoy totalmente segura de que tu no me mientes – me sonrió y me sentí culpable – confió totalmente en ti.

-Aunque yo debo tener cuidado – cambie de tema y ella enarco una ceja – hechizas a cualquier hombre.

-El único que me interesa eres tú, no hay nadie más.- después sus ojos se volvieron burlones – estoy ansiosa porque entremos.

-Oye, espera – la abrace por la cintura - ¿acaso no se te olvidan 2 cositas?

-¿dos? – pregunto - ¿Cuáles?

-La primera – le ofrecí las flores – míralas como las flores de la paz, además, enserio las traje para celebrar como te fue hoy.

-Está bien – suspiro intentando parecer resignada aunque no perdía la sonrisa de su rostro – las tomare, ahora, ¿Cuál es la segunda?

No me detuve a dar explicaciones y solo fui y tome mi beso. Acaricie sus labios con los míos, fui rudo pero no sin dejar la ternura, mientras que Bella jadeo sorprendida pero cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar. Acaricie su cintura, abrazándola y acercándola a mí. Su mano se deslizo acariciando mi pecho y subiendo por mi hombro hasta llegar a mi cabello, el cual acaricio y se aferró a él, impidiéndome escapar, mientras yo mordía un poco su labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que sabía que no se me negaría.

Por alguna extraña razón ese beso me hizo sentir que estaba en casa, me dio tranquilidad y a la vez me recargaba de energía.

El beso se tornó más ansioso, pero sin perder la pasión, nuestras bocas se reencontraban, se perdonaban y se expresaban en silencio lo mucho que se extrañaron. Poco a poco se hizo más suave, tan solo pequeños roces.

-Te quiero. – musito mirándome fijamente a los ojos. En algunas ocasiones nos habíamos dicho "te quiero", pero este fue distinto, me hizo sentir distinto, con la necesidad de escucharlo mil veces para ver si me cansaba de oírlo, aunque presentía que no lo haría. Al no responder instantáneamente, me abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón. – Te quiero, no me lastimes, no lo soportaría – me suplico.

-Yo también te quiero – respondí con sinceridad y a la vez culpa. En silencio me repetí que no le estaba mintiendo, pero ella no entendería lo que hacía.

Se alejó de mi pecho y me sonrió extendiéndome su mano. Respire profundamente y camine en dirección a su casa. Abrió la puerta de su casa y me quede en shock, ahí, en el jardín habían alrededor de 10 personas mirándonos fijamente.

-Comenzaba a pensar que ya se habían ido al hotel – insinuó un chico enorme acercándose y tomando a bella entre sus brazos y apretándola fuertemente. Por un momento quise decirle que tuviera cuidado con su brazo, pero la risa de bella me detuvo.

-Pasa muchacho – me indico la madre de Bella – no te quedes ahí.

-Edward, te presento a mi familia – sonrió Bella – este mastodonte es mi primo.

-Mi nombre es Luis – me indico el chico – esta hermosura que vez aquí – señalo a una chica pelirroja – es mi esposa, Elizabeth y nuestro hijo Robert es el pequeño… que está debajo de la mesa.

Le extendí mi mano para saludarlo pero me tomo en brazos y me apretó fuertemente para que después dos chicos se le unieron y me apretaron entre los tres, me comenzaba a faltar el aire y solo podía escuchar la risa de Bella y como protestaban mis huesos.

-Yo soy Christian – cuando me soltaron, se presentó uno de los chicos que me habían apretujado – y eso no fue nada si le haces daño a mi prima.

-Yo soy miguel y apoyo a mi hermano en la advertencia.

-Hola – se acercó una chica, pelirroja y un poco robusta – yo soy Samantha y también soy prima de Isabella.

-Tu y yo ya nos conocíamos – me saludo Phil, el padrastro de Bella – bienvenido a la familia.

-Siéntese muchacho – me animo una señora mayor que sostenía un niño de unos dos años entre sus brazos – yo soy Caroline y soy tia de Bella, él es mi esposo Marcus – indico señalado al hombre junto a ella que jugaba con el niño.

-¡Tía! – grito el niño bajándose de los brazos de la tía de Bella y corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Cómo está mi corazón? – le pregunto bella agachándose hacia él.

-¿gustas que te sirva algo? – me pregunto un chico. – me llamo Máximo, soy esposo de Samantha y papa de Alan – señalo al pequeño que jugaba con Bella.

-Si, gracias- le sonreí mientras miraba a Bella jugar con el pequeño y me acerco un trozo de carne con puré de papas.

Automáticamente mi comida se convirtió en mi centro de atención, aunque no pase desapercibido que bella me miraba. Estaba absolutamente famélico, me quise hacer a la idea de que eso era lo que me provoco confusión con Bella, pero no podía negar que comenzaba a tener sentimientos muy fuertes por ella.

-¿a qué te dedicas, Edward? – me pregunto la tía de Bella.

-Soy médico, señora. – le sonreí – pediátrico para ser exacto.

-Eso me hace recordar a tu amigo, Bella – menciono su tío y yo la voltee a ver. Ahora estaba de pie detrás de mí con el pequeño en sus brazos - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Emmett- sonrió. Observe al pequeño y jugaba con una rosa roja. – de hecho, son amigos.

-Pero míralos, que lindos se ven – suspiro su prima señalándonos – tía, así los veras algún día.

-Tu no les hagas caso y sigue comiendo – me palmeo el hombro.

-Bella… - le reprocho su madre.

-¿Qué travesura estas planeando? – le pregunte a Bella.

-Nada – se encogió de hombros de manera inocente, no le creí – bueno, quizás no quiera compartir contigo el flan que espera en la cocina.

reimos y asi avanzo la noche

 **!Publique! estoy muy contenta por todos sus comentarios y reviews que me han dejado.**

 **nos vemos**


	19. Chapter 19 PARTE 1

PRINCESA CAPITULO 19 PARTE 1

Me vuelvo a recoger el cabello mientras intento concentrarme, a pesar del horrible calor que hace. Aunque Toluca es un lugar fresco, la primavera está golpeando con todo y yo ya no soporto el calor.

Hoy es sábado y trabajo desde casa en el proyecto del "Sr. Machista" o al menos así lo bautizo Alice. Estoy muy contenta por la oportunidad y por demostrarle a ese señor de lo que soy capaz. Fue capaz de "animarme" a terminar su proyecto ofreciéndome un espacio para un proyecto propio y una casa dentro de su conjunto.

Obviamente le hice saber que eso no era necesario, pero, por órdenes de mi jefa, acepte y firmamos el contrato. Tengo planeado hacer un proyecto 100% sustentable, además de que hace unos días fui a conocer el terreno y me parece que está en una ubicación muy accesible y que permite hacer grandes cosas.

Se preguntaran que ha pasado con mi relación con Edward y la verdad es que vamos muy bien, tanto que hoy estamos cumpliendo un mes de novios. Aunque seguimos teniendo nuestras pequeñas peleas, ambos lo adjudicamos a que nos seguimos conociendo y no pasan de un día. Estoy muy feliz, cada día siento cosas más fuertes por él.

Mis avances en mi relación con Edward habían metido en mi cabeza la pequeña – no tan pequeña – idea de independizarme, vivir sola. Estaba segura de que las ventajas serian muchísimas, además tenía la duda de como seria vivir sola.

Edward y yo hoy vamos a vernos y ese es otro motivo para que quiera terminar pronto con el trabajo por el día de hoy. Pero claro, nunca nada sale como uno quiere.

Belly- Buu – entra gritando Emmett.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto concentrada

¡Ya no me odies! – sacude mi cuerpo con fuerza – anda, dime que no me odias.

¡No te odio! – me zafe de sus brazos – lo que odio son las mentiras

¡yo no te mentí! – insiste y yo entrecierro los ojos mirándolo fijamente, el fue incapaz de mirarme fijamente – solo omito información que no necesitas saber.

Una omisión es una mentira – replico.

Por favor – me suplica y yo suspiro – espera a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas, es lo único que te pido.

De acuerdo – vuelvo a suspirar - ¿eso era todo? Ahora, déjame trabajar.

Belly – Buu – entra gritando Alice y me hace arrepentirme del momento en que se me ocurrió presentarlos hace un par de semanas, cuando caí en los encantos de Alice – ¡a pasado algo terrible! – grita pero la sonrisa en sus labios me hace sospechar.

¿Qué hiciste? – pregunte con voz monótona y cuando los observo como se miran vuelvo a preguntar - ¿Qué hicieron?

¡nosotros nada! – se defienden gritando al unisono – pero a tu coche sí.

¿Qué hicieron? – pregunte a gritos y Salí corriendo sin esperar respuesta.

Ellos no esperaron lo suficiente y se comenzaron a reclamar.

 _¡así no se lo tenías que decir! -_ Escuche que le reprocho Emmett a Alice Y después un quejido por parte de él.

Mi lindo y hermoso coche estaba en mi jardín, lleno de lodo, no habia un solo sitio donde no estuviera sucio. ¡No puede ser! Tiene dos días que lo lleve a lavar y me había salido bastante caro. Me di la vuelta rápidamente dispuesta a reñir a ese par. Pero no esperaba que Emmett me bañara con la manguera. Mentiría si no dijera que fue muy fresco después de la calor que hacia.

Emmett! – grite - ¿Qué no sabes que no se debe jugar con el agua?

No seas dramática Bella – replico Alice Detrás de él – todos sabemos que usas agua tratada

¡Guerra de agua! – grito Emmett y comenzó a mojarnos a ambas para después soltar la manguera y salir corriendo.

Quería enojarme, juro que quise enojarme, pero me fue imposible.

Tome la manguera antes que Alice y Salí corriendo detrás de ellos.

Mínimo saquen el jabón y laven ese coche – grito mi mama desde la ventana.

Emmett se giró para tomar las cosas para lavar mi coche y yo apunte su trasero y lo moje. Esto provoco que callera sobre las cosas. Pero a un Costado de mi, Alice, me tiro una cubetada de agua.

Grite riendo y corrí detrás de ella.

Nos quitamos las chaquetas y comenzamos a lavar el coche, de vez en cuando nos mojábamos entre nosotros. Sabia que quizás pescaría un resfriado pero por el momento poco me importo. Estaba entretenida mojando a Emmett, que cuando Alice me llamo me gire dispuesta a mojarla, pero jamas me imagine que al que mojaría seria a mi novio y a su hermano. ¿en que momento entraron a mi casa que nunca los escuche?

Bella! - gritaron los tres al unisono y Emmett río con fuertes carcajadas que fueron seguidas por mi. Se veían tan corrió hacia mi y yo solte la manguera y corrí fuera de su alcancé, pero el tomo la manguera y me mojo junto con Emmett quien estaba a mi lado.

Lo unico que podia hacer es reir a carcajadas, despues, corri y lo abrace, pero senti su incomodidad y lo solte. Me hice la desentendida pero sabia perfectamente el motivo de su incomodidad, por el agua fria Tenia mi pecho excitado. Era inocente pero no tanto.

Mire a Alice y Jasper quienes no se miraban. Me cruce de brazos Molesta por sU actitud Y dispuesta a ponerles un alto a ese par. Camine hacia ellos, Jasper se dio cuenta de mi gesto E intento escaparse pero no se lo permiti, tome la manguera entre mis manos.

Alto ahí, Jasper Anthony - le grite y apunte con la manguera hacia la puerta. – no te atrevas a salir de aquí.

Que mala te escuchas diciéndome Jasper Anthony – se mofo y escuche a Edward reírse a mi lado – y sobre todo apuntándome con una manguera de agua.

Lo moje en la cara intencionalmente.

¿decías? – pregunte sonriente – ustedes dos van a arreglar sus problemas, ahora.

Bella… - replico Alice pero la moje - ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! – la volví a mojar.

Yo no sé qué paso entre ustedes dos… - Alice me iba a interrumpir pero la volví a mojar, callándola - pero ha llegado el momento de que lo olviden.

Bella… - iba a objetar Jasper pero su hermano me quito la manguera de las manos y lo mojo - ¡Hey! – replicamos su hermano y yo.

Perdón, caramelo – sonrio – pensé que lo ibas a mojar.

Se lo permito a mi cuñadita – replico Jasper – pero a ti, no.

Ni les cuento como me hizo sentir el que me expresara su cariño. Edward lo volvió a mojar y cuando Jasper intento salir corriendo detrás de él, lo moje y después moje a Edward cuando se intentó burlar.

La manguera era poderosa.

Bella – me pidió Alice – no intervengas, por favor.

Fue por ti – confeso Jasper y Alice lo intentó golpear pero la amenace con la manguera de agua – Alice se hizo ideas en la cabeza sobre mí y Edward – continuo y después añadió en tono molesto – ideas tontas.

Alice – vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – te agradezco que salieras en mi defensa, pero de verdad ya no es necesario que estés molesta con Jasper – mire a Jasper – pídele una disculpa.

¿Qué? ¿se te zafo el único tornillo que tenías en la cabeza? – lo apunte con la manguera - ¿Por qué?

Alice y yo somos como hermanas – explique – y yo acababa de pasarla mal, era obvio que saltaría en mi defensa – insistí – pídele perdón.

Perdón, Alice – gruño y volví a apuntarlo con la manguera – lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Ahora tu, Alice – la apunte con la manguera y ella gruño pero no puso peros.

Lo siento, Jasper. Y estas perdonado

Ahora, abrazo de la paz – pedí y ellos se dieron un abrazo.

¡mojada de la paz! – gritaron Edward y Emmett al unísono y apuntaron hacia ellos dos la manguera que estaba en mis manos. Bueno, tampoco es que yo haya puesto demasiada resistencia.

Edward me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me beso con fuerza. Por la humedad de su ropa, podía sentir todos los músculos de su pecho y sus brazos.

Eres la mejor – me susurro. – aunque debo aceptar que me puse un poco celoso al encontrarte con Emmett – reí y le di un beso. Me parecía una tontería, yo y Emmett, Jamas tendríamos algún romance, era como pensar en tener algo con alice, quien era como mi hermana. ¿entienden lo imposible del tema? No pudimos continuar hablando porque fuimos empapados por los chicos.

Armamos dos grupos, uno de hombre y otro de mujeres, aunque ellos tenían uno mas en su equipo, nosotras nos defendíamos bastante bien.

¡Bella! – me gire al escuchar el grito de mi madre– ven un segundo.

¿ahora? – pregunte un poco molesta por la interrupción, Edward aprovecho ese momento para mojarme y reir a carcajadas.

Ven cariño – insistió mi madre y fue en ese instante que vi algo extraño en sus ojos, eso que siempre me empujaba a cuidarla.

Sin decir nada camine hacia ella dejando a mis amigos jugando, sin embargo, segundos después sentí a Edward a mi lado. Me sonrió y entramos a la casa empapados.

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte pero ella miro a Edward – mama, de todos modos le voy a contar.

No – replico Edward – yo salgo con los demás – iba a replicarle pero me cayo poniendo un dedo en mis labios – es mejor asi, Emmett es capaz de entrar.

Salio sin decir nada y yo me gire hacia mi mama, pero ella no dijo nada, solo me extendió el teléfono.

 _¿hola? –_ pregunte sin imaginarme quien esperaba del otro lado de la linea

 _Hola, hermanita –_ de pronto sentí que el peso de mi cuerpo dejaba de existir convirtiéndome en gelatina y un golpe en el corazón al escucharla decirme "hemanita" en un tono de voz burlón. - _¿Cómo estas? No, no me digas, se muy bien como estas._

 _¿rosalie? –_ sabia a la perfección que era ella, pero no pude evitar preguntar. - _¿de que me estás hablando?_

 _Humm, ¿no me vas a preguntar cómo estoy? Eso se sale del guion. –_ en mi cabeza no dejaba de girar la última frase "eso se sale del guion", Jacob siempre me decía que me estaba saliendo del guion. Le señale a mi mama la puerta y le pedí por Alice, ella corrió por mi amiga - _¿sigues ahí?_

 _Soy una tonta –_ fingí o al menos lo intente – ¿ _siempre me salgo del guion, pero comencemos de nuevo, si? –_ en ese momento corrió Alice hacia mí y detrás de ella entraron los chicos. Le gesticule la palabra "Rosalie". – _Hola, Rosalie. –_ estaba segura de que hablaba en tono de voz extraño, todos me veían raro. - _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Hay, hermanita –_ rio con frialdad. Alice se pegó a la bocina para escuchar y yo lo permití – _siempre tan tontita, siempre perdiendo las primeras oportunidades -_ ¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir? – _no estoy tan bien como tú, pero me defiendo._

 _Será porque tu no quieres –_ musite sin poder evitarlo y llevar mi mirada a Emmett - _¿Cómo es que sabes cómo estoy?_

 _¿ves lo que te digo? -_ su risita tonta me estaba volviendo loca – _yo soy la linda, la inteligente, la que siempre va un paso delante de ti, Bellita. Tengo mis informantes que me dicen cada paso que das._

 _Rosalie…_

 _Tanya y yo nos enteramos que ya andas con un medicucho de pueblo –_ brinque en ese momento dispuesta a gritarle que no se metieran con Edward pero Alice me sostuvo y me tapo la boca. Ante los ojos de los demás deberíamos parecer un par de locas _. – no intentes negarlo porque estamos muy bien informadas._

 _Me da gusto saberlo Rosalie Swan –_ replique quitándome a Alice de encima _– porque yo también estoy enterada de algunas cositas tuyas._

 _¡eso me parece perfecto! –_ grito alegre – _así estamos a mano, fíjate que no me arrepiento de nada, en cambio tú, me parece que te vas a arrepentir mucho de tus acciones. Adiosito, besitos._

Colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Esta loca – grito Alice antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Creo que el juego se acabó – mascullo Jasper.

No – musite – el juego acaba de comenzar.

¿Qué paso nena? – me pregunto Edward acariciándome la mejilla, me deje invadir por la tranquilidad de sus ojos.

Está totalmente dominada por Tanya. – respondí – y tiene tratos con Jacob, pero no sé de qué tipo.

¿Qué? – pregunto Alice - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Cariño, eso lo supimos desde que vino Phil y dijo que vio al imbécil ese, con ella en el hospital. – explico Edward.

Ok, recapitulemos – pidió Alice - ¿Rosalie estuvo en el hospital?

Si – no olvidaba ese día, Tanya había visto a Edward – pero, ahorita Rosalie me dijo, _Eso se sale del guion_ \- Alice jadeo fuertemente mientras que los demás nos miraban sin entender – Jacob – rodé los ojos al ver a Edward hacer muecas – "él" siempre decía que me salía del guion, ósea que decía algo que lo obligaba a echarse de cabeza cuando me quería dar una sorpresa.

Idiota – mascullo Edward - ¿quieres que vayamos a Los Ángeles y veamos a tu hermana?

¿tú harías eso por mí? – pregunte sorprendida y después sacudí la cabeza – gracias, pero de todos modos, es imposible, no tengo la más mínima idea de donde está. – gire mis ojos hacia Emmett.

Deja de mirarme así – pidió Emmett y yo estreche los ojos – yo no…yo no sé nada.

De todos modos – bufe molesta – me tiene vigilada.

¿Quién es esa mujer y dónde está mi hija? – replico mi madre.

Tu hija siempre ha sido controlada por Tanya – gruñí y después abrace a Edward. No era que no quisiera abrazar a mi mama, pero estaba preocupada por la amenaza de Rosalie.

Solté a Edward y fui a abrazar a Emmett, no tenía por qué estar enojada con él, solo era una víctima más de las manipulaciones de Tanya. Él era un buen chico y no permitiría que Tanya ni Rosalie les hicieran daño.

Este era mi clan, mi grupo, mi madre, Alice, Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Los protegería de lo que fuera.

Alguien toco mi hombro y me gire, era Edward.

Quiero que subas a tu habitación con Alice y te des un baño, tu y yo tenemos una cita – iba a replicar que no estaba de humor pero no me lo permitió – por favor.

Alice tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta mi habitación mientras que los chicos y mi madre se quedaron en la sala.

Agua tratada= agua reciclada de lluvia

!HOLA!

Se que el capitulo es pequeño, le falta un cacho pero se me hace demasiado pesado en información como para ponerle mas.

espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo


End file.
